


Ziva Rivka Gibbs; Soldier, Officer, Agent

by charmed4lifekaren



Series: Ziva Rivka Gibbs [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: BAMFs, Badass, Case Fic, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Drama, Family Issues, Father-Daughter Relationship, Female Friendship, Female Protagonist, Gen, Gibbs' Rules, Long, Papa Bear Jethro Gibbs, Slow Burn, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 06:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 97,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21490207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed4lifekaren/pseuds/charmed4lifekaren
Summary: Sequel to the life she deserves. Ziva Rivka Gibbs has spent eleven years in America, being raised by a loving family. She has gained a family, but also lost people she loves. Now in search of answers Ziva has headed back to the place she was born; but what will she find? What will she have to become?
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo & Jethro Gibbs, Anthony DiNozzo & Timothy McGee, Delilah Fielding/Timothy McGee, Jethro Gibbs & Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane, Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane, Jethro Gibbs/Shannon Gibbs, Tobias Fornell & Jethro Gibbs, Ziva David & Anthony DiNozzo & Timothy McGee, Ziva David & Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane, Ziva David & Jenny Shepard, Ziva David & Jethro Gibbs, Ziva David & Jethro Gibbs & Kelly Gibbs & Shannon Gibbs, Ziva David & NCIS MCRT Team, Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo
Series: Ziva Rivka Gibbs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548973
Comments: 72
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

**AN:** Here it is, the sequel, sorry about the delay, life got in the way. Though from tomorrow when I finish my last exam for the year I will be on summer break and so I will have plenty of time to write.

So, to explain the structure of this story at times this this story will be very close to cannon, at other times there will be some changes/additions and at other points I will be saying screw cannon and make things completely different which will lead to ripple effects.

The first few, or so, chapters will have a lot of skips so that important events from 2000 to 2005 can be addressed and before getting to late season 2/early season 3.

Hope you like, please let me know what you think.

Unless indicated otherwise assume conversations in Israel take place in Hebrew.

* * *

**September 2000**

For a few weeks Ziva Rivka Gibbs has been in Israel, the place she was born but does not consider to be home, searching for answers about what happened to her biological family. Since coming to Israel Ziva has quickly realised something she has forgotten, Israelis' are not fond of outsiders, and so she had to take steps to start to become an insider; something she was able to do thanks to the cover her father and Uncle Fornell set up for her.

After double, and triple, checking that she has not been followed, and that what she is going to do is secure, Ziva finally decides that she is okay to make a phone call, just as long as the call does not last too long. Using a phone, she brought just to make this phone call Ziva dials the number she knows by heart and waits.

"Yeah," A voice answers, a voice Ziva hasn't heard in weeks, but is really glad to hear.

"Shalom Dad," Ziva says, a slight smile on her face even though she is on lookout for danger, as she feels beyond thrilled to hear her father's voice.

"Ziver," her father, Leroy Jethro Gibbs says, sounding glad to hear her voice, though not many people would be able to tell that. "You callin' to say you found your answers and are coming home?" Gibbs asks curious.

"Not yet," Ziva admits, not at all surprised that her father said that. "Dad, I am calling to say I may not be able to call for a while," Ziva admits.

"Why not? You okay?" Gibbs asks concerned, there being a level of worry to his voice which Ziva can hear.

"I am okay, Dad," Ziva says as she looks around, looking for signs of danger. "I have not been able to get any answers, I am being…. What is the word?" Ziva asks her father.

"Stonewalled," Gibbs guesses as he isn't surprised.

"Yes," Ziva confirms. "I have found a way that might lead to my answers, but it will be difficult, and complicated, and I do not think you will like it," Ziva admits.

"Ziver, I already don't like that you are in Israel alone," Gibbs tells his daughter.

"I know," Ziva admit. "You will like this even less," Ziva admits, knowing that because she knows her father.

"Just tell me, Kid, whatever it is," Gibbs tells his daughter.

"I have signed up to join the Israeli Army, I start basic training tomorrow," Ziva reveals.

"Ziver…" Gibbs starts to say, sounding shocked.

"I know you will worry, but this is the only way I can think of to get answers," Ziva admits. "I can get access Dad and use that access to find answers!" Ziva says and from the passion in his daughter's voice Gibbs realises that he has no chance of talking her out of this, she is too stubborn.

"Be careful, Ziva, you're going down a dangerous road," Gibbs tells his daughter, wishing he could drag her back to America, but he knows he can't she is an adult and he respects her decisions.

"I know, but I have to," Ziva admits.

"I know," Gibbs admits, with a sigh.

"Say hi to everyone for me, Ducky, Uncle Fornell, Diane, Stephanie, tell them I miss them," Ziva requests as she cannot call them, as calling her father was already a huge risk.

"I will, but Kiddo, about Stephanie…." Gibbs starts to say.

"You have broken up," Ziva realises, and she is not at all surprised.

"Yeah," Gibbs confirms.

"I am not surprised, but I am sorry," Ziva tells her father.

"Thanks Kiddo," Gibbs responds.

"I should go, I will call when I can," Ziva tells her father.

"Be careful Ziver, I know you want answers, but don't risk your life to get them," Gibbs tells his daughter.

"I will do my best," Ziva says. "I love you, Dad," Ziva tells her father.

"Love you too, Kid," Gibbs responds, before hanging up.

Once she hangs up the phone Ziva takes out the sim card, breaks the phone which she then drops in one bin, after wiping her prints. Once she has broken the phone Ziva proceeds to rip the sim card into pieces, dropping the pieces into different bins as she takes the long way to where she has been saying.

* * *

The next morning Ziva reports to basic training and after undergoing a few final assessments Ziva has been shown to where the other new recruits are so they can get their welcome briefing.

"Shalom," A boy about her age says to Ziva as they wait together.

"Shalom," Ziva responds.

"My name is Adam, Adam Eshel," Adam introduces.

"I am Ziva, Ziva Gibbs," Ziva responds, and the two of them shake hands, Ziva not realising that she has just mat someone who will become a true friend.

* * *

**December 2000**

Three months have passed since Ziva joined the Israeli army and ever since the sort for answers has been slow, as she has had to be careful, though Ziva cannot deny that she has enjoyed her training.

Back in DC, Gibbs has been working a lot of uncover missions and since his marriage with Stephanie ended he has met someone, a marine named Ellen Wallace, and in the short time they have known each other she has become very important to Gibbs.

Since Ziva joined the army Gibbs has been able to talk to his little girl a few times, but in those conversations he has not told her about Ellen, even though she means a great deal to Gibbs, so much so that he has told her about Ziva, and their relationship is becoming serious.

As Gibbs has started to work with a great forensic scientist by the name of Abby Scuito he has found that his cases are often finished sooner than they used to be due to the break throughs she discovers. Because of once such breakthrough curtesy of Abby Gibbs finds himself walking into his house pretty early, at least by his standards, on a Thursday night.

As he walks in, instead of going to make dinner Gibbs goes to the cupboard and grabs the menorah, which he puts in the living room window and lights the first candle as he says the prayer Ziva taught him a long ago.

"Happy Hanukkah, Ziver," Gibbs says as he watches the candle burn, wishing his daughter was by his side.

As he stares at the Candle Gibbs, who did not even hear a car pull up, hears a knock on his door and so he heads there, to his surprise Tobias Fornell is standing on the other side.

"ZIver? Has something happened?" Gibbs asks worried, as his heart sinks as he knows that If something happened to Ziva then Fornell would find out first.

"Ziva is fine, at least I haven't heard otherwise," Fornell assures him, not at all surprised by the question.

"Then what are you doing here, Tobias?" Gibbs asks as his friend walks into his house.

"I know what today is, Ziva told me to look out for you, so that's what I am doing," Fornell says, walking in. "You made the food yet?" Fornell asks curious.

"Just about too," Gibbs responds, as he closes the door. While having Fornell at his house for Hanukkah is nowhere as good as having Ziva by his side, it is still a nice surprise.

* * *

**May 2001**

Eight months have passed since Ziva joined the Israeli Army and in that time her father, unknown to her, has gotten engaged, and Ziva has quickly excelled at her training and exercises, being the best in her unit, and several others.

"And once again, you beat everyone," Adam says, playfully nudging Ziva as they walk into the mess hall.

"Well if you made it a challenge I would not have such an easy time," Ziva responds, smirking slightly.

"Pretty sure you're just good," Adman tells her.

"Turai Gibbs," A voice says and Ziva quickly stands at attention.

"Yes Sir," Ziva says.

"At ease," the Senior Officer says and Ziva relaxes. "Tural Gibbs you have a visitor. This visitor is someone very important and you will remember that," The officer informs Ziva.

"Yes Sir," Ziva responds, wondering what is going on, though she cannot help but feel a little worried that her cover has been blown and someone has found out who she is.

"He is waiting in my office," the officer says, before walking away.

"Better you than me, good luck," Adam tells Ziva and she hurries off.

* * *

As she jogs from the mess hall to the senior officer's office everything that could possibly happen runs through Ziva's head. She thinks about what she will have to do if her identity has indeed been compromised, something which she already has a plan for; one she hopes she will not have to execute though she is prepared to.

Getting to the office Ziva takes a deep breath and then, mentally preparing for the worse, reaches out and knocks.

"Enter," A voice that is vaguely familiar says.

Feeling almost like she is walking to a firing squad Ziva opens the door and walks in, feeling her drug run cold as she sees who is in the room. Even though it has been over a decade since she has seen him Ziva recognises the person sitting at the desk, and honestly it is the last person she was expecting; Eli David.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**AN1: Thank you so much for the support. I am truly appreciative.**

* * *

Ever since she joined the Army Ziva has heard about Eli David, she has learnt that he is now deputy director of Mossad. Even though Ziva has accepted she would have to face him one day, she was not expecting that day to be today as she was always hoping to be able to prepare herself before she faced him.

"Deputy Director," Ziva says, knowing this is so much worse than she was expecting.

"Please take a seat, Turai Gibbs," Eli says and Ziva does just that.

"Yes Sir," Ziva responds as she sits down and tries to figure out what Eli knows about who she is.

"I have been looking at your file Tural Gibbs," Eli says, having no idea that the young woman sitting before him is actually his biological daughter. "It is quite impressive," Eli admits as he takes off his glasses and puts the file he is reading, Ziva's file, on the table.

"Thank you, Sir," Ziva says, as she wonders to herself If she should try to escape, while also feeling that if he wanted to Eli could see right though her.

"I read your file, you've been living in Russia since you were six, why come back to Israel and join the army?" Eli asks and because that is a question she was prepared to have to answer at some point Ziva already knows the answer.

"I may not have grown up in Israel, but I am Israeli. My parents taught me to have pride in my country and that it was everyone's duty to fight, and if necessary die, for our country," Ziva says, blending truth and lies. "I realize that the way for me to do that was to come home," Ziva tells Eli, trying to get a gage on just what he knows.

"Very honorable answer Tural Gibbs," Eli says, feeling impressed by her as he does not know who she really is.

"It is not honorable Sir, it is the truth," Ziva says, wanting to get out of the room as soon as possible, and so she figures that saying what he wants to hear is the best way to do that.

"That is exactly why I am here," Eli admits. "Tural Gibbs, you are an impressive individual and I am here to offer you a position in Mossad, starting right away," Eli informs Ziva.

"Sir, I am honored, but I still have over a year left on my army contract," Ziva says, though she can't help but think that this would be a great way to get the answers she wants.

"I am aware of that Ziva," Eli says, not even thinking about the coincidence of this woman having the same name as his dead daughter, but rather thinking about the weapon he can turn her into. "The Israeli Defense Force and Mossad work hand in hand to protect the State of Israel and both myself and your superior offices feel that the best for you to do that is as a Mossad Officer," Eli explains, standing up. "This will be difficult, but I feel that it is a challenge you can rise to, what do you think?" Eli asks as he walks towards her. While Eli doesn't realize the significance Ziva is well aware that this is the closest she has been to her biological father since the morning he got her sister killed.

"I think it is a challenge I would like to beat," Ziva responds, not having a lot of time to think, but feeling like it is the best way to get what she wants.

"That is the correct answer," Eli says, with a smirk. "You have twenty minutes to pack your belongings and meet me outside this building," Eli tells Ziva.

"Yes Sir," Ziva responds.

"Dismissed,".

* * *

As she ran as fast as she could Ziva gets back to her bunk as soon as possible. Even though she knows everyone else is at dinner Ziva does a quick check before pulling out her emergency phone and calling her father.

"Ziver? What's wrong?" Gibbs asks, having hurried out of autopsy where he was getting a briefing from Ducky and Abby.

"I cannot talk long, but I needed you to know. I just talked to him," Ziva tells her father and Gibbs knows exactly who Ziva is talking about, even from the little she has said.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Gibbs asks terrified, feeling like he should be calling Fornell to do whatever he has to do to get Ziva out of Israel.

"I am fine, he did not recognized me," Ziva admits, as while that is what she wanted she also is a little surprised, and not that she would admit it, hurt that he did not recognize her. "I am joining Mossad," Ziva says, knowing she does not have the time to beat around the bush.

"Ziver…." Gibbs starts to say.

"I know what you are going to say, but this is the best way to get my answers, Dad," Ziva tells her father.

"And what about you Ziver? What will happen to you if he figures out who you are?" Gibbs asks, feeling worried for his daughter.

"I will handle it," Ziva tells her father.

"Ziver…" Gibbs starts to say.

"I have to go Dad. I do not have much time," Ziva admits. "I will call when I can, I love you," Ziva responds.

"Love you too," Gibbs responds and once he hears the hang up tone Gibbs throws his phone, causing it to smash to pieces.

"Gibbs?" Abby, who has no idea about Ziva, asks concerned as she comes out of Autopsy. "Is everything okay?" Abby asks worried.

"Fine," Gibbs says, walking away, though he cannot help but feel that things are as far way from fine as they can be.

* * *

**September 2001**

For four months Ziva has been undergoing Mossad training, of which she has only two months left, and just like her time in the Army Ziva has excelled.

While Ziva has been undergoing her training, Gibbs has only talked to her a couple of times, and has ended his relationship with Ellen as he feels like she deserved better, something Ziva doesn't know as Gibbs never told her anything about Ellen.

As she returns from a midafternoon exercise Ziva sees that an entire group of Mossad officers are surrounding a screen, and so just like the Officers who were on exercise with her Ziva quickly walks over to the ground.

"Officer Bodner, Officer Ben-Gidon, what is going on?" Ziva asks confused, talking to two officers who have been overseeing some of her training.

"America has been attacked," Malachi Ben-Gidon explains.

"What do you mean?" Ziva, who tries as hard as she can to make sure voice doesn't shake, asks.

"Intel is still coming in, but planes were hijacked. They hit the World Trade Centre and the Pentagon," Ilan Bodner explains, and as he does Ziva feels terror rise up inside of her as she knows her father frequently visits the Pentagon.

"This isn't going to end well," Another officer says, which causes Bodner and Malachi to engage him in conversation.

Even though she knows it is a risk, Ziva is also pretty sure that she will not be noticed, and so she slips away.

Since joining Mossad Ziva has memorized every single detail about the Mossad headquarters, which allows her to go to a location where there are no cameras, no recording devices, and that very few people go. Despite the privacy Ziva knows that she only has a few minutes, at most, and so she pulls out an emergency phone, which she keeps on her when she knows she isn't going to interact with Eli and calls her father.

"Come on, answer, answer," Ziva mutters to herself, almost like a prayer.

"Yeah," Gibbs' voice answers after what feels like an eternity to Ziva.

"Dad," Ziva says, letting out a sign of relief she didn't even realize she was holding.

"I'm okay, Kiddo, I wasn't in the Pentagon," Gibbs assures his daughter. "Uncle Fornell wasn't either,"

"Oh good," Ziva says relieved. "It is really good to hear your voice," Ziva admits.

"You too," Gibbs tells her.

"I need to go, I just needed to know…" Ziva starts to say.

"I know, I love you Kid," Gibbs tells her.

"Love you too," Ziva responds before hanging up.

Once hanging up with her father Ziva makes her way back to where the officers are converging. As she gets back, and slips back into place next to Malachi, Ziva is pretty sure that her absence has not been noticed. Though, she also knows that what she just did is not something she can risk again.

* * *

A couple of weeks have passed since September eleven and both Ziva and Gibbs have been extremely busy dealing with the fallout. As it is the first time in weeks Ziva has left Mossad headquarters, after making sure she wasn't followed Ziva has brought a new phone which she uses to make a call.

"Hey Kiddo," Gibbs answers, knowing it is her because he knows from the number that the call is coming from Israel.

"Hey Dad," Ziva responds, smiling to himself as hearing her father's voice always helps to make her feel relaxed, like everything is going to be okay.

"How you been?" Gibbs asks.

"Busy, I have not had much of a chance to do what I am really want, what about you?" Ziva asks curious.

"Busy too," Gibbs admits. "Just finished an undercover mission," Gibbs reveals.

"Did it end the way you wanted it to?" Ziva asks curious.

"Not really, but I got a new agent," Gibbs reveals.

"Really?" Ziva asks curious.

"Yep, pretty messed up now but he's got potential," Gibbs admits, as one day, not that he would ever admit it, he could see Office Tony DiNozzo being a great Agent.

"Wow, high praise," Ziva admits, as she knows how her father acts when he actually likes someone, and what he says when he thinks they are good at their job. "I look forward to meeting him one day," Ziva comments.

"You'll need to come home to do that, Ziver," Gibbs tells his daughter.

"And I will, once I find my answers," Ziva says as she already has a plan about what she is going to do when she gets home.

"That could take a long time, Kiddo, and you may never find the answers you want," Gibbs tells his daughter, hoping she realizes that as she has been gone for a year, and he doesn't want her to be gone any longer.

"I know, but I still have to try and keep trying," Ziva responds. "For Ima and Tali,"

"I know, Kid," Gibbs says, but he still doesn't like it.

"I should go, I'll call when I can," Ziva tells her father.

"Okay, bye Ziver,"

"Bye Dad,"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

AN: thank you so much for the support. This is the first chapter to start with an 'episode' how episdoes are addressed will change depending on the season, and in some cases the episode.

* * *

**September 2003**

Over two years have passed since Ziva joined Mossad and ever since Ziva has, quiet quickly, risen through the ranks. As she rose through the ranks Ziva has been able to find bits and pieces about what happened to her Ima, though she hasn't been able to find out for certainty what happened to her; and Eli, to her relief, still remains unaware of who she is.

As she is higher in mossed now Ziva is under less scrutiny, which means she is able to contact her father more, though she still has to be extremely careful. Having just retuned home from a mission Ziva does a quick check to make sure there are no bugs or listening devices in her apartment, something which has become something she checks every time she returns. Once she is sure it is secure, or as secure as an apartment in Israel can be, Ziva pulls one of her burn phones, which she has brought from all over the world, and dials the all too familiar number.

"Hey Dad," Ziva says.

"Hey Kid," Gibbs responds, as when Ziva calls it always brightens his day, though his worry for her has not disappeared, and he expects it never will. "You in one piece?" he asks, preparing himself for the answer.

"A few scrapes, but I am okay, promise," Ziva assures her father, not at all surprised by the question as he asks it every time they speak.

"Good," Gibbs says, relieved.

"What about you?" Ziva asks curious.

"I'm good, Kiddo," Gibbs tells his daughter.

"Good," Ziva says, sounding relieved. "How's work?" Ziva asks curious.

"The same," Gibbs tells his daughter. "I miss having your help on the boat," Gibbs admits.

"I miss helping you," Ziva admits. "I am slowly finding what I want to know," Ziva informs her father.

"If you need anything…." Gibbs starts to say.

"I know," Ziva responds, as she tries to hold in a yawn.

"Sounds like you should get some sleep Kiddo," Gibbs tells his daughter.

"I have to report in a couple of hours," Ziva admits.

"Then sounds like you have a couple of hours to sleep," Gibbs responds. "We'll talk soon, I love you kid," Gibbs tells his daughter.

"Love you too," Ziva responds, and once she hangs up Ziva heads into her bedroom, where she lays on her bed, and seconds after she closes her eyes Ziva is fast asleep. Not surprising considering she has barely slept for days.

* * *

A couple of hours after he spoke to his daughter Gibbs is exactly where he was when he spoke to her, in his basement working on his boat. As he works, and has the TV playing for background noise, Gibbs' home phone rings and so he walks over to it.

"Yeah," Gibbs says, answering it.

"A Navy Commander carrying the Foodball on Air Force one just carked it in the air," Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, who is at NCIS headquarters, responds.

"Where'd they land?" Gibbs asks as he checks his watch.

"Wichita, Kansas," Tony responds as he types on his computer. "The President's transferring to the backup bird," Tony explains. "I booked us on a fifteen hundred United Flight out of Reagan, stops in Dallas before going on to Wichita," Tony explains.

"That the best you can do?" Gibbs asks, sounding a little annoyed.

"It's Saturday, Gibbs," Tony says as he puts on his coat. "You know, if we had our own jet…." Tony starts to say.

"We don't," Gibbs says not needing to hear what he has already head before. "Ducky's buds with the coroners across the country. See if you can't get one of them to hold the body until we can get there," Gibbs instructs.

"Alright," Tony responds, and Gibbs hangs up.

Once Gibbs hangs up he heads out of the basement and turns of the power, which turns off the TV, as he goes.

* * *

After a pretty long trip Gibbs, DiNozzo, and Ducky have arrived in Wichita County. As he walks onto Air Force One Gibbs isn't at all surprised to see Fornell onboard, and with a simple look at his friend Gibbs hopes that his friend will play along.

"You talking about me, Elmo?" Ducky asks as he walks onto the plane, as everything falls in place for Fornell.

"Ducky! How'd you like those steaks I air-expressed you?" The coroner asks.

"Ah, Delicious!" Ducky exclaims.

"He Air expressed him steaks?" Fornell asks the Secret Service Agent 'Caitlin 'Kate' Todd' as while he won't give away who his friend is, as the jurisdiction now belongs to Gibbs, because Ducky is the first coroner on site, that doesn't mean he won't try to get someone else to realize.

"It's a big state," Kate says with a shrug. "Look how long it took him to get here," She comments.

"Uh, Agent Fornell here is FBI. Agent Todd, Secret Service," Elmo says, pointing them out. "Ducky, there've been fighting over this body like two hounds over a t-bone," Elmo comments.

"Well, it's our t-bone for the moment," Ducky comments.

"All these LEOs are contaminating the potential crime scene," Gibbs comments, and Fornell has to hide his amusement at Gibbs playing the part of assistant.

"Oh yes, my assistant's right," Ducky comments. "Everyone who boarded in Wichita will have to evacuate," Ducky explains.

"I'm not going anywhere," Fornell says, which does not surprise either Gibbs or Ducky.

"I flew in on it," Kate explains.

"Very well, you two can stay," Ducky says, having been pretty sure that he wasn't going to get Fornell to leave. "But everyone else must deplane," Ducky explains.

"Alright, you heard the ME, let's move it boys," Elmo says. "Ducky what do you think?" Elmo asks as Ducky examines the body.

"No outward sign of trauma," Ducky comments.

"He was stricken after having lunch with the president," Ducky explains.

"Yeah, how is the president?" Tony asks curious.

"He's fine, his physician cleared him to fly on to LA," Kate explains.

"What happened?" Gibbs asks curious and both Kate and Fornell look suspicious at Gibbs' softly- voiced question, and Fornell knows his friend well enough to know that his gut is telling him something, and in response Gibbs just stares calmly at them.

"When the commander returned from lunch, he had an equilibrium problem and his grip was too weak to hold his briefcase," Kate explains.

"Did he gradually become ill or was it sudden?" Ducky asks curious.

"Sudden," Kate answers.

"Sudden. He started to convulse and collapsed. The president's physician believed that the Commander had a stroke," Kate explains.

"Kinda young for a brain fart," Tony says as he takes notes.

"Looks like a natural death to me, Elmo," Ducky admits. "They can leave with the body as long as they sign releases," Ducky explains, and as Ducky lies less than Gibbs Fornell believes he is telling the truth.

"Why the hell didn't you say that?" Fornell asks Elmo.

"Couldn't, like I said, it's the ME's decision. Release forms are in my car," Fornell explains. "Let's go, we can work out the jurisdiction For Washington on the flight to Dallas," Fornell says to Kate, who glances at Gibbs before leaving.

"Ah, Ducky, about those soft-shell crabs?" Elmo asks as Kate pauses behind the pair as she cannot help but find something suspicious.

"Ah, you'll have them by the weekend," Ducky promises, as Kate leaves.

"Ten-four partner," Elmo says before leaving.

After Elmo leaves Ducky signs in relief and Gibbs quickly takes control.

"Tony, go help. Show the pilot your credentials, get us the hell out of here," Gibbs instructs, and Tony starts to walk down the aisle. "Hey!" Gibbs says as he points upwards. "Cockpit's on the top deck,"

"I knew that," Tony says, though he did not actually, so Gibbs smirks as he crouches down besides the body.

"Enjoy playing my boss?" Gibbs asks curious.

"I did, rather," Ducky admits.

"What do you think happened Duck?" Gibbs asks curious.

"Good God, Gibbs, I barely met the deceased." Ducky comments, not at all surprised by Gibbs questioning him as he always does.

"I think DiNozzo's right. Naval Aviator, stoking at his age?" Gibbs asks.

"He could have been born with an aneurysm," Ducky explains. "They're timebombs in the body. I remember this young promising basso-perfundo in London. He was only twenty seven when keeled over in the middle of a Notaro aria…" Gibbs starts to say as Kate storms back in, with her hand on her weapon.

"Who the hell are you people?" Kate asks, before turning to Gibbs. "You're no M.E assistant," she ntoes before turning to Ducky. "and there's no soft-shell crab within a thousand miles.

"Sorry," Ducky says to Gibbs.

"NCIS," Gibbs says, showing his badge. "We flew down here from Washington to take over the investigation," Gibbs explains and Kate, looking extremely annoyed, drops her hand from her weapon.

"First the FBI tries to muscle in, and now NCIS," Kate says her voice displaying all her annoyance.

"Yeah, well, I do believe this is a dead Navel Officer," Gibbs points on.

"Who died on Air Force One, After having lunch with the president it's my job to protect," Kate comments.

"Okay, we can share jurisdiction. You can be on my team," Gibbs says as he stands up.

"Your team? Why should you head the investigation?" Kate asks.

"You ever worked a crime scene, Agent Todd?" Gibbs asks, though he expects he knows the answer.

"I am a Secret Service Agent," Kate responds.

"I thought not," Gibbs says with a smirk.

"Well don't dismiss me like that! Okay, I earned my jock-strap," Kate says angrily.

"Yeah, does it ever give you that empty feeling? Gibbs asks.

"What?" Kate asks confused.

"Your jock-strap," Gibbs responds.

"No, like some species of frogs, I grow what I need," Kate says, with a bright smile, and in response Gibbs smirks back as he is pretty impressed, as Tony scrambles down the stairs.

"Gibbs! Pilot won't take off until the Secret Service chick give us the…"Tony starts to say, but then he sees Kate. "Thumbs up," Tony finishes as Kate smirks at Tony.

"I think that just made it my team," Kate responds.

"No, it means we'll have to hijack Air Force One," Gibbs says. "Tony, escort Agent Todd of this aircraft and close the hatch," Gibbs instructs.

"You're not serious!" Kate says shocked, but as he is serious Gibbs starts to head up the stiars. "Wait!" Kate says as she chases after him. "Okay, okay! Your team, but only because I don't want to delay us further by having to shoot you," Kate says, offering her hand for Gibbs to shake, which he does, as he can't help but think that Kate's comment is something he could imagine Ziva doing if needed.

Outside the plane, Fornell, who is pretty sure that Gibbs would still be planning something, is running up the stairs to the Hatch when Tony suddenly appears in front of him.

"Damnit, Agent Todd, let's get this show on a road!" Fornell exclaims.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry. We, uh, overbooked the flight," Tony lies as he closes the hatch.

"What the hell are you doing?" Fornell asks as the plane starts to taxi away, as It does Tony looks out the window and waves. "Stop!" Fornell yells as his men run to Elmo and find out what he already knew, that Ducky and Gibbs work for NCIS.

* * *

About a day or so after she spoke to her father Ziva has once again been called to Eli David's office. While she has gotten used to seeing the man, talking to him, she still feels like her skin is crawling every time she has to be in his presence.

"Office Gibbs, I have finished reading your de-brief, very impressive work," Eli tells her, doing what he doesn't do much which is give a compliment.

"Thank you, Sir," Ziva says. There was once a time where she would have given anything to get Eli's praise, but now she doesn't care.

"Office David, here is your next mission," Eli says, handing Ziva a file, which she takes. "You will be going to Cairo and working anti-terrorism operations, with other agencies," Eli explains.

"Yes Sir," Ziva responds.

"I believe you know NCIS Deputy Director Jennifer Shepard," Eli comments.

"We have been working operations together, but have never met in person," Ziva explains, honestly, she has liked working with someone from NCIS, it has felt right in a lot of ways.

"She requested that you be the Mossad Officer on the mission use that to your advantage," Eli informs Ziva.

"Yes Sir," Ziva responds, wanting this to end as soon as possible so that she can get away from Eli.

"Dismissed Officer Gibbs," Eli says, and Ziva leaves, doing her best to make it seem like she isn't trying to do so as quick as possible.

* * *

For over a day Gibbs, and his team including Ducky and Abby, have been working the case with Kate, and in that time another person has died, a Marine who Kate was dating, and Gibbs had to stop an assassination attempt on Air Force One.

"I'm going to be doing paperwork for a week," Agent Baer, Kate's boss, says to Gibbs as they land in DC, and start to de-board the plane.

"Oh yeah, me too," Gibbs responds.

"Agent Todd told me about her and Major Kerry when she tendered her resignation," Baer responds.

"Are you accepting?" Gibbs asks curious.

"Of course, she broke the rules," Baer says, offering his hand. "Well, thank you, Special Agent Gibbs," Baer says, sticking out his hand for Gibbs to shake.

"No, sir, thank you," Gibbs responds as he shakes his hand before walking off.

After walking away from Agent Baer Gibbs sees Kate walking away from where Air Force One has parked, and as he sees her Gibbs runs so that he can catch up.

"I heard you quit, Agent Todd," Gibbs comments.

"Happy news gets around fast," Kate comments. "Yes, I resigned. It was the right thing to do," Kate comments.

"Yup, pull that crap at NCIS, I won't give you a chance to resign," Gibbs reveals.

"Is that a job offer?" Kate asks surprised and in response Gibbs doesn't say anything he just keeps walking and gets into the convertible which his current girlfriend is driving, as Kate looks on in bewilderment.

* * *

Not long after he was picked up Gibbs, who is alone, is back home working on his boat. As he works he flips on the TV which is in the middle of a News Report of Fornell giving a press conference.

"Federal agents working in unison with the Secret Service were able to foil a terrorist attempt to assassinate the President while he was on board Air Force One. The body of the terrorist is being delivered to the Armed Forces Institute of Pathology, where FBI forensics experts will endeavor to identify him," Fornell explains.

"Was it Al-Qaeda?" the reporter ass curious.

"That's all we know at this time," Fornell responds, as Gibbs continues to work.

As he works Gibbs' phone suddenly rings, and he doesn't plan to answer it until he sees that the Caller ID is from Israel.

"Ziver?" Gibbs asks.

"Hey Dad," Ziva responds.

"What's going on? You never call me this frequently," Gibbs comments, not being able to help but feel concerned.

"Yeah, I know. I am probably taking a risk by calling, but I wanted you to know that I might not be able to call for a little while," Ziva explains.

"How long?" Gibbs asks.

"I am not sure. I am going on a mission," Ziva explains to her father.

"Be careful Kid," Gibbs tells his daughter, as the sense of dread he feels whenever he knows Ziva is going to be doing something dangerous rises up inside of him.

"I will try," Ziva comments. "So, rumors have started to hit Mossad about an NCIS agent saving the president, would you know something about that?" Ziva asks her father curious.

"I might do," Gibbs responds.

"Well that is a story I would like to hear when we can really talk," Ziva tells her father.

"I'd like to tell you, but what I can tell you is I got another agent," Gibbs tells his daughter.

"Really?" Ziva asks, sounding a little surprised.

"Yep, ex Secret Service. I think she will be a good fit," Gibbs explains to his daughter.

"I am happy for you, Dad," Ziva tells her father.

"Thanks Kiddo," Gibbs responds, wishing he could hug her. "When do you have to leave?" Gibbs asks his daughter curious.

"Soon, so I should finish preparing everything I need," Ziva explains to her father.

"Yeah, I guess you should," Gibbs responds. Even though it has been three years since Ziva went to Israel he is still not used to not being able to look out for her. Even though he has no doubt that Ziva can protect herself he still wishes he could protect her.

"I love you Dad,"

"Love you too, Kiddo, so much,"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**AN:** Thank you so much for the support. Hope you like this chapter, I have to say I had been planning this chapter and the next one for so long that it was nice to finally write it.

* * *

After hours of travel, during which she had to make sure she wasn't being followed, Ziva is finally arriving in the makeshift base where she will be working out of; an area that it canvas tents and two transportable buildings.

As she walks into what is the main transportable building, as the other is clearly designated as a hospital, Ziva finds a redhead woman on video chat; giving orders.

"Okay, well done Agent Dunham, get him back here," Jenny Shepard instructs.

"Yes Ma'am," Chad responds, and the video call ends.

"Deputy Director Shepard?" Ziva asks, walking up to her, and speaking in English; feeling a little self-conscious considering the issues she still has when speaking English, especially when its been a while since she's spoken it to do more than talk to her father.

"Yes, Officer Gibbs?" Jenny asks, turning to look at her.

"It is nice to finally meet you Ma'am," Ziva says as she sticks out her hand to shake Jenny's.

"Jenny, please, and it really is," Jenny requests as she subtly looks Ziva up and down.

"Ziva," Ziva responds. "From what I just heard it sounded like we have already achieved some success?" Ziva asks, wanting details about what is going on.

"Yes. NCIS Agent Chad Dunham found one of the targets you gave intel on last month; he is being brought here," Jenny explains. "He should be here in the morning," Jenny reveals.

"Good," Ziva responds. "Can you….. tell me, what we know?" Ziva asks, stuttering a little as she wanted to go with 'inform me,' but she couldn't figure out the words.

"Of course, get up the file," Jenny requests, and another agent does just that so Ziva can learn what she knows, though Ziva does already know a lot of the intel.

* * *

Hours later, most of the agents in the base Ziva and Jenny are working out of have gone to bed, but Ziva and Jenny are still awake, going through everything so that they can be prepared as possible.

As they work Ziva notices something she has noticed a lot since she and Jenny started working, Jenny giving her a strange look when the older woman thinks she is not looking.

"May I help you with something, Assistant Director?" Ziva asks curious, wondering what is going on.

"I told you, it's Jenny," Jenny says, as she looks around the room to make sure they are alone. "There is something I have wanted to tell you since we started working together, Ziva I know your father," Jenny reveals.

"Excuse me?" Ziva asks, thinking that Jenny must mean Gibbs, but she still needs to know more before she gives anything away.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs," Jenny says simply. "We worked together a few years ago," Jenny explains. Even though she knows that is an understatement she also knows that it would be best not to describe the relationship she and Gibbs shared more until she finds out what Ziva knows.

"Europe 99," Ziva says as that would make sense.

"He told you about that?" Jenny asks surprised, not being able to help but feeling curious about just what Gibbs told his daughter.

"Not about the mission, I know it was classified; but Dad did tell me he worked with good people," Ziva comments. Considering Jenny knows about her Ziva is pretty sure there is more to the story, which she is very curious about.

"I feel the same way," Jenny comments.

"I am surprised that Dad told you about me, he does not usually unless it is necessary," Ziva admits, wanting to try to get some info.

"I know, it was a complicated situation," Jenny admits, and as she does Ziva gives Jenny a look of extreme interest.

"Really?" Ziva asks curious. "What happened?" Ziva asks. Once Ziva asks Jenny pauses for a moment as while she isn't sure Gibbs would like Ziva to know, but at the same time after working with Ziva for two years, even just bi video calls and emails, she knows she isn't one to give up on something.

"Your Dad got hurt, not seriously, but considering the circumstances of what was going on it wasn't good," Jenny admits. "When he was hurt he kept asking for Ziva, I asked who you where and he said his daughter," Jenny explains, remembering how she felt a little jealous until Gibbs explained who Ziva was because of how desperate he was to see her. "When he more coherent he told me all about you, his incredible sixteen-year-old daughter who he couldn't be prouder off," Jenny says and as she does Ziva smiles slightly.

"Oh," Ziva mutters to herself, not sure how to respond to that.

"I know you have been in Israel at least two years, have you seen him in that time?" Jenny asks curious.

"No," Ziva answers sadly. "We talk when we can, but that's not too often," Ziva explains.

"I'm sorry, that must be hard," Jenny comments, as from what she was told by Gibbs he and Ziva are incredibly close.

"It can be, but it is necessary," Ziva responds, as she flicks through a file. "Jenny, this suspect is not likely to be willing to talk," Ziva admits, clearly changing the subject.

"I was thinking the same thing," Jenny admits, as she realizes Ziva doesn't want to talk anymore.

"I may have an idea, I am just not sure you will like it," Ziva admits.

"What are you thinking?" Jenny asks and as she does Ziva starts to explain her plan, and Ziva was right, she doesn't like the plan.

* * *

Hours later, Ziva and Jenny have both gotten a couple of hours sleep, and are both preparing to do what they have to do to exercise their plan.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jenny asks, wanting to be sure.

"It is the best way," Ziva admits. "But do you think not telling Agent Dunham beforehand is a good idea?" Ziva asks curious.

"It's for the best," Jenny responds as she knows that his lack of knowledge would cause a better reaction. "The car will be arriving in five minutes, good luck," Jenny says, compeltley meaning that as she feels like she owes it to Gibbs to look out for his little girl.

"Thank you, Jenny," Ziva says, with a nod and slight smile, before she walks away and gets into position.

* * *

Five minutes later a car pulls in base and before she has chance to second guess herself Ziva quickly leaps into action, literally just as Agent Dunham is opening the door to get the suspect out of the truck they are driving in, Ziva leaps onto his back and puts her knife against his throat as she uses the but of her gun to knock him out, being careful not to seriously hurt him.

Once she has knocked Dunham out Ziva pushes the suspect back in the car, and gets into the drives seat, where the security officer in the back with the suspect goes for his gun.

"Leave, or die," Ziva says, doing her best to speak in a thicker accent. Pointing her gun, while also putting the knife she has against his leg, clearly on his femoral artery, as while she would never actually hurt him, she needs to be as convincing as possible. "Now," Ziva says, giving a slight amount of pressure.

Realizing that he has no choice the security office quickly gets out of the car. The second the guy is out of the car Ziva speeds, knowing she is going to get off base without a problem as unlike Dunham and the security officer, the base security know the plan.

"No need to say thank you Asad," Ziva says in Arabic.

"Who are you?" the man asks as Ziva speeds.

"Adiva," Ziva lies. "I heard the rumours about you being taken, and I wanted to do whatever I could to free you from those who have taken you," Ziva explains, also in Arabic.

"Thank you, Adiva,"Asad responds.

"Where is the best way to go? I do not know anywhere safe that is near," Ziva explains in Arabic as she purposely drives of the parts of the road that case Asad to hit his head on the car roof.

"I do," Asad responds.

* * *

Less than an hour later Ziva, who has locked Asad in the bases bridge is walking into the transportable building command center; where both Jenny and Dunham are.

"Welcome back Ziva," Jenny says walking towards her.

"Thank you," Ziva responds, not sure what else to say. "Agent Dunham, about what happened…." Ziva starts to say.

"All good, Gibbs. AD Shepard filled me in on your plan, and I gotta say, I like your style," Dunham says, with a smirk, and Ziva just chuckles.

"Did it work?" Jenny asks curious, as that is what they need to know.

"Yep," Ziva says, walking over to the computers that control all the screens, and equipment. Once she is there Ziva starts to fill Jenny, Dunham and the other agents in on what they have found.

* * *

Hours later Ziva has explained all the intel she has found, and she, Jenny and Dunham are working on coming up with a plan.

"Are you two seeing what I am seeing?" Jenny asks Dunham and Ziva.

"Yeah," Dunham confirms and Ziva nods.

"If we go in too big we will be able to shut down one faction, but the others will scatter," Ziva notes.

"Then we don't go in big," Dunham says. "Stealth, speed, small," He suggests.

"Three-person team. Ziva, Chad, you up for it?" Jenny asks, looking between them.

"Of course," Dunham says.

"Sounds fun," Ziva confirms.

"Then we gear up to leave. We only have the basic supplies we need, but enough food, weapons, and other necessities to cover us," Jenny tells them.

"Yes ma'am," Chad says.

"Yes Jenny," Ziva confirms.

"I will have the sat phone in case of emergencies, but apart from that it will just be the three of us," Jenny says, and once more both Ziva and Chad nod. "We'll meet in an hour," Jenny says and once she does, Ziva and Chad leave the building.

* * *

An hour later Ziva, Dunham and Jenny are loading everything they need, including extra gas, and a lot of weapons, into the SUV they are going to be driving.

"Ziva, you can drive," Jenny says, giving her the keys and once she has them, she heads to the front seat of the car, while Jenny takes the passenger seat and Dunham sits in the back, and a few moments later Ziva is speeding out of the base.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**AN1:** Thank you so much for the support. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Six weeks have based since Gibbs spoke to Ziva, and even though, since Ziva has been in Israel, he has gone longer without speaking to her, he is still terrified that something is going to happen; not that he will net that show.

As a way to try and distract himself Gibbs is working on his boat, in his basement. As his home phone rings Gibbs makes no effort to go answers it as Ziva only calls him on his cell.

"Gibbs, talk," Gibbs' answering machine says, picking up the call.

"Gibbs, Stan Burley. Put down whatever the hell you're doing with that stupid boat and pick up!" Stan's voice says through the machine. "I'm working a case on the Enterprise. I sure could use help on this one. Really could use your help, Boss," Stan says, and it is that one simple word that is enough to cause Gibbs to be interested and so he walks over to his phone.

"Okay, you got my interest. What's going on, Stan?" Gibbs asks as he answers the phone.

"Two days ago an arresting Gear Operator went wacko on Liberty in Rota," Stan explains. "his crewmates found him naked in restaurant freezer. His body temperature was 106," Stan explains.

"What kind of drugs?" Gibbs asks curious.

"Well, I'm thinking amphetamines. Still waiting for the tox report," Stan explains.

"Well, to trigger the seizure you're describing, chances are he's a chronic drug user," Gibbs responds.

"You'd think. Only his last random piss test was negative. That was less than three weeks ago. I'm in squeeze, Gibbs. I don't have enough time to work on this one by myself," Stan explains.

* * *

A little while after Gibbs talked to Stan the rest of the team, including Ducky and Abby, are in the bullpen together. Abby sitting behind Tony's desk while most of the rest of the team are standing around.

"How long did Burley work here?" Kate asks curious.

"Five years," Abby explains, though she wasn't around for most of those five years.

"Five years with Gibbs? Amazing the guy didn't end up in a straight jacket," Tony comments.

"What was that?" Gibbs asks, as he walks into the bullpen.

"Oh, nothing, boss. Just praising your communication skills," Tony comments.

"I really miss Burley. He was cool you know," Abby says as while she didn't know Burley for long she really liked the time she got to spend with him.

"Listen, when you see Agent Burley, would one of you mind giving him this?" Ducky asks, handing over a cricket ball.

"No problem," Kate answers as she takes the ball, though she cannot help but wonder what it is.

"Cricket ball. Well, he was not only an amazing agent; he was also an incredible athlete and cricket was one of the few games he wasn't an expert in," Ducky explains.

"Ah, shame," Tony says, not being able to help but feel jealous of someone who sounds like an amazing agent.

"Yeah, I think he'll get a kick out of it," Ducky comments.

"Of course he will. He gets a kick out of everything. I love that guy!" Abby exclaims.

"Okay, the COD's waiting for us," Gibbs says and he, Tony and Kate head out together.

* * *

A while after they left NCIS, and after Kate experienced her first experience of landing on a Aircraft Carrier. Gibbs, Kate, and Tony are walking through the passageways of the carrier together with Stan.

"Tox report come back yet, Stan?" Gibbs asks.

"Just like we thought. Traces of meth in the bloodstream," Stan explains.

"His urine was negative just twenty seven days ago?" Gibbs asks.

"According to Urinalysis Coordinator, clean as a whistle," Stan explains.

"Where's this Petty Officer Wilkes now?" Tony asks curious.

"Still in sick bay," Stan explains. "You the one at my desk now?" Stan asks curious.

"That's right. Gibbs must have told you about me," Tony comments.

"Actually no, Abby mentioned it in passing. Just assigned?" Stan asks curious.

"Two years," Tony responds.

"Really? Huh," Stan says as they head down a ladder and catch up with Gibbs.

"You said he was an Arresting Gear Operator?" Gibbs asks.

"Yes Boss," Stan confirms.

"The same crewmen with him in Rota work the flight desk here?" Gibbs asks.

"All of them are on Chief Petty Officer Reyes crew," Stan explains.

"Anyone else suspected of using Stan?" Gibbs asks.

"Not so far," Burley explains.

"Good," Gibbs responds as they walk into Stan's NCIS Agent Afloat Office.

"What buddies were with him that night?" Kate asks.

"Petty Officers Niles and Shrew. They berth on deck five, designator five, fifty-six, two, L," Stan explains.

"I'll be fine, oh and this is for you from Ducky," Kate says, handing over the cricket ball before walking out of the office.

"If Wilkes was tweaking, Ryes would have noticed," Tony notes.

"I didn't get much out of Ryes in my interview. You're welcome to try," Stan says to Gibbs.

"You're looking good, Stan," Gibbs comments.

"I appreciate you coming, boss," Stan admits.

"You waiting on something?" Gibbs asks Tony.

"Oh, no. I'm gone," Tony says, before walking out of the office.

"I'd like to see Wilkes in Action. Can you get me deck tapes of him during flight ops?" Gibbs asks curious.

"Only about a hundred hours," Stan comments.

"Is that all?" Gibbs asks.

* * *

A little while later Gibbs has spoken to the victim, and he and Stan are on the bridge, with the Captain.

"We're being temporarily rerouted to assist in a search and rescue. A private yacht has gone missing. We are closest to the area so the Coast Guard has requested our help. It's a shame really. So close to home and these men now have to turn around and go back," The captain explains.

"That's why you're resuming flight ops," Gibbs realizes.

"If there's a drug problem, I need it stopped. I need to know who it is and why testing procedures haven't picked it up," The Captain explains.

"We'll do the best we can, Skipper," Gibbs responds.

"I'm sure you will. Lives depend on it," The Captain says and once he does Gibbs heads out of the bridge with Stan.

"I've been meaning to ask Boss, how's Ziva? Is she still in Israel searching for answers?" Stan asks curious.

"Yep," Gibbs confirms. "She's gone so far as to join Mossad to find her answers," Gibbs admits, only doing so because Stan's been like a big brother to Ziva.

"Wow. Ziva's been desperate for answers about her biological family as long as I've known her, but that's a lot," Stan admits, knowing how much of a huge step that is.

"Yep," Gibbs responds, as they drift into silence as they walk.

* * *

Far away from the Ship, in Egypt, Ziva, Jenny and Dunham are driving through rough terrain. As she is the best equip to deal with the terrain, they are facing Ziva has become the official driver of the group.

"Four down," Dunham comments, from the back seat, where he is looking at the paperwork.

"How far to the next one?" Jenny asks as she turns to look at Dunham.

"About fifty miles," Dunham answers, and as he does Ziva notices something quiet worryingly up ahead.

"Hold on," Ziva advises, and she has to skid to a halt, in front of a destroyed car, and as she skids bullets run out, destroying the tires.

"Move out!" Jenny orders, as there is too much gas in the car to stay in it. Even though they keep most their gear in the back, each of them do keep a pack of important gear with them, and so they quickly disembark the car, all firing at where the gunshots are coming from, but because they are moving so fast they forget the Sat Phone which is left on the console.

"We've got to get cover!" Dunham says, and Ziva nods.

"The caves, due north, it's our best shot," Ziva says, as she sends a spray of bullets from her machine gun.

"We'll get seen, it's too open," Jenny argues as between them and the way to the cave there is a huge open area.

"I'll make sure we're not followed," Ziva says and as Jenny goes out from her cover to take a shoot she is hit. "JENNY!" Ziva yells as both she and Dunham hurry to get to her.

"Talk to me, AD," Dunham, requests as he gets to his bosses' side.

"I'm okay," Jenny says, as she winches in pain.

"Chad, you are bleeding too," Ziva notes as she puts pressure on Jenny's wound, which is on her left side, and she notices that Dunham's arm is also bleeding.

"It's just a through and through," Chad responds, as bullets ring out over their head. "But a few more shots and the car's gonna blow," Chad notes, knowing that considering the gas in the car it is a miracle it hasn't blown up already, as Ziva puta a bandaged around Jenny to put pressure on her wound.

"You need to go, with Jenny, I will make sure we are not followed and then catch up," Ziva explains, feeling like it is the best place considering she is the only one who is not wounded.

"Ziva, no, it's too dangerous," Jenny says, through gasps of pain.

"It's the best chance we have got," Ziva says, as she looks at Chad, giving him a very specific look.

"You're right," Chad, says, knowing Ziva well enough after six weeks to know she won't be talked out of this, as he hands Ziva a couple of extra magazine rounds. "You're gonna need them," He explains as he puts both his and Jenny's packs on his back.

"When I say go, go," Ziva says as Chad picks up Jenny, and Ziva moves.

Wanting to give Chad and Jenny the best chance Ziva moves away from them and once there is a distance between them Ziva starts to fire, drawing the attention onto her, "GO!" Ziva yells and hearing the word Chad runs, while carrying Jenny.

Over the next few minutes Ziva fires back at the people who are firing at her, and once she is sure enough time has passed to give Chad and Jenny a head starts she starts to run in the direction Chad and Jenny went in.

After running a little, once she is no longer in the open, Ziva pauses and takes cover, and as the people who are firing at her get closer to their abandoned car Ziva fires, blowing up the car, which allows her to run and catch up with Jenny and Chad quiet quickly as she knew exactly where they were going.

* * *

Having no idea what his daughter is doing Gibbs is on the Enterprise walking through the flight team with his team, including Stan.

"Got it," Tony says.

"Go over everything and I mean everything above his mattress, below his mattress, inside his mattress. If there's such a thing as a fourth mattress dimension, go over that, too. Find out where the Urinalysis Coordinator likes to let it all hang out," Gibbs instructs.

"Okay," Kate confirms.

"I want to find out about this testing procedure. How it all works. See if there's any way that anyone can beat it. You and me, we're gonna have a flight deck film festival. See if you can arrange some place we can watch those tapes," Gibbs requests.

"I have one of the ready rooms on hold, boss," Gibbs responds.

"Always anticipating, Stan. Some things never change," Gibbs says, patting Stan on the shoulder, and causing Tony to feel jealous as Gibbs has never acted like that with him.

* * *

A while later Gibbs and Stan are in of the ready rooms watching the video of the flight decks.

"So, Ziva, in Mossad. How is she? Do you talk to her much?" Stan asks curious.

"She seems okay. We talk when we can, but she can't say much about what she is doing," Gibbs comments, trying to hide how concerned that makes him, though Stan can tell.

"That's not surprising, can't be easy for you though," Stan comments, as he knows how close Ziva and Gibbs are.

"It's not," Gibbs confirms.

"Do Kate and DiNozzo know?" Stan asks curious, as he is pretty sure Abby doesn't.

"No," Gibbs answers, and the two of them once more drift into silence as they watch the videos; though Gibbs isn't really concentrating as he can't help but think about how long it has been since he spoke to Ziva, and how he doesn't even know if she is okay; though he cannot ignore a feeling which is telling him that she is not.

* * *

In Egypt Ziva, Jenny and Dunham have gotten to a cave. While Ziva is doing what she can to treat Jenny's wound, Dunham is bandaging his own arm.

"We can't stay here long, it's too obvious," Jenny, struggling slightly, says.

"I know," Ziva says. "They are probably already searching the caves," She notes, as she listens for signs of danger.

"We could wait to night and move out try to get to a road to get a vehicle," Dunham suggests.

"Good plan, but you and Jenny cannot move that fast. That is more than a through wound, and Jenny's losing a lot of blood," Ziva notes, being pretty sure that both Jenny and Dunham could lose way too much blood before nightfall, and she does she gets a look on her face which Jenny recognizes as a look she saw on Gibbs face before he did something self-sacrificing.

"Ziva, whatever you're thinking….. no," Jenny tells her, both worried about her friend and not wanting to be in the position where she has to tell Gibbs that something bad happened to his daughter, something she could have prevented.

"What's the plan?" Chad asks, not knowing Ziva well enough to know what the look means, but he does know her well enough to know she comes up with pretty good ones.

"The people who ambushed us have a vehicle…. I will go get it," Ziva explains.

"Gibbs, we don't know how many people there are. You may be able to do a hell of a lot, but not even you can face that alone," Chad argues, being pretty sure that would be a suicide mission.

"I have to," Ziva says as she starts to collect weapons, but leaves her pack on the ground as she takes off her jacket so that she is in a tank top and cargo pants. "Jenny cannot be left alone, you cannot seriously fight with that arm. This is… how do you say our best fire," Ziva tells Chad.

"Shot," Chad corrects.

"Give it an hour, if I am not back by then…" Ziva starts to say, as she looks around for weaknesses in the cave.

"Do not finish that…. Ziva… Gibbs," Jenny tells her, and Ziva walks over to her.

"Jenny, my friend, I will get you, get us, out of this, I promise," Ziva tells her, squatting down slightly, and putting her jacket over Jenny, covering her with it to keep her warm, and despite her injury Jenny reaches up and pulls her down to give her a hug. "Don't Die, Ziva,"

"I will not if you do not," Ziva responds, as she and Jenny break apart, Ziva having placed a kiss on her friends' cheek. "Agent Dunham," Ziva says.

"Office Gibbs," Dunham responds, and he and Ziva exchange looks and nods.

Taking a calming breath Ziva picks up the machine gun and heads out of the cave, knowing what she has to do and being determined to do it.

* * *

About twenty minutes of moving carefully, and controlled, Ziva hears voices on the other side of the edge of a cave. Realizing that this is the chance she has been waiting for Ziva moves her machine gun so that it is on her back and climbs up the wall. Once she is on top, something which doesn't take her very long despite the high, Ziva looks around and sees a group of about five people, who Ziva recognizes as targets from the intel they have found, around a car.

As she knows she will only have one chance before they realize what she is doing Ziva quietly grabs her machine gun. Once her gun is in position she quickly fires single shots at four of the targets, killing them all before they realized what she was doing, but the fifth is able to get a few shots off, one of which grazes her, before she is able to kill him too.

Feeling relieved Ziva once more swings her gun over her back before climbing down to the car, which she gets into and drives back to the cave, where her team is.

"Jenny, Chad," Ziva says as she hurries into the cave, but to her horror she finds both of them unconscious. "No! Neither of you are going to die!" Ziva exclaims as she gets to her friends. "I will not let you!" Ziva says as she shakes her friend. When shaking doesn't work Ziva slaps his face, and to her relief that works and Chad opens his eyes. "Chad, there is a car just outside, get there, I will get Jenny," Chad says, and looking pretty dazed, and needing a bit of help from Ziva, Chad is able to stand up, though he is swaying slightly and leaning against the wall. "Lean on me," Ziva tells Chad once she has, with difficulty, picked up Jenny and very slowly, with challenges, they head out of the cave.

* * *

Over a day after he, DiNozzo and Kate got to the Enterprise, Gibbs has solved the case, which involved him doing something very similar to what his daughter did in Egypt. As the case is solved, he, Stan, Kate and DiNozzo are heading onto the Flight Dec.

"I have to say it was like déjà vu working with you again, Boss," Stan comments.

"Good déjà vu or bad?" Gibbs asks curious.

"Good," Stans says.

"And bad," Gibbs and Stan say together, and they both laugh slightly.

"You know, Boss, in all seriousness, you know how much it means to me that…." Stan starts to say.

"Ah Hell, Stan, you're gonna get all huggy on me?" Gibbs asks.

"I guess not," Stan responds, not at all surprised by the record.

"I didn't think so, 'bye Burley," Gibbs responds.

"Bye," Gibbs says and the two of them exchange handshakes.

"See you, Stan. Thanks," Kate says and she and Gibbs head to the COD.

"You know, in the two years I've worked for Gibbs he's never shaken my hand once, never," Tony notes.

"I was in the office two years before he even looked me in the eye," Burley explains, knowing that for a long time Ziva was the only Gibbs who noticed him.

"Really?" Tony asks surprised.

"And three before he called me by name. four till he got it right. And by then I'd actually gotten used to Steve. He must really like you," Stan comments.

"Thanks," Tony says gratefully, and he heads to join the others on the COD.

* * *

Hours after he said goodbye to Stan Gibbs is home having dinner when his cellphone rings. Checking the caller ID he doesn't recognize the Area Code but he answers anyway,

"Gibbs,"

"Hi Dad," Ziva, who has managed to get Jenny and Dunham to back to base and medical attention, says.

"Hey Kiddo," Gibbs says, feeling relieved. "You okay?" he asks concerned.

"Yes," Ziva says looking down at the bandage on her arm and not wanting to tell her Dad that. "I just wanted to hear your voice," Ziva admits.

"Which means something bad has happened," Gibbs says worried. "Do you want to talk about it?" Gibbs ask worried.

"I cannot, not on the phone," Ziva admits, and as she does she sees a medic walk up to her. "Hold on Dad," Ziva request as she puts the phone against her shoulder.

"Office Gibbs, both surgeries went well. They're in recovery and you can see them both now," The medic reveals.

"Thank you, Captain," Ziva comments, and the medic walks away. "Dad?"

"Okay huh? Sounds like some people you work with have been hurt," Gibbs comments, feeling his worry rise.

"Yeah. I am okay though," Ziva tells her father. "But I should go," Ziva admits as it was a huge risk to make the call. "I love you,"

"I love you too, Kiddo. More than anything," Gibbs responds and once he does Ziva hangs up.

After Ziva hangs up Gibbs just stares at his phone. Every instinct of his is telling him to find a way to find out exactly where Ziva is so that he can help her, but the only thing that stops him is that he knows by doing that he could put her in even more danger; he just hopes that if Ziva really needs him he'll be able to help her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**AN:** Thank you so much for the support. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

About a week has passed since Ziva got Jenny and Dunham the medical attention they needed. While she was glad the two people who have become a team to her are okay she didn't get to spend much time with them as she was called back to Tel Aviv.

It is early morning in Tel Aviv and Ziva is just returning to her apartment from her morning run when her dedicated to call phone, which only three people, her Dad, Uncle Fornell, and Ducky, have the number to, rings.

"Hello?" Ziva asks expecting the worse, as she is pretty sure it must be a big deal for one of the three people who have the number to call.

"Hey Kid," Gibbs greats.

"Dad. Is everything okay?" Ziva asks worried.

"Yeah Ziver, everything's fine. I just wanted to say Happy Birthday," Gibbs reveals.

"You called me on our emergency call phone to say Happy Birthday?" Ziva asks surprised, and a little amused. .

"Yep, you're twenty-one today Kiddo," Gibbs tells his daughter.

"Yeah, I am," Ziva says, smiling slightly and knowing that anyone who accuses her Dad of being uncaring has never seen him with her. "Does that mean you are going to stop calling me Kid?" Ziva asks curious

"Never," Gibbs responds, knowing that despite the fact that she might complain Ziva actually loves it. "Your Mom and Ima would be so proud of you," Gibbs tells his daughter, who smiles sadly.

"I miss them, Kells and Tali too," Ziva tells her father.

"I know, I do too," Gibbs responds.

"I have got to go, I have a meeting," Ziva responds. "I love you,"

"love you too," Gibbs says. "Happy Birthday, Kiddo," Gibbs says before hanging up.

* * *

About an hour after she spoke to her father Ziva is being shown into Eli's office. Due to the cover identify Fornell created for her Eli doesn't know that it is her birthday, but she knows she would rather not be in his presence on her birthday; though she is a little curious to see if he reacts to the fact that it is his 'dead' daughter's twenty first birthday.

"Office Gibbs," Eli greats.

"Deputy Director," Ziva responds.

"Well done, in Egypt. Your actions have gained high praise from those you worked with," Eli explains.

"I just did what I had to, Sir," Ziva responds.

"Here is your next assignment," Eli says, handing over a filed. "Assistant Director Shepard will be joining you in a month. After your actions she trusts you, use that for our advantage," Eli orders.

"Yes Sir," Ziva responds, though considering she trusts Jenny way more than anyone in Mossad she has no intention of doing that.

"Dismissed. Officer Gibbs," Eli says and Ziva nods and leaves.

As she leaves Ziva tries to figure out if Eli is good at hiding things or whether he just doesn't care that today is his daughter's twenty first birthday.

* * *

In Washington, a couple of hours after he spoke to his daughter, Gibbs, Kate and Tony have travelled to Norfolk where there is a body in hydrofluoric acid on the Naval Base

"Yeah, there are multiple purposes for Hydrofluoric acid on a Navel Base it's most commonly used to surface clean metals. It's highly corrosive, readily penetrates human skim, destroying soft tissue and decalcifying bone," Ducky explains. "And from the look of this fellow, I'd say he wasn't in that drum very long. I'd venture less than twenty-four hours," Ducky explains.

"Worst case of acid indigestion I've ever seen," Tony comments.

"Hey. Better get Michael Jackson out of here before he ralphs," Gibbs says referring to the Norfolk Agent Tim McGee, who is looking pretty green, and is pretty green.

"Come on, McGee. Help me take measurements for the sketches," Tony says, walking over to McGee and leading him away.

"Was he wearing Cracker Jacks Duck?" Gibbs asks curious.

"Yeah, definitely enlisted. We're not going to get fingerprints, but on the left forearm, a bitt of skin attached, and some discoloration," Ducky explains.

"A birthmark?" Kate asks curious.

"Possibly. I'll be able to tell more when I get him home," Ducky explains.

"The Armed Forces DNA registry can get us a match," Kate comments.

"They're backlogged. I wouldn't count on anything for at least forty eight hours," Gibbs explains before walking over to McGee, where he picks up his briefcase, which McGee is sitting on and he quickly pulls it out from under him before walking away.

"I've heard stories about Special Agent Gibbs," McGee admits.

"Only half are true. The trick is figuring out what half," McGee responds, and the team, including McGee procedures to work the case, which involves Gibbs and Kate spending time on a Navel Submarine.

* * *

A couple of weeks after the case on the submarine, Gibbs is walking into his house, having just retuned from a case which caused him, Tony, and Kate to travel to Gitmo and work on a case in Gitmo.

As he walks into the house, Gibbs looks around, and for a few moments he debates, before walking over to the bookshelves and pulling out a cell phone, which he uses to call Ziva.

As she is in Europe, heading to where she has to meet Jenny, Ziva steps into an alley and answers her phone.

"Здравствуйте," Ziva says. (hello)

"Hey Kiddo," Gibbs responds.

"Dad, is everything okay?" Ziva asks concerned, in English.

"Yeah, I have some intel for you, can you talk?" Gibbs asks curious.

"Um yeah," Ziva confirms, as she looks around.

"I don't know if will help you, but one of The Leaders Sons in law is in Gitmo," Gibbs explains, knowing that Ziva will know what that means.

"Thank you for the info, Dad," Ziva says to her father, knowing it is a big deal. "Are you okay?" Ziva asks curious.

"Yeah, I'm good Kiddo," Gibbs responds. "I'll let you go, I just wanted to pass on the intel," Gibbs explains.

"Thanks Dad," Ziva responds, before hanging up, and heading out of the alley.

* * *

Not long after she spoke to her father Ziva is shown into the building where she is going to meet Jenny.

"Shalom Jenny," Ziva says she walks up to her old friend.

"Ziva, it's really good to see you," Jenny says, hugging her.

"How are you feeling?" Ziva asks curios, as they break apart.

"Much better, I didn't have a chance to say it in Cairo, but thank you, Ziva, for what you did," Jenny explains to her friend, as Ziva got recalled pretty quickly.

"You really do not have to thank me," Ziva assures her friend. "I believe we have new information?" Ziva asks.

"Yes, we do," Jenny responds and the two of them get to work.

* * *

A couple of weeks have passed since Jenny and Ziva started to work together again, this time in Europe, and as she was careful to make sure she wasn't followed, Ziva has headed to a payphone and just as she is about to make a call her cell phone rings.

"Hello," Ziva answers.

"Hey Kid," Gibbs responds.

"Hey Dad, I was just about to call you," Ziva explains to her father.

"You okay, Ziver?" Gibbs asks concerned.

"Yeah, I am okay," Ziva assures her father. "Are you?" Ziva asks concerned.

"Yeah, Kid, I'm okay," Gibbs tells his daughter, having decided not to tell his daughter that he has been wounded as he didn't want her to worry about him. "I assume you were going to call for the same reason I am?" Gibbs asks.

"Yes, Merry Christmas Dad," Ziva says to her father, even though it's not for a few days.

"חנוכה שמח, נותן," Gibbs tells his daughter. (Happy Hunukkah, ZIver) "אני מתגעגע אליך קידו," Gibbs says. (I miss you Kiddo)

"I miss you too, Dad," Ziva responds. "I love you," Ziva tells her father.

"I love you too, Ziver," Gibbs responds. "How's your search going?" Gibbs asks curious.

"Slow, I've been on a lot of missions lately," Ziva admits.

"You safe Kid?" Gibbs asks curious.

"As safe as I can be," Ziva admits. "What about you? Your job is not exactly safe," Ziva tells her father.

"Yeah, but I'm always okay, Kiddo," Gibbs says, and as he does Ziva gets a message on her main phone from Jenny.

"Dad, I have to go, work," Ziva explains to her father.

"Okay, be careful, Kid," Gibbs says to his daughter.

"You too," Ziva responds and the two of them hang up.

Once she hangs up with her Dad Ziva heads back to where Jenny is, and before too long the two of them have gotten to work.

* * *

A little over a month has passed since Gibbs called Ziva for Hanukkah and Christmas. Ever since then Ziva has been working with Jenny, basically driving all over Europe.

In the makeshift office she and Jenny have been using Ziva is on her laptop. Ever since going to Israel Ziva has subscribed to news alerts for anything relating to NCIS. As it has been about a week since she has been in her 'office' Ziva is checking them, and as she does she sees something that causes her to become extremely worried.

"Ziva, you okay?" Jenny asks concerned, as she is sitting across from Ziva and so she can see the look Ziva has on her face.

"I….. I need to make a…. phonecall," Ziva says before getting up and heading out of the room.

Feeing concerned Jenny gets up and looks at Ziva's computer where she sees a news report which means that Gibbs went undercover as a marine, putting him in the line of fire of a Sniper.

* * *

Far away from Europe. In DC, Gibbs is in the NCIS bullpen with Kate and Tony, the former of whom is dressed as a marine officer.

"Kyle Hendricks. Twenty-two. Rejected by Sergeant Gordon Mackenzie, eleven August, two thousand and two, at the Rockville recruiting centre," Kate explains. "Failed the personality profile assessment. Sociopathic tendencies with anti-social behaviour. His stated goal for joining the Marine Corp, he wanted to be a Marine Sniper," Kate explains.

"Yeah, we'll you've got to admit, he was one hell of a marksman. DiNozzo, Captain," Gibbs says before walking out of the bullpen, and just as he gets closer to the elevator his phone rings. "Gibbs," he answers.

"You are okay," Ziva's voice says, sounding relieved, and so Gibbs steps away from the elevator, but not towards the bullpen.

"You saw the press conference," Gibbs realises.

"Yes, did you get the sniper?" Ziva asks curious, feeling relieved now that she has heard her father's voice.

"Yeah, Kiddo, we got him," Gibbs explains.

"Good," Ziva says, letting out a sigh of relief. "I should go, I just needed to make sure you were okay," Ziva explains.

"You've got nothing to worry about Kid. I'm in one piece," Gibbs assures his daughter. "I love you," Gibbs says.

"I love you too," Ziva responds, before hanging up.

Once Ziva has hang up she heads back into the other room where Jenny is.

"Everything okay with your Dad?" Jenny asks curious, really wanting to know as she is a little worried about Gibbs.

"Yes, he is fine," Ziva says as she sits back down at her desk.

"Good," Jenny says, looking relieved, and the two of them get back to work.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

AN: Thank you so much for the support. Unless something changes I will posting every day.

* * *

A few weeks have passed since Ziva called her father because she was worried about him and ever since the two of them haven't really had much of a chance to talk due to how busy their respective work is.

As they have just returned from an incident Tony and Kate have just finished booking in evidence in the evidence garage and are heading back to the elevator.

"You never had a nightmare?" Tony asks surprised.

"Uh-uh," Kate comments.

"Not even as a kid?" Tony asks.

"Nope. No fear of the dark or a boogie man in my closet," Kate comments.

"Me either. But the vampire on the canopy of my bed freaked me," Tony explains.

"You had a canopy bed?" Kate asks, realising that that makes perfect sense.

"I was five. My mother was into Louis the fifteenth, it wasn't my call, Kate," Tony says, getting defensive.

"Does she still frighten you?" Kate asks curious

"My mother?" Tony asks.

"The vampire," Kate explains.

"What makes you think it was a she?" Tony asks curious.

"Vampires are seducers. Knowing you, Tony, it had to be female," Kate comments.

"Well, she was after my blood, not the pride of my childhood," Tony explains.

"You were proud at five?" Kate asks shocked, as the elevator door close.

* * *

Not long after the elevator doors closed they open again in the Sqaud room.

"She finished the story, tucked me in, blew out the candles," Tony says, and as he describes that Kate looks at him in surprise. "My mother though that candlelight enhanced the trompe Ióieil," Tony explains.

"Canopy beds, trompe I'oieil, flickering candles. No wonder your bete noir was a vampire," Kate comments.

"Bete Noir, cute," Tony comments.

"It goes with the Louis the Fifteenth bedroom. So… what would happen?" Kate asks curious.

"Forget it," Tony responds.

"Forget what?" Gibbs asks, as he walks up to the pair.

"Oh, Tony's bete noir," Kate explains.

"Ah, it's Frence for um….." Tony starts to say.

"Nightmare? I do crossword puzzles too, DiNozzo," Gibbs explains.

"Actually, my mother taunt me nightmare in French," Tony explains.

"Did your father teach you how to report?" Gibbs asks curious.

"Oh yeah, during cocktail hour, while I was pouring his Macallan eighteen- three fingers, one ice cube, you know, I had to report in my day at school and just give him sort of a…." Tony starts to explain, before seeing the look on Gibbs' face. "We bagged and tagged everything in Qassam's room. There wasn't much there. Koran, Prayer rug. Fast food wrappers. This guy took home from work and didn't empty his trash. He had sinus problems, bad breath," Tony explains.

"Yeah, probably because he didn't brush his teeth. There was no brush or toothpaste in his bathroom," Kate explains.

"Just aspirin, sinus spray and breath freshener," Tony explains.

"Did you swab for explosives?" Gibbs asks.

"Yeah, top to bottom. Found minute traces of nitrate in the dresser table. Probably where he kept his baretta," Tony explains.

"Computer?" Gibbs asks.

"Not even a Gameboy, boss," Tony reveals.

"He didn't have a tv, Tony," Kate comments.

"Gameboy is handheld, Kate. You're thinking about x-boxes. PS Twos. Gamecube…" Tony explains, as Gibb gets up looking extremely annoyed.

"I'm thinking of kicking some ass. Gitmo intel said Qassam was to execute a terrorist attack on the Navel Base at Norfolk. He's in no shape to tell us how or when…. His computer might," Gibbs explains.

"No computer," Kate says.

"What about the food court where he worked?" Gibbs asks.

"Ah, just a keyboard with pictures. Burgers, malts, fries. Not exactly cyberspace friendly, Boss," Tony explains.

"Hey, he could have used an internet café. I'll check Little Creek and his neighbourhood," Kate explains.

"I should have thought of that," Gibbs realises.

"Well, you're more, you know, smurf than alpha geek," Tony says and then he realises what he said. "So am I, according to Agent McGee," Tony comments.

"You're right, DiNozzo," Gibbs says.

"I am?" Tony asks surprised.

"Hell, I still use a notebook and a pencil instead of a PDQ," Gibbs comments.

"It's P-D-A. You can call it Palm Pilot," Tony explains.

"It doesn't matter what I call it if I can't use it," Gibbs says.

"I'll teach you," Tony reveals.

"You'll teach me?" Gibbs asks shocked. "McGee teaches you, you teach me. It's backwards! God, I need coffee," Gibbs says before walking out of the squadroom.

"What was that all about?" Kate asks surprised.

"Gibbs bete noir," Kate comments.

* * *

A little while later Kate is the only one sitting in the bullpen, at her desk, when Abby walks in, with a box, and walks over to her.

"Where's Gibbs?" Abby asks curious.

"With the Director. You okay?" Kate asks concerned.

"Where's Tony?" Abby asks.

"The head. What's wrong, Abby?" Kate asks, looking worried for her friend.

"Ducky needs all this evidence back in autopsy," Abby explains.

"Before you've tested it?" Kate asks, feeling confused, as that makes no sense.

"Yeah,"

"That's strange," Kate says with a frown.

"Yeah. I can't go down to autopsy," Abby reveals.

"Why?" Kate asks curious.

"I had this dream like a month ago and ever since then autopsy scares the hell out of me," Abby explains and Kate chuckles. "Why are you laughing?" Abby asks, sounding both shocked and sad.

"Sorry. Sorry. I was just um… I was just thinking of Tony," Kate explains.

"Tony's afraid of autopsy too?" Abby asks surprised.

"No, he dreams of vampires," Kate explains.

"Oh. I did vampire dreams," Abby says, looking amused.

"Oh, Tony sure doesn't," Kate reveals.

"Well, that's silly," Abby comments.

"But fear of going into autopsy which you've done your entire career isn't?" Kate asks.

"Of course, it is. It doesn't change anything. I can't even take the elevator to the basement anymore," Abby reveals.

"Wow," Kate says, sounding shocked.

"Yeah," Abby confirms.

"So, do you want me to take this evidence down to Ducky?" Kate asks curious.

"Would you?" Abby ask.

"Yeah, of course," Kate says, standing up.

"Okay you have to sign to maintain the chain of evidence," Abby explains as she hands over the evidence log.

"Right," Kate says.

"Oh, and um, Ducky's doing an infectious autopsy," Abby explains.

"Oh who? The terrorist?" Kate asks confused.

"I don't know. He just said to leave everything outside the door," Abby reveals.

"Well, Qassam is the only body in autopsy. Why would Ducky think he was infectious if you hadn't done a blood test?" Kate asks confused.

"I don't know," Abby says, before walking away from Kate, and so she calls down to Ducky, wanting to find out what is going on.

"Autopsy," Ducky answers.

"So, what's going on?" Kate asks curious.

"Yeah, I knew you could do it. See you in ten minutes, Abby," Ducky explains.

"Wait! What are you…." Kate starts to say, and Ducky hangs up. Once Ducky hangs up Kate frowns to herself and starts to collect what she needs.

* * *

While Kate is getting ready to head down to Autopsy, Gibbs is in the elevator with Director Marrow, heading to MTAC.

"I thought the safest way to apprehend him was a routine truck check at the Little Creek gate. The security guard opening his truck has his weapon palled. Qassam saw it in the side mirror, realized the check was anything but routine, and when he…" Gibbs starts to explain.

"Pulled his weapon you had to take him down," Marrow realises.

"Yes Sir. I gave him ever chance…" Gibbs explains as the elevator doors open.

"I'll read all about it in your incident report, Jethro," Marrow says, as they walk towards MTAC. "What I'm interested in at the moment is how a terrorist got a job on the base?" Marrow comments.

"Fast food workers are vetted by their employers," Gibbs explains.

"Unbelievable. What was he planning on dong besides serving burgers and fries?" Marrow asks curious.

"I have no idea, Sir. I was hoping to get some help from Gitmo or Bahrain on that," Gibbs says as they walk into MTAC.

"Qassam's passport, student visa and social security card were all forged in Mexico," Agent Cassidy on, video screen, explains. "Same errors as papers on an Al Qaeda we caught at the border," she reveals as a video conference call begins.

"Getting forged documents in Mexico doesn't make him Al Qaeda," Snyder comments.

"I got a lead on Qassam from an Al Qaeda detainee" Cassidy explains.

"Why don't you think he's Al Qaeda Agent Snyder?" Marrow asks curious.

"Yasir Qassam was born in the Gaza Strip. His parents were killed during the second intifada when their home was shelled. His brother Saleem was recruited by Hamas as a shahid, a suicide bomber. This tape aired on Al Jazeera after Saleem blew himself up along with nine Israeli civilians on a bus in Jerusalem. Saleem's reciting the usual martyr rhetoric, but he dedicates this death to avenge the blood of his father and mother. I believe Yasir used his real name on forged documents because he was a Hamas Shahida like his brother." Snyder explains.

"Maybe wanted to make sure he got the servenity virgins instead of some Muslim with an alias he used," Cassidy comments.

"Shahidas are like our sport stars to Palestinian kids. Qassam could have used his real name to be famous in Gaza," Gibbs suggests.

"Exactly it doesn't make sense that he would die on an Al Qaeda mission in the states. He'd want to kill Israelis," Snyder explains.

"Hamas or Al Qaeda, what was he trying to do?" Marrow asks.

"All I know Is that Qassam was key to a planned suicide mission at Norfolk," Caissdy explains.

"I've nothing to add, Director," Snyder says.

"Think of something," Marrow says, as the video call ends.

"Well?" Marrow asks Gibbs.

"Daniel Snyder's a good agent, Sir. I'd trust his instincts," Gibbs reveals.

"Hamas has never attacked targets on US Soil for fear of losing financial support from pro-Arab Americans…" Marrow explains.

"How can you support any group that lets their children blow themselves up?" Gibbs asks.

"Their leaders say that the suicide bomb is all they have to fight with," Marrow explains.

"Sir, when Hamas leaders start blowing themselves up, I'll consider it," Gibbs says and he goes to head to the door.

"Jethro," Marrow says, causing Gibbs to turn around and for the Director to walk over to him. "Maybe you should contact Ziva, she might know more; or at least she might be able to tell us if it is Hamas," Marrow explains

"I'll think about it, but I cannot put her at risk," Gibbs explains before walking out of MTAC.

* * *

After he walks out of MTAC, he heads down to the squad room where he finds Abby packing back and forth in front of the Most Wanted Wall talking to herself.

"Abby?" Gibbs asks

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?" Gibbs asks curious.

"I was having an internal debate," Abby explains.

"Mmm, who's winning?" Gibbs asks curious.

"I'm not sure. Oh, hell the phobic side," Abby explains.

"Still can't enter autopsy?" Gibbs asks.

"No,"

"Did you find any tag traces of explosive on the terrorists clothes?" Gibbs asks curious.

"Ducky took everything back before I had a chance to test it," Abby explains.

"What?" Gibbs asks shocked.

"Don't look at me! He wouldn't say why. He just wanted everything back including the blood," Abby explains.

"Including the blood?" Gibbs asks shocked.

"Yeah, it was a bit weird," Abby admits. "There's no way to do a blood test in autopsy," Abby says.

"Did Gerald pick it up?" Gibbs asks curious.

"Gerald was busy. Ducky just wanted me down there STAT," Abby explains.

"Stat?" Gibbs asks shocked.

"Yeah, and I wouldn't go so Kate took it down," Abby explains and once she does Gibbs hurries into the bullpen.

"Hey Boss, what's up, Abs?" Tony asks.

"Somethings…."Abby starts to say.

"Hinky?" Tony supplies.

"Tony, get autopsy on the plasma," Gibbs explains.

"Huh?" Tony asks surprised.

"Autopsy. TV. Now!" Gibbs instructs. "Why would Ducky say STAT?" Gibbs asks.

"Because he's a doctor? And because STAT means fast in a…"Abby starts to say.

"Medical Emergency," Abby and Gibbs say together.

"But what is a medical emergency in autopsy?" Gibbs questions as Tony fails to get any images from autopsy on the plasma.

"All I'm getting is snow," Tony reveals, making it more than clear that things are bad.

* * *

A little while after Tony first revealed there was no cameras in autopsy he, Gibbs and Abby are still in the squad room, except now Gibbs and Tony are getting wired up to coms.

"Patch up autopsy receiving and stairwell cameras. Then the building floor plans," Gibbs instructs.

"On it, Boss," Tony says.

"Gibbs for Director," Gibbs says into his phone. "Abby, did Ducky sound funny?" Gibbs asks, looking at her.

"Kind of tense. Like when a test result isn't what he expected," Abby explains.

"Director, we may have intruders in autopsy. Possible hostage situation," Gibbs explains into his phone.

"We've got an ambulance outside autopsy receiving, Boss," Tony explains.

"Yes, Sir. I think we should alert H-R-T and open a command center in MTAC. Aye, Aye Sir," Gibbs says, into his phone.

"Oh, God. I should be down there," Abby comments.

"Tony, where's my floor plan?" Gibbs asks.

"Coming up," Tony says, and Gibbs gets the image on the plasma screen.

"Okay, get me two agents in receiving, two in the elevator here," Tony says, pointing out the locations. "Tack one," Gibbs says.

"Tac-one," Tony confirms.

"Abs, how do I rotate this thing?" Gibbs asks curious.

"Just tell me what you need," Abby says as she hurries over to one of the computers.

"Your lab and autopsy. All entrances and exists. Give me three sixty, keep going, keep going, keep, going. Go, go, go, go, stop," Gibbs instructs, and Abby does exactly what he says. "What's this right here?" Gibbs asks pointing to a spot on the map.

"My gas chromotograph," Abby explains.

"Can it be moved?" Gibbs asks curious.

"Yeah,"

"Do it Abby," Gibbs instructs. "Abby, I need a drill and a flexible video probe," Gibbs explains.

"Got it," Abby says, before leaving.

"Agents on their way. We taking the basement stairwell?" Tony asks.

"Yeah," Gibbs confirms, and the two of them head out of the squad room, knowing they need to figure out how bad things are and they need to find out ASAP.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**AN:** Thank you so much for the support, I really hope you like this chapter.

* * *

A little while, after they left the bullpen in search of answers Tony and Gibbs have gotten an idea about what is going on and Gibbs is once more in MTAC, talking about what is going on with the Director.

"She just ran back again," Tony says to Gibbs through the coms as he sees Kate run back and forth past the elevator doors.

"I read you, Tony. Stand by," Gibbs explains.

"No video from autopsy," Morrow notes.

"It's looking like a hostage situation, Director," Gibbs explains. "Three of our people; Doctor Mallard, his assistant Gerald Jackson, Special Agent Kate Todd. Unknown number of dirt bags," Gibbs explains.

"Let's find out, start tapes," Morrow instructs.

"Yes Sir," A MTAC employee says.

* * *

A little while later it has been confirmed that there is a hostage like situation is going on in Autopsy because Ducky lied about Kate being there, even though they know she is, and Gibbs is in Abby's lab.

As he knows it is the best chance of getting an image Gibbs is threading a micro camera through the ground.

"Oh God, Gerald!" Abby says worried as thanks to the camera they can see that Gerald has been shot and Ducky and Kate are working on him. "Oh, I should be in there!" Abby exclaims.

"Feed it into MTAC," Gibbs says, and Abby seems to be rather frozen. "Hey, maybe you're not there, Abby, because you are needed here. Go!" Gibbs exclaims.

"One intruder," Morrow says, through the coms.

"That's all I see, Sir," Gibbs confirms, though the coms. "Zoom in!" Gibbs instructs, and the suspect shoots the camera. "Guess we knows we're onto him."

* * *

Not long after the intruder shoot the camera Gibbs is in the bullpen as NCIS is getting evacuated, and HRT walks in.

"Special Agent Gibbs," Gibbs says.

"H-R-T Leader Horowitz. What do you got, Gibbs?" Horowitz ask .

"A terrorist is holding three of our people hostage in autopsy. One of the hostages is wounded," Gibbs explains. "we're here, this is autopsy. There are three exists. Elevator, staircase, receiving," Gibbs explains, pointing to the various places as he talks about them. "I have special agents at all three and they're on TAC-One," Gibbs explains.

"Team one, elevator. Team two, stairway. Three, receiving," Horowitz says.

"Balboa, bring the elevator to level three for HRT. Pacci, DiNozzo, replacements are on their way," Gibbs says through the coms. "Stairwell and elevators on the other side of the staircase. Your team three will have to access receiving from the alley," Gibbs explains.

"Okay, let's hit it, gentlemen! Let's move!" Horowitz instructs, and he and his men start to leave.

"Hang on a second," Gibbs says, stopping them. "Those hostages are our people. I'm in change here. Understood?" Gibbs asks, looking between the members of the HRT team.

"Understood. Let's move out!" Horowitz says and he and his men leave.

* * *

A little while later Morrow has learnt that the reason for the planned attack was because Israeli's were at little creek training and so the plan was for Qassam to be infected and infect them.

As they now know what the plan is Gibbs, Abby, and Tony are walking out of the elevator into the evidence garage.

"Typhoid, anthrax, small pox, it could be any number of diseases with high morbidity," Abby explains.

"Kate and I have been exposed," Tony realises.

"Maybe not," Gibbs says.

"I need all the evidence I signed in this morning, Charlie," Tony says to the evidence clerk.

"What?" Charlie ass, sounding shocked.

"The evidence, I signed in now!" Tony exclaims. "Why haven't we been exposed?" Tony asks Gibbs.

"If Qassam was infectious, the attack would have been successful. No need to send a cleaner to keep us from finding out," Gibbs explains.

"Maybe they wanted to delay our isolating exposed sailors to induce an epidemic," Tony suggests.

"So sick," Abby says, causing both Tony and Gibbs to look at him. "Well it is!" Abby says as they take the evidence.

"One of you have to sign for that!" Charlie informs them, and so Tony signs Charlie's hand.

"Don't wash," Tony says.

"Qassam would not have infected himself until he got a job on base. He would have carried the virus in something that's here," Gibbs explains.

"How long was Qassam slinging burgers?" Abby asks.

"Eight days," Tony explains.

"That's good news. Usually it takes longer than that to become infectious," Abby explains.

"Usually?" Tony asks, as Abby starts to collect everything.

"Okay, I'm going to start testing," Abby explains.

"Not until we get duplicates to give to him. I'm not giving him the virus back," Gibbs explains.

"Well, the pharmacy will have the aspirin, and the nasal spray, the breath freshener, and the nearst place to get the tea would be…." Abby starts to explain as she pulls out her PDA and starts to use it to search. "The Tea Peddler. Two seven eight eight, Connecticut Avenue. Now can I get started?" Abby says before walking back to the elevator.

"How long do you think it would have taken me to find the nearest tea shop?" Gibbs asks.

"An hour sooner than me," Tony explains.

* * *

After a little bit of searching Abby has found out what the virus is and so she videocalls up to MTAC.

"It's definitely a variola smallpox virus. That's good news because it's not a flat or haemorrhagic small pox which is always fatal," Abby explains.

"Where'd you find it?" Gibbs asks curious.

"Up your nose has a special meaning for this guy," Abby explains.

"That's good work, Abby," Gibbs says as the main phone in MTAC starts to ring.

"Hello," The agent who is working the phone says. "I don't know your name,".

"Is Special Agent Gibbs there?" The man who has taken Kate, Gerald and Ducky hostage asks.

"I don't know who that is," Agent Arkin lies.

"I'm here," Gibbs says.

"I thought you might be. You've seen me on video. My turn to see you," the man says.

"Looking forward to it," Gibbs responds.

"Come alone, unarmed… and don't forget Qassam's things," the man says before ending the call.

* * *

A little while later Tony and Gibbs are walking into the bullpen, getting ready for Gibbs to go down to Autopsy.

"Got it all bagged and tagged, Boss," Tony explains. "Aspirin, breath freshener, nasal spray, and tea. Qassam drank a wimpy Darjeeling from northwester Kashmir. I prefer the darker, more robust flavour of team from the Brahmaputra area in Northeast India where they actually take the leaf and they rake it…." Tony starts to explain.

"Tony," Gibbs says.

"Yeah, Boss?" Tony asks.

"You nervous?" Gibbs asks curious.

"Yeah. I don't like you going down there unarmed and solo," Tony admits.

"No choice," Gibbs admits. "Besides, I need you outside receiving" Gibbs explains. "Elevator to level three," Gibbs says through the coms.

"By the time we get down from receiving, it'll be over," Tony notes.

"This guy's not a suicide bomber. He has an escape plan. Maybe to get out the same way he came in. I want someone I know there," Gibbs explains as he and Tony head to the elevator.

"That's the same as saying someone you trust. Someone you can depend on," Tony says as the elevator doors slide open.

"I tested everything. The nasal spray was the only viral container," Abby explains.

"Thanks, Abs," Gibbs explains as he walks into the elevator and Abby walks out.

"Your best man!" Tony says as the elevator doors close. "I don't think best man is the right thing to say to someone's who has been married thrice," Tony comments.

"You worried?" Abby asks.

"Oh no," Tony lies.

"Yeah, me too," Abby responds.

* * *

After leaving Abby and Tony Gibbs heads straight down go Autopsy; here he walks straight in, holding the evidence.

"You're older than I expected," A man, Ari, though Gibbs does not know that, says.

"Where are the other hostages?" Gibbs asks.

"Box on the floor. Hands on top of your head, turn around, and walk back to the door," Ari instructs.

"Not without Gerald," Gibbs says.

"He won't leave here at all unless you put the box on the floor, your hands on your head…." Ari starts to say.

"Turn around and walk back to the door," Gibbs finishes. "Older doesn't mean deaf," Gibbs explains. "You want out of here alive?"

"I'm sure Gerald does," Ari responds.

"I think you do, too. That's why very slowly now I'm going to reach into this box and take out of here with two fingers exactly what you want," Gibbs says reaching into the box, and pulling out the nasal spray, which he sniffs.

"Ah! Surprise! You failed. Missions over. The real smallpox virus is on its way to CDC," Gibbs explains. "Do you want to talk about whether you live or die?" Gibbs asks.

"How far were you from Qassam when you shot him?" Ari asks curious.

"Oh, I don't know," Gibbs responds.

"You measured it for your incidence report," Ari reminds Gibbs.

"Thirty-seven feet, and a few inches, give or take," Gibbs explains.

"Oh, you're a good shot," Ari notes.

"I would love to demonstrate," Gibbs comments.

"Funny, Special Agent Todd said the same thing," Ari reveals.

"Where is she? And the doctor?" Gibbs asks.

"Would you truly like to demonstrate?" Ari asks curious.

"Yep,"

"Agent Todd's Sig Sauer is in the box to your left." Ari says as he slides a gun magazine over. "The clip is from the Sig Sauer. Untampered. All live rounds," Ari explains. "Pick it up," Ari explains and Gibbs does that.

"Why?" Gibbs asks as he clocks the gun.

"Why not?" Ari ask and both he and Gibbs fire at each other. Just after they do a flashbang goes off and the HRI team enter, followed by Tony, who hurries straight over to Gibbs.

"Boss! Boss! Hey, boss. Listen, don't try to sit up. Don't sit up," Tony says and Gibbs does that anyway. "The EMTs will be here in a minute. It's a through and through, nothing vital," Tony says as he puts a cloth against Gibbs wound.

"Did I get him?" Gibbs asks.

"Yeah, you got him," Tony confirms.

For a few moments Gibbs sits down on the ground before he, against Tony's advice, stands up.

"Well, you were right, Boss. He had an accomplice in HRT gear inside the receiving elevator," Tony explains. "Shot both the HRT guys before I nailed him," Tony explains. "One of them dead. The others going to make it," Tony reveals.

"Where are Kate and Ducky?" Gibbs asks.

"Right here," Tony says as Kate and Ducky walk past. "He had them in the body drawer," Tony explains.

"How'd you get him, Gibbs?" Horowitz asks, as Gibbs turns over a body a person who is clearly not Ari.

"I didn't," Gibbs responds.

* * *

A little while later, while Gibbs is getting treated at the hospital Tony and Kate are in the bullpen.

"The was he escaped was always his backup plan. He just needed someone he could count on to shoot him in the chest to trigger the assault," Tony explains. "Gibbs figures he was wearing a bullet proof vest all along," Tony reveals.

"He was, I felt it," Kate explains.

"You felt it? Well, how close did you get to feel it?" Tony asks. "Close enough to touch him. With your hands or did you touch him with…." Tony starts to ask.

"Close enough to stab him with the knife in my hand," Kate comments.

"And you didn't," Tony realises.

"Stockholm syndrome?" Tony asks.

"You cant identify with your captor in an hour," Kate informs him.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe it's like falling in love. That can happen…. Like that," Tony says as he snaps his fingers.

* * *

At his house, Gibbs is sitting in his basement, in a scrub top. Looking at his gun he fires it, shooting a picture of Ari he has stuck to the wall.

* * *

Far away from DC, having no idea what has been happened there, Ziva is in Europe working with Jenny. As she is going through reports on intel Ziva's phone rings, and so without walking away from Jenny she just answers.

"Hello," Ziva answers.

"Hello, my Dear," A voice Ziva recognizes, but was not expecting, says.

"Ducky, what has happened?" Ziva asks worried, and as she heard what Ziva said Jenny looks over at her. "Is Dad okay?" Ziva asks worried.

"I know Jethro won't call to tell you himself, but I thought you should know that during an incident today he was shot," Ducky explains. "It was through bullet wound to his shoulder and he's already been released from hospital," Ducky explains.

"You mean he released himself," Ziva realises as Jenny walks over to her.

"Yes," Ducky explains. "I know you are far away, but I thought you would want to know," Ducky says as while he doesn't know where Ziva is he can assume she is far away.

"I do, thank you Ducky," Ziva responds.

"Of course, My Dear," Ducky responds. "I should let you go I just wanted you to know. Goodbye Ziva," Ducky says to her.

"Goodbye Ducky," Ziva responds.

"What happened?" Jenny asks concerned.

"Dad has been shot. Ducky says he is already out of hospital, but he thought I should know," Ziva says, trying to hide how concerned she is. "I need to see him," Ziva comments.

"Then go, go to DC," Jenny says quiet simply.

"Jenny, I cannot just go to DC. Not without Mossad finding out," Ziva tells her friend.

"Yes, you can. I will cover for you here, but you'll need to get back as soon as possible," Jenny explains.

"I cannot ask you to do that," Ziva tells her friend.

"Ziva, I have spent enough time around you and your father to know that even if neither of you would be willing to admit it, he needs to see you now, and you need to see him," Jenny explains to Ziva. "So, you're not asking me, I am telling you to go," Jenny tells her.

Feeling overwhelmed with emotion Ziva just hugs her friend. "Thank you," Ziva says. "I will be back as soon as I can," Ziva explains, as they break apart.

"Good," Jenny respond and once she does Ziva starts to collect the things she needs to get out of Europe and Into America as simply, and covertly, as possible.

* * *

Having no idea that his daughter left his old partner fifteen hours earlier Gibbs is sitting in the basement, staring at the picture of Ari with a bullet in his head. As he stares Gibbs hears someone outside, and so he grabs his gun and runs upstairs.

"Dad, it is me, do not shoot!" Ziva yells as she walks into her home, a place she hasn't been to in almost three years.

"ZIver?" Gibbs asks completely shocked, as he walks up the stairs. "What are you doing here?" He asks surprised as he puts his gun down on the bench, feeling overwhelming joy at seeing his little girl in person again, though he quickly catalogues all the differences between now and the last time he saw her.

"Ducky called," Ziva explains as she walks over to Gibbs and hugs him, purposely being careful of his injured shoulder, and Gibbs makes a note to talk to his old friend about what he tells his daughter. "I am really glad you are okay,"

"It's really good to see you Kid," Gibbs says as he holds his daughter and kisses her head. "But how are you here?" Gibbs asks as he is pretty sure It would not have been easy for her. "I thought you haven't come home because you were worried about how Eli would react if he found out," Gibbs says as they break apart.

"I am worried about that, but I needed to see you," Ziva tells her father, and because he knows her Gibbs can tell that there is something she isn't saying.

"ZIver, what have you done?" Gibbs asks, giving her a look.

"I snuck away from my mission," Ziva explains. "I likely do not have long before it is discovered," Ziva reveals.

"Then you need to go back," Gibbs tells his daughter.

"Dad…." Ziva starts to say.

"Ziver, for over two years I have wanted to see you in person again, but I also don't want you to be in danger because of me," Gibbs tells his daughter, as he will have difficulty forgiving himself if that happened. "You need to get back to wherever you're supposed to be, Kiddo, and you know it," Gibbs explains, before he hugs her again. "I love you, Ziver,"

"I love you too, Dad," Ziva says as she feels him kiss her head once more. "I will call when I can," Ziva assures her father as they break apart, and Gibbs nods. Once Gibbs nods Ziva heads out of the backdoor, so she can sneak away, and it isn't until Ziva has left that Gibbs realises he should have asked her if she recognized the terrorist.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**AN:** This chapter is an example of me wanting to get to season 3 as quickly as possible, so I apologise if this chapter isn't up to my usual standard.

AN2: Thank you so much for the support. Hope you like this chapter.

* * *

A few weeks have passed since Gibbs was shot by Ari, and apart from when Ziva called her father to assure him that her absence wasn't noticed, which is thanks to Jenny not that Gibbs knows that, they haven't really talked.

It is early morning and both Tony and Kate are walking out of the back elevators and towards the bullpen.

"It's three o'clock in the morning, you hear a strange noise in your house. What do you do?" Tony asks curious.

"I slide a pistol from under my pillow and I go after the guy," Kate explains.

"I'm talking about real people, Kate," Tony explains. "Why do they always feel the need to go and look?" Tony asks.

"It's called human nature, Tony," Kate explains.

"Ah, let me guess. You're that person in a horror movie that decides since all your friends are dead you really need to go check out the demonic breathing noise down in the basement," Tony comments.

"Well, that beats the girl who twists her ankle and gets everyone else killed," Kate comments.

"You sleep with a gun under your pillow every night?" Tony asks surprised

"That depends," Kate comments.

"On what?" Tony asks.

"Oh who I'm sleeping with," Kate says, with a smirk towards Tony and as she turns back around she realises that she has walked basically straight into Gibbs. "Um, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that the way it sounded. Tony just asked what I would do if a man came into my bedroom and I said it depends," Kate explains, and Gibbs gives her a look. "I mean, it doesn't depend on the man. Tony could you help me out here, please," Kate requests.

"She sleeps with a gun, Boss," Tony explains.

"Is that true?" Gibbs asks curious.

"Sort of. sometimes. Yes," Kate confirms.

"Good girl," Gibbs says, smiling at her. "What do we know about last night?" Gibbs asks.

"Not much," Kate says. "The fugitive is a former SEAL named Jack Curtin. He somehow managed to escape from Leavenworth and nobody seems to know how," Kate explains.

"We do know he broke into a house at zero three forty and scared the hell out of two civilians before stealing the guys clothes," Tony explains.

"Get me everything on him, birth to last night," Gibbs requests.

"I thought Leavenworth was Army C-I-D jurisdiction?" Tony asks.

"C-I-D gonan search where he's been. We're going to find out where he is going. Have Leavenworth pack up Curtin's cell, overnight it to Abby. I want everything but the paint on the walls," Gibbs instructs.

"You got it," Kate responds.

"Do we know what this guy was in for?" Tony asks curious.

"Same thing I'm going to if you don't get your ass moving," Gibbs comments.

"Right," Tony comments, "Murder?" he whispers to Kate.

"And you didn't even use a lifeline," Kate comments.

* * *

Not long after their conversation in the bullpen, Gibbs and Kate arrive at the house where the child of the fugitive is living.

"What makes you so sure he's not running to Canada or Mexico?" Kate asks curious, as they get out of the car.

"He spent a year in pretrial confinement. If he wanted to run he wouldn't have waited till he was sent to Leavenworth," Gibbs explains.

"Well, if he wanted to kidnap his kid, he could have done that back then, too," Kate comments.

"Well, yeah. There is that," Gibbs admits.

"So, why are we here?" Kate asks curious.

"I want you to keep an eye on his son 'till I can arrange for a protection detail," Gibbs explains.

"Is that a nice way of saying babysit?" Kate asks curious.

"Hey, you're catching on," Gibbs says with a smirk and he and Kate head inside to talk to the grandparents of the fugitive's son, and Gibbs explains he is leaving Kate at the house.

* * *

A little while after Gibbs left Kate at the house of the Fugitives' son he has gone to an Amphibious Base to go talk to the former teammate of the fugitive.

"Well, if he's looking for help from an old teammate, he'll have to go to Iraq to get it," The former teammate Foley, says.

"You're here," Gibbs comments.

"Hazards of promotion," Foley explains.

"Did you have any contacts with Curtin since his conviction?" Gibbs asks curious.

"No, not that I'd avoid it. Jack was a good man," Foley explains.

"He's convicted of killing two people," Gibbs points out.

"Agent Gibbs, you know what it's like to spend every free moment dreaming about being home again, hugging your wife, hearing your kids laugh, only to come home and learn it all gone?" Foley asks, and Gibbs can't deny that the question hits a little close to home for him.

"It doesn't justify murder," Gibbs says, purposely not thinking about what he did after Shannon and Kelly were killed.

"I didn't say it did," Foley admits. "Anything else?" he asks.

"Not for the moment," Gibbs responds.

"That's very Jack Webb," Foley comments, looking amused.

"Thanks," Gibbs says, before walking away, and as he walks away from Foley.

Once he is out of sight of Foley Gibbs pulls out his phone and tries to call Ziva as after that painful remember he really wants to talk to him; but to his disappointment the phone just rings out.

* * *

The Next Day, as Curtin visited with his son the night before which involved him taking Kate hostage, Gibbs and Tony are arriving at the house with the MCRT truck.

"Checkpoint up?" Gibbs asks McGee, who was helping Kate as he gets out the car.

"On all the major roads. APB went out on the car that he got away in at zero four hundred. One of the deputies just found an old pick up with Missouri plates. Reported stolen yesterday morning," McGee explains.

"Sounds like our guy's," Tony explains.

"Impound it? Bring it to the garage?" McGee asks.

"No, there's no time. Bag everything. Get it to Abby," Gibbs instructs.

"Will do, Sir," McGee responds.

"Bag the windshield fragments, too. Get them to Abby. Then take photos. Both scenes," Gibbs instructs before heading inside.

"What are you doing down here?" Tony asks, feeling surprised to see McGee.

"The main office needed a temporary refill. I was low on the pole," McGee explains.

"Yeah, we got a lot of people out sick," Tony explains. "Some kind of gastrointestinal bug going around. You didn't use our toilet, did you?" Tony asks, in aiming to horrify McGee.

* * *

A little while Gibbs has gotten a briefing from Kate and is walking into the bedroom of Curtis son so that he can talk to him about what happened.

"Are you going to arrest me?" The Son, Kevin, asks.

"For helping your Dad? Nah, we don't arrest boys for that. Thought you might be hungry," Gibbs says as he hands over some food, but the boy seems to be more interested in his skateboard. "You know, when I was a kid, we used to take roller skates apart and nail them onto boards. Pretty unbelievable, huh?" Gibbs asks, but Kevin just continues to be silent. "Yeah, I'd be speechless too," Gibbs says, though he notices that Kevin is drawing something. "I'm gonna guess that's your Dad. Is he going to shoot someone, Kevin?" Gibbs asks curious, referring to the drawing.

"I don't want to talk about it," Kevin responds, as Gibb sits down next to him.

"I understand that. The hardest thing for guys like us is talking," Gibbs comments.

"What do you mean, 'guys like us'?" Kevin asks as he looks at Gibbs.

"I don't know, you just seem a little bottled up…like me," Gibbs explains.

"Everyone thinks I should just spew, you know?" Kevin asks.

"Yeah. Oh, yeah. Yeah, yeah, I know," Gibbs comments.

"What are you bottled up about?" Kevin asks.

"I let a guy get away from me. Bad guy. He shot one of my people. He shot me," Kevin says.

"Where?" Kevin asks, as Gibbs refers to his shoulder.

"It bothers me that I can't find him. But I'm gonna find him," Gibbs reveals.

"I'm not going to help you catch my Dad," Kevin reveals.

"That's okay," Gibbs responds, and as he does Kevin just starts to cry. "It's okay," Gibbs says and he just holds Kevin while he cries.

* * *

After another day of working the case Curtin is still missing, though Gibbs and the team have realised that he is not running, he is chasing. Having just had a quick conversation with Agent Pacci who realised that Gibbs and Tony were too busy to help, Gibbs is walking into Autopsy where Ducky is.

"I think I've got something useful for his accent," Ducky reveals.

"What?" Gibbs asks confused.

"The terrorist. He had a definite Euro accent, but he occasionally used British syntax," Ducky explains. "I think his higher education was in the British Isles. Yeah, well that's all I have for that moment on that bastard," Ducky explains. "But on the one who did these murders, I've just found something really useful," Ducky explains, referring to the victims who Curtin was convicted of killing. "The ME misread the cause of death. You're thinking it was so obvious. A massive loss of blood from a kitchen knife when he was sliced from ear to ear. The attack was so vicious that both victims were nearly decapitated," Ducky explains.

"That didn't cause their death?" Gibbs asks surprised.

"No, the M.E missed that they both also had fractures of the cervical spine," Ducky explains.

"Their necks were broken," Gibbs realises.

"Precisely yes. The killer incapacitated each victim with a violent, and most likely fatal, twist of the head." Ducky explains.

"Ducky, I get the idea," Gibbs says.

"Anyway, he slit their throats probably to cover up the fact that he knew how to kill with his hands," Ducky explains.

"Like a Navy Seal," Gibbs realises.

"Yes," Ducky confirms.

"Which brings us back to Petty Officer Curtin," Gibbs realises.

* * *

A while later, the case is over and it has been discovered that the curtins wife was having an affair with his CO's wife.

At NCIS, McGee, Kate, and Tony who have just finished watching the case are in the bullpen, and they watch as Gibbs' current girlfriend, not that they know who she is, give him something.

"Who's that?" McGee asks Tony and Kate, assuming they know.

"That's a good question. Ask him," Tony instructs.

"She dropped off my glasses," Gibbs explains.

"Boss?" McGee asks.

"Yeah, McGee?" Gibbs asks.

"it was really nice working with you again," McGee explains.

"Same here, McGee," Gibbs admits, and McGee goes to leave, but then he pauses.

"Oh, by the way, there is something Tony and Kate have been meaning to ask you," McGee says, and as he does he leaves, causing Gibbs to look at Tony and Kate.

Both feeling awkward, Tony and Kate internally curse McGee, and have no idea what to say, and so, after giving Tony and Kate a few minutes of feeling awkward, Gibbs heads out.

As he heads towards the elevator Gibbs pulls his phone, but once again to his disappointment, and concern, Ziva doesn't answer.

* * *

A few days have passed since the fugitive case. It is early evening and Tony is searching the bullpen for his sunglasses when Kate's phone rings.

"Special Agent Todd's desk," Tony answers, and allows the person on the other end to answer. "I'm sorry, she stepped away," Tony reveals.

"DiNozzo!" Kate exclaims as she sees what Tony is doing.

"May I ask who's calling?" Tony asks curious. "Um, one moment," Tony says as Kate has ran towards him.

"Hey!" Kate says annoyed.

"Dwayne," Tony says, holding out the phone for Kate.

"I do have voicemail," Kate reveals.

"What fun is that?" Tony asks.

"Hi, um, yeah me too. Oh, yeah. I know where that is," Kate confirms. "Okay, great. I'm leaving now. Bye," Kate says, hanging up the phone.

"His name is Dwayne?" Tony asks curious.

"You really need to get a social life of your own," Kate informs Tony.

"Oh, I have a social life," Tony comments.

"What's tonight, Celebrity mole?" Kate asks.

"No. best of jackass," Tony reveals, as they head towards the elevator.

"Hold on!" Gibbs yells from the stairs, before he runs towards them.

"What is it, boss?" Tony asks curious.

"Chris Pacci was murdered," Gibbs explains.

"The agent that sits behind me?" Kate ask, sounding shocked, and pained.

* * *

For the next couple of days the team work on finding Pacci's killer, and eventually they figure out why he was killed thanks to Tony going undercover. As the case is solved Tony, Abby, Gibbs, Kate, and McGee who helped out with the case, are in the bullpen. While Tony, Abby, McGee, and Kate are around their desks Gibbs is sitting at Pacci's desk going through everything as he boxes it.

"Why are you going through everything before you box it?" Kate asks curious.

"Force of habit. I don't want his family getting an unpleasant surprise," Gibbs reveals.

"That reminds me of The Crying Game," Abby comments.

"Don't know it," McGee comments.

"It was such a cool flick," Abby comments.

"Abby, could you pick some other movie, please," Tony requests, as considering what happened when he was undercover there are some things he doesn't feel great about.

"Oh, um, Victor Victoria," Abby suggests.

"That was a girl, pretending to be a guy, pretending to be a girl," Tony says, knowing the movie.

"Right," Abby says.

"Yeah, that one's okay," Tony confirms.

"You gotta hand it to Commander Voss. In three years he hid in plain sight as a woman," McGee comments, as he honestly thinks it is impressive.

"Well, he wasn't a woman yet. The surgery was scheduled for next month in Bankok," Kate explains.

"Getting your plumbing turned outside in is so…" Abby comments.

"Hinky?" Tony questions.

"No, no, way beyond hinky, it's…." Abby starts to say.

"Speaking of way beyond hinky, Tony…" Kate starts to say.

"Okay, all right, give it to me, Kate. I can take it," Tony says.

"What was like…. Tonguing a guy?" Kate asks curious.

"Forget it. I can't take it," Tony admits, as he gets up and leaves the bullpen.

* * *

For the next few weeks Gibbs tries, time and time again, to call Ziva, but every time she tries she gets no answer. As the team have just finished a case which involved Gibbs having to pretend to be shot, Kate and Tony are in the squadroom talking.

"I really liked her," Tony comments.

"ATF Agent Involved in Illegal weapons and murder," Kate says, reading from the News Paper. "What's not to like?"

"So quick to judge, Kate," Tony responds. "Sure, she has flaws. Sure, she's going to prison, but my instincts told me she had good qualities as well," Tony explains.

"Two of them wouldn't happen to live under her shirt, would they?" Kate asks.

"You're not going to believe this, but when it comes to woman, I actually look for more, complex things under the surface," Tony comments.

"Really?" Kate asks, sounding surprised.

"Really," Kate confirms.

"Like when you were tonging that he/she. Lots of complex things under that surface," Kate comments.

"I gotta go," Tony says, grabbing his stuff and walking out of the squad room.

"What's wrong with DiNozzo?" Gibbs asks curious, as he walks into the squad room.

"He's conflicted," Kate says, before leaving the squad room too.

As Kate leaves Gibbs sits down at his desk and stairs at the picture of Ari. Once Kate has gotten onto the elevator, because he is the only one in the squad room, Gibbs pulls his phone and once again tries to call Ziva, who once again doesn't answer.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**AN:** Thank you so much for the support. There will be more Ziva focused chapters coming, promise.

* * *

A few more weeks have passed since the ATF case and ever since Gibbs has become more focused on finding out who Ari is. Part of the reason he has become so focused on finding out who Ari is because he hasn't been able to talk to Ziva, and so he is putting all the worry he is feeling about her into finding out who Ari is.

It is early morning at NCIS, and Gibbs is sleeping at his desk with Abby and McGee standing over him.

"Wake him up," Abby suggests.

"I don't know. Maybe he needs the rest," McGee suggests.

"He's not resting. Look at him. His eyeballs are disco dancing under those lids," Abby comments.

"Disco dancing? Is that back?" McGee asks, looking at Abby.

"It's Gibbs. It never left," Abby reveals.

"McGee should have… hours ago. Norfolk office opens in, twenty-four minutes," Gibbs says, waking up. "It's a hundred and ninety-three-mile drive," Gibbs reveals as he stands up.

"I was going to call in," McGee explains.

"Yeah? And tell them what, McGee?" Gibbs asks curious.

"Well, uh, that you needed me to work here today," McGee explains.

"Why do I need you here?" Gibbs asks curious as he can't think of a reason.

"Well, because I have an idea on how to speed up the search for him," McGee says, pointing to the screen where the images of Ari are running.

"I'm listening," Gibbs says, as he pulls clean clothes out of the draw, and accidently also pulls out a pair of women's underwear.

"Ohh, Gibbs! I dig 'em!" Abby comments.

"Tell DiNozzo," Gibbs responds.

"The database you're scanning has over ten million photos. It'll take a month to check them all," McGee explains.

"Is your idea to depress me, McGee?" Gibbs asks curious, as they start to walk towards the bathroom.

"No, no, no, no!" McGee exclaims. "If we find out his precise age, then we could limit the search to the year he turned twenty-one," McGee explains.

"Seventy-three percent of UK Graduates are twenty-one," Abby explains.

"And scanning that year would cut down the search to a couple of days," McGee explains.

"That's a good idea, huh?" Abby asks, sounding excited.

"Oh yeah. Yeah, it's a hell of a good idea. Just one problem. Ho ware we gonna find his age when we don't know who the hell he is?" Gibbs asks.

"Would you be less grumpy if you slept in a bed?" Abby asks curious.

"No, I would not!" Gibbs exclaims.

"I didn't think so," Abby comments.

"The FBI has a software program they use on photos of children that have been missing for years to show what they'd look like today," McGee explains.

"I know what that asshole looks like today, McGee," Gibbs says angrily.

"I know you do, Boss. But to create that program the FBI needed age specific criteria," McGee explains.

"So, McGee spent half the night using their criteria to develop a program that can tell a person's age from a photo," Abby explains.

"I used the FBI algorithms for cordiodal strain, pore size, wrinkles, adipose tissue and the length of the nose and ears," McGee explains.

"Which keep getting longer the older you get whether or not you wear earrings so you might as well wear them," Abby explains.

"This you can do?" Gibbs asks.

"I just need a couple of hours to put it on your harddrive," McGee explains.

"All right. That's worth a hall pass," Gibbs comments. "I'll call Nortfolk. He stay at your place?" Gibbs asks Abby.

"Yeah," Abby confirms.

"Did you sleep in the coffin, McGee?" Gibbs asks, before heading into the bathroom.

"Coffin!" McGee exclaims. "You said it was a box sofa bed," McGee says.

"Well, it is… sort of," Abby exclaims.

"That's why you wouldn't turn the lights on," McGee realises. "I can't believe I slept in a coffin," McGee comments.

"Not just slept," Abby reveals.

* * *

A little while later Tony is arriving at work, where Kate, who's had a rather interesting morning, is already sitting at her desk.

"Good morning, Kate!" Tony says happily.

"That grin can only mean one thing," Kate says, knowing that all too well.

"And what's that?" Tony asks curious.

"You're in love, again," Kate realises.

"You are so right," Tony confirms.

"What's this one's name?" Kate asks.

"She's Swedish," Tony reveals.

"You don't know her name. How can you be in love with someone and not…. I forgot. It's you we're talking about," Kate says, as Tony sits down at his desk.

"You have mail," Tony's computer says.

"Let's see who misses me today," Tony says.

"Tiffany, Crystal, Fanny. The girls down on the farm," Kate supplies.

"You hacked into my computer?" Tony asks shocked.

"No. Ever since you used mine, all I get is porn spam," Kate explains.

"Like you've never opened an x-rated site," Tony says.

"Never,"

"You know that's sad," Tony reveals.

"Why?" Kate asks curious.

"Cause I believe you," Tony admits. "Where's the boss?" Tony asks curious.

"MTAC. Talking to Bahrain," Kate explains, and as she dose she gets up and walks over to Tony. "Tony, I'm worried about him," Kate admits.

"Gibbs? That's like worrying about Jim Bowie in a knife fight," Tony comments.

"Bowie was killed at the Alamo," Kate reveals.

"I know, I saw the movie," Tony responds.

"Tony, he's fixated on that terrorist," Kate explains.

"Not fixated, determined. Like Tommy Lee Jones in the Fugitive. Like the Duke in the searches. Mel Gibson in Payback," Tony says.

"Do you ever read a book?" Kate asks curious.

"Kate, determined is good in a cop," Tony says.

"Not when it turns into obsession," Kate admits, moving closer to Tony. "Gibbs surprised me at DC Beans this morning. He brought me coffee and then he probed me about that terrorist like it happened yesterday, not months ago," Kate explains.

"This is serious. He's never brought me coffee," Tony says shocked.

"Tony…" Kate starts to say.

"Kate, Gibbs is like a dog. He'll gnaw at an old bone until you throw him a steak. When he's done with the steak, he'll go back to the old bone. The terrorist is Gibbs' old bone," Tony explains.

"Let's hope he doesn't choke on it," Kate comments.

* * *

Up in MTAC, Gibbs is on video call with Agent Snyder who is in Bahrain.

"Damn it, Daniel! Mossad is lying to you! This bastard is too good not to be on their radar," Gibbs exclaims. Honestly, he knows he could confirm that fact with one conversation with Ziva, but because she isn't answering her phone he has to find another way to find what she wants to know.

"They swear they have nothing. Not even a Hamas code name," Snyder explains.

"Israelis tracked down Shik Yassin and Rantisi in the heart of Gaza. You cannot tell me they do not know who this guy is," Gibbs says, feeling like they would have to know who he is.

"Gibbs, can I only tell you what they tell me," Snyder explains. As Ziva has been working with Mossad for years Gibbs is pretty sure that Mossad would not tell Snyder much.

"Any chance he's not Hamas?" Gibbs asks, getting an idea. "What if he's someone freelance brought in to clean up their Little Creek Debacle?" Gibbs asks.

"Hamas is like the Mafia. They never trust anyone outside the family.

"Then Mossad have to have a dossier on him," Gibbs comments, and he hopes that soon he can talk to Ziva, and after making sure she is okay, get that dossier from her.

"If they're holding out, it could be to take him out themselves," Snyder theorises.

"He's not in the Middle East. He is here!" Gibbs exclaims.

"Where'd you get that intel?" Snyder asks.

"My gut!" Gibbs exclaims before heading out of MTAC.

Once he is outside MTAC, Gibbs pulls his phone and tries to call Ziva, desperately hoping she answers, but just like he has come to expect she doesn't answer.

* * *

A few hours later Kate, Ducky and Tony are having lunch together in a DC café, and while they eat they are talking about Gibbs.

"Gibbs was like this just before his last divorce," Ducky explains, though he knows that Ziva going to Israel, and how Gibbs dealt with that, lead to some of the tension between Gibbs and Stephanie.

"We can't divorce him, Ducky," Kate comments.

"You wouldn't want to, my dear, no matter how gruff he becomes," Ducky advices.

"Hey, maybe he'll take his frustration out on that mysterious redhead instead of us," Tony suggests.

"Must you talk with your mouth full?" Kate asks, looking disturbed.

"No,"

"So, who was Gibbs chasing when he divorced his last wife?" Kate asks.

"Had to be a redhead," Tony comments as he reaches over to try and steal some of Kate's food, and in response Kate headslaps him.

"You're not Gibbs! You do that again and you're going to be wearing that tuna salad," Tony tells Kate.

"He was after a child murderer. Victim was five. Pretty little thing. A deviant had sexually abused her and then beten her to death," Ducky explains.

"Stuff like that makes me sick," Kate says, as she puts her fork down. "Did Gibbs catch him?" Kate asks curious.

"Oh yes, but it took nearly a near. By then a second Girl had been murdered. Gibbs was a bit difficult to live with for a while after that," Ducky comments, knowing that Gibbs being worried about Ziva, as well as seeing her, and unknown to him Kelly, in the Victim made that worse. But, as Kate and Tony don't know about Ziva he can't say that.

"It's her!" Tony exclaims as he sees the women he saw earlier running.

"Who?" Ducky asks confused.

"The love of my life," Tony says before getting up and running, running through traffic to try and get to the woman.

"Oh," Kate comments.

"When is he going to grow up, Ducky?" Kate asks curious.

"It's in the genes, my dear. In Italy most boys Tony's age are still living with Mama," Ducky comments, and as he does Kate realises the time.

"Oh gosh. Gotta head out. I've got a Gitmo conference in twenty minutes," Kate reveals, and as she goes to leave she realises something. "It was Tony's turn to buy," She reveals.

"I'll take care of it," Ducky assures her.

"No, no…" Kate starts to object.

"My treat," Ducky assures her.

"No, that's not right…" Kate responds.

"Go, Kate. It's been a long pale winter. I need some Sun before returning to my human jigsaw puzzle," Ducky explains and Kate gives him a questioning look. "You don't want to go there," Ducky reveals.

"You're right. Thanks for lunch, Ducky," Kate responds.

"You're quiet welcome," Ducky responds and Kate leaves to go to NCIS, but she doesn't make it back.

* * *

A while later Gibbs, who is concerned as Kate and Tony aren't back, is walking into Autopsy so that he can talk to Ducky.

"Ducky!" Gibbs calls.

"Ah, Gibbs!" Palmer, Ducky's new assistant, says shocked. "Looked what Special Agent Balbo found for us," Palmer says, sounding excited.

"Just when I think nothing will surprise me," Gibbs says, looking at the various cut up body parts on the table.

"It's pretty amazing, isn't it? One has to admire the skill despite the depravity," Ducky comments.

"Where did Balbo find him?" Gibbs asks.

"Oh, the poor fellow was found in a fifty five gallon drum of alcohol besides a dumpster at Bethesda Navel Hospital. He'd been dissected by a sadist with a knowledge of anatomy…" Ducky starts to say, but as he doe she realises something. "Oh Jethro, I'm so sorry. I should have realized. It could have narrowed your search for that Bastard who put the bullet in Gerald's shoulder. It only just came to me," Ducky explains.

"What came to you, Ducky?" Gibbs asks.

"That bugger knew anatomy! I even asked him if he was a doctor. He didn't reply, but I'll wager he went to Medical School in Britain!" Ducky exclaims.

"Well that wouldn't be hard to find out. thanks, Ducky," Gibbs says, looking grateful as he starts to head out of autopsy.

"Oh, you're more than welcome. I'm just furious that I didn't think of it sooner," Ducky admits, and as he does Gibbs realises something.

"Ducky, Kate and Tony come back from lunch with you?" Gibbs asks curious.

"No Tony went off on one of his usual pursuits and Kate had to video conference with Gitmo," Ducky explains and as soon as he explains Gibbs runs out of Autopsy.

* * *

Not long after he left Autopsy Gibbs runs into the Squad room where McGee is sitting at his computer.

"McGee!" Gibbs exclaims and he stands up. "Sit down," Gibbs instructs, and McGee does just that. "How long is Medical school in the UK?" Gibbs asks.

"Four years," McGee answers.

"Redirect your search. Medical. Post graduate. Ninety-four," Gibbs instructs.

"He's a doctor?" McGee asks surprised.

"Ducky thinks so. I'm going to MTAC. If DiNozzo comes back put him under house arrest," Gibbs instructs.

"Me?" McGee asks shocked, as Gibbs heads up to MTAC.

* * *

Not long after leaving the bullpen, Gibbs walks into MTAC and over to the MTAC technician.

"Where's Gitmo?" Gibbs asks the technician.

"Standing by, Sir. I'll shift her to the main screen," The Technician says.

"No, I'll take it on the headset right here," Gibbs requests.

"Yes Sir," The Technician says as she hands Gibbs the headset.

"Agent Cassidy," Gibbs greats.

"Hello, Agent Gibbs,. Where's Agent Todd?" Cassidy asks curious.

"She's not here. Why'd she ask for a video conference?" Gibbs asks curious.

"She wanted to discuss the Hamas Little Creek lead I gave her a while back," Cassidy explains.

"You couldn't do that on the phone?" Gibbs asks curious.

"She wanted face to face," Cassidy explains.

"Anything else?" Gibbs asks curious.

"None," Cassidy says as she sees someone behind Gibbs. "Hey Tony!"

"I'll get back to you later, Agent Cassidy," Gibbs responds.

"Standing by,"

"Hey Boss. Uh, McGee said you wanted to see me. Actually, he said I was under house arrest, but I figured that was just your way of making a point," Tony says as they start to head to the door.

"Do I have to tell you about the name of the creek you're up without a paddle? Or how deep it is?" Gibbs asks.

"Up to my knees?" Tony asks.

"Ah, so you're familiar with this creek," Gibbs says as they head out of the MTAC.

"Boss, I'm sorry I took a long lunch, but I'm not working a hot case so I didn't think…." Tony starts to explain.

"What's a hot case to you, DiNozzo? Shadowing a tight ass?" Gibbs asks.

"That's not fair, Boss! I put in…." Tony starts to say.

"War's not fair, DiNozzo, and we are at war! Until I relive you, which may be any moment now, you will fight that war twenty-four seven. That includes sleeping, eating, taking a crap. You got it?" Gibbs asks.

"I got it. May I say something?" Tony asks.

"Only if it has to do with me catching that bastard I'm chasing," Gibbs explains.

"It does," Tony confirms.

"Then speak," Gibbs says.

"Boss, you really need to see Moby Dick," Tony comments, before walking away, and as he walks away Gibbs pulls his phone and tries to call Kate.

* * *

Far away from NCIS in a car with two men Kate's phone starts to ring.

"Simi," A man named Bassam says as he starts to search Kate.

"It'S on the left side, on the blet!" Kate says, getting annoyed.

"Who is Gibbs?" Bassam asks checking Kate's phone, and because Kate doesn't answer Bassam hits her. "Who is Gibbs?" he asks again.

"My boyfriend. He calls me when he leaves the office," Kate explains.

"Where does he work?" Bassam asks.

"Iraq," Kate says, and once more Bassam hits her.

* * *

After getting no answer from Kate, Gibbs is walking into the bullpen.

"Heard from Kate?" Gibbs asks.

"No," McGee answers.

"I tried her home. Not there. Gonna give her a paddle?" Tony asks.

"Huh?" McGee asks confused.

"It has to do with a creek Kate and I are up," Tony explains.

* * *

A while later, while Gibbs is getting coffee, having got a call from Kate where she told him she had food poising, McGee has gotten a match on the program that is searching to identify Ari and so he, Tony, Abby and Ducky are all in the bullpen together.

"His name is Ari Haswari," McGee explains. "He graduated from Edinburgh Medical College in ninety four," McGee explains.

"Good lord! So, did I! Well, a few decades earlier, of course," Ducky explains.

"Of course," Abby says, looking amused.

"Extraordinary. I wonder if the college should be informed?" Ducky asks.

"Want to name him a dishonoured alumnus?" Tony asks.

"Oh, very amusing, Anthony, but not when we have such notables as lord lister, Doctor Peter Mark Roget and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle," Ducky says.

"You have some famous alumni, Ducky," McGee comments.

"We should. The medical college is over four hundred years old. It traces its origins back to seventeenth century barber surgeons who did bloodletting and bone setting…." Ducky starts to explain as Gibbs walks in.

"I'll be doing some blood letting if this huddle isn't work related," Gibbs comments.

"Hey Boss, we got it!" McGee exclaims.

"We got a name!" Abby says, looking excited.

"Doctor Ari Haswari," McGee explains.

"He's a graduate of my old medical school in Edinburgh," Ducky explains.

"That's great work, McGee," Gibbs comments. "What's with his name?" Gibbs asks finding it odd. "Ari is Israeli, Haswari is Arab," Gibbs says.

"Maybe his folks are working on some sort of Middle East peace plan," Abby suggests.

"McGee find someone who knew him in Edinburgh," Gibbs instructs.

"Already did, Boss," Tony explains. "I talked to a Doctor Martin Sedwich, Pickford Mews, London," Tony reveals. "He and Air were post graduate research assistants at the Edinburgh centre for infectious diseases," Tony explains.

"That's why Hamas chose him to recover the small pox virus," Ducky realises.

"Doctor Swedwick said he was quite brilliant, always with beautiful woman and always answered to Haswari, never Ari," Tony explains.

"I think I k now why. His father was Doctor Benjamin Weinstein. His mother, Doctor Hosmiya Haswari. They worked in Jerusalem hospital and never married," McGee explains.

"Ohh, Haswari didn't like his Jewish Daddy," Abby comments.

"Call him, Ari," Gibbs orders.

"Ari worked with his mother in a Gaza strip clinic until she died four years ago," Tony explains.

"So he went from Doctor to Terrorist," Abby says, sounding surprised.

"Rintizi was a doctor," McGee says.

"So was Che Guevara," Ducky says.

"Jack the Ripper was a surgeon," Tony says.

"He was never caught. That's only a supposition. There's a very interesting theory…" Ducky starts to explain.

"Tony, lets go!" Gibbs exclaims as he heads to the elevator. "McGee give me a GPS search on Kate's cell phone. it's off now but if it comes on I want coordinates," Gibbs instructs.

"Kate's at home, Boss," Tony comments, as he and Gibbs both get to the elevator.

"She didn't answer her phone. I don't think she ate bad oysters for lunch," Gibbs comments.

"She had a tuna salad," Tony reveals.

"Tony, that's bastards got her," Gibbs says.

"Boss…" Tony starts to say.

"He's got her!" Gibbs yells.

* * *

Far away form NCIS, at a Maryland farm, Kate is sitting with Ari and the women who Tony was chasing earlier.

"There is no way to tell them apart, and if there was I wouldn't tell you," Kate explains as Ari wants her to identify Air Force One.

"Even if it meant your life?" Marta, the woman, asks.

"Are you willing to die for what you believe?" Kate asks.

"We Hamas prove that every day," Marta says.

"No. your children do," Kate says, and as she does Marta picks up Kate's gun.

"Marta, give me her gun," Ari instructs.

"We are wasting time," Marta comments.

"The gun, Marta. Please. If killing is to be done, I will do it," Ari reveals. "I believe you, Caitlin. Relax, have a glass of wine, I don't like to drink alone," Ari comments.

"Haswari! What!" Marta says shocked.

"Caitlin is telling the truth. There is no way to identify Marine One from the others," Ari explains.

"You told me there was," Marta says.

"I lied," Ari says and he kills Marta with a headshot.

"Woman should never get involved in politics. It's a waste of beauty," Ari explains, as he hands Kate her phone. "Call your old friends at the secret Service. I will tell them all they need to know," Ari explains and Kate makes no effort to grab the phone. "Take it. My Hamas are well trained. They will kill or capture your President and mine," Ari explains.

"Your President?" Kate asks.

"I am Israeli. Mossad," Ari explains.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**AN:** Thank you so much. I love this chapter and what it sets up, so I hope you like it too.

* * *

A Few hours after Ari told Kate to call the secret service Gibbs is in his basement, with Fornell, watching a news report about the cover story of what happened.

"Suspected drug dealers, huh? Whose idea was that?" Gibbs asks curious, as he works on his boat.

"Secret Service," Fornell answers.

"Ah, they gave Ari his 'get out of jail for free' pass too?" Gibbs asks, his voice displaying how unhappy he is about that.

"No. CIA did that, but all the Directors Agree, even yours," Fornell explains. "Ari's father was Mossad. Probably knocked his mother up to get a son with Arab Blood. Sent him to medical school to vet him as doctor in Gaza. This guy's been a sleep his entire life!" Fornell explains.

"I'd love to put him in a coma," Gibbs comments.

"Al Qaeda funded this Hamas OP. Ari was just doing what he had to do to make his bones with them," Fornell explains.

"You tell that to Gerald," Gibbs suggests, with a frown.

"You forgot I lost a man and had three wounded," Fornell comments.

"No, but it seems you did," Gibbs says angrily.

"You know better than that," Fornell says.

"There is a line, Tobias! That bastard crossed it! You don't make your bones shooting friends!" Gibbs yells angrily.

"What do you want us to do? He's inside Al Qaeda!" Fornell yells back, sounding just as angrily.

"I don't know!" Gibbs yells back as he hits his boat and causes dust to rise up around the basement. As Gibbs yells Fornell realises something, he realises that his friend is not just angry about Ari, but he is also worried about Ziva.

"How the hell do you breathe in all this dust?" Fornell asks.

"I don't," Gibbs comments.

"You got anything to wash it down?" Fornell asks, as he figures Gibbs does because he usually does.

"On the top shelf, next to the paint stripper," Gibbs explains, and so Fornell walks over to get it.

"Who drinks bourbon anymore?" Fornell asks, wondering if Gibbs will ever change.

"I do!" Gibbs exclaims.

"You got a glass?" Fornell asks.

"Use my coffee mug," Gibbs says, and Fornell pours it into that.

"What about you?" Fornell asks.

"I use my coffee mug," Gibbs says as he takes the coffee mug. "You go upstairs and get a glass or… drink out of the bottle," Gibbs instructs.

"What the hell," Fornell says and he drinks out the bottle. "I see why you keep it with the paint strippers," Fornell comments.

"It's a hundred twenty five proof. You sip it, Tobias," Gibbs says.

"The directors want your word that you'll forget about Ari. They think you'll blow his cover," Fornell explains.

"If I got payback, it won't be blowing his cover," Gibbs reveals. "Why are you asking me this and not my director?" Gibbs asks curious.

"He refused to," Fornell explains, and Gibbs is amused by that.

"Yeah, all right. On one condition," Gibbs explains.

"There's always one condition," Fornell comments.

"I want to speak to him, in a place of my choosing, alone," Gibbs explains.

"Nobody's going to go for that," Fornell says.

"Ari will," Gibbs says as he continues to sand the boat, and Fornell decides to just rip of the Band-Aid.

"Have you heard from Ziva lately?" Fornell asks.

"Not since she called when she got back to a mission after Ari shot me," Gibbs explains, clearly looking worried. "She hasn't been answering my calls… I have a really bad feeling about Tobias," Gibbs admits, actually showing what he is feeling as Fornell is one of the only people he can talk to this about.

"Ziva can protect herself, Jethro," Fornell assures him, though he would be lying if he said he wasn't worried too. "She knows the emergency protocols and hasn't reached out, so for now we have to believe she is okay," Fornell says, but that really doesn't make Gibbs feel better, and honestly Fornell is trying to convince himself just as much.

* * *

A while later Gibbs is in Autopsy, and as Ari walks in he opens the body bag revealing Marta's dead body.

"She was beautiful," Gibbs comments.

"Very," Ari confirms.

"Did you make love to her, and then blew her brains out?" Gibbs asks, as he wouldn't put it past Ari.

"She would do the same to me," Ari reveals.

"Why do you do this?" Gibbs asks.

"Same reason you do," Ari comments.

"I don't think so," Gibbs responds.

"Then you are lying to yourself," Ari comments.

"What now? You go back to the Middle East. You tell them Marta was Mossad and she blew the op?" Gibbs asks, as that is the smartest plan he can think of.

"Yes,"

"Two op failures in a row. I'd ax your ass if you worked for me," Gibbs reveals.

"People who blow themselves apart to kill their enemy have lower expectations," Ari explains.

"How do you sell Marta as a double agent?" Gibbs asks.

"My men the FBI permitted to escape. They know the effort I put into the operation. Buying Smoky Sams, kidnapping Agent Todd so I could identify Marine One, and when they search Marta's apartment they will find money and documents traceable to Mossad. Hamas will believe me. Al Qaeda is more wary," Ari explains.

"If they don't believe you, you're dead,'" Gibbs comments, something he would be very glad about.

"Yes, and if they do, I may learn what they plan as the next Nine Eleven," Ari explains. "Would you risk losing the opportunity over pride?" Ari asks.

"It's not pride," Gibbs responds.

"If not pride then what? Love of country? Sense of duty? I'm sure those exist in you, but what burns is pride, my friend. Shalom," Ari says and Gibbs shoots him in the shoulder.

"Just wanted to help you to convince Al Qaeda," Gibbs explains, before walking out of autopsy.

* * *

A couple of days have passed since Gibbs shot Ari and ever since Gibbs has been waiting for enough time to pass before he call Ziva without putting her in danger. It is late Saturday night and Gibbs is leaving NCIS, his phone rings, as he sees a foreign area code he quickly answers.

"Hello?" Gibbs asks, hoping it is who he thinks it is.

"Hey Dad," Ziva says, and Gibbs feels more relieved than he has felt for months.

"Ziver, are you alright?" Gibbs asks worried.

"Yeah, Dad, I am okay," Ziva explains. "I have been on a mission which is why I have not been able to answer," Ziva explains to her father.

"I'm really glad you're okay, Kid, really glad," Gibbs admits. "But there is something I have to talk to you about," Gibbs reveals.

"Ari," Ziva guesses.

"You know," Gibbs realises.

"I just got a report, but there are things I know that are not in the report," Ziva explains, honestly she is still debating whether she should tell Gibbs Ari is her half-brother who she remembers fondly from when she was a kid. "It is also the kind of thing I cannot talk about over the phone," Ziva reveals. "I will be in DC in the morning," Ziva reveals.

"What? Ziva…" Gibbs starts to say.

"I got to go, but I will see you soon, I love you," Ziva says, and she proceeds to hang up before her Dad can say anymore.

* * *

The next morning Gibbs is in in the kitchen making coffee when he hears the back door opens. Quickly pulling his gun he turns to the backdoor, where he points his gun, but to his relief it is Ziva.

"Hey Dad," Ziva greats, with a smile, not at all phased by the gun.

"Ziver," Gibbs says relieved, putting down his gun and walking over to him where he puts his guard own and hugs her. "Oh, it's so good to see you, Kid," Gibbs says as he holds he tight and kisses her head.

"It is good to see you too, Dad," Ziva admits as they break apart. "Dad, I am sorry. Last time I was here I did not know Ari was who shot you," Ziva reveals. "By the time I found out I was on mission in South America and could not risk calling," Ziva explains as that is where she has been ever since.

"It's okay, I'm just glad you're okay," Gibbs tells his daughter. "But you said you know things about Ari?" Gibbs asks.

"Yeah," Ziva confirms, though she has decided that she will not tell Gibbs about Ari being her half-brother as she knows that if she did Gibbs would never agree to what she is planning on doing. "Mossad believes he is on our side," Ziva explains.

"Ziva, he's not acting like he is," Gibbs tells his daughter.

"I know, and I read some things on my way here that makes me think you are possibly right," Ziva tells her father, though the fact that she knows his gut also helps her to believe him. "Which is why when I get back to Mossad I will get close to Ari, find out whose side he is really on," Ziva explains.

"Ziver, no. That too dangerous," Gibbs says worried, as he doesn't want his daughter to be in that kind of danger.

"Dad, if Ari has turned then we need to know. I am in the best position to find out the truth," Ziva explains. "You know I am right," Ziva tells her father, giving him a look, which looks a lot like the 'Gibbs Stare'.

"I should have never taught you that," Gibbs says, with a sigh. Even though he doesn't like his chances of talking Ziva out of doing this, he is still going to try.

"Look, I have a few days before I have to leave again; you can spend those days trying to convince me if you would like," Ziva offers, smirking at her father as she crosses her arms.

"Deal," Gibbs tells her, doing the same. "Are you hungry? I could go do the dinner and get us some breakfast if you want," Gibbs offers.

"That would be good. While you are gone I am going to have a shower," Ziva explains to her father, as it has been a while.

"You know where it is," Gibbs tells his daughter. "I won't be long," Gibbs says, before heading out, while Ziva heads upstairs.

* * *

Hours later, Ziva and Gibbs, for the first time in years, have spent all day together. While Gibbs really doesn't want Ziva to get close to Ari he is waiting for the right chance to bring it up with her again.

As they are working on the boat, and drinking bourbon together, Gibbs figures that when Ziva gets back from the bathroom would be a good time to have the conversation they need to have.

"That was quick," Gibbs comments as he hears footsteps on the stairs.

"Pretty sure I'm not who you're expecting Boss," Tony comments as he walks down the stairs. Between Gibbs words, the second coffee cup of bourbon, the two steaks that are thawing out upstairs, and second sander which is out, Tony is sure that this was probably not the best time to visit.

"For once you're right, DiNozzo," Gibbs comments, and Tony is pretty sure that Gibbs just seems happier than he's ever seen. "What do you want?" Gibbs asks curious, though the lack of gruff in his voice points towards Tony's whole 'happier' theory.

"Just want to hear how you're doing Boss," Tony comments, as Ziva gets to the top of the stairs, and pauses. "I know you weren't too happy about Ari getting to go free," Tony comments.

"That's an understatement, DiNozzo," Gibbs comments. "But I'm going to see Ari again," Gibbs comments, being sure of that.

"Of course you are," Tony says, not at all surprised by his boss's words. "We'll I'll go, looks like you've got a pretty good night planned," Tony says assuming he is seeing the 'Mysterious Red Head'.

"Right again DiNozzo," Gibbs comments and to his confusion Ziva hides as Tony turns towards the stairs, but as he gets to the foot of the stairs he turns back towards him.

"You know, someone who can make you seem happy like a normal person is someone I think I really want to meet," Tony comments.

"Goodnight DiNozzo," Gibbs comment.

"Night Boss," Tony comments as he heads upstairs.

A few moments after Tony heads upstairs, and after he hears the front door close, Gibbs once more heads footsteps and this time Ziva walks into the basement.

"So that was DiNozzo," Ziva comments.

"Since when do you hide?" Gibbs asks his daughter, not addressing her comment.

"Considering I am going to try to get close to Ari I thought that the fewer amount of people who know about me, the better," Ziva explains to her father, as she picks up her sander again.

"That's another reason to not to do this Ziver," Gibbs tells his daughter.

"Dad. I went to Israel to get answers, and I have gotten some, but not the ones I really want," Ziva admits. "I feel like I am close, and while I am close I want to do something good; finding out whose side Ari is on is something good," Ziva admits, as she is pretty sure that by getting close to Ari she may also be able to find the answers she wants as she can get closer to Eli. "This is something that I have to do," Ziva admits.

"Ziva, for four years you've been away, and I've been worried. Now, you're going to get close to a terrorist, and you haven't even tried yet, and I'm already worried," Gibbs explains. "If you do this, we won't be able to talk often, I won't know if you need my help," Gibbs says worried, it being clear that that is what he is worried about.

"We will still have the emergency protocols, and if I really need you I will find a way to let you know," Ziva tells her father. "Or you will just know,".

"That's true," Gibbs admits.

"Look Dad, how about we make steaks and talk about how I am going to do this," Ziva suggests as she is pretty sure that would help her father.

"I like the sound of that, Kiddo," Gibbs says putting his arm around Ziva's shoulders as they head upstairs.

* * *

The following evening Ziva is getting ready to leave, but before she can say goodbye to her father there is something she needs to do.

Having no idea that his surrogate Niece is in town Fornell is walking into his place and turning on his light.

"Hi Uncle Fornell," Ziva greats, and Fornell jumps in surprised.

"Really Ziva? You're breaking into people's places now?" Fornell asks surprised, as Ziva stands up, though he is glad to see her.

"Considering everything going on I believed it would not be a good idea to be seen outside an FBI agents apartment," Ziva explains.

"You're probably right," Fornell says as he walks over and hugs her. "It's really good to see you," Fornell says.

"It's good to see you too" Ziva says, as she returns the hug. "But I am not just here on a…. how do you say, social call?" Ziva comments.

"Didn't think you were. What's going on?" Fornell asks concerned.

"In a few hours I am going back to Israel. When I get there, I am going to work to get close to Ari," Ziva explains.

"Ziva, no," Fornell tells her. "Just doing what you're doing in Mossad is difficult. Now you're going to be putting yourself in ten times the amount of danger," Fornell explains.

"You sound like Dad," Ziva comments, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

"Well you know how I hate to admit it, but your Dad is probably right," Fornell tells her. "Ziva there is no reason for you to do this," Fornell reveals.

"It is the right thing to do, that is every reason to do this," Ziva explains. "Dad has not talked me out of this, you will not either," Ziva explains to her father.

"Then why are you here?" Fornell asks curious.

"I am here that you look out for Dad, help him to worry about me less, and to come up with new protocols," Ziva explains.

"We can do that," Fornell confirms. "You know Diane and Emily will be home in a couple of hours, they're going to be so happy to see you," Fornell admits.

"it is probably best that I am gone by then," Ziva comments, as they get to work as she would not want to put Diane and Emily in danger like that.

* * *

A couple of hours later Ziva is back home with her Dad and it is getting closer to the time for her to say goodbye.

"Everyone of my instincts are telling me not to let you walk out of that door," Gibbs tells his daughter.

"You could try, Dad, but when have you never been able to stop me from doing something once I have decided to do it?" Ziva asks her father, who can't help but smile.

"You know that is exactly what your Mom would have told me if she was here," Gibbs reveals, and Ziva smiles sadly.

"Well you know you always told Kells and I to listen to Mom," Ziva says, and both Gibbs' are both amused and said, and she takes a step towards her father. "I will be careful, Dad, but this is the right thing to do, what I have to do," Ziva explains to her father. "it is what you taught me to do," Ziva explains.

"I know," Gibbs says and he walks over to his daughter and hugs her. "I love you, Ziver, more than anything," Gibbs says as he kisses her head.

"I love you too, Dad," Ziva responds and once they break apart Ziva picks up her backyard. "Bye Dad," Ziva says before leaving via the backdoor, and as he watches his little girl go Gibbs desperately wants to run after her and drag her back home, but he knows her can't.

* * *

About a week have passed since Ziva said goodbye to her father and as enough has passed since her return, and her debrief she figures it is a good time to put her plan into motion.

Having paid enough attention to him in the past four years, as she wanted to know what her brother was like from a far Ziva feels like she knows Ari's schedule pretty well, and so she has purposely arranged to be in the gym when he walks in; with a sling on his arm courtesy of her father.

As she knows she just has to wait for the right opportunity Ziva just waits and subtly watches him. When Ari starts to take of his sling Ziva realises it is her opportunity.

"Hey you, need some help over there?" Ziva asks.

"No, and if I did I wouldn't need it form you," Ari responds, which is pretty much what Ziva was expecting.

"Wow, and people say you are different from your father. I guess they are wrong," Ziva comments, as she turns away from him.

"Wait!" Ari says and Ziva turns back around. "People say stuff about me?" Ari asks interested.

"You are the Deputy Directors Son, which I am not sure is a good thing, of course they talk about you," Ziva comments, and as she does Ari finds something familiar about her, but he isn't sure why; and Ziva figures she is doing a great job at playing to his ego.

"Huh, good to know," Ari responds. "To answer your question, I do not need help, pain…." Ari starts to say.

"Is the bodies way of telling you to get tougher," Ziva finishes. "I have heard that before," Ziva comments, cursing herself a second later when she realises that it was Eli who would say that, but to her relief she is pretty sure Ari hasn't realised anything odd about that.

"Exactly," Ari says, finding something even more familiar about her. "You know Office Gibbs, I've been looking for a new sparing partner, are you interested?" Ari asks curious, wanting to know just why Eli considers her to be his golden girl.

"It's Ziva, and sure," Ziva answer, and for a second Ziva thinks she sees a look of pain pass over Ari's face, but as soon as she sees it she is sure she imagined it.

"Great," Ari says and the two of them head over to the mats, and within a few moments they start to spar, Ziva using it as a way to learn what Ari's fighting style is.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**AN:** Thank you so much for the support. Hope you like this chapter.

* * *

All summer Ziva has been working on getting close to Ari, and she has managed to do just that. While there have been times where she has thought that Ari realised who she is she believes that, for now at least, both of her identities are still safe, but that she is reminding Ari of the little sister he lost; which may not be a good thing.

In DC, the temperature is almost as hot as the temperatures Ziva is experiencing in Israel, and so while the agents at NCIS sweat McGee is crawling underneath tables fixing the network.

"Anyone? And I mean anyone know when the air conditioner's getting fixed?" Tony asks angrily, as he puts a fan on his desk. "Huh? What about the name of the genius who invented windows that don't open? And what are we on? A space ship? Windows should stay open.." Tony says angrily as he removes his shirt so he is only wearing a tank top.

"Have you been working out?" Kate asks curious, as she walks in.

"All summer long. Thanks for finally noticing," Tony comments.

"No, I mean right now, because you're sweating like a pig and it's not very attractive," Kate says as she walks over to her desk, letting out a shriek seconds later when she realises McGee is under her desk.

"Uh, morning, Agent Todd," McGee greats, as he made sure he didn't look up her skirt.

"McGee," Kate says.

"Yeah?"

"You have two seconds to tell me what you're doing down there," Kate reveals.

"I'm…. I'm upgrading the computer network and uh…" McGee says stuttering.

"Times up," Kate says.

"No, I wasn't look, I swear," McGee assures her as Kate grabs his ear and uses it to pull him up. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! I wasn't looking…. I wasn't looking… ow!" McGee says, as Kate twists his ear and Gibbs walks in.

"Tony," Gibbs says, as he pauses between Tony and Kate's desks.

"Yes Sir?" Tony asks.

"Did I just see what I thought I just saw?" Gibbs asks curious.

"Out of respect for my co-workers, boss, I'd have to say… yes, you did. And Its very disturbing," Tony comments, assuming that Gibbs is talking about Kate and McGee.

"I agree. Put your damn shirt back on. this is a federal office building. Not a gym," Gibbs explains. "Damn McGee, why are you still here?" Gibbs asks as he turns to look at him.

"Uh, the contractors. They won't wire the network until the air conditionings fixed. It's a union thing so…" McGee explains.

"So you decided it's more important for an NCIS Special Agent to crawl around on all day by yourself?" Gibbs asks.

"Man asks you a question?" Tony asks, feeling like he can enjoy getting McGee in trouble.

"I just wanted it fixed before I returned to Norfolk," McGee explains, feeling terrified that he really screwed up.

"Yeah? You have any idea where thinking like that is gonna lead you?" Gibbs asks.

"Yeah, do you, McGee?" Tony asks.

"Promotion," Gibbs says as he pats McGee's cheek. "You need any help, you ask Tony here. Looks like he can use the workout," Gibbs says, and as he does Tony sends McGee a death glare.

"It's not that difficult. So, I guess I could do it myself," McGee explains, as Gibbs walks over and sits at his desk.

"Good answer," Tony tells him.

"Don't let him intimidate you, McGee. That's my job today," Kate says, as her phone rings. "Agent Todd," Gibbs answers.

"I didn't look," McGee assures Tony.

"Oh, no. I believe you," Tony says, putting his arm around McGee. "I just have a little question that I wanted to ask you. Is she a panty hose or a thong girl, because I'm thinking thong," Tony explains, and as he does Kate walks past and elbows him, causing Tony to grunt.

"We've got a problem, Gibbs," Kate says as Gibbs bangs his phone on the table.

"I hate this thing, Crap!" Gibbs says as he continues to bang the phone.

"There's a secretary from the Pentagon downstairs and she claims that her boss is being held hostage by his computer," Kate explains.

"See? There's a reason I don't trust these things," Gibbs comments as he stands up. "here," Gibbs says, giving McGee the phone. "Reboot that or something," Gibbs requests. "Send her up," he says to Kate as he walks out of the bullpen.

"Reboot it?" McGee asks shocked, as Tony grabs something out of the filing cabinet.

"Or you can do what we always do," Kate explains.

"It's his third one this month," Tony says as he hands a new phone to McGee, knowing that no matter what Gibbs insists that his number always stays the same, no matter what.

* * *

A while later Gibbs has gone to the pentagon as a marine, to get a microphone in the room with the officer who is being held hostage. In the lab, Tony, Gibbs and Abby are listening to what is being said.

"He was right about one thing. She is a little beauty," A creepy electronic voice says.

"Okay, Gibbs. Your mike is coming in loud and clear. Who's in the office with him? The devil?" Abby asks, and Gibbs signs at her.

"Hey, you know, considering that no one in this room is actually deaf, that is really annoying," Tony comments and Gibbs and Abby once more sign at each other.

"Hey, that was about me, wasn't it?" Tony asks.

"Patch in the video, Abs," Gibbs says and Abby does just that.

"It's not a very flattering angle," Abby says as the image appears on the screen.

"Well, it's the best I could do. what can you tell me about the voice?" Gibbs asks curious.

"It sounds like this particle physicist I used to date. He had these tiny little chiclet-like teeth and an Eiffel Tower tat on his…." Abby starts to explain.

"You want this, Abby, or not?" Gibbs asks, referring to the caf-pow he is holding.

"Okay, obvious it's being disguised. I think I can filter it back to its original state," Abby says, and as she attempts to do it she turns it into a very high-pitched voice.

"Yeah, okay. I'll get the APB out on the Lollipop Guild right away," Tony comments.

"Patience, Tony," Abby says and she keeps working on the voice until she gets it back to a normal sounding voice. "Pretty cool, huh?" Abby asks.

"Not bad," Gibbs comments.

"Thank you,"

"Next thing I want you to do is hack into Watson's computer. It's the only link we have to the kidnapper," Gibbs explains.

"Gibbs, we are talking about the Pentagon here. Even their encryptions have encryptions," Abby says, sounding shocked.

"Yeah? That dirt bag sure managed it," Gibbs points out.

"It probably took him month! Our best bet is to ask the DOD for access to their system," Abby explains.

"First thing they'll do is disconnect the connection. If that happens, we'll end up with two dead dependents," Gibbs comments, trying to hide how close to home that hits.

"I don't know if I can do it," Abby admits.

"DiNozzo, get McGee on the hook," Gibbs points out.

"NO!" Abby exclaims. "I'll get in," Abby assures him.

"Yeah?" Gibbs asks.

"Yeah,"

"I believe you," Gibbs says before walking out of the lab.

"Relax. When's the last time Gibbs was wrong? Discounting the whole marriage thing, of course," Tony comments.

* * *

A little while later Abby is still trying to get into the connection, and Gibbs, Tony and Kate are in MTAC as they watch and listen to what is going on in the Captain's office.

"I've isolated nearly one point three million. Now I want a gesture of good faith from you," Captain Watson says to the person who is blackmailing him.

"What kind of gesture, Captain?" the computer voice says.

"I want you to release my daughter immediately," Watson says.

"Not going to happen," the voice responds.

"Why? Because they're already dead? How do I know that's not just a tape? You listen to me. You let Sandy go right now or its over. I'm going to the FBI," Watson pushes.

"You'd never forgive yourself, you know," the computer voice says.

"This the hard part, Captain," Gibbs says through the earwig. "Don't back down. Tell him you want to talk to your daughter," Gibbs explains.

"I want to speak to her!" Watson yells. "Right now!" he says as on the video screen he sees an image of a hooded man and his daughter on the screen.

"Plays the piano. Gifted I hear. You don't need eyes to play the piano, but you sure as hell need ears!" the guy says as Sandy screams as something is pressed to her ears.

Sandy!" Watson shouts.

"One little tap. Monaural. Then the other ear, pop! Total silence and darkness forever," the man says as Sandy starts to cry.

"We can't risk that," Kate says, sounding horrified.

"He's bluffing. Stand your ground. Tell him if he does, that he'll never see a penny," Gibbs says.

"Gibbs…" Kate says, sounding shocked.

"Let her go unharmed or I swear you'll never see a dime," Watson says.

"You know, I never was any good at taking orders, Captain," the guy says, before cutting the connection.

* * *

For the next forty minutes Kate, Gibbs and Tony are in MTAC waiting, though Gibbs is pacing back and forth, while Watson is in his office, and it is clear that he is barely holding it together.

"I screwed up. I screwed it all up," Watson says to himself, but also Gibbs.

"It's only been forty minutes, Captain. He will contact you soon," Gibbs advises. "Until then you have to say strong. Its our best chance of getting your family back," Gibbs says, and as he does he can feel the look Kate is giving him. "You got something to say?" Gibbs asks, having covered the microphone so that Watson doesn't hear.

"We're taking a big risk here, Gibbs," Kate comments.

"Yeah, Kate? What happens to the little girl and his mother once this dirt bag gets the money?" Gibbs asks.

"What you think he'll kill them?" Kate asks, as she did not think about that.

"You're the profiler. You tell me," Gibbs tells her and in Watson's office his phone starts to ring.

"Answer your phone, Captain," the computer voice says.

"Where is she? Where's my daughter!" Watson exclaims.

"I said to answer your phone, Captain," the computer voice says.

"Yes?" Watson asks, answering the phone.

"Daddy?" Sandy says sounding upset, and everyone in MTAC is glad to hear her voice.

"Sandy! Sweetheart, where are you?" Watson asks.

"I don't know. He let me go, but he said, he said he'll kill Mom if I tell anyone what happened!" Sandy exclaims, sounding upset.

"Tell me where she is!" Watson requests.

"Lorton Amtrak Station. You got your good faith gesture. Now get back to work," the voice instructs.

"My people are on the way, Captain. Tell her to stay where she is," Gibbs explains. "Go get her," Gibbs tells Kate and Tony, both of whom hurry out of MTAC.

* * *

A while later Sandy is at NCIS, and has helped with the case, and so while Abby and McGee have moved their computers down to Autopsy, Gibbs is once more in MTAC.

"Captain, we need more time. You have to stall him," Gibbs instructs.

"It's getting harder to find open accounts. You're going to have to give me more time," Watson requests.

"You have ninety minutes. Make it, your wife lives, if you don't, she dies, it's your call Captain," the computer voice says.

"Negotiate, Captain. Tell him you need at least three more hours. I repeat, tell him you need another three hours," Gibbs instructs.

"I'll meet your deadline," Watson says.

"Oh Damn," Gibbs says annoyed as he takes off his headset. As he does the door opens and Tony walks in.

"Good news, Boss! I found a shot of our bad guy's vehicle on the train station tapes. The little girl was right. It's a white van with no windows," Tony explains.

"Did you run the plates?" Gibbs asks.

"They came back stolen," Tony explains.

"and this helps me because, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asks, sounding annoyed.

"I also ID'd our dirt bag. I pulled his prints from Sandy's hair thingies," Tony explains.

"Berets," Gibbs supplies, knowing that because of Ziva and Kelly.

"Right," Tony says, deciding not to question how Gibbs knows that. "He's a former Petty Officer. Name's Kyle Grayson. Did six years in Leavenworth for Embezzling government funds, and captain Watson was responsible for putting him there," Tony explains.

"Good job," Gibbs tells him.

* * *

A while later Watson's wife Jill has been saved and the team are watching as Watson, Sandy and Jill are all reunited.

"Kind of makes you think," Kate comments.

"About what?" Tony asks.

"having kids someday," Kate supplies.

"Yeah, I don't think I could handle that," Tony admits, though a part of him can't help but think 'maybe' if he found the right person.

"I don't know how we could ever thank you, Agent Gibbs," Watson says as he and Gibbs shake hands.

"We owe you so much," Jill says.

"Thank Special Agent Watson here. We couldn't have done it without her," Gibbs says.

"Thanks," Watson says before he and his family walk away and Gibbs walks over to Kate and Tony.

"We did good today, Gibbs," Kate comments.

"Did we Special Agent Todd?" Gibbs asks. "Grayson doesn't have the smarts to be in this alone. we still have to find out who hired him.

"Not going to get it from Grayson," Tony comments.

"Why not?" Kate asks. "Get him to roll for a deal," Kate suggests.

"I don't deal," Gibbs says as he walks out of the bullpen, heading down to Autopsy where he plans to see how Abby and McGee are doing tracing the money.

"He doesn't deal?" Kate ask surprised.

"Not when Grayson doesn't know who hired him," Tony explains.

* * *

The next day, because Abby and McGee have traced the money, the team are at the bank waiting for Watson who is the one who collected it, who was behind the whole thing.

"Captain Watson," Gibbs says.

"Agent Gibbs. This is not what you think," Watson says, and Gibbs cannot believe that he would even try to defend himself.

"You're right. It wasn't," Gibbs says.

"You did this to your own family?" Kate asks shocked.

"No, nobody was supposed to get hurt," Watson explains as Tony cuffs him.

"Is that tight enough for you, Captain?" Tony asks.

"I cannot believe this is happening! It was the perfect plan! Even Grayson didn't know who hired him. How the hell did you figure this out?" Watson asks shocked.

"Next time you might want to send your note to the FBI," Kate suggests.

"Look, you've got to understand. I needed the money because…." Watson starts to say and in response Gibbs throws Watson up against the wall.

"Don't you dare tell me there was a reason for you throwing away what you had," Gibbs says, sounding pissed.

* * *

A little while later McGee is in the, still boiling hot, bullpen with Kate and Tony,

"Your network is up and operation now. So, I'll be heading back to Norfolk," McGee says, and nether Kate and Tony say nothing. "I'll take that as a thank you," McGee says, as Gibbs walks in.

"McGee, where are you going?" Gibbs asks.

"Uh… Norfolk," McGee says, feeling pretty confused.

"Well, I've got some good news and some bad news for you," Gibbs explains. "You've just been promoted to a full time agent," Gibbs reveals.

"Really? That's incredible! What'd…." McGee starts to say.

"You belong to me now," Gibbs reveals, as he walks to his desk.

"Congratulations," Kate tells him.

"Yeah, what she said," Tony responds.

"So I'm one of you guys now, right?" McGee asks, looking between Tony and Kate. "No more… no more getting coffee. No more hazing," McGee says.

"Sure," Kate and Tony says, though the smirks on their faces makes McGee feel a little doubtful.

"Right um… well I just want to say, that I never took it personal and I really look forward too…" McGee starts to say, but before he can say more both Kate and Tony head slap him and head back to their desks; seconds later the air conditioning turns back on.

* * *

Hours later Gibbs is sitting at home, on his couch. As this case has hit a bit too close to home for him, and made him feel angry more than once, he is just staring at the picture of him, Shannon, Kelly and Ziva from when they moved to Pendleton.

Even though he knows it is a risk, Gibbs also knows that Ziva won't answer if it puts her in danger and so he pulls out his phone and calls his daughter.

"Dad? Is everything okay?" Ziva asks worried.

"Yeah, I just really needed to hear your voice," Gibbs says, and as he does Ziva realises exactly what would have happened.

"Hard case?" Ziva asks her father.

"Really hard," Gibbs admits. "It hit a bit too close to home," Gibbs admits, and even though it is barely noticeable Ziva can hear the pain in her father's voice.. "Ziva, you should stop what you're doing, come home. We'll find all the answers we both want another way," Gibbs tells his daughter.

"Dad, I will be okay," Ziva assures him. "I want to do this, I have to do this, it is my choice," Ziva explains.

"Ziver…" Gibbs starts to say.

"Dad; I love you, and we will talk about this some other time, but right now I am late for a meeting," Ziva explains, as she worriedly checks her watch.

"Older or younger Him?" Gibbs asks curious.

"Both actually," Ziva reveals and as soon as she says that Gibbs is worried.

"Ziver…' Gibbs starts to say.

"It is okay. This is actually what I have been working towards," Ziva explains, not waning to give more details about that. "And I really have to go," Ziva admits.

"Be careful, Ziver, I love you," Gibbs tells his daughter.

"Love you too," Ziva responds, before hanging up.

Once Ziva hangs up with her father she hides her phone in her apartment and leaves for her meeting, while back in DC Gibbs seriously considers flying to Israel.

* * *

Not long after she left her apartment Ziva walks into Eli's office where both Eli and Ari already are.

"Deputy Director, Officer Haswari," Ziva greats, with a nod.

"Now that you are here Ziva, here are the mission details. You and Ari will be leading a team," Eli explains, feeling like it is right for Ari to be working with Ziva as he always imaged that his Ari would work with his Ziva, of course he hasn't realised that his Ziva and the Ziva standing before him are the same person.

"Yes Sir," Ziva says, as she opens the file to read it.

"Take a seat, both of you, we have details to discuss," Eli instructs, and both Ziva and Ari sit down, allowing Eli to explain exactly what they are going to be doing.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**AN:** Hope you like this chapter. For those of you wanting to see more Ziva you're going to love the next chapter.

* * *

About a month has passed since Gibbs talked to his daughter, and even though he only know the basics of what she is doing he is extremely worried about her; and he really wants to call her, but so far he hasn't.

It's an early morning and Tony and McGee are walking into the gym. Kate on the other hand is already on the mats and stretching.

"Wow, she's pretty flexible," McGee comments, noticing what Kate is doing.

"Just don't let her catch you looking at her, Probie," Tony suggests, as he knows well enough to know that doesn't end well.

"I think she saw me," McGee says worried as he quickly looks away from Kate. "She gave me that look," McGee explains.

"What look?" Tony asks curious.

"The look she is always giving you," McGee explains, and Tony glances over.

"Yep, she saw you. Hope you wore a cup," Tony confirms, as Gibbs walks up.

"Okay, welcome to my version of close combat training. McGee," Gibbs says.

"Yeah?" McGee asks.

"You start with Kate," Gibbs says as he and Tony head to the boxing ring.

For a little while Gibbs and Tony fight in the ring, where Gibbs is the clear winner, and Kate and McGee fight on the mats, where Kate is the clear winner, but as Gibbs has gotten a call Tony has walked over to where McGee and Kate are.

"Did I mention I was handpicked to protect the President of the United States?" Kate asks as she once more knocks McGee to the mats.

"Five times!" McGee answers.

"Are you going to take that abuse, McGee?" Tony asks, as he squats down where McGee is pinned.

"No!" McGee says and he flips Kate to the mat.

"That's more like it, McGee. Why were you holding back?" Kate asks angrily.

"Well you're a…. I mean I've never wrestled a…." McGee says, trailing off as he is pretty sure that any answer he gives will cause things not to end well for him.

"A girl?" Kate supplies. "Tony, I look like a girl to you?" Kate asks curious.

"All I see are two NCIS special agents," Tony comments, as that is the best answer.

"Me too," Kate says, as she knees McGee in the groin.

"Training's over," Gibbs says as he walks over, while McGee is moaning in pain. "We're heading to Quantico. Guy tried to outrun a five-hundred-pound bomb," Gibbs explains.

"And?" Kate ask curious.

"He lost," Gibbs reveals so Kate gets up and hurries behind him.

"Hey, she had three older brothers growing up. I think there's some unresolved issues there," Tony comments.

"You think?" McGee asks, as Tony helps him up.

* * *

A little while later, Tony, McGee, Kate, and Gibbs are arriving at Quantico where, to Gibbs' annoyance, there seems to be people everywhere.

"Break out the gear," Gibbs instructs. "I'm going to find out who's in charge of this circus," Gibbs says before walking away.

"You didn't have to stop like that," Kate says, as the way Tony stopped caused McGee to go flying.

"I know that," Tony says as he walks to the back of the MCRT truck and opens it. "Sorry about that, Probie," Tony comments. "But it's your fault," Tony reveals.

"My fault?" McGee asks shocked.

"Yeah, the breaks grab. It's your job to see the vehicle's in perfect running condition," Tony explains as Gibbs walks up to the guy who seems to be in charge.

"You should have called. I could have saved you guys a trip," the guy says to Gibbs.

"Why don't we start with… who the hell are you?" Gibbs asks.

"Gunnery Sergeant De Luca, CID," De Luca explains.

"Is this your idea of how to run a crime scene, Gunnery Sergeant?" Gibbs asks annoyed.

"Nope, it's my idea of how to run an accidental death investigation, Special Agent…" De Luca starts to say.

"Gibbs,"

"Well, a civilian decided to trespass in the wrong place at the wrong time. Marines didn't spot him until it was too late," De Luca explains.

"What was a civilian doing down there, Gunny?" Gibbs asks.

"My guess, he was a scavenger. Lots of metal and scrap iron's been dumped here over the years," De Luca explains.

"Enough to risk blowing yourself up over?" Gibbs asks.

"I didn't say he was smart, Agent Gibbs," De Luca admit. "But hey, you want NCIS to handle the paperwork on this one, Fine," De Luca says, as Kate, Tony and McGee walk up.

"Get down there and secure the scene," Gibbs comments.

"Just make sure your people stay inside the marked areas cleared by EOD. I don't need another dead civilian on my hands," De Luca explains before spitting tobacco and then walking away.

"Attractive," Kate says sarcastically

"I want everybody off this range except EOD personnel," Gibbs says.

"What about Mr Potato Head?" Tony asks curious.

"No, he stays," Gibbs instructs. "With luck, he'll spit on my boots," Gibbs comments.

"Looking for a reason to whack him in the head, Gibbs?" Kate asks curious.

"No too shoot him," Gibbs says, before walking and way, leaving his team to work the case while he goes to do other things around the crime scene.

* * *

A while later the team are in the bullpen, talking about what is going on with the case, including the fact that Abby's computer was hacked.

"Victor Gera, aka Guido Valentino. Career Criminal," Kate explains.

"Guido Valentino?" McGee asks.

"That's the alias he used in LA," Kate reveals.

"Started running numbers in Chicago as a kid. Moved on to jacking cars as a teen. Graduated to drug dealing on the West Coast," Tony explains.

"Six months ago he showed up in DC," Kate explains.

"Mafia?" Gibbs asks.

"With names like Vic Gera and Guido Valentio? What else?" McGee asks, and Tony gets angry.

"Probie!w In case you forget. My names Tony DiNozzo. Italiano. It doesn't make me Mafia, now does it?" Tony asks, clearly insulted.

"No, of course, not, I'm sorry," McGee quickly syas.

"Prego,"

"McGee, what's the connection between a small time hood and a super computer?" Gibbs asks curious.

"Well, I have no idea, Boss," McGee admits.

"Wrong answer," Gibbs tells him.

"I'll look for the right one now," McGee comments, before walking over to his desk.

"Why would the mob, or anyone, stash bodies at a Marine bombing range?" Kate asks.

"Because it's the last place they'd look for them," Gibbs reveals.

"Who'd be nuts enough to go down there looking for bodies?" Tony asks as Gibbs' phone starts to ring.

"Besides us?" Kate asks.

"Yeah, Gibbs," Gibbs says, into his phone, and then pauses for a moment. "You did what? I'm on my way!" Gibbs says angrily. "That was Gunny Sergeant De Luca. He's not done screwing up my investigation," Gibbs says angrily before walking out of the bullpen.

"Wow, I thought you were the only one that could piss him off like that," Kate comments.

"You never met his second wife," Tony says, as while he has never met Diane he has heard Gibbs angrily talk about her more than enough to know that.

* * *

A little while later, night has fallen, Gibbs has gotten evidence from the Gunny and he, and the team are all in the squad room together.

"EOD has cleared about ten percent of the range so far. It's a small area and in a relatively short span of time we found three bodies," Kate explains. "Do the math and we could be looking at potentially thirty or more victims concealed down there," Kate reveals.

"Gunny, I want you to coordinate with the Provost Martial. I want a cordon around the range twenty four hours a day," Gibbs orders.

"Agent Gibbs, that's a lot of man power. Do you really think…." De Luca starts to say.

"Then you better get moving," Gibbs instructs.

"Right," De Luca says as Gibbs starts to walk away. "Is there some secret to getting on his good side?" De Luca asks Kate and Tony curious.

"Oh, there's no secret," Tony comments.

"He doesn't have one," Kate explains as McGee walks in.

"Ah, excuse me, Boss," McGee says.

"What?" Gibbs asks.

"We completed the back-trace on the intruder's system," McGee explains.

"Yeah?" Gibbs asks.

"Uh, well, the thing is, that's…." McGee starts to say.

"It's me," Fornell says, walking into the bullpen along with another FBI agent. "Why is NCIS Interested in Vic Gera, Gibbs?" Fornell asks his old friend.

"Who says we were interested in him?" Gibbs asks.

"You ran his prints though AFIS. Where did you get them?" Fornell asks curious.

"He gave them to me," Gibbs explains.

"You have him in custody?" the other agent with Fornell, Charles, says.

"Technically speaking," Gibbs says, and he gestures them to follow him.

* * *

A little while later the Gibbs, Fornell, Kate, Charles and Tony are all in autopsy with Ducky.

"Where'd you find him?" Fornell asks shocked.

"On a live fire range at Quantico," Gibbs explains.

"He was killed in a practice bomb drop this morning," Kate explains.

"Is he Mafia?" Tony asks curious.

"He's an undercover FBI agent, DiNozzo," Fornell explains.

"When we saw your print search, we were hoping Vic was alive," Fornell explains.

"I want his killer, Gibbs," Fornell says, giving his friend a look.

"Is that an offer for a joint investigation?" Gibbs asks, feeing like there is something going on with Fornell.

"I can't," Fornell answers.

"Kate, Tony escort our guests out," Gibbs instructs, as Fornell walks over to him.

"I need to talk to you alone," Fornell tells his friend.

"Our usual conference room?" Gibbs asks and the two of them walk out of autopsy together.

"What's going on? Fornell seems unusually upset," Kate comments.

"For an FBI agent," Tony adds.

"How would you feel if one of your team mates was lying on a slab?" Charles asks curious.

"Depends… on who it was," Tony quips back.

"Are you always a smart ass?" Charles asks.

"Just to you boys from the Hoover building," Tony responds.

* * *

In the elevator Gibbs and Fornell are alone riding the elevator together, and Gibbs flips the emergency stop button.

"I'm listening," Gibbs comments.

"Jimmy Napalitno. You know him?" Fornell asks.

"Fat little Mafioso runs the business in Maryland, Virginia, and DC," Gibbs says, knowing that much.

"I've spent half my career trying to put that bastard behind bars," Fornell reveals. "Three trials, three times he walked on a technicality," Fornell explains.

"Tough to be sympathetic consider you let Ari go," Gibbs comments.

"Ari's a valuable intelligence asset, Gibbs," Fornell reveals. "Napalitano is nothing but a cheep hood," Fornell explains.

"Ari shot one of my people, kidnapped one of my agents, and put a round through me. I don't see the difference Fornell, especially when Ziva is risking her life by trying to keep an eye on him," Gibbs says, and Fornell realises there is no talking to Gibbs, not when he brings up Ziva.

"I knew I was wasting my time," Fornell comments.

"At least we agree on something," Gibbs comments, as he presses the button to get the elevator to start again.

"Did anyone tell you, you were an insufferable bastard?" Fornell asks, as he flips the emergency stop on the elevator.

"Yeah,"

"Damn it Jethro, I came here because I need your help," Fornell explains.

"I offered a joint investigation. You turned it down," Gibbs points out.

"I couldn't say anything in front of those Agents," Fornell explains.

"You don't trust them?" Gibbs asks curious.

"Napalitano's always been a step ahead of me. Every informant, every agent I get close to ends up like that kids downstairs. No one's that lucky," Fornell explains.

"He's got a mole in the Bureau," Gibbs realises.

"Or someone with access to my operations," Fornell explains.

"Why not take it to Internal Affairs?" Gibbs asks curious.

"They can't help me," Fornell says knowing that.

"But I can?"

"Realizing how sad this sounds you're the closet friend I have, Gibbs," Fornell comments which surprises Gibbs as it is rare for them to actually admit how good of friends they are.

"You dying or something?" Gibbs asks and Fornell gives him a look. "Okay, not dying. Is this some part of a twelve step program?" Gibbs asks curious.

"Look, are you going to help me or not?" Fornell asks.

"I'm thinking about it," Gibbs says, which tells Fornell everything he needs to hear.

"It's settled then," Fornell says as he turns the elevator back on.

"This isn't your style, Tobias," Gibbs says, knowing that because he knows his friend.

"I know. The Bureau believes that the mole who put my man on your slab…" Fornell says, as the elevators open. "Is me," Fornell explains.

"Sorry Tobias," Charles says as he arrests Fornell.

* * *

The next day Gibbs, who has spent the morning watching the videos that implement Fornell, is walking towards the holding cell where his friend is.

"Not much of a view," Gibbs comments, as he gives Fornell some coffee.

"Kind of reminds me of your basement," Fornell responds, as he takes the coffee.

"It's not dark enough," Gibbs responds.

"Did you see the Bureau's case aganst me?" Fornell asks curious.

"You know that your people won't share files with us," Gibbs says as Fornell takes a drink of the coffee.

"What's this supposed to be?" Fornell asks disgusted.

"Coffee,"

"I'll take your word for it," Fornell responds. "They found two kilos of coke and fifty grand in counterfeit bills in my freezer. I thought the coke in the ice cream quarts was a nice touch," Fornell admits.

"It's an expensive one. Jimmy Naps has gone to a lot of trouble to frame you, Tobias," Gibbs comments.

"I know. He knew I was vulnerable," Fornell explains.

"Vulnerable how?" Gibbs asks confused.

"Ari,"

"You're laying this on one, huh?" Gibbs asks.

"I arranged your meeting with him, Jethro. He's our only agent inside Al Qaeda, and what did you do? you shot him!" Fornell exclaims.

"I could have killed him. Putting a round in his shoulder helped sell his cover to Al Qaeda," Gibbs explains.

"Why don't you explain that to the Director? He didn't buy it when I DID," Fornell reveals.

"Okay, if you think it'll do any good," Gibbs says, with a laugh.

"I'm not getting out of this, am I?" Fornell asks.

"You'll get out of it, it just may not be the way you'd like," Gibbs responds.

* * *

A while later McGee and Abby are in the lab together. While Abby is working McGee is paying a lot of attention to Abby rather than the work they are doing.

"You know what I think, McGee?" Abby asks.

"What?"

"I think you're more interested in me than what I'm doing," Abby comments.

"That's not true! Not that I'm not interested in you. I am. But I'm mote interested in… the work. Well how could you say that?" McGee asks.

"Because what I'm looking at through the microscope…" Abby starts to say.

"Yeah?"

"Is up on the screen," Abby explains as Kate and Tony walk in.

"Hey guy!" McGee greats.

"You here for the finger or the blood?" Abby asks.

"What blood?" Kate asks curious.

"I found two types on Agent Gera's face. One is his. One is not," Abby explains.

"So, if he was beaten, you know, kind of like the way you were yesterday by Gibbs," Kate says to Tony. "It could be the killers," Kate suggests.

"Kate, Kate, Kate, when I let Gibbs win, we all win. And if I beat the crap out of him, who do you think he's going to take it out on?" Tony asks, as Gibbs walks up behind him. "Oh, that's right, all of us!" Tony exclaims.

"So you took a dive for the team?" McGee asks.

"Of course, McGee," Tony responds.

"It's good to know," Kate comments, looking amused.

"It sure us, turn around," Gibbs instructs.

"I'm waiting for you to slap the back of my head, Boss," Tony explains.

"I'm not going to slap your head," Gibbs reveals.

"You're not?" Tony asks surprised.

"What, you don't think I have a sense of humour?" Gibbs asks. "Abs, I want a DNA on the unknown blood," Gibbs instructs.

"I already started it," Abby explains.

"Okay, what about the finger? Any idea how long it was on the range?" Gibbs asks curious.

"Well, ordinarily you couldn't date bones unless it's been in the ground long enough to soak up fluorine which is like hundreds of years. But sometimes being in a place where things get blown up all the time is a good thing. I swabbed the finger for explosives and I found traces of one; Mercury fulminate which was completely phased out by the military by nineteen eighty six," Abby explains.

"Well, that means the mafia mast have been dumping bodies down there for…." Kate starts to say.

"At least eighteen years," McGee supplies.

"Thank you, McGee," Kate comments.

"Good job, Abs, McGee, find a way to get Little Ricky's DNA," Gibbs instructs.

"Okay," McGee says as Gibbs heads towards the door, hitting Tony as he passes.

"It's no fun if you know it's coming," Gibbs comments.

"Ow," Tony says and he headslaps McGee.

"What was that for?" McGee asks.

"Ah-ha! That's for eating my sandwich," Tony says.

* * *

A while later the team have figured out a plan to get Little Ricky's DNA, and as it appears that Fornell has killed himself Gibbs is at the jail with Charles and other members of the FBI.

"He didn't hang himself. Not Fornell. That's the coward's way out, and Tobias was no coward!" Charles exclaims.

"Only one person was in his cell with him today," the guard reveals.

"Who?" Charles asks.

"Me, to cut him down," The guard explains.

"Doctor?" Gibbs asks the FBI medical Examiner.

"Yes?" The Examiner asks.

"I would like our ME Doctor Mallard to receive a copy of your autopsy report," Gibbs explains.

"Ducky, of course," The examiner responds, as Gibbs walks away.

* * *

A while later, night has fallen and the plan to get Little Ricky's DNA worked and the team were able to arrest him, though in doing so Gibbs threatened Napolitana on behalf of Fornell. As they now have Ricky in custody the team are in the bullpen with Charles.

"You can't threaten to kill someone in custody, Gibbs," Charles says.

"It wasn't a threat," Gibbs responds.

"You'd really do it?" Charles asks shocked.

"Hey, you want to clear Tobia's name?

"Hell yes, but not by letting Little Ricky off for Vic's murder," Charles explains.

"He'll screw up again," Gibbs says believing that.

"You think Jimmy Naps is going to make a swap and just you walk away?" Charles asks.

"I hope not," Gibbs responds, as his phone rings. "Gibbs," he answers.

"Rear of the club, one hour. Loose the feds in the building and in the alley," Jimmy Napps instructs.

"Oh, I can't do that. I'm operating on my own hook. Pick another place," Gibbs instructs.

"You want me to pick a place?" Jimmy asks surprised.

"I'm trying to show you there are no tricks here, Jimmy Boy," Gibbs explains.

"Coleman Park. You know it?" Jimmy asks.

"Yeah. Yeah, I know it," Gibbs confirms.

"Come alone," Jimmy says and Gibbs laughs.

"I'm not that stupid," Gibbs admits.

"All right, we each bring a man," Jimmy says.

"On hour,"

"And Gibbs, you hurt my boy, I'll kill your brothers, your uncles, your father, and after their funerals, I'll kill you," Jimmy explains.

"No brothers, no uncles, my father passed years ago," Gibbs lies, as even though he and Jackson don't talk he doesn't want anything to happen to him. "I do have three ex-wives who numbers and address I will gladly fax onto you," Gibbs says as a way to protect Ziva, and Jimmy hangs up. "Oh, he hung up," Gibbs comments and as he does Kate, Tony and McGee all pick up their guns. "Whoa. Where do you three think you're going?" Gibbs asks.

"With you, Boss," Tony, Kate and McGee say together.

"I can bring one backup," Gibbs explains.

"Well clearly you should take me, Boss. Probie doesn't know what he's doing…." Tony starts to say, but as he speaks Kate starts to speak too.

"Oh, come on, Tony! Of course he doesn't know what he's doing…" Kate starts to say as McGee starts to speak to which results in all three of them talking over each other and it being impossible to tell who is saying what.

After a few moments Gibbs gets so fed up with all the bickering that he whistles, which causes the bickering to stop

"Agent Charles is going," Gibbs reveals.

"Me?" Charles asks shocked.

"Are you kidding Boss? He's kidding right?" Tony asks, as he can't believe it, though Gibbs has a reason for what he is doing.

"I don't think he is, Tony," McGee comments.

"Gibbs, you need someone…." Kate starts to say.

"Someone who can verify the guy that Jimmy Naps turns over is FBI or Justice. Can any of you do that?" Gibbs asks, knowing the answer.

"He's right. I know the players. I go," Charles confirms.

* * *

A while later the case is over, and Fornell's name has been cleared, as it turned out that Charles was the bad guy. It is the next day and McGee is in the bullpen as Kate and Tony walk in.

"Watcha doing there, Probie?" Tony asks curious.

"I'm trying to find what I missed," McGee answers. "How did Gibbs know that it was Charles?" McGee asks.

"You mean you didn't know?" Kate asks, making it seem like she knew.

"He didn't know," Tony says, with a laugh, getting in on the game he realises Kate is playing.

"What, you knew?" McGee asks.

"We're seasoned investigators, McGee," Tony says.

"You have to start thinking outside the box," Kate says.

"Expect the unexpected," Tony advices as Gibbs and Fornell walk up to the group.

"Good Advice, Tony," Gibbs says as Tony, Kate and McGee turn to look at him, and all three of them are shocked to see Fornell.

"Agent Todd, DiNozzo, McGee," Fornell says, before walking to the elevator.

"What?" Gibbs ask as he walks to his desk.

* * *

Far away from DC, in Israel Ziva is sitting in her apartment looking at a picture she has managed to track down, a picture of her, Ari and Tali form mere weeks before Tail was killed. Since working with Ari more Ziva has found herself feeling conflicted. She hates him for shooting her Dad, and feels like he may be the bad guy her Dad thinks he is, but there has been times where she has seen the brother she used to know; and that's a nice feeling.

Feeling like she should stop thinking about this Ziva puts the picture down and checks her laptop. As she looks she sees a report about the death of FBI Special Agent Tobias Fornell. Feeling her blood run cold Ziva stares in shock. Then, not even comprehending how dangerous it is Ziva pulls her phone and calls her father.

"Gibbs,"

"Dad, Uncle Fornell, is it true?" Ziva asks, sounding terrified, and pained.

"He's completely fine, Ziver," Gibbs assures his daughter. "It was a ploy to find a mole," Gibbs explains.

"He is really okay?" Ziva asks, wanting to be sure.

"He's really okay," Gibbs confirms. "Are you okay, Kid?"

"Yeah, I am okay," Ziva assures her father. "I should go, I probably should not have called, I just had to know," Ziva admits, and Gibbs understands. "I love you, Dad,"

"Love you too, Kid," Gibbs responds, before hanging up, wishing he could talk to her more.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**AN:** Thank you so much for the support.

**Question:** I am writing season 3 at the moment and so far are addressing most the episodes to include changes some pretty minor basically just making Gibbs Dad when Ziva talks. As seasons go on things are going to get more different from cannon and 'episodes' will be even more different, (while there will be earlier examples of this every episode starting at 10x01 will need to be addressed due to how I am planning things) How do you want me to handle this? do you want me to address every episode or only ones that have more differences than similarities? Let me know. And to assure you I will not just be addressing episodes in this story, there will be additional storylines fit in around episodes and I will also be including a lot of 'moments' between episodes and especially over summers and holiday breaks.

* * *

While her father is working a pretty emotional case in DC with a Metal of Honour Recipient, Ziva and Ari are on a mission just the two of them. While she isn't sure if it is a good thing that it is just the two of them Ziva is going to use the opportunity to try and find out whose side he is on.

"So, who are we waiting for?" Ziva asks Ari in Russian as the two of them are near the Gaza Strip waiting for a weapons drop.

"A Hamas weapons dealer. He will give what I ask for and we will know what to expect," Ari explains. While he is sitting on a bench Ziva is a little distance from him, pretending to read as she watches for danger.

For the next half an hour Ziva and Ari wait, and then once the weapon drop goes off without a hitch, Ziva sees someone with a weapon raised walking towards Ari and the dealer, though Ari doesn't see as his back is turned.

"Ari watch out!" Ziva says through the coms as she runs and realising that she cannot get a clear shot she puts her gun away and runs.

Running as fast as she can Ziva doesn't get to the group in time to save the dealer, something which she isn't too upset about, but she does get close enough in time to see the man knock Ari to the ground in a way that dishevelled him, so he cannot fight back right away, and hear him say,

"This is for Israel," the man says but before he can pull the trigger Ziva throws her knife and stabs him in the chest; saving Ari.

"Ari, Ari," Ziva says, getting to him, and standing above him. "Officer Haswari," Ziva says and as Ari looks up and sees Ziva standing above him, hears the voice, it's like everything falls into place.

"Ziva," Ari says, a level of amazement to his voice, and Ziva sticks out her hand and helps Ari back onto his feet. "Thank you," Ari says, with a nod.

"You are welcome," Ziva says, though she cannot help but feel conflicted as she is still not sure that she did the right thing, the good thing.

"You are a little fire," Ari says, in English, wondering if his suspicion will be proven true.

"So, keep the corn away," Ziva responds, also in English, without even thinking about it. As soon as she speaks it draws upon her what that means, and even if she didn't realise the smirk on Ari's face would give it away. "You know,"

"We should talk," Ari responds, switching to Hebrew. "Somewhere Eli does not have eyes and ears," he suggests, as now that he knows he is right he has a few ideas, and none of which will be possible if Eli knows about them.

"Good idea," Ziva says, wondering how the hell she is going to deal with this.

* * *

About an hour later Ziva and Ari are sitting together in a dark corner of a café that is one of the only places in Israel that doesn't have cameras and microphones that Eli can access in it.

"We thought you died," Ari tells Ziva, having thought of no other way to start this conversation.

"I know," Ziva confirms.

"Does this mean Tali…." Ari starts to ask, truly being curious about the answer, as even though they had been gone for so long he does love the little sisters he remembers.

"She did die," Ziva reveals, pain in her voice.

If there is one thing Ziva has learnt about Ari in the past few months it is that he is not the biggest fan of Eli. And so, she realises she has to use that to make sure Ari only finds out one of her identities, and not both of them.

"Ima blamed Eli. She wanted him to believe I was dead; we went to Russian," Ziva explains. "Ima got me the identity of a dead child and left me with people she trusted; I never saw her again," Ziva explains. As she remembers that Rivka always treated Ari will she feels like he should know the basics, but nothing that will give away that Gibbs is her father.

"Why did you come back to Israel?" Ari asks, as he realises that this couldn't be more perfect.

"Ima," Ziva says simply. "I wanted to know what happened to her. I could not do that from Russia," Ziva explains.

"You've been lying to Eli for years," Ari notes. "You are his Golden Girl and he does not know who you really are," Ari says, looking impressed, and feeling that this is exactly what he needs as because Ziva has been described as _'Deputy Director David's Golden Girl'_ he has been pretty sure he couldn't trust her, now he knows the opposite is true.

"I did what I had to do to try to find my answers," Ziva answers, trying to get a read on Ari, but just like every time she has tried in the past few months she can't get a clear read on him.

"I will help you find your answers Sister," Ari says, wanting to manipulate her.

"Really?" Ziva says suspiciously. While she might take him up on the offer she will still do what she told her father and Uncle she would do and see whose side he is really on. "Why would you do that?"

"Your Ima was always Kind to me. You deserve to know what happened to her," Ari says, feeling that what happened to her would be Eli, and that would be perfect, it would give him a perfect opportunity.

"Thank you," Ziva says, with a nod.

"Of course," Ari says, with a nod.

"We should get back. Eli will want a debrief," Ziva realises, then she turns serious. "Are you going to tell him?" Ziva asks as she knows that would be very, very bad.

"No," Ari says, as that would be the last thing he wants. If Eli finds out who Ziva is then he won't be able to do what he intends to do, and for the same reason he cannot look into Ziva's history in Russia as he can't risk Eli finding out, in fact if he can set things in motion to stop Eli from finding out about Ziva that's what he is going to do.

"Thank you," Ziva says, feeling relieved, feeling like this is going to make finding out whose side Ari is on easier, though she does feel a tab of guilt at that.

* * *

A few hours later while Ziva is in her apartment feeling conflicted. She is still sure she needs to find out who's side Ari is on, and apart of her hates him for shooting her father, but today showed her that he might still be the brother she remembers. The sayings they said to each other today was an inside joke between them when she started to learn English; and the fact that he remembers tells her that after losing two sisters he might get her brother back. All in all, she isn't sure how she should be feeling.

While his sister is feeling conflicted Ari is arriving at a warehouse. Walking inside Ari finds just what he was expecting, three people who know everything about him, three people who he trusts; two men and a woman.

"Why did you call this Meeting? Has Mossad realised the truth?" the woman asks, there being a level of worry to her voice as this is clearly personal to her.

"No," Ari answers. "I call this meeting because today I found out my half-sister is alive, and more importantly Eli doesn't know and isn't going to be told," Ari says with a grin.

"How is that a good thing?" the man closest to Ari asks, as the other two look confused.

"It is a good thing because she has skills, and anger towards Eli. With time I will get her to join us," Ari says, being positive about being able to do that, and feeling a little joyful about how much that will hurt Eli.

* * *

About seven weeks have passed since Ari realised who Ziva actually is. While the long lost siblings have been spending a lot of time together neither have realised that the other has an ulterior motive. Ziva wants to find out whose side Ari is on, and Ari wants to try to recruit Ziva to his side.

While Gibbs is working a case with a Private Detective that McGee is a fan off Ziva and Ari, who returned from a mission and had a de-brief a coupe of hours earlier, are in Eli's office waiting for him.

"We were just here, what does he want?" Ziva asks Ari curious; trying to find her concern.

"I don't know," Ari says, though he suspects he knows as before he realised who Ziva really was there is something he fought against which he is no longer fighting against. "I am sure everything is fine," Ari says, and just as he says the door opens and Eli walks in.

"Officer Gibbs, Officer Haswari," Eli greats.

"Deputy Director," Ziva and Ari respond.

"Since the two of you have been working together I have been very impressed with your work," Eli admits, and both Ziva and Ari know how rare it is for him to admit that.

"Thank you Sir," Ziva and Ari responds.

"Ziva I am Promoting you to Ari's Control Officer on the Hamas and Al Qaeda mission," Eli reveals.

"Yes Sir," Ziva responds, realising this is exactly what she needs, to figure out exactly who's side Ari is on.

"Ari will fill you in on everything," Eli instructs.

"Yes Sir," Ziva responds.

"Dismissed," Eli responds and Ziva and Ari leave.

* * *

A couple of months have passed since Ziva was promoted to Ari's control officer, and because he has been spending more time undercover Ziva hasn't been able to clearly figure out whose side Ari is on.

In DC Kate and Tony, both feeling like Gibbs has been difficult to deal with lately as unknown to them Gibbs hasn't spoken to Ziva since she called about Fornell, are walking into Autopsy as they bicker.

"I didn't think you would notice," Tony explains.

"Oh, stealing food is okay if nobody notices?" Kate asks, sounding annoyed.

"It's not stealing, it's sharing!" Tony explains.

"It was my lunch! I didn't want to share my lunch with you!" Kate exclaims.

"You see?" Tony asks. "You just said it was sharing!" Tony exclaims.

"Excuse me. Show a little respect. This is a place of peace and dignity," Ducky says in a stern voice, not believing what the pair is doing, while Palmer who is also in Autopsy is not sure how to react.

"That was before Kate got here," Tony says, and Kate glares at him.

"We need a mediator, Ducky, or I'm going to have to go to employee relations," Kate explains.

"Which would be tattling," Tony comments.

"No, going to Employee relations is not tattling," Kate comments.

"It's adult version of 'I'm telling mommy' Tony comments.

"You're so juvenile," Kate tells Tony.

"Am not,"

"Am so,"

"Am not,"

"Ducky we need an unofficial mediator," Kate explains.

"Did you try Gibbs?" Ducky asks, and the looks on Kate and Tony's face tell him everything he needs to know. "Oh yes, I see your point," Ducky says.

"We thought of McGee," Kate reveals.

"But we have no respect for him," Tony explains.

"And then we thought of you," Kate explains.

"I see…. Third on the short list. At least I beat out Abby," Ducky says, trying to find the one good thing.

"Well, we just came from there," Tony explains.

"She turned us down," Kate explains.

"Oh," Ducky says, looking disappointed.

"Come on, Ducky! She's driving me crazy!" Tony exclaims.

"I am busy, but uh…." Ducky says, looking at Palmer.

"Abby needs these blood samples stat," Palmer says, before leaving.

"yes, as I say I am busy, but I'm flattered that you would entrust your relationship to me. It will be rather like… marriage counselling," Ducky comments.

"Oh, well, let's not use those words," Tony says.

"Ducky, it's only a working relationship," Kate clarifies.

"So, you'll do it?" Tony asks.

"Of course I would relish the experience," Ducky assures them. "Yes, I studied psychology at the University of Edinburgh under Professor O'Donnell," Ducky explains.

"Okay, so let's start," Kate requests. "I left my desk for just a minute and when I came back, Tony was eating half of my tuna fish sandwich," Kate explains.

"Okay, see? See? I'm hungry! We're buddies! It shouldn't be a big deal. It's not a big deal. But little miss tight and twisty pants blows everything out of proportion and it becomes a major deal," Tony explains, sounding frustrated.

"All you left me was the crust!" Kate says angrily.

"Well, who is in the right here?" Tony asks.

"Come on, Ducky, please! Tell him!" Kate requests.

"We need to look a little deeper. I mean, there is clearly a latent sibling rivalry being expressed by your adolescent and sexually charged bickering. It all stems from a desperate desire to please a father figure, and I think we all know who that is," Ducky explains.

"What does this have to do with my tuna fish sandwich?" Kate asks confused.

"There's no father-figure, Ducky," Tony says as the autopsy doors open.

"Hey! Why don't you answer your phone?" Gibbs asks, not being able to think of someone else who is not answering their phone. "Norfolk Homicide found a body, a female Petty Officer. Come on, let's go!" Gibbs yells as he heads out of autopsy.

"I'll gas the truck," Tony comments as he and Kate hurry to follow Gibbs.

"I've got the gear," Kate explains.

"I prepacked the gear already," Tony explains.

"Yes, there are clearly issues here. Yes, we need to meet twice a week, at least!" Ducky yells as Kate and Tony hurriedly retreat.

* * *

A while later the team have started to investigate what is going on which has lead Gibbs and Kate to the hospital where the father of the victim, Manda King, is dying.

"I never thought Manda would go before me," Manda's father, Ben, says.

"Dad's got end-stage bone cancer," Samantha King, Manda's sister, says.

"Did your sister know a Willie Taylor?" Gibbs asks curious.

"Not that I know. But then she's been at sea for eight months," Samantha comments.

"He's not a sailor," Gibbs epxalins.

"Is that who stabbed my little girl?" Ben asks.

"no, he's a suspect, Sir," Gibbs explains.

"You'll burn him, won't you, Agent Gibbs?" Ben asks, and Gibbs recognizes the desperation of a heartbroken father.

"If he did it, you have my word," Gibbs promises.

"Mister King, can you tell us a bit about your daughter, Sir?" Kate asks.

"Manda was tough as nails. Worked hard, cared for me," Ben says, and Gibbs is reminded of Ziva. "Helped me to raise her. She would do anything for you," Ben explains.

"Did you know Manda was promoted to Captain's Yeoman?" Samantha asks.

"Yeah, she was a fine sailor. Which makes what I'm about to tell you difficult to hear," Gibbs admits, feeling pain about needing to do this.

"My daughters dead. What's worse than that?" Ben asks.

"We found drug residue in her nose," Gibbs explains.

"That's a lie!" Samantha says angrily. "Manda never did drugs in her life!" Samantha exclaims.

"I'm sorry, but that is what we found," Kate explains.

"I don't believe. Won't believe it!" Ben exclaims.

"You have to come in her and tell this to my father!?'" Samantha exclaims as she stands up.

"Your sister was murdered. We have to know who she really is," Gibbs explains.

"She was my good girl that's who… who she was… Daddy's girl…. Good girl," Ben says, as Gibbs and Kate leave the room, and once again Gibbs is reminded of Ziva, as that is the description he would give her.

* * *

For the next two days the team continue to work the case, finding out that Manda was murdered, that the drugs were forced up her noise.

It's mid-morning and Gibbs walks into the bullpen and heads straight to Kate's desk.

"You should have had backup yesterday, Kate," Gibbs tells her.

"Well, I didn't expect Hitch to show up, Gibbs," Kate says and Gibbs gives her a look. "It won't happen again," She reveals.

"I know," Gibbs responds then he turns to another member of his team. "McGee, how'd he track her?" McGee asks.

"Well, Samantha's cell phone number is registered to Ian Hitch. So, he'd probably be using the imbedded GPS to keep tabs on her location," McGee explains.

"Paranoid," Gibbs comments.

"Kind of reminds me of someone," Tony comments, and Gibbs gives him a less than impressed look. "What I meant was most managers are afraid of losing their stars. With a voice like that, Samantha could be the next brandy," Tony explains.

"What's a Brandy?" Gibbs asks confused.

"Uh… she's a singer and an actress, Boss," McGee explains.

"She's very, very hot," Tony reveals.

"Look, the point is Hitch isn't going to let her go. He'd kill her first," Kate explains, as Gibbs' phone rings.

"Gibbs," He answers. "Yeah, Gibbs. We're on our way," Gibbs explains, then he turns to Kate again. "Norfolk homicide found the body of young woman. She had my card in her bra," Gibbs reveals

* * *

A while later the team have learnt that Samantha is not dead, but a friend of hers who tried to help the team is. While they wait for Gibbs Tony, McGee and Kate are in the bullpen. As McGee tries to hack Tony is standing over him eating cookies, and Kate is at her desk.

"Are you done yet?" Tony asks.

"I'm going as fast as I can. Do you mind?" McGee asks as crumbs fall on him.

"No," Tony answers.

"Now, I'm done," McGee reveals.

"Okay, put her on the plasma, Probie," Tony instructs. "Oh, did you really make these yourself, Kate?" Tony asks curious.

"I did," Kate confirms.

"Because they're delicious. I didn't know you could cook," Tony reveals.

"Well, technically it's baking, and there's a lot about me you don't know, Tony," Kate reveals.

"Hey Kate, could I try one?" McGee asks curious, and Kate gets up and walks towards him.

"Of course, McGee! I made enough for al…" Kate says, as she opens the tin and reveals there is only one left in the tin. "Tony! There were a dozen in here," Kate says angrily.

"They're really delicious," Tony reveals, as Gibbs walks in.

"Okay, what do you have for me?" Gibbs asks curious.

"A way to keep tabs on Samantha King's location, Boss," McGee reveals, as Gibbs takes the last cookie. "Uh, I think that one was for…." McGee starts to say, but when he notices the look he stops talking. "When I… when I rigged the GPS chip in her phone, I also downloaded the code. So now we can follow her anywhere she goes," McGee explains.

"She's twenty miles outside Norfolk on Route Sixty-Four," McGee explains.

"Good work, McGee. That's a good job," Gibbs says, as he hands the cookie over.

"Thank you, Boss. But actually it was actually Tony's idea," McGee reveals, and Gibbs takes the cookie from him and gives it to Tony.

"I'm Impressed, DiNozzo," Gibbs admits.

"Just trying to help out, Boss," Tony explains.

"McGee, Abby needs help. Tony, Kate, you're with me," Gibbs reveals.

"Where are we going?" Kate asks curious, as she Tony and Gibbs head to the elevator.

"Norfolk. We're going to pay Ian Hitch a visit," Gibbs explains.

"What about blowing our covers as talent scouts?" Kate asks curious.

"Samantha is leaving with us," Gibbs says, sounding determined.

"She changed her mind, Boss?" Tony asks surprised.

"It does not matter. I'm not letting her end up like her sister downstairs," Gibbs reveals, not being able to help but think of Ziva and how he is willing to do whatever he has to do to make sure she doesn't end up like her sister.

* * *

A while later, thanks to Abby, Palmer and McGee it has been discovered that Samantha was involved in her sisters murder and so Gibbs, Tony, and Kate are at the hospital to arrest her.

"I'm goingto make you proud, Daddy, just like you were of Manda. Everyone's going to know my name," Samantha tells her father.

"I was always proud of you, Sammy. My baby, the pop star. Wish we could be around to see. Manda always loved your singing," Ben reveals.

"We need to talk, outside," Gibbs says and Samantha walks out to where Gibbs, Tony and Kate are.

"He only has a few hours left, Agent Gibbs. Is this about Blue?" Samantha asks as Blue is the person who shot Hitch.

"It's about you. Summer Diamond didn't set your sister up. We're you going to split the money with Blue?" Gibbs asks.

"Or record a demon with it?" Kate asks curious.

"We know, Samantha. Your big sister told us," Tony explains.

"Or more appropriately, her DNA. There's a seventy percent match of the DNA found on the condoms in Willie Taylor's apartment," Kate reveals.

"Only a sibling could be that close," Tony explains.

"We also had access to your phone, Samantha," Kate says.

"Guess where the GPS chip puts you on the nights your sister and Summer Diamond died?" Tony asks.

"Setting up Ian Hitch was a nice touch," Gibbs comments.

"It gets you out of that crappy record contract you signed, and you get all of your dad's money," Tony says.

"She's dead and still screwing with my life," Samantha says angrily.

"You want to say goodbye to your father? If I were you, I'd keep lying to him," Gibbs reveals.

* * *

A while later Samantha said goodbye to her father before he died, and the case has officially be closed. Even though it is a risk Gibbs tries to call Ziva, because the case hit a bit too close to home and he found himself thinking about his little girl a lot, but to his disappointment the phone just rings out.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**AN: SORRY about there being no update, I was really dehydrated yesterday and just completely forgot.**

**Question: I am writing season 3 at the moment and so far are addressing most the episodes to include changes some pretty minor basically just making Gibbs Dad when Ziva talks. As seasons go on things are going to get more different from cannon and 'episodes' will be even more different, (while there will be earlier examples of this every episode starting at 10x01 will need to be addressed due to how I am planning things) How do you want me to handle this? do you want me to address every episode or only ones that have more differences than similarities? Let me know. And to assure you I will not just be addressing episodes in this story, there will be additional storylines fit in around episodes and I will also be including a lot of 'moments' between episodes and especially over summers and holiday breaks.**

* * *

About a week Later Gibbs still hasn't heard from Ziva, while he is not surprised, he is worried. As a pair of eyes were delivered in the mail Kate, McGee and Tony are researching them, and where they came from, though Tony looks like he is sleeping, though with his eyes open.

"Wow, I'm impressed. You can actually sleep with your eyes open," Kate comments.

"Yeah, I'm meditating," Tony comments.

"Yeah, on how much you drank last night or trying to remember her name?" Kate asks curious.

"I don't kiss and tell, Kate," Tony says.

"Since when?" McGee asks. "I know more about your sex life than I do my own, Tony," McGee reveals.

"That's not hard to believe, Probie, considering you don't have one," Tony responds.

"Gibbs wants to know everything there is to know about this package, and if I were you I wouldn't let him catch you napping," Kate comments.

"Thanks for the advice, but I've got it covered," Tony explains.

"Anyone, talk to me," Gibbs requests, as he walks into the bullpen.

"Well, I'm checking with eye banks and the MTCs handle tissue and organ donation," Kate explains.

"Any of them missing a set of blue eyes?" Gibbs asks curious.

"Well, I haven't heard back from them yet," Kate admits.

"Ah, no return address on the address on the package Boss, but I did contact the post office," McGee explains.

"Yeah, and?" Gibbs asks.

They're running the tracking number from the barcode," McGee comments and Gibbs gives him a look. "Yeah, I'm going to call them back right now," McGee says, heading to his desk.

"Package was addressed to a Petty Officer Second Class Benjamin Horlacher, stationed in Dam Neck. Currently on a seventy-two, due back tomorrow. Now that's a seventy two hour leave there Katie," Tony says, causing Katie to roll her eyes. "He's a student at the Navy and Marine Intelligence training centre. Been living at the address since last September. Military records are clean," Tony reveals, and as he speaks Kate and McGee look shocked. "the only thing that stand out are a speeding ticket two months ago and he didn't pay his cable bill last week," Tony explains.

"Good to know someone is working around here," Gibbs comments.

"Thank you," Kate says into her phone before turning to Gibbs. "So far no one's reported missing a pair of cobalt blues, Gibbs," Kate explains.

"The package was shipped two days ago from Ciuded del Este, Paraguay," McGee explains.

"Paraguay. The TBA," Tony realises. "That's the Tri-Border Area. It's where Paraguy, Argentina, and Brazil meet. It's a base of operations for smuggles, drug trafficking, illegal organ trafficking," Tony explains.

"And Hezollah and Al Qaeda cells," Gibbs adds as he grabs his stuff and heads out of the bullpen.

"All right, we'll meet you out front, Boss. We're going to Dam neck!" Tony says excited.

"You didn't move all morning. How did you know that?" Kate asks shocked as she and Tony start to gear up.

"Work smarter, not harder, Kate. You'll live longer," Tony explains. "Probie, I want to know who shipped that package from Paraguay soon as I get back," Tony orders.

"You go it bos…. Uh Tony," McGee corrects.

"Let's move it, Kate!" Tony exclaims and the two of them head out of the bullpen.

* * *

A little while later Kate, Gibbs and Tony go to the apartment building where the eyes were delivered too, where the Petty Officer lives.

"Believe me, this isn't the first time that fool mailman put stuff in the wrong box. I got a video of some college girls just last week flashing their you-know-whats," The Landlady, Robinson, explains.

"When's the last time you saw Petty Officer Horlacher, Ma'am?" Kate asks.

"A couple days ago," Robins explains.

"What can you tell us about him?" Tony asks.

"He's quiet. He keeps to himself. He's got a girlfriend," Robinson explains.

"Do they live together?" Gibbs asks curious.

"Who knows these days? She comes and goes. I think he made her a key. It's a violation of the lease, but I looked the other way," Robinson explains.

"We'd like to look at Horlacher's apartment. Is that a problem?" Gibbs asks.

"Considering what was in that package? Please do," Robinson requests. "I see you're not wearing a wedding ring, Agent Gibbs. Maybe you'd like to inspect that video with me when you're done?" Gibbs asks and in response he just heads into the apartment, without saying anything.

"He is single," Tony reveals.

"Now how does a fine man like that stay single?" Robinson asks, sounding curious.

"Well, he didn't. he's been married three times," Kate explains.

"Hmm…" Robinson comments.

"I'll let you know when we're finished, Mrs Robinson," Kate says.

"Okay," she responds, as the door is closed.

* * *

The next day Petty Officer Horlacher has committed suicide, and when he was found he was a woman. It is early morning and Gibbs is walking into Abby's lab, where she and McGee are.

"Hey Gibbs! You're just in time. Okay, from the outside it looks like a normal laptop, but on the inside… voila!" Abby reveals. "Fortified with the kind of data encryption that only someone with something to hide would have," Abby explains.

"The Petty Officer's protocols are more sophisticated than any PGP or DES software I've seen," McGee explains.

"At first, we didn't even understand his obfuscation algorithm!" Abby exclaims.

"Really hardcore stuff," McGee reveals.

"Very, very hardcore," Abby confirms.

"Did you get in or not?" Gibbs asks.

"Yeah," Abby confirms.

"And no," McGee reveals.

"There's just one layer we haven't cracked yet," Abby explains.

"But we did get Petty Officer Horlacher's blog," McGee reveals, and Gibbs looks confused.

"It's a personal intent journal. Web log. Bog. Get it?" Abby asks.

"Pig Latin?" Gibbs asks.

"Actually, that would be ebway oglay. Pig Latin adds way to words starting with vowels and ay to words starting with consonants after moving part of the word… but I'm sure you knew that already," McGee explains.

"Did the blog say anything useful?" Gibbs asks curious.

"it's mostly men are from Mars' stuff. He was very interested in the differences between men and woman," Abby explains.

"Men are from where?" Gibbs asks.

"Mars, Gibbs, and woman are from Venus," Abby explains.

"It's a famous book about relationships and communication between the sexes," McGee explains.

"There was a TV show, and a board game, and the guy wrote like ten sequels," Abby explains and Gibbs jut continues to look confused. "I'm beginning to understand why you were married three times," Abby admits.

"Abby?" Gibbs asks, sounding a little annoyed.

"Come look at it for yourself," Abby suggests, as she shows the blog, and drags Gibbs over to the plasma.

"Inside every good man there is a better woman, L-O-L?" Gibbs asks.

"That's laughing gout loud," McGee explains. "Which, of course, can be topped by…"

"R-O-T-F-L-O-L," Abby explains.

"Rolling on the floor laughing out loud," McGee explains.

"Keep looking. Horlacher was leading two different lives. I want to know everything there is about both of them A-S-A-P," Gibbs says as he leaves.

* * *

A while later the team have considered an expert In the TBA, by the name of Purcell, and because there were a lot of questions about what he said Gibbs and Tony are in MTAC, waiting for a connection of Gibbs' to appear on the video screen.

"I got your email, Special Agent Gibbs," Gibbs' friend, Bushnell says. "To tell you the truth, I was shocked. When did you learn to use a computer?" Bushnell asks.

"Well, times change, Colonel," Gibbs comments.

"That they do Gunny. I've got two grandkids now. I heard you got remarried," The Cornel says, knowing better than asking about Ziva as Gibbs is incredibly private about his personal life, and tells very few people about his daughter.

"Ah, that didn't work out," Gibbs comments, as Tony looks amused.

"Well, then again, some things don't change," Bushnell comments, looking amused. "How can the Southern Command help you today?" Bushnell asks.

"I'm investigating a civilian contractor working out of the Tri-Border Area in Paraguay," Gibbs explains.

"Name?"

"Guyman Purcell," Gibbs explains.

"Yeah, I've heard of him," Bushnell admits. "Oh yeah, he's part of a TAT, Tactical Analysis Team, we have in Ciudad del Este. What's your interest in him?" Bushnell asks curious.

"One of his students committed suicide after receiving a part of female eyeballs in the mail from TBA. We think Purcell knew the victim," Gibbs explains

"Body parts in the mail generally denote kidnaping. Eyes?" Bushnell asks.

"Well yeah. That does send a hell of a message, Sir," Gibbs comments.

"Someone's putting pressure on Purcell. But why?" Bushnell asks.

"That's what I want to find out," Gibbs admits.

"Our TATs work with a few other agencies, and they're not always as forthcoming with information as I would like, but when's that ever stopped us? To old Times, Gunny," Bushnell comments.

"Old times, Skipper. Old Times," Gibbs says as the screen turns off.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tony asks curious.

"You ask me in seven years," Gibbs says as they head to the door.

"Why seven years?" Tony asks curious.

"It's when the Freedom of Information Act Kicks in," Gibbs reveals as they exit MTAC.

* * *

Over the next day Gibbs has sent Tony and Kate to Paraguay as Purcell disappeared. Since being in Paraguay Kate and Tony have talked to their contact and after discovering something disturbing they are calling into Gibbs, and McGee, on video call.

"We ID'd the girl in the photo, Boss," Tony explains.

"Name's Anna Real. Purcell married her last year in Paraguay?" Kate explains.

"How old is she?" Gibbs asks, feeling incredibly disturbed as she cannot be eighteen.

"Seventeen," Kate answers.

"And he's been 'dating' her for about three years," Tony explains, putting finger quote marks around dating.

"The bastards a paedophile, Gibbs," Kate says angrily.

"Tabarez knew this?" Gibbs asks surprised, as that is the contact.

"Well, he's the one who told us," Tony explains.

"I want to talk to him," Gibbs says angrily.

"He's out trying to find Pucell," Kate explains.

"Or he's having coffee with him!" Gibbs exclaims. "He looked the other way while Purcell was molesting a fourteen year old! What that tell you two?" Gibbs asks angrily. "Get me Bushnell," Gibbs tells McGee.

"On it," McGee says.

"You two find me Purcell!" Gibbs says angrily.

* * *

A little while later Gibbs, and McGee, are standing in MTAC and waiting for Gibbs' friend, as soon as Gibbs sees Bushnell he knows things are not good.

"Oh, yeah. I've seen that look before. In Bosnia. When we returned to Brcko two days after NATO ordered us out," Gibbs says, recognising the look.

"I can still smell it burning," Bushnell reveals. "I have been given a direct order to protect Purcell as a valuable intelligence asset," Bushnell explains.

"Regardless what he has done?" Gibbs asks angrily.

"Regardless of what he has done," Bushnell confirms.

"With all due respect, Colonel…" Gibbs starts to say.

"You don't have to say it, Gunny!" Bushnell says, sounding just as angry as Gibbs. "Only two things a Marine can do when he receives a director order. Obey or resign," Bushnell explains.

"You're resigning your commission?" Gibbs asks surprised.

"I will never have another brcko on my conscience," Bushnell reveals.

"Can you find out who's protecting him?" Gibbs asks curious.

"Someone at the farm, but I have no way of knowing who it is," Bushnell reveals.

"Sir, how do you contact him?" McGee asks curious.

"Encrypted teleconference like this," Bushnell explains.

"You've seen him?" Gibbs asks, feeling that that could help him to identify who it is.

"No. he's always in shadow. Very corney. Like some cold war firm," Bushnell explains.

"That's corny, but effective," Gibbs comments.

"Yeah," Bushnell confirms.

"Boss, if the colonel can get him on a teleconference, his encrypted can patch him through to us," McGee explains.

"Skipper?" Gibbs asks, and the man nods.

* * *

A little while later Gibbs and McGee are still in MTAC, though McGee has moved over to the counsel, when Bushnell appears on the screen one more.

"All right, stand by. My farm contact's coming on the system… now. He's all yours, Gunny," Bushnell says.

"Patch me in, McGee," Gibbs requests and McGee does just that. "Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS. You either give up Purcell, or I will personally compromise the identiy of this man," Gibbs syas, puts an image of Ari up. "Ari Haswari. Our link to Al Qaeda for a child molester. Your call," Gibbs says, and the screen clicks off.

"What's next?" McGee asks.

"Now we wait, McGee," Gibbs says.

* * *

While Gibbs is making his threat Tony and Kate are in at TAT headquarters in Paraguay with Purcell and their contact.

"According to your 'wife' you're not just getting intel on rackets in Ciudad del Este, you're actually running some of them," Tony says disgusted.

"Drugs, organ harvesting, child prostitution rings," Kate says, looking equally disgusted.

"It's my mission to infiltrate these organisations, I'm very good at it," Purcell says, defending himself for his actions.

"and having sex with underage children?" Kate asks looking disturbed.

"Once she testifies, you're going to spend the rest of your life in Leavenworth, Purcell," Tony explains.

"No you misunderstand, Agent DiNozzo. Anna wasn't threatening to tell your government she was threatening to tell hers," Purcell explains.

"What difference does that make?" Tony asks confused and Purcell laughs.

"You should have shot him when you had the chance, DiNozzo," Tabarez says as he walks over and uncuffs Purcell.

"What, you know what he is, what he did. How could you!?" Kate asks angrily.

"The same way you do. follow the orders, Agent Todd," Tabarex explains.

"Now if you excuse me, I have a job to do," Purcell responds, as he heads out.

* * *

In MTAC, Gibbs and McGee are waiting when finally McGee realises something.

"Boss, there's another encrypted transmission coming up on the system," McGee explains.

"Put it on the the screen," Gibbs says and he and McGee watch as Purcell is walking down a street in Paraguay and then is suddenly shot. "Bring our people home," Gibbs tells McGee as he heads out of McGee.

Heading out of MTAC, Gibbs hurries down the stairs and pulls out his phone and calls Ziva, hoping she answers.

"Hello," Ziva answers, just when Gibbs thinks she isn't going to. As she is he is not with Ari currently she can answer, and she would like to talk to her Dad, so she is glad he is calling.

"Hey Ziver," Gibbs says, relieved.

"Is everything okay, Dad?" Ziva asks as Gibbs stands in the corner on the stairs, the closest thing to a private area in the bullpen.

"Yeah, but you need to be careful Kid, even more careful than you have been," Gibbs explains as what was just done to protect Ari's identity shows him how much danger Ziva could be in.

"I am okay Dad, I know what I am doing," Ziva reveals, feeling like she is finally building some trust with Ari and so she should hopefully know whose side he is on soon.

"I know you do, Kiddo. I'm just worried," Gibbs reveals, and as he does Ziva gets a message on her work phone.

"Dad, I would love to talk more, but I cannot talk more," Ziva admits. "I love you,"

"Love you too, Kiddo," Gibbs responds, before hanging up and once he hangs up he stares at his phone for a few moments before he pulls a picture out of his wallet, a picture of Ziva, Kelly, and Shannon that he found when he returned form Kuwait.

"I miss you," Gibbs says, looking at all three people in the picture. As he stares Gibbs knows he has to do whatever he has to do to keep Ziva from ending up like Shannon and Kelly.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**AN1;** For those asking the focus on Ziva is coming. Thank you so much for the support.

* * *

About a month and a half has passed since Gibbs talked to his daughter, who has been working with Ari ever since, though she hasn't gotten a clear idea about who's side he is on. Though, when having the chance she is enjoying spending time with her brother again.

It is an early May morning and Kate and Tony are arriving at work. Kate is looking far from healthy as she has a cold.

"Wow, what do you do? Spend the night sake-bombing?" Tony asks curious.

"It's a cold, Tony. Sake-bombing?" Kate asks confused.

"Oh come on, Kate. Don't tell me you've never heard of sake-bombing?" Tony asks shocked.

"Would I ask if…. Forget it. I don't want to know," Kate comments as she gets to her desk.

"You take a cup of hot sake. You drop it in a beer. You toss it back, and KA-BOOM!" Tony says, acting out what you do as he explains.

"Sake-bombing," Kate says.

"Great for a cold," Tony explains.

"I'll stick to honey and hot tea, thanks," Kate says as McGee walks in, with the mail.

"McGee, Kate's never been sake-bombing," Tony explains.

"You know, I don't think I have either," McGee admits.

"I work with a pair of wankers," Tony comments.

"And you make three, DiNozzo" Gibbs says as he walks into the bullpen.

"Good morning, Boss," Tony greats.

"Good morning," Kate says.

"Cold or flu?" Gibbs asks, curious as he sees how sick Kate is.

"Just plain cold. Don't worry. I will sneeze into my tissues, unlike some people," Kate says, glancing at Tony.

"I have allergies, Kate," Tony explains.

"Never had allergies, never had a cold," Gibbs explains.

"You never had a cold?" Kate asks surprised.

"Nope. Never had the flu either," Gibbs explains.

"Why do I believe that?" Kate asks Tony in a quiet voice.

"if you were a bug, would you attack Gibbs?" Tony asks curious.

"I get colds all the time," McGee reveals as he hands Kate and Tony their mail.

"Of course you do, Probie," Tony comments.

"This one is just addressed to 'NCIS Special Agent,'" McGee explains referring to the letter which is written in heavy paper and has kiss on the back.

"I think that's mine McGee," Tony says, snatching the envelope off McGee.

"Huh? How od you know?" McGee asks suspiciously.

"I recognize the lips, and the scent," Tony says, as he basically dances over to his desk.

"Gummy bears?" Kate asks with a teasing grin as Tony opens the letter, blows, releasing white powder.

Reacting quickly Gibbs stands on his desk and whistles, getting everyone's attention.

"We've opened a letter with white powder. Use the southeast corridor to the holding room. You all know the drill,"

"Tony," Kate says, throwing a bottle water at Tony as she picks up her phone. "Letter opened in Special Agent Gibbs's office dispersing a fine white power. Initiating bio-attack procedures. Third floor is evacuating," Kate says, as Tony pouring water over himself, and once she finishes she heads with McGee to the end of the squad room furthest away from Tony.

"McGee, are you up on procedures?" Gibbs asks, needing to be sure.

"Yeah, we shower, burn our clothes, get our blood tested. Nobody leaves the building until the substance is identified except…." McGee starts to say.

"Lucky me! I win a free trip to Bathesda to get pricked like a pin cushion," Tony realises.

"They've shut down the air," Kate realises. "Let's hit the showers, Tony," Kate instructs.

"Thought you'd never ask," Tony comments as he leaves the bin on his desk and heads to Kate and McGee. "Sorry Boss," Tony says, to Gibbs as he walks past.

After Tony walks past him Gibbs looks to where the letter is as he cannot help but feel worried for his team and wonder if he'll get to see Ziva again.

* * *

A little while later the team have all showered in the biohazard showers, and are now in Autopsy with Ducky and Palmer. While Kate and Tony are sitting on a slab, Gibbs and McGee are standing up.

"You should have given the letter to me, McGee," Gibbs says.

"I know, Boss," McGee comments, feeling guilty.

"It's not McGee's fault, Tony snatched it out of his hand," Kate explains.

"So now it's my bad?" Tony asks.

"You did grab it, Tony," McGee points out.

"Lame excuse, you should have stopped me, Probie," Tony says as Gibbs goes to leave Autopsy.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ducky asks, as he blocks Gibbs' path.

"To find who sent the letter," Gibbs explains, feeling like Ducky should know that, and Ducky moves to block his path again.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah. You cannot leave autopsy. It's negative pressure so airborne pathogens can't contaminate the rest of the building," Ducky explains.

"Ducky, I have been scrubbed, sanitized, for all I know, sterilized! I have an investigation to open!" Gibbs exclaims.

"I have a possible contagion to contain. Until your blood test clears you, I cannot permit you to leve this room," Ducky explains as the doors open and the paramedics walk in.

"Who opened the envelope?" the paramedic asks.

"He did," Tony says, pointing to McGee.

"No, no, no it wasn't me!" McGee exclaims and because everyone is distracted Gibbs takes a step closer to Ducky.

"Ziva, does not get called about this," Gibbs tells Ducky in a whisper.

"Did you inhale any powder?" The paramedic asks Tony who admitted it was actually him.

"I might have," Tony admits, as he cannot be sure.

"We took blood, Jimmy?" Ducky asks.

"Yeah. Four blood vials on ice to go," Jimmy says as he hands the blood over and Kate sneezes, causing everyone to look at her.

"It's a cold. I had it before I came in this morning," Kate explains.

"Which makes you even more susceptible to airborne pathegens. You should go to the hospital too, Kate," Ducky explains.

"Oh no!" Kate says, really not wanting to do that.

"Kay, play it safe. Go with Tony," Gibbs instructs.

"That's safe?" Kate asks disbelieving. "How long are we going to have to stay in isolation?'

"At least overnight," the Paramedic explains.

"Can we have double beds, because I hate it when you get that crease when you push the two…." Tony starts to say and Gibbs headslaps him. "If I get anthrax, how will you feel?" Tony asks.

"Not as bad as you, DiNozzo," Gibbs responds.

"Let's go," The paramedic says, as Kate and Tony follow him out.

"I'm warning you, DiNozzo," Kate says.

"Yeah?" Tony ask.

"I do not feel well," Kate admits.

"You need to relax. You need a foot massage," Tony explains.

"I don't want you anywhere near my feet. I don't want you touching my feet," Kate explains.

"You don't feel well and…." Tony says as they are led out of Autopsy.

* * *

A while late, while Kate and Tony are in isolation, Abby, Ducky, Gibbs and McGee have discovered that there was most likely Plague in the envelope, and as they cannot do the research they need to do in Autopsy, Gibbs and McGee are heading up to the Lab.

"I cannot believe that Gibbs broke protocol!" Ducky exclaims, as the lab doors open.

"He didn't," Abby says amused, as she sees McGee and Gibbs step out of the elevators, in isolation suits.

"He left autopsy," Ducky comments.

"But not isolation," Abby reveals.

"McGee," Gibbs says.

"Yeah?"

"You use Abby's computer to access that case file!" Gibbs instructs.

"On it," McGee says, and he heads to the outer lab.

"Okay. Abby, pull surveillance videos from the squad room. Everything from twenty-three hundred last night when I left until McGee came in this morning," Gibbs explains.

"You've got to get a life, Gibbs," Abby comments.

"The last thing I need is another wife," Gibbs comments.

"Life, you've got to get a life," Abby corrects.

"Boss! Boss! I found the file, it's a rape case," McGee says hurrying into the bullpen.

"Get the investigating agent down here," Gibbs instructs.

"I can't, it was Pacci," McGee explains.

"Put it on the plasma, McGee!" Gibbs instructs, and McGee does just that.

"Okay,"

"Sarah Lowell. Age twenty-one. Senior, Vassar. Raped February tenth, oh-one at the Admiral's bay hotel in Annapolis," Gibbs reads.

"Surely you remember the case, Jethro," Ducky comments, "The maid found the poor girl naked tied to the bed two days after she was raped," Ducky explains.

"Duck, contact Cassie Yates in Norfolk, tell her I need her help," Gibbs explains.

"Yeah, good idea," Ducky says, with a nod, as he heads off to make the call.

"Gibbs! I thought Cassie was working Narcotics Suppression," Abby comments.

"Four years ago Cassie was Pacci's Probie," Gibbs explains.

"Oh," Abby says, in understanding.

"The victim was vising Annapolis to register for an advance study program at Saint John's. police had the case for three ays before they called us in," Gibbs says, reading the case notes.

"They found a Navy suspect?" Abby asks.

"A dozen of them. Firsties were paying at the hotel the night of the assault," Gibbs explains.

"Firsties?" Abby asks confused.

"Academy seniors. They'd just got their fleet assignments and…. Are you scanning?" Gibbs asks.

"Gibbs I can multitask! I can listen to you. I can scan the video. I can rub my tummy and…." Abby starts to say.

"DNA testing cleared them, closed our investigation," Gibbs realises.

"But someone wants it reopened," Abby realises.

"McGee! Call Annapolis PD I want their file on this case," Gibbs instructs, as Ducky walks in.

"I spoke to Cassie. She remembers the case. She'll be here in fifteen minutes," Ducky explains.

"From Norfolk?" Gibbs asks surprised.

"No, Anacostia. She's working a drug sting," Ducky explains.

"Boss. Boss, I can't call! They're not going to be able to hear me!" McGee exclaims, and as he does, Gibbs gives him a look. "I'm going to use the computer," McGee says before leaving the lab and heading to the outer lab.

"Gibbs! Look who else doesn't have a life. Tony came back around midnight," Abby reveals as she plays the security footage.

"He does his best work at night," Gibbs comments.

"So he tells us," Abby says. "Here's Tony leaving. That's Ben the mail boy, he didn't do it," Abby says as they watch as the mail is placed on McGee's desk.

"Why not?" Gibbs asks.

"He's a Vegan," Abby explains.

"Hitler was a vegan," Gibbs points out.

"Hitler was a vegetarian, big difference," Abby says. "Vegans are so against cruelty that they won't even use cosmetics tested on animals," Abby explains.

"Abigail could Y pestis be altered to withstand irradiation?" Ducky asks curious.

"No way, altered or not it is still a living organism," Abby explains.

"Could the gilding in the envelope protect it?" Gibbs asks curious.

"it would have to be ten mils thick. This is barley one," Abby explains. "Oh-no," Abby says, with she realises something.

"Abby I do not want to hear anymore uh-ons," Gibbs reveals.

"Sorry. But the swak didn't bleed through. there's another one inside," Abby explains.

"Get the ltter out here where you can examine it!" Gibbs orders.

"Gibbs, I've told you! I have to wait for Atlanta to…" Abby starts to say.

"Any doubt its pneumonic plague?" Gibbs ask curious.

"No, but…" Abby starts to say.

"Then no 'buts' okay? We're loosing time, kill those bugs! Now!' Gibbs exclaims.

* * *

A while later, while Tony has gotten a lot worse but Kate is okay, Gibbs, McGee, Ducky and Cassie have figured out who sent the letter. After tricking her Gibbs has found out the person who altered the Y-Pestis and is pointing a gun at him.

"There is no antidote," Doctor Pandy says. "I developed a vaccine, not a antidote. It's of no use once the victim is infected. Hannah misunderstood," Doctor Pandy explains.

"She understood," Gibbs comments.

"No, it's the brain tumour," Doctor Pandy explains.

"That's what's killing her?" Gibbs asks.

"It's inoperable, obviously affecting her mind. Why else would a woman who fought to ban biological weapons use them?" Pandy asks.

"I don't know. Why is Lowell Pharmaceutical making them?" Gibbs asks.

"We're not," Pandy says.

"You didn't create this beast?" Gibbs asks angrily.

"Yes! But only to develop a defence against it. Antibiotic resistant diseases are potential terrorist weapon," Pandy explains.

"A terrorist isn't killing my agent, you are!" Gibbs exclaims.

"U understand your anger!" Pandy says.

"No, you don't! but if you don't save him, you will!" Gibbs explains.

"It has a suicide gene that stops from replicating after thirty-two hours, as a security precaution," Pandy explains.

"It dies?" Gibbs asks.

"Yes,"

"it's dead now?" Gibbs asks, feeling hope for the first time in over a day.

"If it has been over thirty two hours since the specimen was infected, all the Y pestis is dead," Pandy explains and Gibbs starts to lower his gun. "However, the damage will be done," Pandy says and Gibbs once more points his gun at Pandy.

"The specimen is going to die?" Gibbs asks angrily.

"No, no not necessarily," Pandy explains. "He'll have the same chance of survival as those infected in plauges of the past, probably better since he will be healthy and young," Pandy explains.

"What was the survival rate of the past?" Gibbs asks desperately hoping it is good news.

"People were weakened by depleted crops, bad nutrition…" Pandy starts to explain.

"Damn it! What was the survival rate?" Gibbs asks.

"Fifteen percent," Pandy answers, to Gibbs' horror.

* * *

A little while later, at Bathesda, Ducky is talking to Tony's Doctor, a doctor by the name of Doctor Brad Pitt, and looking at the x-rays he has done of Tony.

"It looks like pneumonia," Ducky says as he hears Tony cough up blood.

"Worse, I'm afraid. He's showing signs of cyanosis. His fingernails and lips are going blue." Doctor Pitt explains.

"The Y pestis is starving his body of oxygen. It's too late ro reverse, isn't it?" Ducky asks, as that's what he suspects.

""It's never to late," Doctor Pitt says.

"Until I get the body," Ducky comments.

Inside the isolation room, even though he cannot hear what Ducky and Doctor Pitt are talking about Tony can tell that he is getting sicker and may not make it.

"I'm I teased you with all those movies, Kate," Tony tells Kate who is standing over him.

"Teased? You've tortured me. For two years all I've heard is John Wayne and Clint Eastwood, James Bond," Kate comments.

"James Bond… is a character…. Played by Sean Cornnery, George Lazenby, Roger More, and Pierce Brosnan, why are you wearing a mask?" Tony asks before he coughs once more.

"Because I have a cold," Kate responds.

"Why aren't you sick?" Tony asks, sounding extremely weak.

"Because I'm stronger than you, Tony," Kate responds.

"Are not," Tony responds, clearly struggling.

"Am too," Kate says, as Tony starts to choke and gag.

"Tony! Tony! Sit up!" Kate yells as Doctor Pitt runs in.

"Kate, you should leave, now!" Doctor says, and feeling completely devastated, Kate heads out of the isolation and straight to Ducky who she hugs.

"You were brave to stay with him," Ducky informs her.

"He's dying, Ducky," Kate says, through her tears, as Gibbs walks in.

"Ah, hell he is," Gibbs says as he walks straight into the isolation room.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Who the hell are you?" Doctor Pitt asks, trying to block Gibbs from walking closer to Tony.

"His boss," Gibbs explains. "The bug has a suicide gene. It's dead. Been dead for over an hour. He's no longer infectious," Gibbs says before walking around Doctor Pitt and going straight to Tony. "Tony, listen to me, are you listening?" Gibbs asks in a whisper.

"I'm listening, I'm listening, Boss," Tony says, with a gasp.

"You will not die, you got that? I said, you will not die," Gibbs says and he gently headslaps Tony.

"Okay, I got you, Boss," Tony responds, struggling slightly.

"Good, it's your new cell," Gibbs says as he puts the cellphone in Tony's hand. "I'd get the number change, women keep calling for Spankie,"

"Spankie," Tony says, with a whisper.

* * *

Hours later Gibbs, who talked to the Sarah and discovered what really happened, is arriving home. Feeling beyond relieved as Tony is doing much better, Gibbs walks over to his couch and once he is sitting down he pulls out his phone and calls Ziva.

"Hey Dad," Ziva answers.

"Hey Kiddo," Gibbs says, feeling relieved to hear her voice.

"Are you alright Dad?" Ziva ask concerned.

"It's been a really tough few days," Gibbs admits, as he has come to realise that Tony is like a son to him, so it was hard to almost lose him. "I'm just really glad to hear your voice. Can you talk for a little while?" Gibbs asks curious.

"Yeah, I can," Ziva says, even though it may be a risk, as she can tell that her father really needs to talk.

"Good," Gibbs says, letting out a sigh of relief and he and Ziva proceed to talk.

Even though they talk Ziva doesn't talk about what she has been doing with Ari and Gibbs doesn't talk about what happened with Tony, they just talk about basically everything else, while still being careful not to say anything that could be bad if overheard.

* * *

After a long, much needed, conversation with her father Ziva has headed into Mossad where she was called to Eli's office; which has filled her with dread.

"Deputy Director David?" Ziva asks as she walks into the office.

"Office Gibbs, come in," Eli says, putting down what he is ready to look up. "I have new orders for you," Eli reveals.

"Of course, Sir," Ziva comments.

"Ari has been called to Washington DC. You are to go as well," Eli orders. "You are to keep your distance but monitor the situation," Eli explains.

"Yes Sir," Ziva responds.

"You leave 0600 tomorrow," Eli says, handing a file over.

"Yes Sir," Ziva says, before leaving.

As she leaves Ziva can't help but think about how nice it is to be going home, but she also knows it will be hard not to see her father; something she cannot risk with Ari being in the same city.


	17. Twilight (Part 1)

Chapter 17: Twilight (part 1)

**AN:** Thank you so much for the support.

* * *

A couple of weeks have passed since Tony almost died, and Gibbs has no idea that his daughter is once more in the same city for him. Honestly, it has been hard for Ziva to stay away but she knows that it is best, that staying away protects them both.

Even though Tony still has another week of sick leave he has returned to work, and he and Gibbs are in the elevator together heading up to the bullpen.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Gibbs asks curious.

"Never felt better," Tony says, not exactly telling the truth.

"Yeah," Gibbs says, sounding like he doesn't believe Tony.

"Yeah," Tony confirms.

"You look like crap," Tony comments.

"I missed you too, Boss," Tony reveals.

"You've got another week of sick leave coming, Tony. You should take it," Gibbs informs him.

"I was going crazy at home. Maybe I'm not a hundred percent, but you need me," Tony comments and Gibbs gives him a look. "Okay, what about Kate and McGee? They're practically lost without me," Tony comments.

"They got more work done in the last two weeks than in the whole year," Gibbs comments, as the elevator door opens and the two of them walk into the bullpen.

"They did miss me, right?" Tony asks.

"Yeah, something like that," Gibbs comments.

"I can't wait to see their faces!" Tony says, sounding excited, as he hides.

"You did the right thing. Where is the car exactly?" Kate asks into her phone.

"Hi Kate!" Tony says, jumping out with a yell, causing Kate to give him an annoyed look.

"Sorry about that, Captain. Where did you say the car was?" Kate asks, into her phone.

"Must be important," Tony comments, as McGee walks up. "Probie, did you miss me? Long time no…" Tony starts to say as he sticks out his hands almost going to hug McGee, but McGee just ignores him.

"Thank you, Captain," Kate says, hanging up her phone.

"What's wrong with him?" Tony asks, referring to McGee.

"Virginia State Police just got a nine one one call Gibbs," Kate says. "Two dead sailors," she explains.

"Where?" Gibbs asks.

"In a car off Route Seventeen in Fredericksburg," Kate explains.

"Let's roll!" Gibbs exclaims. "Gas the truck!" Gibbs says as he throws the keys.

"Sure," Tony says as he goes to catch the keys but he realises they aren't being thrown to him.

"On it, Boss," McGee answers as he catches the keys.

"Maybe I did die," Tony comments, feeling lost.

"Feel that?" Gibbs ask as he walks up behind Tony.

"Feel what?" Tony asks confused, and Gibbs headslaps him. "Ow!"

"You're still alive. Welcome back, DiNozzo," Gibbs says, as he walks out of the bullpen.

* * *

A little while later the team are at the crime scene, looking at the abandoned car, which has gone off the road, and the bodies inside.

"Looks like the shooter knew what he was doing, Gibbs," Kate comments. "Tight grouping, three rounds each," Kate comments.

"Everyone of them a kill shot," Gibbs notes. "Passengers Curtis Janssen. Pensacola, Florida. No military ID. Credit cards and money are intact," Gibbs comments.

"So it wasn't a robbery?" Kate asks.

"Depends," Gibbs comments.

"On what?" Kate asks.

"On what else is missing, Kate," Gibbs comments, as he and Kate start to look inside the car.

"Looks like the killer tried to clean up," Kate comments, as Gibbs realises something.

"Not exactly," Gibbs comments, as he reveals that hands have been cut off.

"Ah! Oh" Kate exclaims.

"We knew he took at least two things with him when he left," Gibbs comments.

"He needed his prints?" Kates asks.

"Bag it," Gibbs instructs.

"Boss!" Tony yells as he runs towards where Gibbs and Kate are. "State cops ran the mustang's plates. It's a rental car out of Dulles Airport. I got a call into…." Tony starts to say as he tumbles down the hill.

"Ow," Tony comments.

"Are you okay?" Gibbs asks curious.

"I'm just trying to catch my breath," Tony reveals.

"Should have taken the extra week off, DiNozzo. Help him up, Kate," Gibbs instructs. "Well see what's keeping Ducky," Gibbs says, before heading up to the road.

It takes him a couple of minutes, but finally Tony is able to get back onto his feet, and starts to have a look at what is in the car.

"Looks like a professional hit. Probably took the hands to confirm the kill," Tony theorises.

"McGee told me what you said," Kate reveals.

"Did he now?" Tony asks, and Kate gives him a less than impressed look.

"Oh come on. I was joking around. I don't think he'd really believe me," Tony explains, trying to defend himself.

"Really? And why's that?" Kate asks annoyed.

"Anyone looking at you can tell your breasts are real," Tony comments, causing Kate to become furious.

"You told him I had breast implants?" Kate asks.

"No," Tony says, after a pause.

"You know what, Tony? I can't even believe I worried about you. You are nothing but a…." Kate starts to say.

"Snake," Tony says.

"Yeah, exactly," Kate confirms.

"No, big-big-big-big sane. Down there," Tony reveals, as there is a snake slivering over Kate's foot which causes her to gasp.

"Tell me it's not poisonous," Kate requests.

"I think it is," Tony comments as Kate whimpers. "Okay,"

"What's it doing?" Kate asks, sounding terrified.

"It's wrapping around your leg," Tony explains.

"Do something Tony!" Kate exclaims.

"Okay, I'll try to grab it, just don't make any sudden moves, all right?" Tony request.

"What if you miss it?" Kate asks concerned.

"They do this stuff on the Discovery Channel all the time, how hard can it be?" Tony asks.

"Oh, screw it, I'm going to shoot it," Kate says pulling her gun, and pointing to towards her leg, where the snake is.

"Hey, put the gun away. You're going to blow your foot off. Let me do this," Tony requests as he tries to get the snake.

"God, my life is in your hands…. I knew it was going to end this way," Kate comments.

"Quiet. You're making me nervous. Now, about there," Tony says, as he gets closer to the snake. "Gotcha," Tony says as he successfully grabs the snake and moves it away from Kate.

"Okay, I'll give you this. you do have your moments," Kate comments, looking relieved.

"So, are we friends again?" Tony asks, as McGee walks up.

"Oh, cool corn snake. Can I hold him?" McGee asks curious, as he reaches for the snake.

"No, it's poisonous, McGee!" Kate exclaims.

"Actually they're not, Kate," McGee comments.

"Yes, they are, McGee," Tony says, giving him a very specific look.

"What about that one you caught at Shenandoah State Park? You had it around your neck for like a hour," McGee reminds Tony, causing Kate to glare at him.

"That near fatal illness must have clouded my memory," Tony says, trying to think of a defence.

"You're such a looser," Kate says as she kicks Tony backwards. "All right, back to work, McGee, check the trunk. Nobody touches the dead bodies until Ducky says all clear," Kate says and from his position on the ground Tony notices something just as McGee goes to open the trunk.

"Freeze, McGee! Don't move! Car's wired to explode. Looks like the detonator's tied to the trunk," Tony explains.

"What?" McGee asks shocked as Tony stands up.

"How far did you turn the key?" Kate ask concerned.

"Uh, not sure. Almost all the way. I think," McGee admits, looking worried.

"Okay, don't let it snap back, all right?" Tony ask, as he ptus his hands over McGee's to grab the key.

"Yeah," McGee confirms.

"Let go," Tony instructs.

"Okay," McGee says a she does just that.

"Okay, both of you run!" Tony instructs.

"Tony, we're not leaving you standing…." Kate starts to say.

"I'm a lot faster than you are! I'll be right behind you," Tony explains. "This is not a debate, okay? This thing might be primed already," Tony says, as McGee and Kate start to run. "Anthony, you should have taken the extra week," Tony comments, and once he is sure that McGee and Kate have had enough time to run he lets go and runs.

Getting to the road just seconds after the car blows up,

"Boss, you remember when I said I never felt better," Tony comments. "I lied," He says before collapsing.

* * *

A while later Tony is lying on the floor in the Bullpen as he is not doing too good, with McGee standing over him.

"Are you going to be okay?" McGee asks, curious.

"Sure," Tony comments.

"You're not looking so hot," McGee comments.

"Well, at least that's an improvement," Tony comments.

"Over what?" McGee asks curious.

"According to Gibbs, I look like crap," Tony explains.

"You know, Kate has been really worried about," McGee reveals.

"Kate worries about everything," Tony says, trying to downplay it, though it does feel nice to know Kate worries about him.

"No, no, no. I mean really worried," McGee explains, stressing the 'really'.

"What's your point, Probie?" Tony asks curious.

"Well I think that maybe, you know.." McGee comments, causing Tony to laugh.

"Me and Kate? It would never happen," Tony reveals.

"Why not?" McGee asks curious.

"She's too smart for that," Tony comments.

"You know what, you don't believe me? She's coming right now." McGee says, as he gestures at Tony to stay quiet.

"Gibbs wants to know who made that nine-one-one call this morning, Tim," Kate explains.

"On it," McGee responds.

"Where's DiNozzo?" Kate asks curious.

"Uh, I think he's lying down somewhere," McGee says, technically not lying and so he is perfectly convincing.

"Oh, good. He needs it," Kate comments.

"You care a lot about him don't you?" McGee asks.

"Well, he's my teammate. What do you think?" Kate asks.

"I don't know. Sometimes I think it might be more than that," McGee comments, which makes Kate realise that Tony is hiding.

"Tony? Are you kidding me?" Kate asks surprised.

"Oh, come on. you never thought about it?" McGee asks.

"Well, I guess there are times when Tony can be… charming, warm, not completely obnoxious," Kate explains.

"Right, so if he wasn't your teammate?" McGee asks curious.

"Oh that's a tough one," Kate comments, as she walks across the bullpen. "Well, on the plus side, he is smart, brave. Not to mention kind of hot," Kate explains. "You know, in a different world I could see myself marrying someone like him," Kate comments as she pours water over Tony.

"Ah," Tony says, as he jumps up. "Very funny," Tony comments sarcastically as Gibbs walks in.

"Hey, I thought I told you to lie down," Gibbs says to Tony.

"I was, I am," Tony says as he goes to lay down again.

"Not here," Gibbs says as Tony heads out of the bullpen, Kate waving at him as he goes.

* * *

A while later Gibbs has realised that the team were set up, that someone was trying to kill them, and so he has headed to MTAC, where he sits down next to the director.

"You're absolutely certain about this, Jethro?" Morrow asks, wanting to be sure.

"Someone went to a lot of trouble to get us out there on that road today, Director," Gibbs explains.

"For what purpose?" Morrow asks curious, wanting to know what Gibbs suspects.

''Unclear, but what concerns me is the explosive used; military high grade, extremely difficult to trace. Tough to get outside of certain circles," Gibbs explains.

"You're not suggesting another agency?" Morrow asks surprised.

"I'm not suggesting anything, Sir. All I know is I've pissed off a lot of people over the years," Gibbs explains.

"I would ask you to keep your suspicious to yourself," Morrow requests.

"Can I ask why, Sir?" Gibbs asks curious.

"There may be other factors involved," Morrow admits.

"Like what, Sir?" Gibbs asks curious.

"Currently, I'm not at liberty to discuss it," Morrow reveals, and Gibbs frowns, wondering what is going on.

"I almost lost my entire team out there today. If there's something I should know," Gibbs says, feeling annoyed.

"This is not open to discussion, Agent Gibbs," Morrow snaps.

'Yes, Sir,"

"You're dismissed," Fornell instructs.

"You have a good evening, Sir," Gibbs says before heading out of MTAC.

After heading out of MTAC, Gibbs debates calling Ziva, as after Morrow said, or more specifically didn't says, he can't help but think that she might in danger too. As he pulls out his phone and is about to make the call Gibbs rethinks his actions as he realises that calling is more likely to just put her at risk, and so he decides not to call; deciding to see how things go.

* * *

A while later Gibbs has gone to get coffee, and while he is gone Kate, Tony and McGee are all in the bullpen together.

"Why take someone's hands?" McGee asks.

"Trophies?" Tony asks.

"But why leave the other Lieutenant's?" McGee asks, as that doesn't make sense.

"If he's chopping hands off, I don't think we can expect him to be rational, McGee," Kate comments.

"We got trouble," McGee says, as he sees something.

"What was your first hint?" Kate asks curious.

"The two bodies downstairs or the explosion, McGee?" Tony asks curious.

"No, I mean FBI trouble," McGee says, as Fornell enters.

"Fornell?" Kate asks surprised.

"We must be in worst shape than we thought," Tony comments.

"Where's Gibbs?" Fornell asks, honestly he would love to know where exactly both Gibbs' are, but for now he'll settle about knowing where one is.

"He's not here," Kate explains.

"Where is he, Agent Todd?" Fornell asks, an edge to his voice.

"He's out. try him on his cell," Kate reveals.

"I did. He's not answering," Fornell explains. He did debate whether to call Ziva, but he decided that he would wait to talk to Gibbs before doing that.

"What's going on?" Tony asks, feeling like it must be something bad.

"Ari Haswari is back in country," Fornell explains. Which is the exact reason he is so worried about Ziva, and also the reason why he hasn't tried to call her.

"You let that psycho back in the States without telling us?" Kate asks angrily.

"He was supposed to be helping us undercover an Al Qaeda cell in the DC area," Fornell explains.

"What do you mean, 'supposed to', Fornell?" Tony asks suspiciously.

"We now think he's here for more personal reasons. He's planning on killing Gibbs," Fornell reveals, knowing that if Ziva is with Ari then she is now in hundred times the amount of danger. If Ari doesn't know who she is at the moment he will soon as he knows, without a doubt, that if it meant protecting her dad then Ziva will blow her cover, which will make her Ari's new target. And so, Fornell just hopes Ziva isn't with Ari, as it is the only way he can see her being safe.

* * *

Away from everyone Ziva is in a little studio apartment she has rented trying to figure out what is going on. While she talked to Ari a few days ago and knows that 'officially' he is trying to join the Washington Cell, and that his plan involves NCIS, she doesn't know the details. Because of that she can't help but feel like she is missing key details; that she doesn't know the full story.

In the months since Ari realised she was his sister he has been a bit more open with her, at least he was up until they came to DC; which tells her something else is going on, and she can't help but think that that something is bad.

"What are you really doing?" Ziva ask, looking at the picture of her, Ari and Tali from when they were children.

* * *

While Fornell is at NCIS Gibbs is walking out of a coffee shot where he sees a mother and daughter who remind him of Shannon and Kelly, and as he takes a few steps he sees Ari, who he walks over to.

"Washington is such a lovely city this time of year. Don't you agree, Special Agent Gibbs," Ari says, and as he does Gibbs doesn't say anything. "Not much of a conversationalist are we?" Ari asks.

"I'm mostly waiting here, Ari," Gibbs reveals, as he takes a sip of his coffee, and wonders if his daughter is okay.

"Oh, for what?" Ari asks curious.

"A reason to shoot you again," Gibbs reveals. "Someone tried to kill my team today. I think it was you," Gibbs comments.

"You wound me, Gibbs. If it was me, you'd be dead already," Ari reveals.

"You're still coming in with me for questioning," Gibbs reveals.

"Unfortunately, I have made other arrangements for the evening," Ari explains.

"It wasn't a request," Gibbs reveals.

"I know. That's why I took the precaution of planning an explosive device under one of these tables," Ari reveals. "Be a good NCIS agent. I may even tell you where," Ari reveals.

"What are you doing here?" Gibbs asks, wondering if Ziva is with him.

"An Al Qaeda cell is planning an attack in Washington. I'm here to stop it," Ari explains.

"Yeah, what's the target?" Gibbs asks.

"I don't know," Ari lies.

"Where is the cell located?" Gibbs asks.

"I wish I knew," Ari lies.

"You're doing a hell of a job for a Mossad Double Agent," Gibbs comments.

"I can, however, gain access to that information, but it comes at a price, one that you might not be willing to play," Ari explains.

"Try me," Gibbs requests.

"Al Qaeda sent me here to conduct my own mission as a test. I pass and I'm allowed into the Washington cell. They want me to kill you," Ari explains. "You don't seem surprised," Ari notes.

"That means that I'm doing my job," Gibbs reveals.

"Yes, and in order for me to do mine, you have to die," Ari explains. "I wonder, what would you do in my position?" Ari asks.

"Kill myself," Gibbs says, and Ari laughs.

"Sadly not an option. That's the one part of my religion that I do subscribe to," Ari reveals.

"I can help you out with that," Gibbs offers.

"A kind offer, to be sure. I also have one for you," Ari reveals.

"I'm listening," Gibbs reveals.

"You have twenty-four hours to find and eliminate the cell. If you fail…" Ari starts to say.

"I appreciate the heads up," Gibbs comments.

"It's the least I can do," Ari comments, and he pauses before saying, "How's Caitlyn, by the way? I've thought of her often since my last visit," Ari explains.

"Go near her and I don't care what the government agency is watching your back, I will kill you this time," Gibbs says, knowing he will do that if Ari hurts Ziva.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Ari says, as he stands up.

"Where's the device," Gibbs asks, once Ari has gotten to his motorbike.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I lied. There is none," Ari says before driving off, and because he knows better Gibbs checks under the table and finds the device, which he quickly disconnects and throws into a dumpster around back.


	18. Twilight (Part 2)

Chapter 18: Twilight (part 2)

**AN:** Thank you so much for the support. I really, hope you like this chapter. And I am excited for you to read next chapter.

* * *

A while after Gibbs left NCIS Tony and McGee are in the bullpen, both desperately trying to get through to Gibbs.

"Please call me back," Tony says, into his phone. "That's twenty messages I left," Tony reveals. "We should look for him, McGee," Tony comments.

"Look for who?" Gibbs asks as he walks into the bullpen.

"We've been calling you for the last hour, Boss," Tony reveals.

"Well, yeah, my ringer thing got turned off," Gibbs explains.

"You're not going to believe who's back in town," Tony comments.

"Ari," Gibbs answers.

"Maybe you will," Tony says surprised.

"Fornell said that he's here to…." McGee starts to explain.

"Kimm me, yeah, I know. I just had coffee with him," Gibbs explains.

"So, what happened?" Tony asks curious.

"He tried to kill me," Gibbs reveals. "We found out what Westfall was doing in Aberdeen yet?" Gibbs asks.

"Uh, Boss, aren't you going to elaborate a little bit first?" McGee ask.

"Yeah, McGee! I'm alive! Now tell me about Westfall," Gibbs requests.

"Uh.. he was only attached to Aberdeen. He was actually working with an aerospace contractor in Maryland. Danborn Avionics," McGee explains.

"Doing what?" Gibbs asks.

"Testing field service modules or something like that. I have no idea. The FBI sent a team over to the company to investigate their security," Tony explains.

"The FBI?" Gibbs asks.

"Lots happened in the last hour, Boss," Tony reveals.

"Where's Fornell?" Gibbs asks.

"MTAC," Tony answers.

"Make the ringer thing work," Gibbs says, giving McGee his phone as he heads upstairs.

"Is it me or did he take the whole Ari situation really well?" McGee asks surprised.

"That's because he's looking for to it," Tony comments.

"Looking forward to what?" McGee asks curious.

"Finally getting to kill him," Tony answers.

* * *

Heading upstairs, Gibbs gets to the catwalk just as Fornell is walking out of MTAC.

"How long did you know that bastard was here?" Gibbs asks.

"We had our reasons, Gibbs," Fornell defends.

"How long?" Gibbs asks angrily.

"About a week," Fornell explains.

"Is Ziva here too?" Gibbs asks, wondering if Fornell knows more than him.

"I don't know. We didn't know what his cover mission was with Al Qaeda until today," Fornell explains.

"I'm taking him down," Gibbs reveals.

"Not this time, the FBI can handle this," Fornell reveals.

"The civilians in the coffee shop that he tried to blow up today will probably disagree with you, Tobias," Gibbs comments.

"Look if it was up to me I'd put a round through his forehead, it's not," Fornell explains. "You're sitting this one out," Fornell reveals.

"You gonna try to stop me?" Gibbs asks.

"No, not me Jethro," Fornell says gesturing to MTAC, and so Gibbs heads in.

Walking into MTAC Gibbs heads straight down towards the screen where he finds Morrow waiting.

"Ari has been declared off limits," Morrow explains. "NCIS will have no further involvement in the case," Morrow says.

"You're kidding, Sir?" Gibbs asks.

"I've also been ordered to place you under protective custody.. for your own safety," Morrow explains.

"Meaning for Ari's?" Gibbs asks.

"Take it for what it is. A direct order, Agent Gibbs, and you damn well better follow it to the letter," Morrow explains.

"Yes, Sir. I'd also like to take this opportunity to offer you my resignation, Sir," Gibbs reveals.

"And I will accept it… after you completed your current case," Morrow explains.

"Sir?"

"Have you found any evidence connecting Ari to the murder of our two Navel Officers?" Morrow asks.

"No, we haven't, Sir," Gibbs reveals.

"I will now hand you over to our federally certified protective custody expert, Agent Todd," Morrow reveals. "I hear she used to protect the President, you should be flattered," Morrow explains. "He's all yours. I expect you to follow her orders to the letter, as if they were mine," Morrow explains.

"That last part? He meant it," Kate reveals.

* * *

A few minutes later Gibbs heads out of MTAC, and gestures to Fornell, who is still waiting outside to follow, and the two of them head to the elevator. After a moments of silence Gibbs flicks the elevator off.

"When did you talk to her last?" Fornell asks, there being no question who he is asking about.

"A couple of weeks ago," Gibbs explains, the worry being clear in his voice.

"We need to get her home," Fornell says, and while he would like nothing more than to do that Gibbs realises a problem with doing that.

"I don't even know where she is Tobias," Gibbs points out. "And if she is with Ari, or monitoring him for Mossad, she won't answer; and we'll just put her in danger by calling," Gibbs explains.

"So you're saying we do nothing?" Fornell asks surprised, feeling that that doesn't sound like Gibbs.

"I don't want to do nothing, I want to do whatever I can to make sure she's safe, and get her home," Gibbs admits. "But for now, we just have to wait for her to make contact," Gibbs says, as he flicks the elevator back on.

"I'll monitor everything. Any hint of her and I'll let you know," Fornell promises.

"Thank you," Gibbs says, gratefully.

* * *

While Gibbs is in the elevator with Fornell Kate, Tony and McGee are in the bullpen, talking about Kate's plan for Gibbs' protection.

"In his home, two teams. Six-hour shifts, alternating radio checks every ten minutes," Kate explains. "Outside I want a mobile foot patrol and two permanent observation posts," Kate instructs.

"Gibbs is not going to like that," Tony comments.

"Well screw what he likes, Tony. I'm not going to let that psycho within five miles of Gibbs," Kate reveals. "McGee, I need full audio and video surveillance inside and out. everything tied back into MTAC," Kate explains.

"You've got it, Kate," McGee says, as Gibbs walks into the bullpen.

"Go home, it's late," Gibbs says.

"Gibbs, I don't think we're going to be going home," Kate comments.

"I'm staying here. I do not need an army of agents staying up all night watching me build a boat," Gibbs reveals.

"You won't leave the building?" Kate asks.

"If I do, I'll call you," Gibbs says. "Go, go home, get some sleep," Gibbs instructs. "First thing tomorrow morning we're going to check out Danborn avionics and find out what the FBI missed. GO!" Gibbs exclaims.

A little while later Tony, Kate and McGee are asleep in the bullpen and Gibbs is still awake. As the team sleep Gibbs looks out the window and thinks about Ziva, about how much he desperately hopes she is okay.

* * *

The next morning Kate is asleep in the bullpen, having a horrible nightmare, when Tony shakes her awake.

"Gibbs!" Kate exclaims as she bolts up right.

"You dream about Gibbs?" Tony asks shocked.

"What? No. god no," Kate explains.

"You just said his name," Tony comments.

"No, I didn't," Kate responds.

"Yes, you did," Tony responds, as McGee walks into the bullpen.

"What's going on?" McGee asks curious.

"Kate dreams about Gibbs," Tony explains.

"Oh, what was it about?" McGee asks curious.

"No, I didn't dream about Gibbs," Kate comments.

"She screamed his name," Tony comments.

"Really? Here you go," McGee says, handing Kate a coffee, as Gibb walks in.

"Look, if you want to check out the defence contracting company with us today, you're wearing a vest," Kate explains, picking up a bulletproof vest.

"I can live with that," Gibbs comments.

"That's kind of the point, Gibbs," Kate reveals.

* * *

A little while later the team went the company and found out a drone is missing. After making the discovery the team are back at NCIS and Kate and Gibbs are in the lab with Abby.

"According to these schematics, the drone's pretty outdated from a tech perspective, Gibbs," Abby explains.

"So is a hand grenade," Gibbs comments.

"Excellent point. The Danborn TX-Bravo is basically a jet-propelled RC plane. Meaning, it's manually controlled by a radio transmitter," Abby explains.

"If the transmitter they stole was from a modern UAV, they might not be able to fly it," Kate comments.

"True, true," Abby comments. "But Danborns flight codes are based on the original software. So, a few tweaks…" Abby explains.

"What's the range?" Gibbs asks.

"Forty miles. Unless they load it down with explosives," Abby explains.

"Ah, they will," Gibbs says, knowing that.

"The payload would have to be pretty small, Gibbs. Twenty give pounds or less if they want to get it off the ground. It's not a lot of bang for your buck," Abby explains.

"It is if you're going after a soft target, Abs," Gibbs comments.

"Soft target?" Abby asks confused.

"People," Kate supplies.

"Oh,"

"Any way to stop it if it's launched?" Gibbs asks curious.

"It wouldn't be hard to destabilize the system. I have the operational frequencies. Another controller could probably jam it," Abby explains.

"Get me another controller," Gibbs requests.

"But Gibbs, there's a catch," Abby explains. "You'd have to be within a forty-mile radius to jam it," Abby explains and Gibbs walks out of the lab.

"Kate, I had a weird dream about Tony last night," Abby comments.

"Eww, not the one where the two of you were at the zoo and he…" Kate starts to say.

"Oh, no, no, no. He's fully clothed in this one," Abby explains. "But he had blood all over his face. I woke up crying, Kate. I never cry. Never, ever, ever," Abby explains.

"Hey, it was just a bete noir," Kate explains. "Gotta go," Kate says, before leaving.

* * *

Not long after he left the lab Gibbs is walking into the bullpen, where Tony and McGee are.

"What do you got?" Gibbs asks.

"A shot of our drone thieves from Danborn's security footage from two nights ago," Tony explains.

"The day the Lieutenants were murdered," McGee explains.

"Can you ID them?" Gibbs asks curious.

"Well, there both wearing ski masks, but check this out," Tony says, playing the security footage. "Maybe I'm paranoid, but does this guy look familiar?" Tony asks as they watch the video of a guy having a problem with his shoulder.

"You're not paranoid. That bastard's Ari!" Gibbs exclaims, feeling that that means Ziva is in even more danger.

"He's not looking for an Al Qaeda cell," Tony realises.

"Hell, no. he's running it! You get Fornell in here!" Gibbs orders.

"How much should I tell him?" Tony asks.

"Tell him he's about to make the second biggest mistake of his life!" Gibbs says, as he walks out of the bullpen, just as Kate walks back in and is confused about what is going on.

* * *

"My second biggest mistake, Jethro?" Fornell asks as he walks into MTAC a little while later with Tony, Kate and McGee. "That's very dramatic. What was the first?" Fornell asks.

"When you married my second wife," Gibbs says, speaking of Diane, causing Tony and Kate to exchange shocked looks.

"You could have warned me," Fornell says, even though he knows the truth.

"I did!" Gibbs defends.

"In my own defence, I thought he was exaggerating. He wasn't," Fornell explains.

"Where's Ari?" Gibbs asks, as he needs to know.

"What part of sit this out don't you get?" Fornell asks.

"The part where he steals a Navy UAV and kills a whole bunch of people with it," Gibbs explains.

"My people checked out Danborn Avionics. Their only UAV is accounted for," Fornell explains.

"He stole a target drone, Fornell. Pull it up," Gibbs says and McGee puts the images on the screen. "Packed the nose with Semtex, he's got a poor man's Cruise missile," Gibbs explains.

"Guess your boys missed it," Tony comments.

"Ari's playing you. He's no double agent! He never has been! Where is he!" Gibbs asks, needing to know.

"All we've got is an encrypted spook cell phone number," Fornell explains.

"Call him," Gibbs says.

"But you can't trace it from here, Gibbs. You need a high level NSA intercept," Fornell explains.

"Patch us through," Gibbs requests.

"We're talking dedicated satellite time," Fornell explains, as a general appears on the screen.

"I've got two NSA satellites in range for the next five minutes, Gunny. What's the number?" General Cranston asks. Our

"Are you sure about this?" Fornell asks.

"As sure as when I told you she would clean out you bank account when she left," Gibbs reveals as Diane left Fornell less than a year ago, and Fornell gives the number to McGee.

"Patching it through now, are you sure he's going to answer?" Cranston asks.

"Put my name on his caller ID. He'll answers," Gibbs says, and it isn't until after he says that that Gibbs realises that Ari could potentially think it is Ziva if only 'Gibbs', is put on the caller ID as he has no idea what Ari calls her.

"Special Agent Gibbs, how did you get this number?" Ari asks, and Gibbs glad that at least he didn't think it was Ziva, as that could be bad.

"I pulled some strings," Gibbs reveals.

"Yes, your friend Fornell. Imagine he is there with you," Ari points out, and Fornell gives him a look.

"Nope. Nope. I've been throw off the case," Gibbs comments.

"It's for the best. I really wasn't looking forward to killing you," Ari lies.

"I wish I could say the same thing, Ari. I've resigned from NCIS," Gibbs explains.

"I hope it wasn't something I said," Ari comments.

"Next time if we meet, Ari, it'll be the last time. There won't be anybody to stop me," Gibbs reveals.

"Gibbs, I'm honoured I had no idea you made so much of a…" Ari starts to say as Gibbs signals to cut the call.

"He's on a cell phone grid thirty miles out of Norfolk Newport news area. I got it narrowed down to a two block radius," Cranston explains.

"Let's go," Gibbs says.

"What the hell is he doing in Norfolk?" Fornell asks confused as Kate, Tony, McGee, and Gibbs hurry out of MTAC.

* * *

In the apartment she is renting Ziva is doing research, and listening to law enforcement radio calls, when her phone she uses to communicate with Ari goes off. Quickly checking she sees a message saying; 'Plan worked. They hung up, call was trace'. Reading the message Ziva knows it means that Ari is leading NCIS to the cell, which means, he is doing what he told her he would do, and maybe he is a good guy.

* * *

At the same time Ziva gets her message from Ari Gibbs, McGee, Kate and Tony are arriving at the location where the call was traced to; alley between several warehouses.

"Did you figure it out?" Gibbs asks curious.

"I did," McGee confirms. "The drone is on one of three radio frequencies. It'll take a few minutes to jam each of them, but when I hit the frequency it's on the drone should go off target," McGee explains.

"It'll take hours to search these warehouses, Boss," Tony notes.

"Give me the shotgun," Gibbs says, and once he has it he fires it, which causes the people in one of the warehouses to come out and shoot at them, so they fight back. "Tony, get the fire escape. Kate, with me. McGee, start jamming," Gibbs instructs, and they proceed to do exactly what he said.

Over the next few minutes Gibbs, Tony, and Kate fight against Ari's forces while McGee tries to jam the drone.

"Boss, they fired the drone!" McGee exclaims.

"Jam it, McGee!" Gibbs orders.

"I can do this, I can do this," McGee says as he continues to walk.

"One down, boss, no visual on anyone else," Tony says, once he gets to the roof.

"Let's do it," Gibbs says and they head onto the roof.

As Tony, Gibbs and Kate head onto the roof they fight back and within a few moments they have taken down everyone on the roof.

"Clear," Tony comments.

"McGee, this thing is still flying," Gibbs comments, as he looks at the controller.

"One frequency down, two to go," McGee says, as he is fired upon so he gets pinned behind the car.

"Boss, one of them shot my transmitter!" McGee exclaims.

"Do you know how to fly this thing?" Tony asks Gibbs as they are the only hope.

"No, but I know how to crash it," Gibbs says as he shoots the controller, sinking the drone. "McGee, are you okay?" Gibbs asks concerned.

"I got one terrorist inside! I don't know if I got him, but he stopped shooting," McGee explains.

"Hold your position. We'll flush him," Gibbs instructs.

"Okay," McGee responds.

"I'm out," Gibbs says, checking his gun, as Tony gives him a new magazine.

"Me too," Kate responds, and as she does she notices something. "Shooter!" Kate yells as she dives in front of Gibbs, and Tony and Gibbs quickly fire bac k.

"Kate? Are you okay?" Tony asks as he and Gibbs check to make sure Kate's vest caught the bullet.

"Ow, I just got shot at point blank range, DiNozzo. What do you think?" Kate asks.

"You're not going to be going to Pilates class tomorrow?" Tony asks, as Kate groans, as she stands up.

"Protection detail is over," Gibbs reveals.

''You did good," Tony comments.

"For once, DiNozzo is right," Gibbs reveals.

"Wow. I thought I'd die before I ever…." Kate starts to say, before getting shot in the head.

"Ari," Gibbs says and within minutes he is trying to call Ziva, trying to get her to come home, but she doesn't answer, and he cannot risk leaving a message.


	19. Kill Ari (Part 1)

Chapter 19: Kill Ari (Part 1)

**AN:** Thank you for the support. Hope you like this chapter.

* * *

A couple of hours have passed since Kate was killed, something which Ziva learnt about pretty soon after it happened thanks to the fact that she was listening into Law Enforcement radio calls. As soon as she realised Kate was killed Ziva turned of the phone her Dad uses to call her and took out the battery. Even though Ziva knows it will make her Dad worried she knows, considering the circumstances, that at the moment it is for the best

While Ziva cannot call her father just yet there is someone she can call and so she pulls out her regular phone.

"Shepard," Jenny's voice answers after a couple of rings.

"Jenny, it's Ziva," Ziva tells her friend.

"Ziva, I assume you're not calling to congratulate me," Jenny says as she knows Ziva knows about her promotion as she told her in an email, and even if she didn't she is sure Ziva would have already found out.

"I am, but I also need your help," Ziva explains.

"You've got it," Jenny says, without hesitation as she doesn't even need to think about helping Ziva. "What do you need?" Jenny asks curious.

"Dad," Ziva says simply and she starts to explain her plan for how she is going to handle the whole situation she is in; how she is going to protect her dad, her cover, and herself.

* * *

At NCIS Ducky is arriving in Autopsy. Walking in he hangs up his umbrella, coat and hat. Once he has hung up his possessions Ducky walks over to slab, where he opens the body bag, revealing Kate, looking like she is sleeping.

"Oh Caitlin. I am so sorry," Ducky says as he stares at Kate.

* * *

Upstairs, Gibbs is sitting at his desk, as he sits he pulls out his phone and tries to call his daughter. Just like he has been getting every time he has tried to call her in the last few hours he gets a reordered voice saying, _'I'm sorry the person you called in unavailable'._

Hanging up the phone Gibbs puts it on his desk and just stares at Kate's desk.

"Why me Gibbs?" an image of Kate asks. "Wasn't stopping one bullet enough for you?" Kate asks and Gibbs doesn't answer. "Why did I have to take two?" the image angrily asks.

"I… I don't know," Gibbs admits.

"You don't know?" Kate asks disbelieving. "Come on Gibbs, what's that famous gut of yours telling you?" Kate asks, and once she does Gibbs' eyes dart around, tyring to find the answer. "WHY DID I DIE INSTEAD OF YOU!" Kate yells as the elevator dings, and McGee and Tony walk towards him.

"Found Ari's sniper nest Boss," Tony reveals.

"Roof of the abandoned office building to the east," McGee explains as Tony takes an evidence bag from his inner jacket pocket.

"He didn't police his brass," Tony explains as Gibbs looks up and sees the three casings in individual jars in the evidence bag.

Seeing the evidence Gibbs gets up and takes the evidence bag, which he holds under his desk light to have a look.

"They're Lapua .308s," McGee explains as Tony gives him a look. "I… I didn't mean that you couldn't see that, Boss," McGee explains.

"I can't, without my glasses," Gibbs says with a shrug, causing Tony and McGee to exchange looks. "Match-grade sniper ammo. You guys find any bullets?" Gibbs asks curious.

"Uh, none that matched the casings. I left three guys on the roof searching," Tony explains as Gibbs continues to examine the casings through the bags. "McGee and I'll go back to the roof, Boss," Tony explains, and as he does Gibbs hands the bag back to Tony, who flinches, expecting a blow.

"Tony, you're soaking wet. Go put some dry clothes on," Gibbs says, as he pats Tony on the bat. Causing Tony to stare at him in disbelief, as Gibbs walks over to the window.

"Ari's rooftop wasn't much higher than ours," Gibbs notes. "Rooflines behind were lower. No telling how far a full metal jacket bullet would go after killing Kate," Gibbs explains.

"How's he know it was a full metal jacket?" McGee asks Tony in a whisper.

"Didn't you see Kate?" Tony asks.

"I didn't want to," McGee says, shaking his head.

"Her head was intact," Tony reveals.

"So, she didn't look bad?" McGee asks surprised.

"Nlo, not at all, Probie. In fact, a little mortuary putty right here…" Tony says, taping McGee's forehead. "and she'll be good as new. Course, she was having a bad hair day, though, right back here, 'cause a full metal jacket'll put a hole the size of a grapefruit right about there," Tony says a s he smacks the back of McGee's head.

"Tony. Please," McGee says, his voice breaking.

"I'm sorry, Kid," Tony says as he pats McGee's shoulder.

"Three rounds. Only one hit?" Gibbs asks, feeling very surprised by that.

"He must've popped off a couple of rounds while you were weaving across the roof," Tony suggests.

"I was standing still when Kate was shot," Gibbs points out.

"McGee lasered the distance at nearly six hundred meters," Tony reveals.

"Five seventy-two," McGee corrects.

"Slight shift in the wind, he misses you, hits Kate," Tony explains and as he does Gibbs remembers back to what the conditions were like.

"There was no wind," Gibbs reveals.

"What're you saying, he was aiming at Kate?" Tony asks shocked. "You're the one he wants to kill!" Tony exclaims.

"Ari had a thing for Kate," McGee reveals.

"What are you talking about?" Tony asks shocked.

"She told me that he was always coming onto her. In autopsy, when he kidnapped her and let her go," McGee explains.

"She never told me that," Tony says, sounding surprised.

"What?" Tony asks as he headslaps McGee. "Huh?"

"Don't do that, Tony," Gibbs says as Tony looks confused. "When was this hit, Tim?" Gibbs asks as he looks at the drone controller McGee was using.

'When I was pinned down," McGee reveals.

"Ari have a shot at it?" Gibbs asks, and as he does McGee remembers back.

"Our car was between the controller and the terrorist. There was no way he could have hit it. Boss, I'm so sorry, I should have realised it was Ari," McGee realises, feeling guilty.

"Why didn't he pop McGee?" Tony asks.

"Oh, thanks Tony," McGee says annoyed.

"All I'm saying is, you're a sizable target. The controller isn't," Tony comments.

"You saying I'm Fat?" McGee asks, clearly insulted.

"No. I mean, maybe a little around the waist, under the chin," Tony says as he gestures to the areas he says.

"He didn't have an angle on Tim," Gibbs realises.

"Wow. You we that shooter from the Wearhouse a thank you. He saved your life," Tony reveals as Gibbs looks closely at the controller.

"The bullet entered here. Could've ricocheted into the car," Gibbs explains.

"We'll get on it," McGee says.

"Abby should be here by now," Gibbs reveals. "Tony see what you can off that Brass," Gibbs says before handing Tony the evidence bag.

Once he hands over the evidence bag Gibbs looks around nervously, and walks around the bullpen a little.

"I'm going for Coffee, can I get you some?" Gibbs asks as the pair just look dumfounded.

"No," Tony answers.

"Thanks," McGee responds, and Gibbs nods and leaves.

"That's a first," Tony comments.

"He called me 'Tim'," McGee says shocked.

"He patted my back," Tony says equally shocked.

"It's kind of nice," McGee comments.

"Nice? I don't want nice. It's not Gibbs if he's nice," Tony reveals.

In the elevator Gibbs tries once more to call Ziva, and once more the phone doesn't even ring before telling him that Ziva is unavailable.

* * *

A little while later Gibbs is walking down the sidewalk outside, NCIS, carrying a cup of coffee. Just as he walks past the windows to Abby's lab a bullet whips past his head and goes into lab. Dropping his coffee Gibbs runs into the building.

Getting to the lab, Tony has dragged Abby to safety, and Abby has also complimented him.

"ABBY!" Tony yells as he runs into the lab.

"Bos down!" Tony says as Gibbs turns off the lights are he runs towards Tony and Abby, "Taking fire," Tony explains as Gibbs turns off another two light switches and gets to Abby and Tony.

"You okay?" Gibbs asks Abby worried.

"Yeah," Abby answers.

"Close of Anacostia Park between the bridges. It's a crime scene," Gibbs orders, and Tony starts to move so Gibbs grabs his leg. "Hey! What if he has a night-vision scope?" Gibbs asks.

"That's a good point, boss," Tony says, before crawling away.

"I will get you bulletproof glass," Gibbs promises Abby.

"There's no such thing, Gibbs," Abby comments.

"Okay, bullet resistant glass," Gibbs says as he pulls something from Abby's hair.

"Ari didn't shoot at you and hit Kate by mistake, did he? He's after me now," Abby says, and that is directly what Gibbs is afraid off.

"I was walking by that window when he fired," Gibbs explains.

"You're just saying that to make me feel safe, Gibbs," Abby says, and as she did Gibbs puts his arm around Abby's arms.

"I'll keep you safe, Abby, I promise," Gibbs says as he kisses Abby's head.

* * *

Downstairs, Ducky is in autopsy. Staring at Kate's body and Ducky images her eyes open and smiles a bit.

"I appreciate you keeping me covered in front of the others. Especially Tony," Kate comments.

"Yes, I know how modest you are," Ducky comments.

"We're I'm dead now, Ducky," Kate says, with a chuckle. "Shouldn't be. Could've killed Ari right here, in autopsy," Kate comments and she and Ducky remember what happened.

"Why did you hesitate?" Ducky asks curious.

"His eyes. There was something in his eyes that made me not want to him," Kate explains.

"His eyes were ice to me," Ducky comments as the door opens and Gibbs walks in, causing Ducky to cover Kate back up.

"Ari fired into Abby's lab," Gibbs explains.

"Good lord," Ducky comments, sounding horrified.

"It had to come across the river, from Anacostia Park," Gibbs explains.

"Was Abagail hurt?" Ducky asks worried.

"No, she's a little shook up. Tony's with her," Gibbs explains.

"In the lab?" Ducky asks surprised as he walks across autopsy.

"In the squad room, writing up an incident report," Gibbs says as he stares at Kate's covered body. "You should've brought in another ME, Duck," Gibbs comments.

"Couldn't," Ducky says as he approaches Gibbs with a bottle of scotch. "Not for Caitlin," Ducky says as he pours the scotch into two glasses.

"I've lost men in combat. You hope you won't, you know you will," Gibbs comments.

"This is different," Ducky comments.

"But it shouldn't be. Kate was an agent. She knew she had to lay her life on the line," Gibbs says, and Ducky goes to say something, but Gibbs just keeps talking. "But you're right. It's different," Gibbs confirms.

"Well, you just said it. You've lost men. Have you ever lost a women?" Ducky asks, and then chuckles. "Let's face it, Jethro, you and I are a couple of old Chauvinists. Woman will never be equal in our eyes until they're equal in death," Ducky comments.

"Why, Ducky? Why Kate? Why not me?" Gibbs asks.

"Well, maybe he meant to hit you," Ducky suggests.

"No, no, him sniping at me means he's after my people. Woman first," Gibbs reveals, knowing that that means Ziva is in even more danger if Ari knows who she is.

"Then he's torturing you," Ducky comments. "One has to wonder, what makes him such a sadist?" Ducky asks.

"I don't give a damn. I just want to kill the bastard," Gibbs says, as he heads to the door.

"Jethro," Ducky says, and he turns back around. "Have you heard from, Ziva?" Ducky asks curious. As while he may not know what Ziva is doing he does know she's in Mossad, which potentially means she knows Ari, or worse that he knows her.

"I've been calling, she's not answering," Gibbs says, the worry clear in his voice as he heads out of autopsy.

* * *

Down on the garage, Abby is digging through the trunk of a car, trying to find the bullet that could be in the car, while McGee is with her.

"Hey, McGee, take a look at this," Abby requests. Hearing the request McGee closes the door to the car, places a large piece of metal on the ground, before walking around to the back of the car where Abby is holding up a casing. "I think it's a .308," Abby comments, and McGee just stares at her butt. "Stop staring at my butt, and get me an evidence jar," Abby instructs and McGee walks over and gets one.

"Drop it," McGee says and Abby does just that. Once the evidence is in the jar McGee goes back to staring at Abby's butt.

"Oh! I found another one!" Abby says and Gibbs is looking over McGee's shoulder, watching him stare at Abby's butt

"Boss, uh, we…we..we found a .308 slug," McGee explains, Gibbs nods, and Abby stands up holding another slug with tweezers.

"Two," Abby explains. "They were plugged in the trunk," Abby explains as McGee grabs another evidence jar and drops the slug in it.

"These fired by that dirtbag in the warehouse?" Gibbs asks curious, as he examines the bullets.

"Yes," Abby confirms. "Those I found in the right side of the car," Abby says, pointing to where and Gibbs has a look. ".9mil slugs," Abby explains.

"Ari missed with his first shot, hit the controller with his second," McGee explains as Gibbs runs his finger around a large hole in the car's side.

"Where were you before you took cover?" Gibbs asks curious, and McGee moves around the car.

"Uh, right here," McGee says, as he squats down to demonstrate.

"Tony's right. You do owe that terrorist a thank you," Gibbs comments judging the bullet trajectory as McGee remembers what happened and Tony walks in from the elevator.

"He didn't police his brass again. Metro PD found a .308 casing in the park next to tire trucks," Tony explains.

"And?" Gibbs asks.

"Nothing. I was waiting for you to tell me to tell them to bring the evidence here ASAP," Tony explains.

"What, I have to tell you that, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asks surprised.

"You always do," Tony comments.

"Tell Metro PD to…" Gibbs starts to say.

"Already did boss," Tony says, causing Gibbs to give him a dirty look as he steps onto the elevator.

"Oh, and by the way, the director wants to see you up in MTAC," Tony says, giving a thumbs up as he smiles.

"Why are you baiting Gibbs?" Abby asks curious.

"Trying to get him to stop being nice," Tony explains.

"I like him bice," McGee comments and for a moment Tony and Abby just exchange looks and then both simultaneously headslap him.

* * *

After leaving the Garage Gibbs heads up ot MTAC, where there is clearly a mission going on, and sits down next to Director Morrow.

"What do you have?" Morrow asks.

"Brass from Ari's sniper's nest, three bullets, tire tracks in Anacostia Park," Gibbs explains. "Ari fired shot across the river into our forensics lab," Gibbs explains.

"Unusual for a sniper not to police brass, isn't it?" Morrow asks.

"Yes Sir," Gibbs confirms.

"I've received calls from every director I know promising to hunt down this sniper as if he killed one of their own," Morrow explains.

"FBI might be the most help. Ari Haswari is their mole," Gibbs explains. '

"I've endorsed your recommendation to award the Presidential Medal of Freedom to Special Agent Todd," Morrow explains and Gibbs nods.

"Thank you Sir," Gibbs says, sounding appreciative.

"According to your after-action report, no one action saw the sniper who killed Agent Todd," Morrow points out.

"Ari was on a rooftop six hundred meters away," Gibbs explains.

"Extraordinary shot," Morrow says, sounding a little impressed.

"No, sir, not really," Gibbs comments.

"You were a sniper with the Corps, weren't you?" Morrow asks.

"Two tours," Gibbs answers.

"Vietnam?" Morrow asks, and Gibbs laughs.

"I'm not that old, Sir. Panama, Desert Storm," Gibbs explains.

"I thought you were older," Morrow admits, and the noises from the mission, which includes conversations in Hebrew which Gibbs understands, and ends with a target being destroyed and congratulations. "Where was I?" Morrow asks once all the excitement dies down.

"Avoiding using Ari's name and sniper in the same sentence, Sir," Gibbs comments.

"Your anger is understandable, Jethro. You lost a good agent. You want payback," Morrow says.

"Don't you Sir?" Gibbs asks, feeling like the director should be angry.

"That's a passion I can't afford," Morrow comments.

"You honestly think it wasn't Ari?" Gibbs asks, as he is positive that it is, and feels like the director should be too.

"No, but there are those who do," Morrow admits, causing Gibbs to laugh.

"Those who ran him? Those who thought they had the Holy Grail of moles? Those people covering their asses right now," Gibbs comments.

"Make sure you cover yours when you bring him in," Morrow instructs.

"Won't be a problem, Sir. I wont be bringing him in," Gibbs explains, as Morrow starts to rise out of his chair as he looks at Gibbs.

"Anyway, you're not my problem anymore, Jethro," Morrow comments.

"You firing me, Sir?" Gibbs asks surprised.

"I've been offered a deputy director position at Homeland Security," Morrow explains.

"You'd leave NCIS, sir?" Gibbs asks surprised.

"Well, the agency could use some younger blood," Morrow comments.

"Well, who'd be replacing you, Sir?" Gibbs asks curious and a smile tugs at the director's lips. "Not me," Gibbs says shocked as he wouldn't even want the position, and Morrow laughs.

"Much as I like you, Jethro, I would not shoot NCIS in the head," Morrow says, before walking away. "He's your problem now, Director," Morrow says and Jenny stands up and turns around.

"Hello, Jethro," Jenny greats as Gibbs remembers the relationship they shared in Paris, and Jenny walks towards him. "Should we skip the 'you haven't changed a bit' bull?" Jenny asks, curious, feeling glad to see Gibbs as she has truly missed him, but also feeling that she has to tell him about Ziva.

"Why start lying to each other now, Jen?" Gibbs asks.

"Any problem taking orders from me?" Jenny asks curious.

"As Director or as a woman?" Gibbs asks.

"Either," Jenny says and he shakes his head slightly.

"That was six years ago," Gibbs says as he rises out of his seat. "The past won't be a problem," Gibbs says as he walks towards her. "You were a damn good agent, especially undercover," Gibbs comments.

"Jethro," Jenny says with a slight smile.

"Madam Director," Gibbs says, responding with a smile, feeling glad to see her once more.


	20. Kill Ari (Part 2)

Chapter 20: Kill Ari (Part 2)

**AN:** Updates are going back to every second day for a little while as I am catching up on TV shows I haven't scene and not writing as much. Once I have don't that updates will increase again.

Also sorry that this is later than usual, I have been with friends.

* * *

While her father is in MTAC with Jenny Ziva is downstairs, arriving at NCIS, knowing that she has to be careful as she doesn't want her father to see her before he has a chance to talk to Jenny.

"Ziva Gibbs, is that you?" One of the security officers says.

"Yeah. Hey Henry," Ziva greats, with a smile.

"It's damn good to see you, we've missed you around here," Henry responds.

"I have missed being around," Ziva admits.

"Well go right up," Henry says as Ziva has clearance to go upstairs without a visitor pass.

"I need a visitor pass," Ziva says and Henry gives a confused look. "It is complicated, and if you see me later, treat me like any other visitor," Ziva requests.

"Does your Dad know about this?" Henry asks confused.

"He will soon," Ziva responds, as Henry hands over the Pass. "It was good seeing you," Ziva says, before heading upstairs, purposely taking the long way so that she lessens the chance of running into her father.

* * *

Back upstairs Gibbs and Jenny are leaving MTAC together, having a conversation about what is going on.

"You have no physical evidence linking Ari to the shootings, no wonder agencies here and abroad have doubts," Jenny comments, though she isn't clear if Ziva is included in the list of people having doubts as Ziva wasn't clear about that.

"This bastard already killed one of my people, he's trying to kill more, and I'll tell you something, else. No suit with a tight sphincter is getting in my way, and that includes you, Jen," Gibbs says as he heads down the stairs.

"Special Agent Gibbs," Jenny says sternly and Gibbs turns and walks up to him. "On the job, it's Director Shepard, or Ma'am," Jenny orders.

"Okay, what about off the job?" Gibbs asks.

"There won't be any 'off the job' Agent Gibbs," Jenny reveals.

"That's too bad. I missed you, Jen," Gibbs says, completely meaning that.

"Don't make this difficult, Jethro," Jenny says and Gibbs gives a nod.

"Fair, enough, won't happened again, Director," Gibbs says and they head down the stairs.

"We will continue this conversation in private," Jenny says as she really needs to tell Gibbs about Ziva, who should be arriving any minute.

"Gotta chance my clothes, we can talk in my car on the way to the house," Gibbs suggests.

"Gibbs!" Jenny objects.

"Hey I got a dead Agent and a sniper on the loose, I do not have ten minutes to spare, "Gibbs explains as they enter the bullpen.

While Jenny stands near Kate's desk Gibbs walks over to Tony who is sitting at his desk.

"Tony, where are we?" Gibbs asks.

"McGee and Abby are working firearms analysis. I'm matching tire tracks to vehicles," Tony explains as he peers at Jenny from the photo he is looking at.

"No one is to leave the building. McGee's on protection detail with Abby, I'll be back in an hour," Gibbs says, as he leaves with Jenny. As they go Tony watches and smiles wolfishly.

On the other side of the elevator Ziva, who is hidden, listens as her Dad and Jenny leave and she decides to wait a few moments before she makes herself known to Tony.

A little while later Ziva decides enough time has passed and so she walks towards him, hearing tony says,

"sometimes I used to picture you necked," Tony says, and then he sees Ziva, "I'll call you back," Tony says, pretending he was on the phone. "Hi I was just…" Tony says, shrugging as he thinks of the right way to cover for what happened.

"Having phone sex?" Ziva asks amused.

"Phone sex? No, ah Charades," Tony says, trying to laugh it off.

"Charades? Like, um…" Ziva says as she moves her hand like she is using an old fashion video camera.

"You've played," Tony comments.

"Never on the telephone," Ziva says, feeling that her dad go the description of Tony completely right every time he told her stuff about him.

"Yeah, yeah, my partner and I were coming up with quotes for Saturday night," Tony lies and Ziva feels like his excuses are getting worse and worse.

"You play charades on Saturday night?" Ziva asks, not even trying to hide her disbelief.

"To kill time before I go clubbing," Tony says, finding something familiar about her, 'you're an idiot', look but he isn't sure why. "Who are you?" Tony asks curious.

"Ziva Gibbs, Mossad," Ziva answers, showing her badge, and she isn't at surprised when a look of confusion passes over Tony's face.

"You're Israeli?" Tony asks.

"Very good, the way you made the connection, Mossad Israeli," Ziva says as she walks towards her father's desk.

"Gibbs isn't really a typical Israeli name," Tony comments, feeling like it cannot be a coincidence that someone with the last name Gibbs was sent to deal with this situation.

"It is when your family is both Jewish and from Russia," Ziva lies, the lie being so familiar to her that there is no hint that she is lying.

"Right. What can I do for you, Miss Gibbs?" Tony asks curious.

"Nothing. I am here to see Special Agent Gibbs," Ziva explains, it feeling odd to call her father by his full title.

"How do you know I'm not Gibbs?" Tony asks, as Ziva laughs and sits down in McGee's chair, purposely slouching.

"Gibbs?" Ziva asks curious, that feeling more comfortable, though strange.

"He'll be back in an hour," Tony explains and from that Ziva assumes her father and Jenny are going home. "You sure I can't help you?" Tony asks curious and Ziva just tuts.

"I do not think so," Ziva says as Tony stares at her, and Ziva just smirks back, deciding to have some fun, as this is fun for her.

"We got off to a bad start," Tony says, clearing his throat. "I'm Special Agent Tony DiNozzo," he says, saying what Ziva already knows. "I wasn't playing charades, I was, remembering my partner," Tony explains.

"Naked?" Ziva asks, with a frown.

"No," Tony says, and he pauses for a second. "Yes. I was just… look, I'm not the only man who does it," Tony says to defend himself.

"Woman do it to," Ziva says as she eyes Tony as one thing her father never told her, and that she didn't really get a chance to realise a year ago, is how good-looking he is. "With handsome men," Ziva comments, as Tony turns to go back to his desk. "And even an occasional woman," Ziva comments.

"Now you're teasing me," Tony comments.

"Did your partner not ever tease you?" Ziva asks curious.

"Not about sex, Kate was kind Puritanical," Tony comments.

"Sorry,"

"But that didn't matter, I wasn't interested in her we were…" Tony starts to say, but he pauses to watch Ziva take down her hair. "Partners," Tony finishes.

"She wasn't attractive?" Ziva asks.

"She was… but not to me," Tony explains.

"Then why did you image her naked?" Ziva asks curious, and Tony just laughs and shakes his finger at her.

"Miss Gibbs, you can sit there and slouch provocatively for an hour if you'd like or you can tell me what you need, and maybe I can help," Tony reveals.

"You cannot help because I am here to stop Special Agent Gibbs from killing a Mossad officer," Ziva explains, as she stands up. While that is her official mission her real reason for being at NCIS, is to do whatever she has to do to protect her dad.

"Ari Haswari?" Tony asks.

"Yes," Ziva confirms, and Tony beckons her closer.

"I'd wish you luck, but I want that bastard dead too," Tony explains.

* * *

While Ziva is at NCIS, talking and flirting with Tony, Jenny and Gibbs are at the house. As she waits for Gibbs Jenny is sitting in the basement, when finally, Gibbs walks in.

"This the same boat you were building six years ago?" Jenny asks curious as she knows all about Gibbs and Ziva building a boat together.

"Nope," Gibbs answers, as he walks down the stairs.

"What happened to it?" Jenny asks curious as Ziva didn't tell her that.

"Burned her," Gibbs reveals as that's what he and Ziva did when they had taken it apart.

"Why would you?" Jenny starts to ask, before enlightenment draws. "You named it after a ex-wife," Jenny realises.

"Let's go," Gibbs says.

"Which one?" Jenny asks curious.

"You know damn well which one," Gibbs comments, as Jenny knows almost everything about him, so she would damn well know which ex-wife he named the boat after.

"Why didn't you change the name?" Jenny asks.

"Because it didn't matter. Every time I went out on her, I'd think of Diane," Gibbs comments.

"You could've sold it," Jenny says, not realising it wasn't an option.

"And watched someone else sale away on her?" Gibbs asks, feeling that even if the old boat wasn't destroyed he would have suggested that he and Ziva started working on a new boat.

"You didn't care who sailed off on Diane," Jenny comments, and then pauses for a moment. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs. You are a strange man," Jenny says, smiling slightly.

"Me? Huh! You were a good agent, Jen" Gibbs says incredulously.

"Were?" Jenny asks annoyed.

"Yeah. Director's job is pure politics," Gibbs explains.

"I'm good at politics. NCIS needs someone who can shake the money tree on the hill and work with sister agencies," Jenny explains.

"Wait, you won't call a boat a 'she' but it's 'sister' agencies?" Gibbs asks shocked.

"I'm a schizoid libber. Comes from working with chauvinists like you," Jenny explains.

"I can't believe you would give up fieldwork for 'rubber chicken' dinners," Gibbs comments.

"I don't think they serve that dish at Palena," Jenny comments.

"Never heard of it," Gibbs responds.

"Why would you? It isn't take out," Jenny responds.

"Which of the tight sphincters is taking you out to dinner? please tell me it's not Fornell," Gibbs requests, as that would be really annoying.

"CBS early show. They want background before I go on TV," Jenny explains and as she does Gibbs runs towards her.

"Jen, Jen, you can't do that," Gibbs says, his voice rushed.

"Excuse me?" Jenny asks incredulous.

"Ari is a chauvinist. He's taking out the woman I work with before me," Gibbs says, extremely worried about what that means for Ziva.

"Jethro, people who know don't believe Ari Haswari is the sniper, and you haven't provided any evidence to prove them wrong," Jenny explains.

"Have you ever doubted me?" Gibbs asks.

"Professionally? Never," Jenny answers.

"Why are you doubting me now?" Gibbs asks.

"I have to establish a working relationship with these people," Jenny explains.

"Who are you going to side with Jen? Them or me?" Gibbs asks.

"Give me a tough question," Jenny says, and an understanding look passes between them. "Jethro, when we get back to NCIS, Ziva will be there,"

"What?" Gibbs asks feeing shocked and confused.

"She's probably actually already there," Jenny says, checking her watch.

"Is she okay?" Gibbs asks, as while he has many questions that is the most pressing.

"She's unharmed," Jenny says, smiling softly. "Ziva was in DC, trying to figure out what Ari was really doing, and who's side he was really on; her Mossad orders were to keep an eye on him and assist if needed," Jenny explains. "Because she was listening to law enforcement communications Ziva knew soon after Agent Todd was killed and so she came up with a plan," Jenny reveals.

"What's her plan?" Gibbs asks, wondering what his daughter is planning on doing.

"I don't know all the details. But for now, it's to keep her cover with Mossad, and Ari, and to be able to stay in a position where she can try to help you. That means no one can know she's your daughter," Jenny says, and Gibbs clearly about to object. "I know you trust your team, Jethro, so does Ziva, but with everything going on it's too risky for them to know, because we can't risk the chance of the Sniper, whoever it is, finding out. That was Ziva's call, not mine," Jenny explains.

"How do you know Ziva?" Gibbs asks as Ziva knowing Jenny was the last thing he was expecting.

"We met a few years ago. I trust her Jethro, and she trust me; which is why she called when she knew she couldn't risk calling you," Jenny explains, knowing she will likely go into the full story at some point, but it's not the time. "She's scared for you, and wants to do what she can to help,"

"I'm scared for her," Gibbs admits, and he gestures to head upstairs, so they both do, Gibbs knowing he wants to get to NCIS and see his daughter as soon as possible.

* * *

A little while later Ziva is sitting at McGee's desk just waiting for her father to show up. As she is becoming bored with waiting Ziva decides to have a little fun.

"You're a wealthy family," Ziva says, knowing that mainly thanks to her father, though she also had to do research into her father's team for Ari.

"Really?" Tony asks, surprised that Ziva would know that.

"Born and raised on the East Coast. New England boarding school. Spent sometime in the Midwest and Philadelphia," Ziva says, freaking out Tony but how much she knows.

"How would you know that?" Tony asks shocked as the elevator dings, and Gibbs and Jenny walk out.

Even though Gibbs would like to hug his daughter, and Ziva would like to hug her father, the two of them settle for exchanging looks, which say a thousand words. Rather than running to her father, and hugging him, like she would like to Ziva walks over Jenny, while her father walks to Tony.

"Shalom," Ziva greats as she hugs Jenny.

"Shalom," Jenny responds as she and Ziva kiss each other's cheeks.

"You first," Gibbs requests as he wants to know what his daughter has told his Senior Field Agent.

"Ziva Gibbs, Mossad," Tony says, and to his confusion Gibbs doesn't react to the name. "She's here to stop you from whacking Ari. Yours?" Tony asks.

"Director Jenny Shepard, same mission," Gibbs explains.

"Which agency?" Tonya asks curious.

"Ours," Gibbs answers, and at first Tony thinks he is joking.

"Yeah?" Tony asks shocked as Ziva and Jenny walk over.

"Special Agent Gibbs. Ziva Gibbs, Mossad," Jenny says, having to the strangest thing she has ever done which is introduce Gibbs to his own daughter.

"Ziva," Ziva requests, it feeling strange to do so. "Director Shepard has spoken often of you," Ziva tells her father, her way of telling him that she knows about their relationship.

"Really?" Gibbs asks wondering just what his old partner has told his daughter.

"Ziva and I have worked anti-terrorist ops together since 9/11," Jenny explains. "You saw one in MTAC," Jenny reveals.

"That was yours?" Gibbs asks, looking at his daughter and feeling a little impressed as she has clearly done more than he knows.

"I only acquired the intel," Ziva explains, in a way which tells Gibbs she is trying to diminish what she has done, and before anyone can say anymore Ziva's phone rings. "Excuse me," Ziva says, taking the phone and heading to the window, knowing exactly who it is as only one person has this number.

"Yes, I really am the new NCIS Director," Jenny says to Tony, who is staring at her.

"Yeah," Tony says, looking at Jenny in amazement and she turns and leaves. "wow," Tony says, resulting in Gibbs headslaping hm. "Glad to have you back, Boss,"

Over by the window Ziva is glad that Ari talked in Hebrew as that means her father can understand and that might come in handy.

"I have a relationship with the new NCIS Director," Ziva says, saying what she knows Ari will like to hear. "And may be able to convince her of your innocence," Ziva says, though she isn't sure whether he actually is innocent. "But not Special Agent Gibbs. He's a man with blood in his eyes," Ziva says, as she knows her father well enough to know he will not stop until he gets his revenge.

"Let me worry about Gibbs," Ari tells his sister. "Do you have the passport and the money?" Ari asks curious.

"Yes," Ziva confirms, wondering if she will get a chance to get to Ari and stop him herself before her father can be hurt, because that is what she really wants.

"Use the drop, tonight," Ari instructs.

"I want to see you," Ziva says, telling the truth though not because of the reasons Ari would think. As if she can see him then she can end this before her Dad, or anyone else on his team, gets hurt.

"Too risky. Gibbs will have you followed. We'll meet in Paris after the mission is over," Ari says as once Gibbs is dead he thinks it will be the perfect time to bring Ziva into the fold, it will be time to get her to join his side. "I promise," Ari says feeling that he has perfectly manipulated her.

"Ari… I do not want to lose you," Ziva says, partly telling the truth as while she doesn't want to lose the brother she remembers, and in some ways the brother she has gotten to know in the past few months, she doesn't think he is that person; she suspects he really is a person she doesn't want in her life.

"You won't," Ari assures her. "Shalom," Ari says.

After hanging up the phone Ziva takes a deep breath and walks over to her father, Jenny and Tony.

"Miss Gibbs. Whose get cuff off if Ari is not a Mossad mole, but a terrorist?" Gibbs asks, wanting to get info, and while he would rather talk to his daughter in private to find out everything he wants to know he knows he knows that might not be possible right now.

"Mine, I suppose, since I'm his control officer," Ziva says, shocking her father as he didn't know that.

"Ah, they promote control officers young in Mossad," Gibbs comments, feeling proud of his daughter despite the circumstances as he knows that is quite the achievement.

"They have to. The good ones are dead at your age," Ziva says, not being able to resist the urge to tease her father, and he looks up and smiles.

"Do you know how I located Ari's terrorist cell?" Gibbs asks curious as that will tell him if Ziva has been in touch with Ari which may help him figure out what the hell Ziva's plan is, beyond protecting him, as Jenny didn't know all the details.

"GPS fix off his encrypted cell phone. he wanted you to know the terrorist's location so you could stop the missile instead of him, which would have necessitated blowing his cover," Ziva explains as that is what she thought Ari's plan was; that's what he told her.

"Only an NSA satellite can GPS an encrypted phone. Ari didn't know I had that asset," Gibbs comments.

"You give him less credit than he gives you," Ziva comments, giving her father a hint that Ari might underestimate him. "Who hung up first? You or him?" Ziva asks as she wants her father to know that part of Ari's plan, and Gibbs remembers what happened. "Ari knows a fix takes only nineteen seconds," Ziva explains. "When Sharon visited Bush Ari's Hamas cell kidnaped Agent Todd why did he not kill her instead of freeing her to warn the secret service?" Ziva asks as she knows that is an argument she has to make to protect maintain her Mossad Officer, cover.

"I don't know. Why don't you arrange a meet and he can tell me?" Gibbs ask, clearly telling his daughter to do just that.

"Ari Haswari is a Mossad operative undercover in Hamas. He has not turned on us, or you. He did not kill Agent Todd," Ziva says her voice stern, sounding convince, but because he knows his daughter Gibbs knows she doesn't compeltley believe her own words, but he also knows no one else would realise that.

"Gibbs, even if you're right, we owe them proof," Jenny says, knowing both that is right and that is what Ziva will need to take back to Mossad.

"That's all we ask. Don't kill the wrong Man," Ziva tells her father.

"Like Mossad did in Norway?" Gibbs asks not being able to resist, and he can feel Tony becoming suspicious and so he hopes Ziva realises what he is doing.

"That stink cost us dearly," Ziva says as she bangs her head on the table, having realised what her father is doing.

"Not as dearly as the Palestrina waiter Mossad killed," Gibbs says, and there is pause.

"Ziva, assure your Deputy Director that even though Ari Haswari is a suspect, no action will be taken unless we have evidentiary proof," Jenny explains, knowing that Eli is exactly who needs to keep believing that Mossad is Ziva's first priority, even when it's not. "Proof before Action," Jenny says, and Gibbs gets up, and leaves.

* * *

A little while later Gibbs, who wanted a chance to talk to his daughter but didn't get the chance, is in the elevator with Tony, heading down to the lab.

"I want you on Ziva's ass," Gibbs orders as now he knows Ziva is okay he plans to make sure she stays that way; and he also knows that even without knowing who she is Tony will protect her if needed. Also, he figures Ziva will know she is being followed so if she can figure out a way to pass on any intel she will figure out a way to do so.

"She's not really my type, Boss," Tony says and in response Gibbs headslaps him, doing it harder than necessary as he really doesn't want to think about the possibility of Tony dating his daughter.

"To tail her," Gibbs corrects.

"I knew that," Tony responds.

"She's been in contact with Ari. That's the only way she could have known I hung up on him," Gibbs explains, feeling concerned about that as the more Ziva communicates with Ari the more of a chance there is that he will figure out who she was.

"Ohh, I don't want you to get pissed…" Tony starts to say.

"I thought you wanted me pissed," Gibbs comments.

"I did. It was kind weird when you were being nice," Tony reveals, then he realises what he said. "Not that you're not nice, I mean, uh…." Tony stats to say.

"Will you spit it out, DiNozzo," Gibbs requests.

"What if Ziva's right and Ari knew you tracked the call. Maybe he wasn't the sniper," Tony suggests.

"She's right," Gibbs says, talking about Ari knowing he traced the call. "Ari wanted me to raid the warehouse. He set me up, and it cost Kate her life," Gibbs says as he gets off the elevator.

"is he a mole or a terrorist?" Tony asks.

"Whatever works to play his game," Gibbs explains.

"And if Ziva leads me to Ari?" Tony asks curious.

"Shadow, and call me," Gibbs says as he knows that Ziva will only lead them to Ari, if she has a plan to stop him.

"So, you can bring him in?" Tony asks curious.

"Yeah, so I can bring him in," Gibbs says as he walks away. "To autopsy," Gibbs adds, once the elevator doors are closed.

* * *

Moments later Gibbs walks into the lab where Abby is explaining different sniper rifles to McGee.

"I've been able to eliminate all but three; two SWAT weapons, the Tango-51 and the Bravo-51, and this…" Abby says, pointing to one of the guns.

"My old friend. The Marine M3-A1 sniper rifle," Gibbs says as he picks up the rifle and points it at the wall.

"It looks sweet the way you hold that, Boss," McGee comments.

"Sweet?" Gibbs asks disproving.

"Uh, yeah, it's, a, uh, expression, it means…." McGee starts to say.

'Yeah, I know what it means, McGee. You think Ari looked sweet when he shot Kate?" Gibbs asks as he puts the gun back on the table.

"Of course not, Boss," McGee quickly says.

"Uh, my vote is for the Tango or Bravo-51. What d'you think, Gibbs?" Abby asks curious and Gibbs has a look.

"Your test rounds show more gouging than Ari's he was hand-loading and moly-coating," Gibbs explains.

"You are so good," Abby says shocked.

"Moly-coating?" McGee asks shocked.

"Yeah. Molybdenum disulphide. It's a lubricant. It decreases barrel ware and increases accuracy," Abby explains.

"McGee, run a trace on Tango and Bravo 51 sales, last six weeks, tri-state area. Check the Bravo first," Gibbs explains.

"On it, boss," McGee comments and he leaves.

"Any prints on the brass?" Gibbs asks curious.

"No. is your cut telling you something?" Abby asks.

"Yeah, I need coffee," Gibbs comments.

"No, Gibbs. Come on. this isn't just another investigation. Todd was your agent, but Kate was my friend," Abby explains. "So, can you stop it with the John Wayne stare and tell me what your gut says?" Abby explains.

"What don't I believe in, Abby?" Gibbs asks.

"UFOs, mystics, coincidence, saying you're sorry, excuses, I could go all night," Abby comments.

"As a marine sniper, I used hand-loaded Lapua .308 boattail, full metal jacket, moly-coated bullets," Gibbs explains.

"Gibbs," Abby says, after a pause.

"Know what a sniper calls a Bravo-51?" Gibbs asks.

"No,"

"A 'Kate'," Gibbs says, before leaving.

* * *

A little while later Ducky has been loured out of NCIS, by Ari, and Gibbs, who is in the bullpen with Abby, has just found out and is trying to call him.

"You've reached Doctor Donald Mallard. Please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can," Ducky's voice mail message says followed by a beep.

"I said no one was to leave the building!" Gibbs exclaims.

"Ducky please call, okay? We're really worried…" Abby starts to say, trying to be calm.

"No one includes you, Doctor Mallard!" Gibbs yells.

"We're worried, including Gibbs… or he wouldn't be yelling," Abby says into the phone then hangs up. "Look Gibbs, it's not Ducky's fault, okay?" Abby says, trying to calm him down. "Hey probably did Kate's autopsy on auto pilot and then drove himself the same way," Abby explains.

"Boss! An outside call came into autopsy twenty three minutes ago. I'm tracing the number," McGee reveals.


	21. Kill Ari (Part 3)

Chapter 21: Kill Ari (Part 3)

**AN:** Thank you so much for the support. I really hope you like this chapter.

* * *

A little while after her father realised how Ducky was lured out Ziva has checked into the Embasero hotel because that's where the drop is taking place. Due to how well she knows her father, and how obvious he was being about it, Ziva knows that Tony was following her.

While she cannot just give her Dad the information on the identity Ari plans on using Ziva knows she can make sure Tony sees the drop and gets the information himself. So, doing her best to make it seem like she doesn't realise she is being followed Ziva heads down to the pool, making it clear she is doing something, and proceeds to make the drop; hoping Tony is as good of an agent as her father seems to think he is.

* * *

A little while after Ziva has headed down to the pool Tony, who did get the info just like Ziva wanted him to, is hurrying out of the hotel, putting his jacket back on, while on the phone with Gibbs.

"Boss, can you hear me?" Tony asks.

"Across the street," Gibbs responds, but his voice is gabled.

"Boss?" Tony asks again.

"Yeah," Gibbs says, as he flashes his car headlights.

"Gotcha," Tony says and he runs to the car and gets in the passenger side.

"Ziva slipped a phoney French passport and some cash," Tony says then pauses to sniff as he smells Pizza, and Gibbs knows that Ziva would have wanted Tony to see her do that. "to the woman with the Start of David I told you about," Tony says, sniffing again and Gibbs hands over the Pizza. "I love you, Boss," Tony comments as he takes the Pizza.

"How did you know the passport's a phoney?" Gibbs asks.

"Ari's photo, but not his name," Tony explains.

"What name's he using?" Gibbs asks curious.

"Aren't you curious to know how I got it?" Tony asks.

"I assume you improvised like a good agent should," Gibbs comments, though he is also sure Ziva would have made sure he had the opportunity to try.

"But what an Improv! I swear to God I could get a gig on SNL," Tony reveals. "Okay, dig this. I pretend like I'm this real goofy guy trying to get…" Tony starts to say.

"You pretend?" Gibbs asks sceptical.

"That hurt, Boss," Tony responds.

"What's the name?" Gibbs asks.

"Well…" Tony starts to say.

"The name?" Gibbs asks an edge to his voice.

"Rene Saurel. S.a.u.r.e.l," Tony spells.

"Description?" Gibbs asks curious.

"All I saw was the name and the photo," Tony explains.

"The woman?" Gibbs asks curious.

"About five foot nine, dark hair, blue and white jogging outfit. Bug gym bag. Real pretty, looking enough Like Ziva to be her sister. Real pretty," Tony explains.

"Maybe she is," Gibbs comments, as he wouldn't be surprised if Eli created a whole new family for himself after he lost Ziva and Tali. "Mossad's like the Mafia. One big happy family," Gibbs says as he pulls his phone to call McGee. "Hey, McGee. I've got a passport alert. Ari is traveling with a French Passport under an alias, Rene Saurel. Sierra. Alpha. Uniform. Romeo. Echo. Lima," Gibbs tells McGee.

"Okay, what alert category?" McGee asks.

"Terrorism!" Gibbs exclaims.

"On it," McGee responds, as Gibbs hangs up.

"That ought to get Custom's attention," Tony comments.

"Well, let's make sure he doesn't get that far," Gibbs says as Tony sees someone familiar leave the hotel.

"Boss, that's her," Tony says, pointing to the girl.

"Stay with Ziver," Gibbs requests, it being so natural for him that he doesn't realise he called her by his nickname for her.

"What if this girls meeting Ari? I mean you're going to need backup," Tony says and Gibbs gives him a less than impressed look. "Let me rephrase that," Tony says.

"Out!" Gibbs exclaims and Tony hurries out of the car.

"Thanks for the Pizza Boss!" Tony exclaims as Gibbs drives away, and unknown to both them Ziva is watching them through her hotel room window.

* * *

A little while later Gibbs has found Ducky, and Ziva has decided that enough time has passed since her father left and so she heads downstairs, stopping to grab coffee as she goes.

"Expresso," Ziva offers once she is downstairs. "Take it. It's not a bribe," Ziva says offering the coffee to Tony.

"How long have you known I was…." Tony starts to say.

"Following me? Since I left the Navy Yard," Ziva reveals, though the truth is that she knew that she would be followed by a member of her Dad's team from the second she decided to go to NCIS.

"I don't think so," Tony says, disbelieving.

"Blue sedan. You laid behind a white station wagon for a while, then a telephone van. You lost me on the traffic circle on…." Ziva starts to says.

"Okay, you knew," Tony realises.

"Take it, it's chilly out here," Ziva says, once more trying to get Tony to take the coffee, and truthfully she has missed DC weather. "You should not feel bad. I was trained by the best," Ziva says, knowing that Tony will think she is talking about Mossad thought the truth is she is talking about everything she has learnt watching her Dad and being around Marines and NCIS agent; not that it was formal training.

"You know, that's what I like about Mossad," Tony comments.

"Our training?" Ziva asks curious.

"Modesty," Tony says as he takes the pizza to the bin.

"Um, there is a slice in there," Ziva says, and Tony takes the piece out and offers it to her. "Toda," Ziva says gratefully.

"Prego," Tony responds, and the two of them exchange smiles.

"I understand Gibbs, what he is feeling right now. There have been times in my life when all I wanted was revenge and could not see beyond that," Ziva reveals, knowing that her and her father experienced a lot of those times together.

"Really?" Tony asks curious.

"My little sisters were murdered," Ziva reveals, not even realising that she said sisters and not sister.

"I'm sorry," Tony says, meaning that.

"Tali was three years old and was considered to be collateral damage," Ziva says and because she only talks about one sister Tony assumes it was just a mistake with English that caused her to say sisters and not sisters. While Ziva knows she cannot talk about Kelly as she is 99% sure Gibbs wouldn't have told the team about her.

"Is Tali's death why you joined Mossad?" Tony asks curious.

"Yes," Ziva confirms. "I wanted answers," Ziva says, trying to stay as close to the truth as possible.

"But you were recruited right? It didn't just happen?" Tony asks, wanting to know more about her, as he finds himself feeing intrigued.

"I volunteered," Ziva says, as that is basically the truth. "Laila Tov," Ziva says, as she puts her coffee in the bin.

"Buona Notte," Tony says as Ziva heads inside, and he watches her go.

* * *

While his daughter is with Tony Gibbs has gone to Jenny's help as he needs backup, and she is the best backup he knows. As he is waiting outside, debating whether to call, his phone rings.

"Yeah, Gibbs. Slow down McGee. Take a breath. Start with the address," Gibbs requests, and he pauses as McGee tells him something. "Seven, two, four, tango, Julia, alpha. Got it," Gibbs says before hanging up. After a few seconds Gibbs calls Jenny.

"Shepard," Jenny answers.

"I need a partner for the night. You up for it?" Gibbs asks curious.

"Jethro, don't you know any other woman?" Jenny asks surprised, though flattered.

"None that I can call for backup," Gibbs explains. "You didn't think I meant…" Gibbs starts to say.

"That's what you have a whole team of agents for," Jenny points out.

"Well, McGee's on protection duty with Abby. DiNozzo's following Ziva. And since I lost…" Gibbs starts to say.

"DiNozzo's what?" Jenny asks shocked as she wasn't expecting that.

"He's following Ziver," Gibbs explains.

"Well whare are you?" Jenny asks confused.

"Outside," Gibbs explains and Jenny walks over to his window to look down.

* * *

A little while later Jenny and Gibbs are in Gibbs' car together. As Gibbs drives Jenny is putting her hair up.

"Why the hell do you have one of your agents following your daughter?" Jenny asks curious.

"To protect her," Gibbs says simply. "Even though he doesn't know who she is DiNozzo will protect Ziva if she needs it," Gibbs reveals, the fact that he trusts Tony to do that, which is a huge deal, remains unsaid. "And Ziva knew I would have her followed, so she made sure DiNozzo go the info on Ari," Gibbs says, there being no doubt in his mind about that. "How do you really know Ziva? There more to the story than what you said earlier," Gibbs comments.

"We've worked together a lot," Jenny reveals. "Two years ago she saved my life, and the life of another NCIS agent," Jenny reveals and Gibbs feels pride rise up inside of him, "Jethro half a dozen Hamas suicide bombers will not be blowing up our boys in Iraq because of Ziva, she's damn good at what she does; you should be proud of your little girl," Jenny reveals.

"I always am," Gibbs responds, and they drift into silence as they drive.

* * *

A little while later Gibbs and Jenny are in the car, parked in outside a house that McGee gave them the address too.

"I can't believe this. I've been Director less than twenty-four hours and I'm already back on the street," Jenny says, feeling shocked.

"It's great, isn't it?" Gibbs asks with a grin.

"No, Jethro. It isn't," Jenny responds.

"Come on! come on! you love it!" Gibbs says, knowing that because he knows her.

"Truthfully? I'd rather be in bed," Jenny says and Gibbs gives her an 'are you serious' look. "Sleeping," Jenny adds.

"Remember that stake out in Marseille? August. Stack in the attic with no air, photographing everyone who boarded that Lebanese trawler. That second night… that's the first time we…" Gibbs starts to say and Jenny covers his mouth.

"Okay, shut up," Jenny tells him.

"Hand me the binocs. They're underneath the seat" Gibbs requests, and Jenny gets them and gives them to him.

"What?" Jenny asks curious.

"That's Ari's SUV," Gibbs reveals, as he hands the binoculars to Jenny.

"SHOOTER!" Jenny yells as they are fired upon.

"Stay down!" Gibbs yells as he drives their car towards where the shooter is coming from and as the shooter runs they get out of the car and shot him, killing the guy.

"I expected Haswari to be older," Jenny comments as they roll the body over.

"He is," Gibbs says, as it is not Ari that they just killed.

* * *

The next morning, the team, including Ziva, are all in the bullpen as Abby, Tony and Ducky have confirmed that all the evidence has supports the guy who was killed being the sniper.

"Sine Miss Scuito has confirmed that the sniper rifle we recovered last night was the weapon used to murder Special Agent Todd. With no evidence to the contrary, it appears that Mohamed Esfiri was the sniper. I believe it's safe for you team to go home, Gibbs," Jenny says and Ziva looks at her Dad. For a second they lock eyes and Ziva knows that he doesn't believe that it is safe, and she has to agree. "Special Agent Todd's funeral is in Indiana tomorrow afternoon. SecNav has offered us his private jet to fly us there," Jenny says and once she speaks Tony, McGee, Ducky and Abby look at Gibbs.

"Go home. Get some rest," Gibbs says and his team leave. Seeing the team leave Ziva, who knows this isn't over, grabs her stuff and leaves feeling like now that Ari has been officially cleared she might be able to get him to meet her.

After the team and Ziva walk away Jenny walks over to Gibbs.

"What about you, Jethro?" Jenny asks curious.

"Mohamed didn't kill Kate. He didn't shoot at Abby," Gibbs explains.

"You are not infallible, Jethro, no matter what your gut is telling you. Ari isn't trying to kill you, but this obsession might," Jenny explains.

"Hey Jen?" Gibbs asks.

"What?"

"Why did he only shoot at your side of the car last night?" Gibbs asks.

"I suppose you were right. He was trying to kill the woman who work with you," Jenny explains, as the two of them start to walk together.

"How did he know you were in the car? I called you at the spur of the moment. I parked in the dark. He couldn't see through our windshield, even with a scope. The guy was sent to die, not to kill," Gibbs explains.

"No, no one's going to do that," Jenny argues.

"Come on, Jen. Hamas suicide bombers blow themselves up all the time. It doesn't matter how a martyr dies as long as it's for the jihad," Gibbs explains. "Mohamed last night, he died for rivers of honey and seventy-two virgins," Gibbs explains.

"I'm not saying you're right, but if you are, how do we prove it?" Jenny asks as the elevator doors ding and open.

"We? Did you just join my side?" Gibbs asks curious.

"Jethro, I've always been on your side. What do we do?" Jenny asks.

"Kill Ari, before he kills me," Gibbs responds.

* * *

A while later Gibbs has had a conversation with Fornell and Ziva is back in the NCIS bullpen with Tony.

"George Clooney, Nicole Kidman. Directed by Mimi Leder. Made it in ninety-seven. It's a real action flick. Clooney and Kidman have to find a stolen nuclear weapon before it's used by terrorists. I can't believe you never saw it!" Tony explains.

"Where is Gibbs?" Ziva asks, having needed to stop herself before she accidently said Dad.

"You know, that's the first question you asked me when we met," Tony comments, trying to flirt with Tony.

"No. the first question was, were you having phone sex," Ziva responds.

"Ziva!" Jenny calls form the catwalk where she is with Gibbs. "Deputy Director David is on Teleconference for you!" Jenny reveals and Ziva can feel the concerned look her father is giving her so she hurries upstairs, and so she runs upstairs.

"Where's the fire?" Tony asks as he follows Ziva, who ignores him, but while she runs upstairs, Gibbs runs down.

"Did they lose a nuke, Boss?" Tony asks curious.

"According to the Deputy Director, Israel doesn't have nukes," Gibbs explains.

"Boss?" Tony asks curious.

"They have a power plant in Dimona where a small amount of plutonium is missing," Gibbs explains.

"Hamas is making a bomb?" Tony asks.

"They have a core. No detonator," Gibbs explains. "Ari was to buy a Krytron trigger. He delivers it to the Hamas cell with the plutonium…" Gibbs explains.

"Mossad grabs him," Tony finishes.

"Only he's a little behind schedule. They're getting nervous," Gibbs reveals. "Deputy Director David is up there ordering Ziva to cooperate," Gibbs says, knowing that isn't at all necessary and he cannot help but worry about Ziva talking to Deputy Director David, as he knows exactly who he is.

* * *

A little while Ziva, Gibbs, Jenny, Abby and Tony are in the lab together.

"Do you know why Ari left his brass behind?" Gibbs asks and even though Ziva knows the exact answer she knows she has to play along until there can be an excuse for them to talk alone.

"You are a broken tape, Gibbs," Ziva says, rolling her eyes at her father.

"Record, broken record," Tony corrects.

"A sniper's bras sis like signing your signature. That's why a sniper always polices his brass," Gibbs says, saying what he is sure his daughter already knows. "Lapua. Three oh eight casting. Boat tail. Moly-coated. Full metal jacket bullet," Gibbs says.

"That's what you shot as a marine sniper," Ziva says, giving her father a look as she speaks, and Gibbs realises what she is doing. "At Mossad we used Sierra six point five hollow points," Ziva explains.

"How do you know what I shot, Ziva?" Gibbs asks and as he does Jenny, who knows both Ziva and Gibbs well enough to know how they think, catches on and realises they need her help.

"She profiled you for Ari," Jenny says.

"Not just the boss," Tony realises. "That's how you knew where I was born and went to school," Tony explains, not knowing he has Gibbs to blame for that one.

"Ari's missions involved NCIS. As his controller, of course I did dossiers on everyone he might interact with," Ziva explains, though she was very careful about what she put in those.

"Its OSP at Kumemiute," Jenny explains, and Ziva has to stop herself from reacting to that as she hasn't told her father the exact division in Mossad she has been apart of.

"Director. Abs. Tony. Give me a few minutes alone, with Miss Gibbs, please," Gibbs says, as that is jus the opportunity he has been waiting for and everyone heads out of the lab, Jenny purposely closing the door behind her.

Once they are alone, Gibbs walks over and hugs his daughter.

"Are you okay?" Gibbs asks worried, as he holds her tight, doing what he has wanted to do for days.

"Yeah," Ziva confirms. "I am sorry, about Kate, Dad," Ziva tells him, and in response Gibbs just kisses her head as they break apart.

"You told him about your Mom and Sister didn't you?" Gibbs asks his daughter.

"I am sorry, Dad, I had to," Ziva explains, looking guilty, and knowing she just broke the same rule of her father's twice in less than a minute. "When I became his control officer he wanted intel on NCIS, on you. I knew that if I did not give him something substantial on you then he would have someone else look into you and then he would have found out about me," Ziva admits. "I altered documents, but I did not see another choice," Ziva admits, as she did try to find another one but she couldn't think of one.

"You did the right thing," Gibbs assures his daughter, even if he doesn't like it, as she needed to protect herself. "Ziva, it's him, I'm sure of it. The gun he used is used a Kate," Gibbs tells his daughter.

"I know," Ziva answers. "And I am sure too," Ziva admits.

"You've been in contact, how?" Gibbs asks his daughter.

"I have a number, but he will not let it be traced again," Ziva explains to her father.

"I don't need to trace a number," Gibbs says, getting an idea. "Ziver, does he trust you?" Gibbs asks curious.

"It is sometimes hard to tell with Ari, but yes, I do believe he trusts me," Ziva confirms.

"Then we use this, and we end this, you and me," Gibbs tells his daughter, hating that he might put her in danger, but he doesn't see another plan.

"You and me," Ziva confirms.

* * *

A while later Gibbs is walking into his basement, heading straight to where he keeps his sniper rifle, while Ziva is hidden upstairs. Getting to where his gun is Gibbs is not at all surprised to find it gone.

"Are you looking for this, Jethro?" Ari asks, from across the basement, in the shadows. "I want you to know I wish I hadn't had to shoot Caitlin," Ari explains.

"Why did you?" Gibbs asks curious.

"To cause you pain," Ari responds, without hesitation.

"I piss you off that much?" Gibbs asks curious.

"Not you, my father. You have the misfortune of reminding me of the bastard," Ari explains.

"Ah, he didn't marry your mother, huh?" Gibbs asks, as he pushes his gun case back in.

"That's what makes me a bastard, not him," Ari comments. "From the moment of my birth he groomed me to be one thing… his mole in Hamas. He sent me to Edinburgh to become a doctor so I could work in the Gaza camps alongside my mother. When he had her killed, I had trouble joining the Iz al Kassam," Ari explains.

"You don't really believe your father had your mother killed?" Gibbs asks curious.

"It was a retaliatory Israeli strike on the day I was in Tel Aviv… visiting him," Ari explains. "After decades of planning, he had his mole in Hamas. He never knew how much I hated him. I wish I could see his face when he realizes he created not a mole but a Mossad eager to strike at the heart of Mossad and Israel," Ari explains, feeling that if things go to plan Eli is going to learnt he created not just one monster, but two.

"Yeah, I almost feel sorry for you," Gibbs comments.

"And I for you," Ari comments, as he stands up and walks and so Gibbs moves towards the stairs. "When Ziva told me, you were placing flowers on the roof where Caitlin died, I couldn't believe it. Such a romantic touch, almost too good to pass up. Almost," Ari explains.

"Why did you?" Gibbs asks, though he knows the reason.

"I need you to commit suicide with your own rifle. You never did give me enough credit in our game. I knew it was a trap before Ziva told me you asked her to cover you. You'd never trust Ziva," Ari says, having no clue how wrong he is. "And you need to kill me to taste the sweetness or revenge,"

"I've killed enough men in my life, Ari," Gibbs says as he sits down. "it's going to going to be just as sweet watching you die," Gibbs reveals.

"Sorry to spoil your…." Ari starts to say as Ziva shots him, killing him, and as Gibbs moves the gun away Ziva walks into the basement.

"His father is Deputy Director in Mossad?" Gibbs asks surprised, and Ziva nods as she stares at the body. "Not Eli?" Gibbs asks, realising what just happened.

"He's my biological half-brother," Ziva explains, and Gibbs just hugs his daughter, who starts to cry.

"Did you know?" Gibbs asks his daughter as he remembers Rivka mentoring a step-son, and Ziva once or twice talked about a brother, but neither even mentioned his name.

"I remembered him," Ziva says, as she buries her head in her fathers shoulder, and her voice breaks.

"Did he know?" Gibbs asks, as that would explain a lot, as he comforts his daughter as even with the circumstances he hates to see her in pain.

"He realised, Eli did not," Ziva says as they break apart. "Dad, I never stopped trying to find out whose side he was on, but I thought, if you were wrong, I could have the brother I remember back," Ziva says her voice shaking, and Gibbs, even though he didn't know about Ziva's connection to Ari, feels guilty for what he had his daughter do. "Kate died because of me, Dad," Ziva says, clearly struggling.

"Ziver.." Gibbs starts to say.

"I saved him. A few months ago, he was in danger. I was backup, and I saved him," Ziva reveals. "If I did not…" Ziva starts to say, but this time it is Gibbs' turn to cut her off.

"None of you is on you, Ziver," Gibbs tells his daughter, as he doesn't want her to blame herself. "He was your brother, and after losing Kelly and Tali I understand you wanting the brother you remember back, and if you did have that brother back, even for a little while, I'm glad," Gibbs reveals as while he hates Ari, always will, he understands the conflicted feelings she must be feeling, as while Ziva never talked about her brother much he knows she did look up to him.

Not being able to find the words, especially not in English, Ziva walks forward and hugs her father.

For a few moments Gibbs just holds his daughter, but he knows there is work he has to do.

"Kiddo, I've got to call Ducky," Gibbs explains. "He's got to come get the body," Gibbs reveals, as they break apart.

"I have to escort the body back," Ziva reveals.

"Ziva, no. this is Eli's son," Gibbs points out. "I will say I killed him, but if Eli finds out the truth…" Gibbs says worried as he is terrified about what Eli would do to Ziva.

"I will tell Eli the truth," Ziva explains.

"Ziver…" Gibbs says worried.

"In MTAC today Eli told me that if Ari has really turned I was to take care of him, for Israel," Ziva explains to her father.

"Just when I think that guy can't get any worse," Gibbs says, feeling disgusted.

"You should say that you killed him, then I can tell Eli I did, and he will believe you trust me, that could be a good thing to have in the future," Ziva explains.

"Ziva…" Gibbs once again starts to say.

"Dad I do not want to go back to Mossad, but I have to," Ziva tells her father, clearly putting an end to the conversation. "You better call Ducky,"

"I'll be right back," Gibbs assures his daughter, before heading upstairs, kissing her cheek as he goes.

After her father leaves Ziva walks over to Ari's body and starts to sing and pray to it in Hebrew.

* * *

The next day, while Ziva is on her way to Israel, Gibbs has travelled to Indiana and is walking behind Jenny, walking up to Kate's body.

"I was afraid I wasn't going to make it," Gibbs explains.

"Ari?" Jenny asks curious.

"Ziva, against my better judgement, is escorting his body to Tel Aviv," Gibbs explains and he, Jenny and the rest of the NCIS team place flowers on the grave.

"You're late for my funeral, Gibbs," he images Kate saying.

"Sorry, Kate," Gibbs comments.

* * *

**An2:** the next chapter will address what is going on with Ziva in Israel before coming back to DC.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**AN:** Thank you so much for the review. Updates might be sporadic over the next few days as I am currently in the middle of a heatwave and can't use my computer too much as it gets too hot.

* * *

Ever since landing in Israel with Ari's body Ziva has been dreading this conversation, and as she waits in Eli's office she feels that dread increase. While she knows what she is going to tell him, and how her version of events will go she can't help but feel worried that he will see through her story, or worse realise who she is really is.

Finally, after what feels like an eternity of waiting, the door to the office opens and Eli walks in.

"Office Gibbs, good work in DC," Eli says as he walks in. "I have read your report, Agent Gibbs and Director Shepard's. You dealt with a difficult situation and gained the trust of both Director Shepard and Agent Gibbs, well done," Eli says, as he sits down at his desk.

"Thank you, Sir," Ziva says, not sure what else to say. "Sir, about Office Haswari…" Ziva starts to say, feeling like she is playing with fire but she also feels the need to talk about it.

"You did what you had to do," Eli says, clearly not wanting to talk about is.

"But he was your son," Ziva says before she can stop herself.

"He was a traitor. You did what had to be done," Eli explains, an edge to his voice. "Do not doubt that, Office Gibbs," Eli tells her, and even though Ziva tries to hide it a conflicted look passes over Ziva's face. "You're conflicted," Eli realises.

"I worked with Ari for months, to be the reason he is dead…" Ziva starts to say, it feeling extremely strange for her to have this conversation with Eli.

"I understand," Eli say and Ziva gives him an interested look. "I had a wife. After our daughters were killed by Hamas she became unhinged, plotted against me, and Israel," Eli reveals, and Ziva realises she is finally going to get the answer she wants; though she knows what Eli is saying isn't the whole story nor does it sound like the Ima she knew. "I did what I had to do," Eli reveals.

"You killed her?" Ziva asks, fighting to keep her voice calm.

"To protect Israel, it was my duty. You did your duty Officer Gibbs, you did what you needed to be done, focus on that," Eli reveals.

"Yes Sir," Ziva says, feeling like it might be one of the hardest things she has ever done to say those words without letting what she is really feeling show.

"Dismissed Office Gibbs," Eli says, and Ziva nods, and hurries out of the office, trying make it seem like that isn't what she is doing.

* * *

Having walked and driven on autopilot Ziva gets back to her apartment and once the door is locked behind her she slides down the door and completely breaks down. For years she has been searching for answers about to Ima, and now she has them she wishes she didn't. While she suspected Eli had something to do with her death ever since she found out about it is another matter to have it confirmed.

Feeling like she can't breathe, and that her heart is being ripped out, Ziva, who isn't sure she could walk if she tried, crawls over to her desk, and pulls out one of her phones. With great difficulty she manages to place a call.

"Shepard," Jenny answers.

"Jenny…" Ziva says, clearly struggling to talk and Jenny can tell she is extremely upset.

"Ziva? What's wrong?" Jenny asks, feeling like she has never heard Ziva this upset, and so she is pretty sure that she should call Gibbs.

"He killed he, he killed Ima," Ziva says, and because she knows details about Ziva's past, though not about Shannon and Kelly, she knows exactly what that means.

"Oh Ziva," Jenny says, feeling her heart break for her dear friend.

"I cannot stay here, I want to come home, is there a way for me to join NCIS?" Ziva requests, her voice hurried and hard to understand, though she isn't sure if she can just quit Mossad without Eli coming after her.

"I have a couple of ideas," Jenny reveals. "Just give me some time,"

"Okay," Ziva answers. "Dad… do not tell him I called," Ziva requests as she doesn't want him to worry about her.

"I won't," Jenny promises. "Ziva I will call you as soon as I have an idea," Jenny explains and Ziva nods. "Ziva?" Jenny asks concerned.

"Okay," Ziva responds. "I should go, thank you," Ziva says.

"You're welcome, and I'm sorry," Jenny tells her friend and Ziva hangs up.

After hanging up Ziva just drops her phone and reaches up and grabs the picture of her, Tali and Rivka that she kept hidden. Once she has the picture Ziva just holds it and continues to cry.

* * *

For the next couple of days Ziva, who is barely holding it together, does her best to avoid Eli as she is not sure she can see him without reacting to what she did. Ever since learning what happened to her Ima Ziva has felt alone as she only has one friend in Israel who she trusts, and he has been away, and is going to be for a while, so there has been no one for her to talk to.

Arriving back at her apartment after a long run, Ziva is just about to head to the shower when one of her phone rings.

"Gibbs," Ziva says, answering.

"How would you like to be on your Dad's team as a Liaison officer?" Jenny asks.

"That would be the dream," Ziva responds, feeling relief.

"Considering everything that has happened I thought Deputy Director David wouldn't just let you go, not unless I could come up with a reason that he would see beneficial to him," Jenny explains.

"Liaison would be perfect. He will see all the advantages and I can come home," Ziva says, as that's what she wants most, to go home.

"I'm going to call Eli in a few hours and I still have to talk to your Dad, but I don't see him having a problem," Jenny admits.

"Do not tell Dad," Ziva request.

"Ziva…" Jenny starts to say.

"He will just worry about me. It is better that he does not know until I am home," Ziva admits.

"You're probably right," Jenny admits, though she can see things being interesting when Gibbs finds out.

"If possible I would also like a chance to prove myself before the team find out who I am," Ziva requests.

"That one's between you and your Dad, but I don't see him agreeing to keeping the truth a secret for longer than a single case," Jenny says, knowing that because she knows Gibbs so well.

"You are probably right," Ziva admits. "Thank you Jenny, so much," Ziva says relieved.

"You're welcome Ziva, this is the least I could do," Jenny comments.

"Goodnight Jenny," Ziva says to her friend.

"Goodnight Ziva," Jenny responds, and they both hang up.

After hanging up with Jenny Ziva feels like a weight is lifted off her shoulders and even though she doesn't usually like to hope she also feels like everything is going to be okay.

* * *

About a month has passed Jenny explained her plan of Ziva becoming a liaison officer and ever since Ziva has been working with Jenny, both with Eli and without him, to plan what her being Liaison officer will look like.

As everything has been organized, apart from Gibbs knowing, and Eli feels that Ziva being in the position of Liaison officer will be a huge advantage to him, time has come for Ziva to leave Israel. Looking around the apartment which she has lived in but not really called home Ziva knows that she has no intention of coming back, so she looks around to make sure she hasn't left anything she wants, or that could be incriminating, behind.

Being sure she has everything that matters Ziva heads out of the apartment, without even a second look.

* * *

After a long, and rather uncomfortable, flight, Ziva has arrived in DC. Getting a cab Ziva doesn't head home, like she would like, as she has figured out another plan for how her father is going to find out about her being in DC, rather she heads to the house of someone else she can count of; who knows she is coming.

Arriving at the place she is going Ziva, feeling a little nervous, reaches out and knocks on the door, which opens seconds later.

"Ziva," Diane says, before hugging her. "It's so good to see you," Diane admits.

"It is good to see you too," Ziva responds, it feeling good to see her again, as they break apart.

"Come in," Diane says, letting her into the house. "Emily!" Diane yells and seconds later five-year-old Emily comes running into the room.

"Hi Emily," Ziva says, it feeling strange to see the girl she last saw as a baby as a little kid.

"Emily, this is Ziva, do you remember her?" Diane asks, though she doubts it.

"No, but I remember you, Daddy and Uncle Gibbs talking about her," Emily reveals. "You send me presents," Emily comments.

"When I could. It's really good to see you again Emily," Ziva says with a kind smile and before she reacts Emily runs forward and hugs her, tightly, and as she watches the two Diane just smiles.

"Are you hungry, Ziva? Dinner arrived a few minutes ago," Diane explains.

"Yes, I am hungry," Ziva confirms and she picks up Emily as the two of them follow Diane into the kitchen.

* * *

A couple of hours later Emily is in bed while Ziva and Diane are in the living room.

"So, your Dad doesn't know you're joining his team?" Diane asks, as Ziva is filing her in on what is going on.

"No," Ziva says, shaking her head. "I knew that Dad would just worry if he knew I was coming. I thought it was best if I just surprised it," Ziva explains.

"Normally Leroy doesn't like surprises, but I think he will like this one," Diane comments. "Ziva, do you want to talk about what you discovered?" Diane asks, as she does know about that.

"I should go to bed," Ziva comments.

"Ziva…" Diane starts to say, but Ziva stands up.

"I need to sleep, thank you for letting me stay, goodnight Diane," Ziva says before walking out of the room, without giving Diane a chance to say anything. As Diane watches her go she cannot help but be concerned as she knows that when Ziva doesn't talk about something it is because she is not okay.

* * *

A little while later Ziva is completely ready for bed but is just lying in Diane's spare bed. Even though she feels exhausted she can't sleep, rather she is just laying in bed, thinking. Ziva is thrilled that she will see her Dad in the morning though she cannot deny that it might feel a little strange to work for him.

Though she might have worries about the following morning those thoughts isn't what is keeping her up; what she learnt in Israel is. Just like every night since she learnt the truth Ziva is replaying what Eli said, and what she knew about her Ima over and over again.


	23. Silver War (Part 1)

Chapter 23 (Silver War Part 1)

**AN:** Sorry about the no updates for a couple of days, it was too hot to use my laptop.

* * *

The next morning even though she knows the exact time her father arrives at work, Ziva has gotten to NCIS early, mainly because she could not just lay in bed any longer and so she went on her run extremely early.

As she waits, sitting at Kate's desk which she assumes will be hers soon, Ziva sees Tony walk into the squad room, but he obviously doesn't see her.

"I friggin' hate Mondays. Friggin' Fat Al's all-you-can-eat burrito shack. More like Fat Al's bacteria shack," Tony says to himself as he walks to his desk while trying to shave. "Come on. I shouldn't have come into work today. Gibbs sees me like this…" Tony says as he sits at his desk and pulls out a toothbrush.

"He will probably be as horrified as I am, Agent DiNozzo," Ziva comments, knowing that her father would have a thing or to say, but considering she is at NCIS Tony might get a reprieve. "You working undercover as a hobo?" Ziva asks curious, and she can see the surprise on Tony's face.

"You mind telling me what you're doing here again?" Tony asks curious.

"Um, waiting," Ziva comments.

"For what?" Tony asks curious.

"To start work," Ziva responds. "Does anyone always come in this late?" Ziva asks curious as while she knows when her dad starts she isn't sure if the rest of his team start the same time, or earlier.

"It's Zero seven hundred," Tony comments.

"At Mossad work starts at zero five hundred," Ziva reveals.

"Okay, let me rephrase the original question," Tony says, as he walks over to her. "What the hell are you doing here, Ziva?" Tony asks curious.

"Gibbs did not tell you," Ziva says, stating a fact, because she knows Gibbs doesn't know, but Tony thinks she is asking a question.

"Tell me what?" Tony asks confused.

"I have been assigned to NCIS as a Liaison Officer, we are going to be working together," Ziva explains.

"Does Gibbs know about this?" Tony says, feeling torn as a part of him feels like Gibbs wouldn't know, why another part of him wouldn't be surprised if Gibbs just decided not to tell him, as he is pretty sure that there is something going on between Gibbs and Ziva that he doesn't know about.

"Do you think I would be here if he did not know?" Ziva asks, trying to hide her amusement as she knows the truth. "You might want to do something about your hair," Ziva says, as she stands up. "It is sticking up like a pork-u-swine, wrong word," Ziva says, getting frustrated as she cannot find the right word. "Like a pork-u-pig? The little animal with the little spikes yes?" Ziva asks as McGee walks into the bullpen, carrying a tray of coffee.

"Porcupine," McGee supplies.

"Porcupine! Thank you, Special Agent McGee," Ziva says as she takes one of the coffees "Toda,"

"Sure," McGee says, confused as Ziva sits back down at the desk.

"Anyone have a key for this?" Ziva asks curious, referring to the desk.

"That's Kate's desk," McGee says angrily. '

"Okay, but if I am going to be apart of your team I would love too…" Ziva starts to say.

"Whoa! You're part of our team?" McGee asks shocked.

"Yep," Ziva confirms.

"Did Gibbs tell you this?" McGee asks Tony as he would not be surprised if Tony was told but he wasn't.

"Nope," Tony answers.

"Here are my orders, Signed by Director Shepard," Ziva says, as she hands them to Tony.

"You think Gibbs know?" McGee asks curious.

"I am sure he does," Ziva lies.

"I wouldn't be sure of that until you talk to him," Tony respond and Ziva realises that Tony has a pretty good read of her father.

"When does he come in?" Ziva asks, even though she knows the answer, and she is pretty sure that her father should arrive any second.

'Now," Tony says as he hands Ziva back her orders.

Knowing it is going to be a shock to her father Ziva walks over to him.

"Special Agent Gibbs," Ziva greats, and Gibbs not only wonders why his daughter is at NCIS, but also why she is using his full title.

"Ziver," Gibbs greats. "What are you doing here?" Gibbs asks curious as he resists the urge to hug his daughter.

"Looking forward to being a member of your team as Director Shepard ordered," Ziva says, giving him a look which says, _'please, talk to Jenny'_, so without a word Gibbs heads upstairs.

"I stand corrected, it appears he does not know," Ziva says, pretending to be embarrassed as she walks over and sits back down at Kate's desk.

* * *

Feeling like he is missing a hell of a lot Gibbs heads up to MTAC so he can talk to Jenny, as from Ziva's words he assumes Jenny can fill him in on what is really going on. Walking into MTAC Gibbs looks for Jenny and when he sees her Gibbs walks over and sits down next to her.

"Something I can help you with this morning, Special Agent Gibbs?" Jenny asks curious.

"Yeah, Ziva is downstairs; she basically told me to talk to you," Gibbs explains.

"Right. Before we get into this, I'm going to need a refill," Jenny admits, and in response Gibbs pours his own coffee into Jenny's coffee cup. "That was sweet… not necessarily sanitary, but sweet," Jenny admits.

"Jen, what's going on? why is Ziva here? And why is she calling me Special Agent Gibbs?" Gibbs asks, the worry clear in his voice.

"You need to ask Ziva for the details, but something happened when she got back to Israel, and she needed to get away," Jenny explains, and Gibbs becomes even more worried. "She called me, and I came up with the Liaison Office role. I assumed you would want her on your team," Jenny reveals.

"Why didn't you tell me she was coming? Why didn't she?" Gibbs asks curious.

"Ziva didn't want you to worry, and I figured this was a time for number eighteen, it's better to seek forgiveness than ask permission," Jenny explains.

"Oh, that's real nice, ganging up on me with my daughter, and using the rules I taught you against me as a defence, nice touch," Gibbs says sarcastically as he really doesn't like his daughter and Jenny teaming up against him.

"Jethro, considering everything going on it was the best way to the handle the situation," Jenny admits. "I told her that she would have to talk to you but Ziva asked that who she is remains a secret for one case so that she can prove herself," Jenny explains.

"She has nothing to prove," Gibbs says as he gets up and heads out of MTAC, feeling the need talk to his daughter to find out what is really going on as Jenny wouldn't be hesitating to tell him the truth unless it was bad news.

* * *

While Gibbs is upstairs talking to Jenny Ziva is sitting in the bullpen, honestly she is feeling rather board but she can't wait to get a chance to talk to her father.

"You want something to read?" Tony asks curious.

"What do you have?" Ziva asks, and Tony pulls out a magazine.

"G.S.M it's a men's magazine. Most women find it objectifies them," Tony says, as he shows his and as he does Ziva pulls out her own version in Hebrew. "I read it on the plane," Ziva reveals, as she didn't really have much else to read. "I especially liked the article on page fifty-seven in my experience it works every time," Ziva reveals and Tony quickly checks the page.

"I always thought that was an urban legend," Tony comments as Gibbs throws his empty coffee cup at him.

"Ziva, with me," Gibbs says, as he walks past Tony's desk and Ziva hurries to catch up with him.

"Was not expecting that," Tony comments, looking at McGee as he was expecting Gibbs to tell Ziva to go, as Gibbs and Ziva walk into the elevator.

As they walk into the elevator Ziva is not at all surprised when her Dad presses the button to stop it, and as soon as the elevator stops Ziva just hugs her father.

"Ziva, what's going on, Kiddo?" Gibbs asks concerned, as he can tell by the way Ziva is clinging to him that she is not okay.

"He killed Ima, himself. Eli killed her, Dad," Ziva says, crying, looking so much younger than she is.

"Oh, Ziver," Gibbs says as he just holds his daughter tightly and kisses her head, thinking about all the things he would love to do to Eli if he ever met him.

"I needed to get away from Mossad. I called Jenny, she came up with the liaison office idea, got Eli to agree," Ziva explains.

"Why didn't you call me?" Gibbs asks his daughter as they break apart.

"I did not want you to worry," Ziva admits. "I just needed to get out of there, and as soon as possible," Ziva admits.

"Well I am glad you are here," Gibbs admits, being pretty sure they may have a longer conversation about that at some point. "Director Shepard said you didn't want the team to know?" Gibbs asks curious.

"Just for one case. I want to show what I can do before they find out and think I got special treatment," Ziva explains, as she wipes her eyes to try and hide the evidence that she has been crying.

"No one will think you got special treatment, but I understand what you want," Gibbs admits. "But one case, Kiddo that's all," Gibbs explains. "A team needs trust and we can't have trust if we keep this from them," Gibbs reveals.

"I know, I understand," Ziva confirms. "But I do want to be treated like any other agent,"

"You're not any other agent, Kid, but I'll do my best," Gibbs reveals, as he is pretty sure that will be the biggest issue for him. "But you know when we exit this elevator being treated like anyone else means…." Gibbs starts to say, as he flips the elevator back on.

"You will start kicking my butt," Ziva says with a smirk as she has heard her father's agents as that.

"I do not kick butt!" Gibbs exclaims and Ziva laughs, causing him to laugh, but the second the elevator doors open they both put stoic expressions on their faces and head out of the elevator, back towards Tony and McGee.

"Miss Gibbs will be with us for a while," Gibbs says, and Ziva goes to sit at Kate's desk, but he pulls her back. "That's Kate's desk. Yours is down at the end," Gibbs tells his daughter, as he heads to his desk and Ziva walks over to Tony who is looking at her in an interest.

"He is a tough one to read," Ziva says, knowing that is true for everyone other than her.

"You'll find most NCIS agents are like that. It's our training," Tony explains, and Ziva is just amused.

"Is that a fact?" Ziva asks curious.

"Mm-hmm. We never let other people know what we're thinking," Tony explains.

"Right now, you are thinking about doing page fifty-seven with me," Ziva reveals, smirking slightly as she can see her and Tony having a lot of fun together, and her Dad will likely not be too happy with either of them.

"Boss, we have a situation at the Smithsonian museum," McGee says as he walks over to Gibbs.

"What?" Gibbs asks curious.

"Well, it's kind of complicated, but there may have been a murder," McGee explains.

"May have been, McGee?" Gibbs asks, not sure how there, 'may have' been a murder.

"Yeah, well they have a Union Soldier who was dug up from a battlefield in Manassas, and now they think that he my be a marine," McGee explains.

"It was the Civil War, McGee. Marines fought on both sides," Gibbs comments.

"Right. Yeah, I know. But this marine had dog tags. They didn't exist back then," McGee explains, and then he realises what he said, "I know that you know that, being a Marine," McGee quickly says.

"Get to the point, McGee!" Gibbs snaps.

"Well, they think that this Marine was killed recently and somehow buried in a way they can't quiet explain it but in a hundred and forty-year-old cast iron sarcophagus," McGee explains.

"Dressed as a Union Soldier?" Gibbs asks.

"Basically, yeah," McGee confirms.

"Gas the truck, McGee," Gibbs says, throwing him the keys. "DiNozzo!" Gibbs exclaims.

"Yeah, boss!" Tony exclaims as he walks towards Gibbs.

"I've got a murder in your area of expertise," Gibbs reveals.

"This happens a lot, me being a Senior Field Agent and all," Tony says to Ziva, clearly trying to boast.

"I am sure it does," Ziva comments.

"What do we got, Boss? Multiple Homicides?" Tony asks curious.

'No," Gibbs answers.

"Gang related?"

'No,"

"Defenestration?" Tony asks curious.

"The Civil War," Gibbs answers.

"I can hardly wait. That's my favourite subject," Tony says sarcastically.

"What about me?" Ziva asks curious.

"You're coming along strictly as an observer. Hand over all your weapons," Gibbs tells his daughter.

"Is that really necessary?" Ziva asks curious, with a pout and in return she gets a 'you know better' look. "Right," Ziva says and she hands over her gun.

"And your backup," Gibbs says, once he has put Ziva's gun in his desk.

"What backup?" Ziva asks, pretending she doesn't know exactly what her father is talking about.

"Left leg," Gibbs responds, feeling a little amused that him and his daughter keeps her backups in the same place.

"Oh, that one," Ziva says as she puts her leg on her dad's desk to get her backup which she hands to her father.

"And the knife concealed at your waist," Gibbs tells his daughter who has to stop herself before she asks about rule nine as she isn't supposed to know about that, and so she reluctantly hands the knife to her father. "You can keep this," Gibbs tells his daughter, handing it back over. 'I just want you to know that I know," Gibbs says, heading out of the bullpen.

* * *

After leaving the bullpen Gibbs heads down to autopsy because there is one more person who knows about Ziva who needs to be told about her new role.

"Duck," Gibbs says, walking into Autopsy.

"Jethro, I already got the call. Mr Palmer is getting the truck ready," Ducky explains.

"That's not why I'm here," Gibbs explains.

"Then why are you?" Ducky asks curious, looking at his old friend.

"Ziva," Gibbs answers simply.

"Is she okay?" Ducky asks worried.

"She's upstairs," Gibbs explains. "She's joined my team as a Liaison officer," Gibbs explains.

"That's great, you must be happy," Ducky says, feeling like there might be an adjustment period but that it will be good for both Ziva and Gibbs.

"Ziva has asked that the rest of the team don't know who she really is for one case, so I wanted to give you the heads-up," Gibbs explains.

"I appreciate it," Ducky says. "Are you alright, Jethro?" Ducky asks curious. "I would think you would be happy about Ziva joining your team," Ducky comments, wanting to figure out what is going on.

"I am I just wished she would have told me she was coming instead of just being in the squad room when I walked in," Gibbs says, as he heads out of Autopsy.

* * *

A little while later the team is at the crime scene and while Gibbs, Palmer and Ducky are investigating the body and talking to the doctor who found it Tony and McGee are messing around with a statue, while Ziva watches on.

"I do not think this is what Gibbs had in mind when he instructed me to observe," Ziva comments as she watches Tony and McGee goof around, feeling pretty sure that her father would not approve of his team doing this.

"Do you have any idea how many people get killed in America by bears every years, Ziva?" Tony asks curious.

"No, but I cannot imagine a lot," Ziva comments, feeling like it might be one, but she is not sure.

"You'd be surprised," Tony responds.

"McGee," Ziva says, feeling that McGee is likely to know.

"Uh, I think it's about one," McGee comments.

"Is there not something more constructive you could be doing?" Ziva asks.

"Like what?" Tony asks.

"Investigating," Ziva says as her father walks in.

"DiNozzo and McGee, report in," Gibbs orders.

"Casket was uncovered by a housing project going up near bull run battlefield in Manassas, Boss," Tony explains. "Got the name and address of the construction company. Scheduled an interview and a soil test for tomorrow," Tony reveals.

"The only thing removed from the casket was one cell phone, damaged and non-operational," McGee explains. "I've also got prints of the lab workers to run against any we find in or around the body, and tomb, and doctor Burns was wearing surgical gloves when she picked this up," McGee explains, referring to the cell phone.

"Good work," Gibbs says to his team mate. "Ziva?" Gibbs asks.

"I am wondering why there is a nine-millimetre hole in my hat," Ziva admits as she puts her finger through the hole. Honestly, she is seriously considering making a detour home to get the NCIS cap she has had since she was a child.

"Ventilation," Gibbs answers.

"Right," Ziva comments.

"I'll escort the casket back with Ducky. We'll meet in the squadroom," Gibbs says, before turning to walk away.

"Gibbs," Ziva says, walking over to her father. "I would also like to know if I could drive the truck back to base. It might make me feel as if I actually accomplished something today," Ziva tells her father, who smirks as he knows what that means.

"Sure," Gibbs answers, and he walks out.

* * *

A little while later Ziva, who is enjoying herself greatly, is driving back to NCIS, terrifying both McGee and DiNozzo.

"Hey, not so fast!" Tony yells.

"I always drive fast! It was how I was taught!" Ziva explains. "It is the best way to avoid possible IEDs and ambushes," Ziva reveals.

"You're in America now. I wouldn't worry about that," Tony reveals. "How about this? slow down or I'll puke on you," Tony requests.

"Tony, why do you not like the American Civil War?" Ziva asks curious.

"I don't want to talk about it," Tony responds.

"It's because of his father," McGee explains.

"Was she talking to you, Probie?" Tonya asks, giving McGee a less than impressed look.

"Oh. You did not get along with your father. Hm, explains a lot," Ziva comments, feeling that that makes sense.

"My father and I got along fine," Tony lies.

"If you say so. I think it is best to talk about things instead of burying them inside," Ziva comments.

"Do you get along with your father?" Tony asks, wanting to know more about her.

"Yep, he is my best friend, the best person I know," Ziva reveals, clearly telling the truth, as she speeds up a bit, as a way to distract Tony and McGee from asking more, as she weaves behind cars.

"Slow down, we're taking the next left!" Tony reveals, as cars honk and them and tires shrink.

"Ziva, Car! Car! Car!" McGee yells as Tony shoots.

"Relax I know what I am doing," Ziva says, rolling her eyes, and Tony pukes, resulting in him taking over the driving.

* * *

A little while later the team are in the bullpen, both McGee and Tony are feeling like they never want to experience Ziva's driving again.

"We ran his prints through AFIS. It is confirmed our Union Soldier is Staff Sergeant Warren Sorrow, an MSG instructor at Quantico," McGee explains.

"MSG stands for…" Tony starts to explain, for Ziva's benefit.

"Marine Security Guard, I know," Ziva says, without explaining how.

"What do we have on the Staff Sergeant, McGee?" Gibbs asks.

"Reported UA about a year ago. I'm currently building a profile on what his life was like around the time of his disappearance," McGee explains.

"Not anymore. I want you with Abby. Find out what was on the cell phone we found in the casket. Tony, you're the paper trial. I want to know everything about him by the time I get back. And Ziva, you, you keep observing," Gibbs tell his daughter.

"What exactly, Gibbs?" Ziva asks curious.

"Whatever you want, just do it quietly," Gibbs says, walking away, and once he does Ziva get an annoyed look on her face.

"Now I know why he took all my weapons away," Ziva says, feeling extremely annoyed, but she guesses this is what she gets for asking her Dad to treat her like any other agent.

* * *

A little while later night has fallen and Tony and Ziva are alone in the bullpen together. While Tony is sitting at his desk, Ziva is behind him, observing.

"Ziva?" Tony asks, when he realises that Ziva is not at her desk.

"Yes," Ziva says, from behind him which causes Tony to jump.

"First of all, don't you ever do that again, and second, what are you doing?" Tony asks curious.

"I am observing you, Tony," Ziva reveals, as she walks around to the front of Tony's desk.

"Any way you can do that in a less creepy manner?" Tony asks as Ziva notices her father talking to and kissing the cheek of a red-haired women that she doesn't know.

"Who is the woman with Gibbs?" Ziva asks curious.

"Yeah. Once you're here long enough, you'll figure it out," Tony says, having no idea how long how long Ziva has really been around NCIS.

"Is that his girlfriend?" Ziva asks curious, being very curious as she wants to know if she should be expecting to have a new step-mother sometime soon.

"I have no idea," Tony responds.

"You just told me that…" Ziva starts to say.

"Well, you'll figure out there's some things around here you don't ask about," Tony comments and as he does Ziva notices that Jenny is watching her father and the woman so Ziva decides to ask her father about both the woman, and Jenny, when she gets a chance.

"Where's Gibbs?" Ducky asks as he walks into the bullpen.

"Your two o'clock," Tony explains.

"What's wrong Ducky?" Gibbs asks curious.

"I know how our Staff Sergeant died," Ducky explains.

"From your look I'm guess it wasn't a musket ball," Gibbs comments, and he, Ziva, Tony and Ducky head down to autopsy.

* * *

"At first one could assume that a projectile of such a size and mass would produce almost instant death, but pre-Civil war muskets were notoriously unreliable," Ducky explains, once they are in Autopsy. "And lost most of their velocity over the first hundred meters. Our Sergeant was grievously wounded by a musket ball, and his injury was not fatal," Ducky explains.

"Then how did he die, Doctor Mallard?" Ziva asks, it feeling extremely strange for her to not call him Ducky.

"His lung tissue was coated with an extremely fine film of rust particles, and one can only imagine how long he clawed at the iron side of the casket…. Trying to escape before he suffocated," Ducky explains.

* * *

A while later the team are in the bullpen, tyring to find answers as Gibbs realises the time he realises it is time to send everyone home.

"We'll pick this up in the morning, it's late, get out of here," Gibbs says, and not needing to be told twice McGee and Tony pick up their stuff and head to the elevator, as they do Tony notices Gibbs walk over to Ziva.

"Where are you staying?" Gibbs asks his daughter curious.

"I stayed with Diane and Emily last night," Ziva reveals, and Gibbs honestly isn't surprised by that. "I was wondering if I could stay at the house, at least just until I organize things," Ziva explains to her father.

"Ziver, it is your home too, always will be, stay as long as you want," Gibbs tells his daughter. "Come on Kid, let's go get your stuff," Gibbs tells his daughter and they leave together.

* * *

A little while later Ziva and Gibbs, who stopped at Diane's though Gibbs stayed in the car having no desire to see Diane, are arriving at their house.

"I know it is not exactly normal to move back home at twenty-three, but it feels really good to be home," Ziva admits, as they walk inside.

"You're not twenty-three for a little while yet, Kiddo," Gibbs points out. "And I'm glad you're home too," Gibbs explains, as he puts his arm around his daughter and kisses her head. "Why don't you go put your stuff in your room and I'll get started on dinner," Gibbs tells his daughter.

"Okay," Ziva says, before heading upstairs, realising that this is what it truly feels like to be home.

* * *

After their traditional diner of fireplace stakes Gibbs and Ziva, despite the time, are in the basement working on the boat together.

"So, how much longer am I going to be just observing?" Ziva asks her father curious.

"I haven't decided," Gibbs admits.

"Dad…" Ziva says, drawing out the word and clearly annoyed.

"You wanted to be treated like any other agent Kid, every other agent has observed first," Gibbs explains.

"Even you?" Ziva asks curious.

"Yep, your Uncle Mike had me observing for months," Gibbs reveals, and Ziva just looks amused. "What do you think of the team?" Gibbs asks curious.

"They are good people, I am looking forward to working with them," Ziva explains, feeling like there is one person in particular that she is looking forward to working with. "Dad, are you dating someone?" Ziva asks curious.

"Yeah, but don't worry Kiddo you're not going to be getting a new Step-Mother, I don't think It will last much longer," Gibbs reveals.

"I am sorry," Ziva tells her father, though she is a little relieved.

"Don't be," Gibbs tells his daughter.

"What about you and Jenny?" Ziva asks curious.

"That's a long story, and it's late, so how about we just work on the boat," Gibbs suggests, and Ziva wants to know the story even more now.

"Okay," Ziva says and father and daughter just drift into silence as they continue to work on the boat, both feeling that it's good to be together once again.


	24. Silver War (Part 2)

Chapter 24 (Silver War Part 2)

**AN:** Thank you so much for the support. Hope you like this chapter. Next update will probably not be to after Christmas, and so if you celebrate I hope you have a happy holidays.

* * *

The next morning, after a night where neither Gibbs got much sleep, though for different reasons. Ziva and Gibbs are walking into the diner together.

"Ziva! Is that you?" Elaine asks, and seeing the woman Ziva grins, looking thrilled to see her.

"Hi Elaine," Ziva says as she walks forward, and Elaine hugs her.

"Welcome home," Elaine says as she hugs her.

"I am glad to be home," Ziva responds, as they break apart.

"Do you two want your normal?" Elaine asks curious.

"That would be great, Elaine," Gibbs says. "Just make sure you get us both extra coffee, we've got to get to work soon," Gibbs explains.

"We?" Elaine asks curious.

"Yes, I work with Dad now," Ziva explains, with a proud look on her face as they head to a booth and sit down.

* * *

A while later Ziva and Gibbs have had an enjoyable breakfast together and are both at NCIS. While Ziva is in the squad room with Tony and McGee, who are both eating their breakfast, Gibbs is with Jenny, watching them from the catwalk.

"A Marine dressed as a Civil War Soldier is shot by a musket and then buried alive in a one hundred and forty-year-old antique iron casket, and you are telling me this is not your strangest case?" Ziva asks curious.

"Yep," Tony confirms.

"Pretty much," McGee reveals.

"I do not know what I find more disturbing? Your eating habits or the fact that I believe you," Ziva comments.

"I'm sorry, do our strange American foods frighten you?" Tony asks with teasing gestures.

"Not at all," Ziva admits as she has missed a lot of American Foods. "I was referring to your manners," Ziva explains. "You should have brought me one," Ziva says, taking a bite of Tony's wrap which causes McGee to laugh and Tony to send him a death glare.

"I'm going to help Abby," McGee says, as he hurries out of the bullpen, and Ziva tries to take another bite so Tony gives her the wrap.

Up on the catwalk Gibbs and Jenny are watching what is going on and both are amused by Ziva's actions.

"She seems to be fitting in well," Jenny comments, feeling like this is really good for Ziva.

"She almost killed my entire team yesterday," Gibbs reveals.

"How?" Jenny asks concerned.

"Driving home from a crime scene," Gibbs explains.

"Well, you taught her to drive so you only have yourself to blame for that one," Jenny points out.

"I know," Gibbs comments, and he looks concerned about something.

"Jethro, what is it?" Jenny asks curious.

"For now, Ziver's just observing, but before long she will be in the field, in danger and…." Gibbs starts to say.

"You don't know how to handle that," Jenny realises. "You'll figure it out, and just think Ziva's watched you be in danger most her life, if she could handle that, you can," Jenny comments.

"That doesn't help much, Jen," Gibbs says, as he heads downstairs.

"You sure you do not want it back Tony? Most men usually do not have a problem with my germs," Ziva comments, from where she is sitting on the corner of Tony's desk as Tony walks over to collect the printing.

"I've got a lead on how our Staff Sergeant ended up in a Union Soldier's uniform. He was a member of a local CW…." Tony starts to say, as and as he turns around he bumps into Ziva who is right behind him, "CWR out of Farifax," Tony explains.

"CWR?" Ziva asks curious, as she snatches the paper.

"Civil War Reenactors. Guys who get together, dress up in period costumes, re-enacting famous battles," Tony explains.

"Why?" Ziva asks, as that doesn't make much sense to her.

"I've been asking my father that since I was ten years old," Tony reveals as Ziva reads the piece of paper she stole.

"According to this, they are preparing for one of those battles this week in Manassas. Quite the coincidence," Ziva comments, even though she knows her father doesn't believe in coincidences.

"In the immortal words of Leroy Jethro Gibbs, I don't believe in coincidences," Tony quotes, impersonating Gibbs as he steals the paper back.

"Is that a fact, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asks, walking into the Squad Room.

"Hey Boss, I was just telling Ziva about this lead that I…" Tony starts to say, before getting a head slapped, which Ziva fails to hide her amusement at.

"Yeah, I heard. Come on Abby's found something. Let's roll," Gibbs says as he heads out and Tony hurries over to put the paper on his desk.

"That's an American Custom. A form of affection," Tony reveals, and Ziva is pretty sure that it is a way Gibbs shows affection to his team.

"It seemed like Slosh the stooges to me," Ziva explains.

"Like what?" Tony asks confused.

"Larry, Moe, curly yes?" Ziva asks, as they head out of the bullpen.

* * *

A few minutes later Gibbs, Ziva and Tony walk into the lab, where Abby is hiding as she hates the way she currently looks.

"Abs?" Gibbs asks concerned.

"I look like a freak," Abby says as she walks in form the outer lab. "Well?" Abby asks, referring to the pink suit she is wearing.

"Whoa," Tony says, sounding shocked.

"See, I don't think she really looks that bad," McGee says, trying to make his friend feel batter.

"Is she making a reference to that strange tattoo on her neck?" Ziva asks Tony as she is feeling confused.

"Why?" Gibbs asks, as he is pretty sure that this wouldn't have been Abby's choice.

"One of the Director's new admin weenies brought me this last night. It's the NCIS dress code," Abby says, showing Gibbs a piece of paper. "He said I was in violation," Abby explains.

"He did, did he?" Gibbs asks

"It's bad enough that I have to wear a monkey suit for court appearances, but everyday?" Abby asks, looking horrified.

"I think you look nice, Abby," Ziva says, taking a step forward, trying to make Abby feel better.

"Nice? You think I look nice? I look like…. Like…" Abby says, struggling to find the right word.

"Career Girl Barbie," Tony says.

"Oh my god! I do! I can't work like this, Gibbs," Abby says, looking at him for help, as she picks up Burt.

"I'll take care of it, Abs," Gibbs promises.

"I'm allergic to polyester. It makes me itch. It's a medical condition. I could get a note from the doctor," Abby suggest.

"Abby, I said I'll take care of it," Gibbs says as Abby squeezes Burt causing him to fart so Ziva looks at Tony for help.

"Don't ask," Tony tells Ziva.

"Can we get back to work now?" Gibbs asks curious.

"Do I have to wear the shoes?" Abby asks, and Gibbs scrunches the notice up.

A few moments later Abby has taken off the shoes, put her hair in a way that is more comfortable for her and is standing at her computer, explaining what she has found.

"The circuit board on the cell phone was damaged. but we managed to get it working again. The battery shut down on October third, two thousand four," Abby explains.

"The last twenty-two calls were made to nine one one," McGee explains.

"None of them went through," Abby reveals.

"He was calling from inside the casket," Tony says.

"Yep, cast iron and buried underground," McGee reveals.

"I don't think anyone's calling plan extends that far, Tony," Abby comments.

"What are the last entries here?" Gibbs asks, looking at the screen.

"Uh, well, he was running low on oxygen, Boss. I assume that he was trying to dial another number, hit random keys," Abby explains.

"Find out," Gibbs instructs. "What did you pull from the tomb, Abs?" Gibbs asks curious.

"There were traces of Staff Sergeants Sorrow's blood inside of the cover," Abby explains as they walk over to have a look.

"Most likely from when he tried to claw his way out," Ziva comments.

"Since his fingers were shredded, that must have been really hard to figure out… office Gibbs," Abby says, malice in her voice, and purposely stressing officer, and causing Gibbs to frown, as he doesn't want Abby to give Ziva a hard time.

"Just call me Ziva, it will avoid confusion," Ziva suggests.

"I also found two distinct types of dirt on the outside. One is red clay which is very common in Virginia and the other had a high concentration of fertilizer," Abby explains.

"Tony, meet with the construction company that found this," Gibbs suggests.

"Zero nine hundred," Tony explains.

"Take Ziver with you. See if there's anything left of that crime scene," Gibbs explains.

"On it," Tony says and he and Ziva head out of the squad room, and as they leave Abby can feel the less than impressed look Gibbs is giving her, but she doesn't understand why.

"Come on, McGee," Abby says, heading to the other part of the lab.

* * *

A while later Tony and Ziva, who went to the construction Company where Ziva had to dig through dirt, are arriving back at NCIS AND Ziva is covered in dirt.

"Tell me you have a shower here," Ziva requests, as she cannot remember if there is.

"We do, but only for biological or chemical emergencies," Tony reveals as the elevator doors slide open.

"Wonderful," Ziva says sarcastically as they head towards the squadroom.

"Well you're the one who said you were sick of observing," Tony comments.

"You made me crawl through a dump truck full of dirt!" Ziva exclaims, feeling annoyed.

"There could have been valuable evidence in there," Tony explains.

"There was not!" Ziva exclaims.

"Yes, and thanks to you we now know that," Tony comments.

"How'd it go?" Gibbs asks as he looks between Ziva and Tony.

"Nothing, Boss. Building site was clean. Figuratively speaking," Tony says, as he smirks at Ziva.

"Very," Ziva says, giving her father an annoyed look.

"We tapped off the area, but we're not going to find anything," Tony reveals.

"Gibbs!" Abby says as she hurries into the squad room, with McGee. "We did it!" Abby exclaims.

"Did what, Abs?" Gibbs asks curious.

"Those random numbers weren't random at all, Boss," McGee explains.

"Staff Sergeant Sorrow was leaving us a text message from the grave," Abby explains. "When you put it through the cell phone's text converter, you get this," Abby reveals.

"Only got half. Oxbo not on his side. Kearns, don't let him get safety deposit box," McGee reads.

"That's it?" Tony asks surprised.

"He was buried alive, Tony what did you expect? A soliloquy?" Ziva asks.

"We ran his social through the banking system. Staff Sergeant Sorrow has a safe deposit box paid for five years at the North Virginia Savings and trusts," Abby explains.

"McGee, get me a warrant," Gibbs orders.

"I already called it in, Boss," McGee explains.

"DiNozzo, Oxbow and Kearns?" Gibbs asks.

"On it," Tony responds.

"Get me into the safe deposit box. You take Ziva with you," Gibbs tells McGee.

"Is there somewhere I can clean up?" Ziva asks her father.

"Yeah. Sure. Tonight when you go home," Gibbs says, causing Ziva and Abby to pull faces at each other before Ziva leaves with McGee.

* * *

A little while later, Ziva who is a little cleaner, and McGee are outside a bank and Ziva is using a handkerchief to try and clean her face.

"Ziva, let me help you with that," McGee offers.

"I am not a child," Ziva objects.

"Just trying to help," McGee explains and Ziva realises that he is just trying to be nice.

"You make get what I missed," Ziva says as she hands the handkerchief over.

"Thank you," McGee says as he starts to help Ziva.

"Is Tony always so…" Ziva starts to ask.

"Yeah," McGee confirms.

"And Gibbs?" Ziva asks, wanting to know what McGee thinks about her father, even though she knows the real him.

"Oh yeah," McGee confirms.

"And Abby?" Ziva asks curious.

"Uh, Abby's… usually nice," McGee explains.

"Then it is me," Ziva comments. "I guess I have that effect on people," Ziva realises.

"It's… it's not you, Ziva. The past month has been hard on everyone, but I'm glad you're here," McGee reveals.

"Yes?" Ziva asks surprised, and grateful.

"Yeah. It means I'm not the newbie anymore," McGee comments, and Ziva can't help but laugh, as she looks around the courtyard. "What's wrong?" McGee asks curious.

"Nothing," Ziva says, though she can't help but feel like they are being Watched. "Still getting used to things, I suppose," Ziva says as she and McGee head into the bank, Ziva looking around once more as they head in.

* * *

A little while Ziva and McGee have found a hand, ring and Map in the safety deposit box, and while Ziva is looking at what they have found, McGee is on his phone.

"A mummified hand. An ancient map. This has to be your strangest case now, McGee," Ziva comments.

"Thanks," McGee says into his phone. "Maybe. That was Tony. Staff Sergeant Sorrow does not have a brother," McGee explains. "So, we need to pull the bank security camera footage, see if they have a shot of this guy who claims to be his brother," McGee explains.

"You know what this reminds me of McGee?" Ziva asks curious.

"Mossad case?" McGee assumes.

"No. a Harry Potter novel," Ziva comments.

"You read those too?" McGee asks and Ziva just grins. "Me either," McGee responds and the two of them head out of the bank.

When Ziva and McGee are outside the bank a man in sunglasses and a cap walk up to them.

"Excuse me. Do you know where I can find a Kelleher Avenue?" the man asks.

"Uh, yeah. North of here about four blocks," McGee explains.

"Four blocks?" the man asks.

"Yeah," McGee confirms.

"Yeah. Hey, I'm going to need that map too," The man reveals.

"Excuse me?" McGee asks shocked.

"The map. Why don't you take a look at the van behind me?" The man asks, and Ziva and McGee see a gun pointed at them, which causes Ziva to curse her father for taking her weapons. "All right, now give me your weapons. Come on, give them to me," The man says and because he realises he has no choice McGee hands over his weapons, and the man throws them into the fountain. "No back up. Back up," The man says and Ziva and McGee do as they are told.

"Now what?" McGee asks.

'Now you get wet," The man says before pushing McGee and Ziva into fountain.

As they make their way back to the surface, McGee tries to get his gun, but it doesn't work anymore,

"Gibbs is going to kill me," McGee says, and Ziva knows that that is for more than one reason.

"Look on the bright side, McGee. At least I am clean again," Ziva comments, with a grin.

* * *

A little while Ziva and McGee are back at NCIS. While McGee had clean clothes to change into, Ziva didn't and so she is wearing oversized NCIS sweats while her clothes dry, something which is not a first for Ziva has she has more than one set of NCIS sweats at home. While Tony, McGee and Gibbs are talking Ziva is sitting at the desk she has been working at sketching.

"Boss, I'm sorry. I screwed up and it won't happen again," McGee assures Gibbs.

"It wasn't your fault," Gibbs tells him. "They used us. Used us to get into the safety deposit box for them," Gibbs explains.

"Well, he knew exactly what he wanted. All he asked for was the map," McGee explains.

"Map? What map? Map of what, McGee?" Gibbs asks, glancing over at Ziva who seems to be sketching so he lets her be.

"I didn't really get a look at it," McGee explains.

"Maybe it was a treasure map, Probie? You know, like gold, diamonds, silver," Tony suggests.

"It wasn't from one of your dumb ass movies, DiNozzo," Gibbs says annoyed.

"Sorry," Tony says.

"We need to find this guy. Claimed he was Staff Sergeant Sorrow's brother," McGee explains, as an image appears on the screen.

"I might have a name for him. Been researching the words from Sorrow's farewell message. Oxbow and Kearns," Tony says.

"Oxbow is the name on the map," McGee explains.

"The other name might be his. Judd Kearns, a member of the same Civil War our dead Staff Sergeant belonged too," Tony explains.

"Get an address?" Gibbs asks curious.

"Yeah, but he's not there. Their club is on their way to Manassas Battlefield park for a re-enactment. Should be there this afternoon," Tony explains.

"McGee, what else do you remember about the map?" Gibbs asks.

"I think I can help with that," Ziva says, walking over to her father and once she is close enough she hands over the picture she sketched. "At Mossad, officers who failed to observe do not generally last too long," Ziva explains.

"Hmm. At NCIS they apparently get drop kicked into water fountains," Tony comments.

"That would have never happened if I had my weapons," Ziva explains, and Gibbs has to try not to laugh.

"McGee, find out what this is a map off," Gibbs says as he hands the sketch over.

"I'm going to get right on it," McGee reveals, as Ziva smiles proudly and just for a moment Gibbs catches her eyes and gives her a proud look.

* * *

A while later Abby, Ducky and the Doctor who found the body have worked together to figure out what the map means. Due to that Gibbs knows what they have to do and is walking back into the bullpen, and as he does he heads straight to his desk.

"Boss, his club checked in with the Park Rangers. Judge Kearns is there now. Are we rolling?" Tony asks curious as Gibbs collects Ziva's weapons.

"No, not yet," Gibbs answers. "Gear up," Gibbs says handing his daughter, who has changed back into her dry clothes, her weapons and Ziva quickly gears up and follows everyone to the elevator.

* * *

A little while later the team, Ducky and the Doctor have gotten to Manassas and are looking around at the re-enactment.

"Bring back memories for you, Tony?" McGee asks curious.

"It looks like fun," Ziva says, sarcastically.

"You know what little Anthony DiNozzo's job was during these re-enactments, Ziva?" Tony asks.

"Little drummer boy?" Ziva asks.

"No, I would carry around a bucket so these guys could take a dump. They called me 'that little poo boy,'" Tony explains, Ziva laughs as Gibbs walks up.

"Kearns is out here somewhere dressed as a Union Sergeant," Gibbs explains. "You two with me," Gibbs says referring to McGee and Tony. "See if you can match up any landmarks on the map," Gibbs says to Ziva, Ducky and The Doctor, feeling that Ziva will be safest with them, before he walks away with Tony and McGee.

"Any suggestions, Doctors?" Ziva asks curious.

"Let me look. By the orientation of the map, I suggest we start near some of my old dig sites to the north," Doctor Burns suggests.

"Unless… may I? during times of war mapmakers often add terrain or change the declination of north and south in order to…" Ducky starts to explain.

"Confuse the enemy before it fell into the wrong hands," Ziva finishes.

"Yes, very good Ziva," Ducky says, giving her a proud look. "Yes, what troubles me about this map is the Confederate Flag in the corner," Ducky explains.

"It is unfurled in the opposite direction of most flags," Ziva points out.

"Precisely. I think we should start looking to the south," Ducky explains, and that is exactly what they do.

* * *

A little while later Gibbs, McGee and Tony arrest the person they are looking for while Ziva, Ducky and Burns are walking around the woods, searching for landmarks.

"Ziva, I think we should wait for Gibbs," Ducky suggests.

"He is the one that told us to look for landmarks, Ducky," Ziva points out.

"Land marks, yes. Following them deep into the woods, probably not," Ducky explains, being pretty sure that is the last thing Gibbs would want his daughter to do.

"Ducky, I believe this is the trail indicated on the map," Ziva explains.

"I doubt it. Wait. The topography is completely different today," Burns explains. "If anything we might have better luck starting near the sight where the Oxbow mansion used to stand," Burns argues.

"We can try that next," Ziva comments, though she doesn't think they will need to.

* * *

After a little bit more walking Ziva, Ducky and Burns find a cemetery.

"it was not an x on the map," Ziva realises.

"It's a cross. This is a graveyard," Ducky comments.

"Ducky, wait here and call d…Gibbs," Ziva requests. "Tell him to hurry," Ziva says as she heads towards the sounds of electric screwdriver.

Thanks to her training from Mossad and the army Ziva is able to move basically silently, and she hears the two men talking.

"We need to hurry this up," the first man says.

"Yeah, that's it," the second man responds.

"They buried these things so the south could rise again, and now they are all mine," the first man comments, sounding proud of himself.

"There's got to be fifty of them here. At thirty grand a pop, that's uh…" the second man starts to say.

"One point five million," Ziva says as she points her gun at the guy. "Your rifle is ten feet away. I would not recommend trying it," Ziva says.

"I didn't do anything wrong," One of the guys says, and Ziva gets both men to put their guns down, and get on their knees with their hands up.

"Ducky! Where is Dad?" Ziva yells, not even realising her slip up as it is so natural to her.

"Ducky can't answer right now," Burns says, walking out pointing a gun at Ducky's back. "Drop the gun or he dies," Burns says, as Ziva goes between pointing her gun at the men and at burns.

"I knew there was a reason I blocked you out of my mind," Ducky comments.

"Last time I ask. Drop it!" Burns yells.

"Shoot her, Ziva. She'll only kill both of us," Ducky says, and Ziva quickly searches for the best strategic thing as she cannot risk Ducky

"And those weapons? That is why you killed that poor Staff Sergeant?" Ziva asks, as she very slowly puts her gun down, trying to stall time so that her Dad can get to them.

"He found Oxbow's casket on the map. He actually wanted to turn them over to a museum," Burns explains, as Ziva crouches, looking like she is going to put her gun on the ground.

"The only mistake we made was killing him before we got the map," the first man says.

"You two are going to be the unfortunate victims of scavengers," Burns says, as she pushes Ducky forward, and as soon as Ducky is out of the way Ziva throws her knife and kills burns. Then shoots the other too men, pointing her gun at them just as her Dad and DiNozzo run into the cemetery.

"Remind me not to piss her off," Tony comments, seeing what Ziva has done, and feeling incredibly impressed.

"Oh, DiNozzo, you have no idea," Gibbs comments as Ziva winks at him and he gives her a proud look, feeling glad that she is okay.

* * *

A while later Gibbs walks into the bullpen where he finds Ziva sitting at Kate's desk. As her father gets to her Ziva turns on the light.

"She is gone, Dad, I do not think Kate would mind," Ziva reveals, as she grabs something. "I found this, but I have feeling she would have wanted you to have it," Ziva says, as she hands over Kate's sketchpad.

Taking the sketchpad Gibbs has a look at it and smiles, "Come on Kiddo, let's go home, we've got a big day tomorrow," Gibbs says as he walks over to his desk and grabs his stuff.

"Yeah we do," Ziva confirms, grabbing her own stuff, and they head out of the squad room together, both thinking about how the team are going to react to the news they are going to tell them tomorrow.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

**AN: I've been waiting for a long time for you to read this chapter, so I hope you enjoy it. I also hope you had a good holiday, no matter what you celebrate.**

* * *

The next morning, after a night where Gibbs actually got more sleep than Ziva, something which doesn't happen often, the two of them are arriving at NCIS earlier than everyone else in team Gibbs.

"I'm going to go talk to the director. See if she is okay with us using her office to tell the team," Gibbs explains to his daughter as they walk into the squad room, as the two of them have come up with a plan about how to tell the team, they just need somewhere private to do so.

"Okay," Ziva says, before sitting down at her desk, while her Dad heads upstairs.

* * *

About twenty minutes after Gibbs and Ziva arrived Tony and McGee walk into the bullpen.

"Ziva," McGee greats when he sees her.

"Tim," Ziva says, with a nod. "I talked to Gibbs last night and it is okay with him for me to sit at this desk, but I wanted to make sure it was okay with both of you as well," Ziva explains, and as she does Tony and McGee exchange looks.

"It's time," McGee comments.

"Welcome to the team," Tony says, smiling at Ziva, and as she returns the smile Ducky, Palmer and Abby walk into the squad room, just as Tony's desk phone rings.

"What's going on?" McGee asks curious.

"Gibbs called, told us to come up to the director's office," Abby explains.

"Be right there, Boss," Tony says before hanging up his phone. "Gibbs wants us there too," Tony reveals.

"Oh, this is bad, this is so bad," Abby says worried as the group of six head upstairs.

"I am sure it is not bad," Ziva comments, wanting to reassure her.

"What would you know? You started three days ago, you'd be the last to know," Abby comments, with an edge to her voice.

"Wouldn't be so sure of that, Abs," Tony comments, as he has a suspicion that Ziva knows exactly what is going on, and as he notices Ducky glance at Ziva he is even more sure of his suspicion, and the team continue to walk upstairs.

"Go right in," Cynthia, Jenny's assistant, says as the group of six walk into the outer office.

To no one's surprise Jenny and Gibbs are standing behind Jenny's desk when they walk into the office.

"Please close the door Mr Palmer," Jenny requests, and Palmer does just that. "What you are about to learn is to be kept between the eight of us, not to be discussed with anyone outside this room, understood?" Jenny asks and everyone nods. "Floors yours Special Agent Gibbs," Jenny says.

"Ziver," Gibbs says simply.

"Yes Dad," Ziva answers.

"WHAT!"

"I knew it!"

"I need to sit down."

"What do you mean you knew it?" McGee turns to Tony in disbelief, watching out of the corner of his eye he sees Palmer reach for a chair.

"I could tell there was some connection Boss and Ziva weren't talking about then, the other night, I saw you leave together, so I was positive that there was something going on," Tony explains, daughter or related somehow was top on his list.

"You saw that?" Ziva asks surprised, and Tony nods.

"You don't look surprised," Abby says to Ducky.

"That's because I've known Ziva since shortly before she turned fourteen," Ducky explains. "I also lived with Ziva and Jethro when we were in Russia," Ducky explains to the shock of everyone but Ziva, Gibbs and Jenny.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Abby asks, looking insulted. "Why were you with Mossad? Defending him?" Abby asks, anger in her voice as she looks at Ziva who glances at her father.

"We had our reasons, Abs, and both things are connected," Gibbs reveals. "I adopted Ziva when she was six," Gibbs reveals, knowing that telling this story is going to be hard without mentioning Shannon, but he isn't ready for the team to know. "Ziva's Ima, that is Hebrew for Mother, brought her to America after Ziva little sister Tali was killed," Gibbs says, looking at Ziva as he knows this is a hard topic for her. "Ziva's biological father was involved in Tali's death and Rivka made him believe Ziva was killed in the crossfire too. That man is now Deputy Director of Mossad," Gibbs explains, and everyone can hear the anger in his voice.

"Ima brought me to America because she wanted me to have a better life. She went back to Israel to find answers about what happened to Tali, why she was killed. I recently learnt that Deputy Director David killed Ima himself shortly after she left me with Dad," Ziva explains, pain more than clear in her voice. "After high school I went to Israel under a cover identity that Dad and Uncle Fornell created for me. I joined the Israeli Army and later allowed myself to be recruited to Mossad to find my answers," Ziva explains and no one is surprised that Fornell apparently knew everything.

"While Ziva worked in Mossad we worked together and I realised who she really was," Jenny explains.

"Ziva was on a mission after Ari shot me and so I couldn't ask her if she knew his identity, but after that mission ended, which was after we found out who Ari was, she came to DC," Gibbs explains.

"Even though Dad and Uncle Fornell were worried about what I was doing after talking to Dad I worked to get close to Ari; I wanted to find out whose side he was really on," Ziva explains, guilt in her voice.

"You failed at that," Abby tells Ziva.

"I know," Ziva answers, guilt clear in her voice.

"Mossad do not know who Ziva really is, and it needs to stay that way," Gibbs reveals, it being clear that that is important. "But we're a team, and we didn't want to keep this from you," Gibbs explains, and the rest of the team know that means a lot.

"Dad will not give me special treatment, I asked that I be treated like any other member of the team," Ziva explains, and Abby has to fight not to scoff at that as she doubts that.

"It is extremely important that Ziva's identity remains protected," Jenny once more stresses, it being clear that she is giving an order. "Unless there are anymore questions, dismissed," Jenny says and because Tony, McGee, Abby and Palmer are shocked they just head out of the office, all with shocked looks on their faces, and Gibbs, Ziva, and Ducky follow.

* * *

A while later Ducky has gone with his mother to a doctors appointment and so, because they are not currently working a case, Tony, McGee, Abby and Palmer are in autopsy, with most of the lights off, together.

"I just can't believe it, Gibbs raised a daughter," McGee comments.

"Who grew up to be a hot assassin," Tony comments, causing Abby to head slap him.

"Please don't tell me you're attracted to Ziva," Abby says, with an annoyed look.

"Of course not," Tony comments, and he gets three disbelieving looks in return. "It doesn't matter, even if I was attracted to her she's Gibbs' daughter, it's not like anything could ever happen between us," Tony responds, having no idea how wrong he is.

"Yeah, Gibbs would probably kill you first," McGee says, thinking about how his father would be with Sarah.

"I just can't believe Gibbs didn't tell us he had a kid," Abby says shocked, and hurt.

"That I can believe," Tony admits. "The Boss isn't exactly one to talk about his Private Life," Tony comments.

"Do you think they're close? I mean what would it have been like being raised by Agent Gibbs?" Palmer asks.

"Monday, before we knew the truth, Ziva called her Dad her best friend, so I'd say they're close," McGee comments.

"Really?" Abby asks surprised. "How could anyone be close to an assassin?" Abby asks, and as she does Palmer gets a lightbulb moment.

"What if those things Ziva knows, that make her an assassin, she learnt form Gibbs?" Palmer asks.

"Oh, interesting, I wonder," Tony comments, looking interested.

"You could always ask, instead of holding secret meetings about it," Ziva says as she suddenly appears between Tony and McGee, causing the others to jump.

"How did you get in here?" Abby asks shocked as she didn't hear the door.

"I have been coming to NCIS headquarters for years. I know my way around," Ziva answers, with a shrug, like it is no big deal. "I understand you must be in shock, and have questions, so ask them, ask anything," Ziva says, setting herself up for a lot, but considering how close the team are to her dad she feels like she owes them some truth.

"What's Gibbs like at home?" McGee quickly asks, wanting to get his question in first.

"More relaxed," Ziva answers. "Dad often brings work home with him, but home is home. When I was a kid he would help me with homework, and we'd work on the boat together, I think the right way to explain it would be that he is….. softer?" Ziva says, struggling to find the right word.

"I don't believe you." Tony comments from beside her.

"Yeah, he's always soft with me," Abby adds, and Ziva keeps from rolling her eyes at the obvious tension, wanting the older woman to treat her as a team mate.

"Was Gibbs a Marine when you were adopted?" McGee asks curious.

"Yes, he deployed twice," Ziva explains.

"So, you served on the Homefront," McGee realises, Ziva nods, and a look of understanding passes between them.

"Wait, back up, did you say you help with the boat?" Tony asks curious, breaking the understanding looks Ziva and McGee are exchanging.

"Since I was six," Ziva answers, with a slight smile as she can still remember, clear as day, the first time she worked on the boat with her Dad and Kelly.

"Did you celebrate Christmas or Hanukkah?" Palmer asks curious.

"Both," Ziva answers. "After I was adopted I taught about Hanukkah and Jewish traditions and learnt about Christmas," Ziva explains. "Dad I did not get to talk much after I went to Israel, but he did tell me about meeting each one of you. You mean a lot to Dad, even if he does not show it well," Ziva reveals.

"That's nice to know." Tony comments. "We are glad you're here, Ziva. It's just a bit of a shock," Tony reveals.

"I am glad to be here too, and I understand the surprise," Ziva admits.

"Um guys, we should probably get back upstairs before Gibbs comes to look for us," McGee comments.

"Yeah, good idea Probie," Tony comments. "You and Abs would probably be fine, but the rest of us would be headslapped," Tony says, looking at Ziva, as they head out of Autopsy.

* * *

"So you told the team," Fornell comments, hours later, when he, Ziva, Gibbs and Emily are having dinner together at the Gibbs' house.

"Yep," Gibbs confirms. "They deserved to know." Gibbs explains, causing Fornell to get an strange look on his face.

"Do you think we should not have told them, Uncle Fornell?" Ziva asks curious.

"No, I think you did the right thing," Fornell admits. "I am just surprised," He reveals, as neither Gibbs is the most open of people and so he was expecting them to keep it a secret.

"Uncle Gibbs, can I see the boat after dinner?" Emily asks curious.

"Sure," Gibbs answers, and the four proceed to have a very enjoyable dinner together, during which Emily and Ziva get along extremely well and become quite close.

* * *

Over the next few days the team get used to the fact that Ziva is Gibbs' daughter, while Ziva is just glad to be home. It is early hours of a Sunday morning and as she once more finds herself unable to sleep Ziva heads downstairs. Trying her best not to wake her father Ziva heads towards the kitchen.

"What's going on, Kid?" Gibbs asks, turning on the lamp next to the couch.

"I did not mean to wake you up," Ziva tells her father, as she turns to look at him.

"You didn't," Gibbs says, sitting up. "What's going on, Kiddo? You haven't been sleeping," Gibbs tells his daughter, and Ziva isn't surprised that he realised that. "Ziver," Gibbs says, drawing out her name, when Ziva doesn't answer.

"I have not been able to really sleep since I found out Eli killed Ima," Ziva admits, as she walks over to her father. "I close my eyes and I see Ima. Imagine what she would have looked like when he killed her," Ziva admits as she sits down next to her father.

"Oh Ziver, don't do that to yourself, Kid," Gibbs says as he puts an arm around his daughter's shoulder. "Your Ima loved you. She would want you to remember the good times you had together, not what he did," Gibbs says, feeling that he can say that with some level of certainty.

"I hate him, Dad, I hate him so much," Ziva says, her voice full of anger, as well as pain.

"I know Kiddo, and that's okay," Gibbs says, as he kisses Ziva's head. "It's also okay to be sad about your Ima, and to admit that," Gibbs tells his daughter, who snuggles into him. "You don't have to hold everything in," Gibbs assure her and just nods and they drift into silence as Gibbs holds his little girl as she cries.

"Dad," Ziva says about five minutes later. "Can I borrow your truck?" Ziva asks curious, as she wipes her eyes.

"Course you can," Gibbs answers, though he realises he should look into getting Ziva her own car for when she needs.

"I want to go to the cemetery," Ziva reveals, and Gibbs realises that makes sense.

"Well how about we go together, and go get breakfast after," Gibbs suggests, and Ziva nods, clearly struggling to go to sleep. "Close your eyes, Kiddo, try and get some sleep," Gibbs suggests and Ziva does just that.

* * *

Hours later, Ziva has managed to get a bit more sleep, and she and Gibbs are walking up to the grave at the cemetery. As they get closer Gibbs hangs back allowing Ziva to walk the last few steps alone.

"Hi Mom, Kells," Ziva greats. "I really miss you both," Ziva says as she lays flowers on the grave.


	26. Switch

Chapter 26 (Switch)

**AN: Sorry about the delay I've had a bit of writers block.**

**ALSO HAPPY NEW YEARS.**

**PS, I AM SORRY IF THIS CHPTER MAKES SO SENSE I EDEDITED AND POSTED WHY DRUNK as I am an aussie and it Is already 2020 here.**

* * *

A couple of weeks have passed since Ziva started at NCIS and since then the rest of the team have basically gotten used to the fact that she is Gibbs' daughter.

As she and Gibbs got to NCIS early Ziva is in Autopsy having tea with Ducky while waiting for everyone else to arrive.

"And how are you doing with the adjustment, My Dear?" Ducky asks curious.

"It is strange, but familiar," Ziva admits. "This is home, and being on Dad's team is what I want, it is just very different than what I am used to," Ziva explains, as she is pretty sure it is going to take her some time to get used to the differences.

"Good different or bad different?" Ducky asks curious.

"Good, very good," Ziva answers, as she drinks some of her tea.

* * *

While Ziva is downstairs with Ducky Tony is walking into the bullpen, where McGee is sitting at his desk.

"Hey, finish that database, yet Probie?" Tony asks curious, as he sits down at his desk.

"Yesterday," McGee answers.

"Well then it should have been on my desk yesterday, shouldn't it?" Tony asks.

"I didn't realize a compilation of nudie bars was that urgent," McGee comments.

"Well, it is," Tony reveals.

"Why?" McGee asks confused.

"I don't have to explain myself to a junior agent," Tony comments.

'Okay, is this work related because…." McGee starts to say.

"But I will just this once," Tony says as he stands up, and walks towards McGee. "It's a mercy mission, Probie. A buddy of mine is getting married to a particularly unpleasant beast of a woman," Tony explains.

"So?" McGee asks.

"So the memory of his bachelor party will be the only thing that sustains him through the rest of his miserable existence," Tony explains.

"I will print it out as soon as I'm finished with this, okay?" McGee asks, sounding annoyed.

"On behalf of men everywhere we thank you, Probie," Tony comments, then he notices the look on McGee's face. "What are you working on?" Tony asks curious.

"I'm reviewing my credit card statement, there appears to be some anomalies," McGee explains as Tony looks over his shoulder.

"Fifty DVD copies of Forrest Hump?" Tony asks amused.

"Yeah, see I don't even know what a Forrest Hump is," McGee comments.

"Well, it's like Forrest Gump with naked people, Probie," Tony explains.

"What?" McGee asks surprised.

"It's a porno," Tony says, causing McGee to look at him. "or so I've been told," Tony explains.

"it's, it's obviously an error with the credit card company," McGee comments.

"Or it's identity theft!" Tony reveals.

"No. it's not possible. I use a secure browser and the latest firewall protection," McGee explains.

"Look at that. A five-thousand-dollar charge from John Deere. A down payment on that combine you've always, dreamed of, Probie?" Tony asks as Gibbs walks in.

"Put the farm equipment on hold. A sailor was shot on route two forty minute," Gibbs explains. "Tony, grab the gear. Green Acres, gas the truck. Where is Ziva?" Gibbs asks, not seeing his daughter.

"Wouldn't you know the answer to that, Boss?" Tony asks, as he knows Ziva and Gibbs live together so he assumes they came into work together.

"If I knew I wouldn't be asking, DiNozzo," Gibbs says annoyed. "Where the hell is Ziver?" Gibbs asks worried.

"Right here," Ziva says, hurrying into the squad room from the back elevator. "I was down with Ducky, lost track of time," Ziva explains to her father. "It will not happen again, Dad," Ziva assures her father.

"I know, Grab your gear, Kid," Gibbs tells his daughter, as they hurry to the elevator.

* * *

A while later the team are arriving at the crime scene which is on the side of a road.

"Special Agent Gibbs?" A Virginia State Police officer by the name of Hampton says

"No, he's the older gentleman with the smile on his face," Tony explains, as Gibbs walks up.

"Agent Gibbs, car's in the crevice at the bottom. The victim's dead inside. Lieutenant Hampton, Virginia State Police. The last few yards are pretty steep. one of the EMTs managed to make it all the way down. The fire department's bringing in special equipment to extricate the body. It's going to take a while," Hampton explains.

"McGee," Gibbs says.

"Yeah?" McGee asks.

"Sketch. Get close enough without breaking your neck," Gibbs instructs.

"On it," McGee says.

"DiNozzo, photos. Is that a problem?" Gibbs asks, seeing the look on Tony's face.

"You didn't say anything about my neck," Tony comments, and Gibbs gives him a look. "But I'll be careful," Tony adds.

"What about me?" Ziva asks her father curious.

"Who called it in?" Gibbs asks.

"His wife. She was on the phone with him when it happened," Hampton explains.

"Ziva, take her statement," Gibbs tells his daughter.

"Okay, but you know I am not very good with emotional people," Ziva points out to her father.

"Well you got to learn doing this job, Kiddo. So go," Gibbs tells his daughter and realising that there is no point in arguing Ziva heads over to where the wife is as Ducky and Palmer arrive.

"I'm sorry for the delay, Jethro," Ducky says.

"Traffic was murder," Palmer comments. "Sorry, poor choice of words," Palmer realises.

"See what you can get, Duck. He's trapped in there pretty good," Gibbs explains.

"Oh, we'll do our best," Ducky says as Gibbs walks away. "But I hope you brought more appropriate footwear, Mister Palmer. Our journey to the Petty Office looks rather challenging," Ducky explains.

"Don't worry, Doctor. I have a merit badge in hiking," Palmer explains.

"I have a driver's license, Mister Palmer. It doesn't mean I turn up at Indianapolis in my Morgan," Ducky explains.

Over with the Wife Ziva is feeling incredibly uncomfortable as the wife is clearly upset, and she is very awkward when it comes to offering comfort.

"You were on the phone with him when he was shot?" Ziva asks.

"He couldn't remember pesto and it pissed me off. How stupid is that?" The wife, Wendy, asks.

"Could you tell me how many shots?" Ziva asks, wanting her to focus.

"Do you know what the last words I said to him were? I called him a bastard, and now I can't take it back," Wendy says, getting upset.

For the next few minutes Ziva continues to talk to Wendy, while Palmer falls down the ridge towards the car. As she has gotten as much as she figures she is going to from the wife Ziva heads over to where her Father is.

"No skid marks. He did not attempt to control the car before it went over," Ziva identifies. "They were having an argument over a six month anniversary. I do not understand the half year thing. I thought perhaps…" Ziva starts to explain.

"I don't understand anniversaries, period," Gibbs comments.

"I remember hearing Diane, Rebecca and Stephanie saying that," Ziva comments, causing her father to give her a less than impressed look"Apparently, her husband did not understand anniversaries either," Ziva quickly explains as she knows all too well what that look means. "She was screaming at him on the phone when she heard a loud gunshot, followed by the crash," Ziva explains to her father.

"What else?" Gibbs asks.

"She could hear a low moan for a few minutes after impact," Ziva explains.

* * *

A little while alter the team have finished at the crime scene and Ziva, Tony and McGee are in the bullpen together.

"Preliminary trajectory shows that the bullet passed straight through the driver's side window. So, I recommend we search the area along the path looking for spent brass," McGee comments.

"You will not find it," Ziva comments, knowing that. "Nine-millimetre rounds are slow and only accrue to about thirty meters," Ziva explains. "The shooter was in a moving car that pulled up alongside," Ziva explains.

"Yeah, that is one possibility, Ziva," Tony comments, not at all surprised that she knows all about bullets. "But, you see, we're investigators, which means we investigate things. We don't assume," Tony explains as Gibbs walks in and has a look at the screen.

"She's right," Gibbs says, and Ziva feels a little proud. "Wife said she heard the gunshot over the phone. the shooter had to be close," Gibbs explains.

"Thank you," Ziva says, failing to hide her proud look.

"What do we know about Petty Officer Smith?" Gibbs asks.

"Ah, ran his military ID. He was a clerk at Norfolk. Had four months left before his discharge," McGee explains.

"Tony, take Ziva with you and check with the CO. When you're done with that. Sweep the trajectory for Brass," Gibbs explains.

"But why?" Ziva asks. "You just said…." Ziva starts to say.

"Because DiNozzo's right, too Kid," Gibbs tells his daughter.

(Line break)

A little while later Ziva and Tony are at Norfolk and walking up to the CO of the dead guy.

"You know, I think Gibbs is favoriting you," Tony comments.

"Come on, DiNozzo. If you think that is going to happen then you do not know Dad," Ziva tells him. "Dad will treat me just like he does you and McGee," Ziva explains.

"Except he is nicer to you," Tony comments. "But I get that," Tony says as they get to the CO's office.

"Commander," Tony greats.

"What can I do for NCIS today?" Morris asks curious.

"I'm sorry I have to tell you this, Sir, but one of your men was killed this morning," Tony explains.

"My god, who?" Commander Morris asks.

"Petty Officer Jerry Smith," Ziva explains.

"Smith?" Morris asks.

"He was shot on Route Two Forty Nine on his way to work," Tony explains.

"I think you have my man confused with someone else. That's Petty Officer Jerry Smith right over there," Morris explains, pointing to a man.

(line break)

A while later Tony and Ziva have talked to the CO and the guy who claims to be Petty Officer Smith. As it became late Gibbs sent the team home and he and Ziva are walking into the house together.

"Hey Dad, do you mind if I handle dinner?" Ziva asks curious.

"Sure Kiddo," Gibbs comments. "Do you want help?" Gibbs asks curious.

"No, I will be okay," Ziva assures her father.

"Okay, then I'm going to read these down in the basement," Gibbs says, referring to the files he brought home.

"Okay," Ziva says, and while Gibbs heads down to the basement Ziva heads into the kitchen and gets to work.

For about an hour Ziva works on making dinner while Gibbs is down in the basement reading files. As he reads Gibbs realises that he smells something delicious coming from upstairs and so he puts the files down and heads upstairs.

"I was just about to call you," Ziva tells her father as he walks into the kitchen.

"What's all this?" Gibbs asks, surprised that Ziva has made food which seems rather fancy.

"In the last five years I have not really had much of a social life, and by that I mean not at all," Ziva reveals as work, trying to find her answers, and training was her life in Israel, and there was only one person she considered to be a friend. "So, I spent my free time learning to cook. I actually really like cooking now, it relaxes me," Ziva explains to her father.

"Well I look forward to trying it," Gibbs says, feeling that if it tastes as well as it smells it is going to be amazing, as he sits down and he and Ziva proceed to have dinner together.

* * *

The next morning the team are all in the bullpen working the case together. As he is clearly annoyed McGee slams his phone receiver down.

"More porno?" Tony asks curious.

"What do we have, McGee?" Gibbs asks.

"Three more charges since yesterday!" McGee says angrily, and Gibbs gives him a less than impressed look. "Sorry, sorry Boss. Um, uh, Cell Phone records are downloading now," McGee explains and he types. "Okay, it looks like Petty Officer Smith… Petty Officer Smith in the car not the one on base who's the real smith…" McGee starts to explain.

"Yeah, I got it," Gibbs comments.

"Well he was definitely talking to Mrs Smith, if that is her real name," McGee explains.

"McGee!" Gibbs exclaims.

"Ah… he was talking to her at their house from his cell just before she called in the accident. I've got an address here. It's an apartment in Newport News. Lease is in the wife's name," McGee explains and Gibbs stands up, and grabs his gear.

"Ziver, you're with me," Gibbs tells his daughter who is on her phone.

"Possibly a point man for an operation reconnaissance of the Navel Base. I…"Ziva says but then Gibbs hangs up the phone.

"That means you go with him," Tony explains, as Ziva hurriedly grabs her stuff.

"No," McGee adds.

"Preferably before the elevator doors close," Tony explains as Ziva runs the elevator and gets there just in time.

"I assume you do not mind but you just hung up on Director Shepard," Ziva explains.

"What are you doing, Ziva?" Gibbs asks his daughter and the annoyance is clear in her voice, and so realising what is going on Ziva turns off the elevator.

"Look Dad, I get it. You are team leader and your team does not bypass the chain of command, which is you" Ziva says, knowing that from what she observed when she was a teenager. "But Jenny called me, wanting an update," Ziva explains. "What was I supposed to do?" Ziva asks curious.

"Smile. Talk about the weather. Tell her to call me," Gibbs tells his daughter.

"And if that does not work?" Ziva asks curious.

"Ziver, you're a smart girl, resourceful, figure it out," Gibbs tells his daughter.

"Fine, I will," Ziva tells her father, who switches on the elevator, but Ziva turns it off again. "Dad, I know it is your job to teach me your rules, and I want to learn them, I want to be an agent. But you need to know that I will make mistakes, I am not going to be a perfect NCIS agent in my first month!" Ziva tells her father, sounding frustrated.

"I never expected you to be, Kiddo," Gibbs assures his daughter, with a kind look.

"Good," Ziva says, and Gibbs once more flicks on the elevator. "Do I not get a slap on the head?" Ziva asks curious.

"Nope," Gibbs responds as they exit the elevator.

* * *

A while later Gibbs and Ziva have talked to the wife of the man who was killed and are in the car on their way back to NCIS. Even though she is used to silence between her and her Dad, and it is quiet comfortable, there are things Ziva wants to talk to her Dad about.

"So, married after three months. They got married almost as quickly as you have," Ziva comments, and Gibbs gives his daughter a less than impressed look. "I am just saying, Dad," Ziva explains. "Dad, do you think anyone could ever truly know another person?" Ziva asks curious, as this case has brought up serious questions for her.

"I knew your Mom, and she knew me," Gibbs says, without even needing to think about it. "It's just got to be right," Gibbs explains, and the two of them drift into silence which is broken a few moments later by Gibbs' phone ringing. "Yeah, Abby?" Gibbs asks.

"I've got a match of our dead guy's prints from the AFIS database," Abby explains.

"He's in the military?" Gibbs asks, and Ziva looks interested.

"Anchors away, Gibbs-o," Abby explains.

"Who?" Gibbs asks curious.

"You're not going to believe it," Abby comments.

"Try me," Gibbs requests.

"You're not!" Abby responds.

"Who the hell is he, Abs?" Gibbs asks annoyed.

"Petty Officer Jerry Smith. He actually is Petty Officer Jerry Smith. He's stationed at the Regional Supply office in Norfolk," Abby explains, and Gibbs hangs up his phone.

"Dad, what is it?" Ziva asks curious and Gibbs proceeds to explain.

* * *

A while later the team are in the bullpen together, talking about what is going on.

"Okay, the dead guy downstairs who we thought was impersonating Petty Office Jerry Smith is actually the real Petty Officer Jerry Smith. And that Jerry Smith Tony and Ziva talked to at Norfolk turns out to be the fake Jerry Smith and… it's confusing," McGee comments.

"Kind of like the pellet with the poison's in the vessel with the pestile; the chalice from the palace has the brew that is true?" Tony says and he receives blank looks in return. "Court Jester? Danny Kane? come on, guys, it's a classic!" Tony exclaims and Gibbs headslaps him.

"Thank you Boss," Tony comments.

"Who is he, McGee?" Gibbs asks.

"John Kirby. We lifted his prints form his desk at Norfolk," McGee explains.

"His empty desk," Tony corrects. "He didn't report for duty today," Tony explains.

"He and Smith have overlapping tours at Jacksonville in oh-two. Kirby was discharged in oh-tree," McGee explains.

"Honourably," Tony explains.

"Boss, these guys must've had this planned from the first day of Smith's new assignment," McGee explains.

"Think so, McGee?" Gibbs asks. "I'm gonna need Kirby's…." Gibbs starts to say.

"Address. He lives on West Little Creek. Been there about a year. And the warrant," McGee says, handing the stuff over.

"Ziva, DiNozzo, take a ride," Gibbs instructs.

"You got it, Boss," Tony says.

"Put a BOLO out on Kirby with the FBI, local and state," Gibbs explains.

"Already done, Boss," McGee answers.

"Good job, McGee. Go on. Catch up to them," Gibbs says and McGee runs to catch up to Tony and Ziva who are almost at the elevators.

"Good Job, McGee," Tony says, putting on a high-pitched voice.

"Is he always this Juvenile?" Ziva asks curious.

"Only on days of the week ending with the word day," McGee explains, as they follow Tony into the elevator.

* * *

A few moments later Ziva, McGee and Tony are walking through the carpark heading towards the car they are going to take to the apartment.

"I will drive, Tony," Ziva comments.

"No, no, no, no. not gonna make that mistake again," Tony comments.

"Did you really think my driving was that terrible? Aside from the high speed and near misses," Ziva comments.

"Let's just say it's an acquired taste, like regurgitated lunch," Tony comments.

"That's disgusting, DiNozzo," McGee comments.

"Tell me about it, Probie. That chili cheese dog was hard to chew the second time around.

"Maybe we should give her another chance. It's like she killed or maimed anyone," McGee comments.

"Maybe we should concentrate on why John Kirby switched places with Seaman Smith at Norfolk and leave Death Wish for another day," Tony comments.

"He could very well be an assassin," Ziva comments.

"He works in a supply office. Who's he going to assassinate? Mister Clean?" Tony asks.

"All the better not to draw attention to himself," Ziva comments.

"She's right. It's a big base. Lots of targets," McGee comments.

"I don't know. Look at the guy. He's such a…." Tony starts to say.

"Pimp," Ziva supplies.

"Wimp," Tony and McGee correct.

"Very much in line with other assassins," Ziva explains.

"She's right, Tony. Look at Lee Harvey Oswald, Sirhan Sirhan," McGee comments as they all climb into the car.

"That's original, McGee. Is there any part of your brain that's your own?" Tony asks.

"At least I have one, Tony," McGee comment.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tony asks.

"Nothing," McGee comments.

"We're not going anywhere," Tony says.

"What, until I apologize?" McGee asks.

"No, not until you apologize. We're in the wrong damn car," Tony reveals.

* * *

A little while later Tony, Ziva and McGee have found the right car and have travelled to the apartment of the former Seaman who was impersonating Smith which the three of them are now searching.

"Oh, I love Hawaiian shirts," Tony comments as the trio search the bedroom.

"I am not surprised," Ziva comments.

"It is a cultural experience you couldn't appreciate. Isn't that right, Probie?" Tony asks.

"I wouldn't be caught dead in one," McGee explains, as Tony gasps.

"It can't be! Do you realize what we have here?" Tony asks.

"Another ugly shirt?" Ziva asks, as even after growing up in America she cannot understand the appeal of a Hawaiian shirt.

"It's an authentic Magnum, PI Jungle Bird design. Hundred percent cotton, bamboo buttons. Made in Hawaii label! Come on, this is the Holy Grail of Aloha garments," Tony explains.

"That's great," McGee says sarcastically.

"Eight seasons Magnum wore this shirt. Putting up with Higgins and those stupid dogs. Zeus! Apollo! The TV show was big in the eighties," Tony explains, looking at Ziva.

"I know who Tom Selleck is, Tony," Ziva reveals. "The hot, sexy American man of adventure," Ziva explains.

"He was… he was good, sure, but take away the shirt, the mustache, Detroit Tigers Hat, Ferrari, the Audi wine cellar, Robin Masters' estate, Rick, TC and the helicopter…" Tony starts to explain.

"Well, it looks like Kirby has not checked his email or even turned on his computer since yesterday," McGee explains.

"Once he saw us in Norfolk he must have taken a Kite," Ziva comments.

"Hike, the expression is take a hike," Tony explains. "You were raised in America, how do you not know that?" Tony asks, feeling like he must be missing something.

"I may have been raised in America, but I also spent a year in Russian, speak a lot of different languages, and have spent most of the last five years barely speaking English," Ziva explains, trying to cover for her language issues as she really doesn't want to explain that. "I found his bank book," Ziva explains, wanting to get the focus off her language issues.

"Check book," Tony corrects.

"Whatever you call it. His deposits seem high," Ziva comments, as she shows Tony what she has found.

"Where you've been the past five years it might seem high, but here in the good ol US of A.. these are really really high," Tony comments as they all hear a banging noise.

"I think it is the…" Ziva starts to explains.

"Shh," Tony says, not wanting to Ziva as he and McGee draw their guns as they head into the kitchen where they find a money. "It's a…." Tony starts to say.

"It is a marmoset," Ziva comments.

"Actually, that's a capuchin," McGee comments.

"I do not advise shooting him, people love their pets. It would be a public relations nightmare," Ziva explains.

"You knew all about this, didn't you?" Tony asks.

"I tried to tell you, but you shushed me," Ziva explains.

"Well, next time try harder," Tony advises.

"His name is Max," Ziva explains.

"Oh, I read a Snapple cap that said the most popular name for a pet in the United States is Max," McGee comments.

"That's funny, I thought it was Tim," Tony comments.

* * *

The next day the team is in the bullpen, getting McGee ready to go undercover as the fake Smith who is clearly taking part in some kind of drop.

"Nah, that really doesn't work for him," Tony comments as McGee is in a Hawaiian shirt.

"Boss, for Once I've got to agree with Tony here. I don't think I'm a Hawaiian shirt type," McGee explains.

"You're the closest we've got to age and looks to Smith and Kirby, McGee," Gibbs explains.

"Which will not matter if whoever he's meeting with knows their faces," Ziva comments.

"No, it won't, but if he doesn't we just might get something. Which is more than we have now. DiNozzo, you and Ziva will be here on Mobile on Granby, as far down as you can be while maintain visual contact. I'll be over here on Harbor. McGee. We do not know what we have here. So go with the flow. If it gets Hinky call it," Gibbs instructs.

"Hinky? What is hinky?" Ziva asks confused.

"You know, like when your gut is telling you something?" Tony asks.

"Oh, so what dad uses all the time," Ziva comments.

* * *

A little while later the drop has gone wrong though the team have managed to arrest the fake petty officer smith. As the fake smith is waiting in interrogation Ziva, Tony and McGee are in the bullpen. While Tony is on his phone McGee is looking through the filing cabinet.

"It was called the transporter," Tony comments.

"Didn't see it," McGee comments.

"Cool British guy delivers illegal stuff for a price. Obviously what Smith was doing. Then what Kirby was doing. Then what you were doing, Probie. Only badly," Tony comments.

"Yeah, I got the case, didn't I?" McGee asks.

"You're missing the point," Tony comments.

"How could there possibly be a point?" McGee asks confused.

"I think what Agent DiNozzo means is that the Transporter would have gotten the case, gotten the girl and still have held on to his cappuccino," Ziva explains.

"Exactly. Speaking of movies, you know what I was thinking about, Probie?" Tony asks.

"Really not interested, Tony," McGee comments.

"Mister and Mrs Smith. Identity mystery. Then there's our smith. Identify mystery. And if turns out the guy charging porn and tractors on your credit card is a Smith, then that would be a mistery," Tony comments.

"Uh, Tony," McGee says as Gibbs walks up behind Tony.

"Not now, Probie. I'm almost done with this level," Tony says, and as he does Gibbs takes his phone and dumps it in a cold drink. "Find out what was in the case yet, Boss?" Tony asks curious.

"Are you going to interrogate Kirby now?" Ziva asks curious.

"No," Gibbs says.

"Dad, that is a mistake. The longer we wait, the more time he has to…" Ziva starts to explain.

"I am going to be interrogating Kirby. You and DiNozzo will be observing," Gibbs tells his duahgter before walking away.

"Okay, I got to know, what's the secret to get on his good side?" Tony ask and Ziva just laughs.

"You are already on his good side DiNozzo, it would be so much worse if you were not," Ziva explains as she follows her father, and Tony is shocked by Ziva's words.

* * *

A little while later the Gibbs have done his interrogation and the team are back in the squad room.

"Surveillance cameras at the main gate has Commander Morris coming on base an hour before Smith's time of death," Ziva explains.

"Leeway time of death?" Gibbs asks curious.

"Ducky says fifteen, maybe twenty minutes," Tony explains.

"Drive time to the crime scene?" Gibbs asks curious.

"Thirty minutes. Fifteen if you or Ziva are driving," Tony explains.

"Seven sailors in his office all verify he was in the sully unit until we showed up," Ziva explains.

"Where is the supply unit?" Gibbs asks curious.

"Mostly in his private office, behind closed doors," Ziva explains.

"Was there another exit? Could have left unseen through a window?" Gibbs asks.

"Windows don't open, Boss. Solid plate glass," Tony explains.

"Commander Morris couldn't have been at the crime scene," McGee explains.

"I know that, McGee," Gibbs comments.

"He knows that, McGee," Tony says annoyed.

"His murder has to be related to the delivery service," Ziva comments.

"Which we know nothing about," Tony comments.

"Kirby claims he didn't even know who he was working for," McGee explains, as Gibbs realises something.

"Was Petty Officer Smith wearing his seatbelt when he crashed?" Gibbs asks and no one answers and so he raises his voice. "Was Petty Officer Smith wearing a seatbelt?" Gibbs asks angrily.

"No," Tony, Ziva and McGee say together.

"He was in unnaturally contorted position," Gibbs realises, as he tries to bend to have a look.

"Yes, very unusual. I can flip the image, only if you want," McGee says as Gibbs gives him an annoyed look.

"W," Ziva realises.

"What was the wife's name again?" Tony ask.

"It is Wendy," Ziva comments.

* * *

A little while later the team have arrested the wife and are once more in the bullpen together. McGee is on his phone while the rest of the team are at their respective desks.

"Great, thank you," McGee says, into his phone. "well, that takes care of them all. Visa, MasterCard, AmEx, Diners, old cards cancelled. New ones reissued and it only took me two hundred phonecalls," McGee comments.

"You know what I find really interesting?" Tony asks.

"What?" McGee asks.

"That you actually have, Diners," Tony explains.

"What's wrong with that?" McGee asks.

"Nothing. It's just I've never met anyone who used Diners club who wasn't wearing Depends," Tony explains.

"It's a very hip piece of plastic, Tony," McGee explains.

"Yes, in the year nineteen twenty seven," Tony explains as Abby walks in.

"Good news and bad news, Gibbs. The good news is I'm still cute. Bad news… the bomb squad got a little trigger happy," Abby explains, showing Gibbs the box.

"They blew up the metal box?" Gibbs asks.

"Do you have any idea what's beyond smithereens?" Abby asks.

"Not a clue," Gibbs explains.

"Me neither. That's what we've got. There's not much I can do," Abby explains.

"Nope. Except put it back together," Gibbs says.

"Gibbs! It's in like a jillion pieces! That would take months!" Abby objects.

"It's the only link we have to that delivery service, Abby," Ziva explains.

"Yeah? Well you're not the one that has to put it back together, Office Gibbs," Abby says annoyed before walking away.

"She does not like me, does she?" Ziva asks as she gets up.

"Eh," Gibbs says, feeling like it may just take Abby time to warm up to his daughter, and Ziva hurries to the elevator.

"Are you going home?" Abby asks curious.

"Not yet. I thought I might be able to help you with… that," Ziva says, referring to the pieces.

"Do you have a degree in forensic science?" Abby asks curious.

"No, but I am very good at jigsaw puzzles," Ziva comments.

"We'll see," Abby says, with a smirk.

* * *

Hours later, Ziva has helped Abby and is now in the basement of the house with her Dad, working on the boat.

"Ziver, do you want me to talk to DiNozzo about correcting your English?" Gibbs asks as he has noticed that Tony has been correcting her English a lot.

"No, no way. No special treatment," Ziva tells her father.

"Ziver, it's not special treatment, Kid. He doesn't know that it's not your fault," Gibbs explains to his daughter, and she stops what she is doing to look at her father.

"Dad, I have never let anyone treat me differently because of this injury. I am not going to start now," Ziva explains to her father.

"Ziver…" Gibbs starts to say.

"Dad, I do not want anyone at NCIS to know," Ziva explains, her voice full of pain, and Gibbs smiles kindly at his daughter, as he realises what her issue is.

"It's not a weakness, Kid," Gibbs promises his daughter as he walks over, and puts his arm around her.

"I still do not want anyone to know," Ziva tells her father. "Please don't talk to Tony, or anyone else. Jenny does not even know," Ziva explains to her father as she gives him a pleading look.

"I won't tell," Gibbs promises as he kisses Ziva's head.


	27. The Voyeur’s Web

Chapter 27 (The Voyeur's Web)

**AN: Thank you so much for the support. Please leave a review.**

* * *

A little while have passed since the case involving the identity mystery. Ever since, ever single time Tony has corrected Ziva's English Gibbs has wanted to tell Tony to knock it off, but it is only Ziva begging him not to say anything which has stopped him.

It's mid-morning and the team, minus Gibbs, are at their desks. While McGee and Ziva are working on their computers Tony is on his phone.

"Now, listen, sweetheart, I need a table on the terrace for Friday at nine o'clock. It's not negotiable. Tell Valentino it's Agent DiNozzo, we're friends," Tony reveals. "Grazie, mi amore. Ciao," Tony says, before hanging up.

"Valentino's, huh? Must be a special occasion," McGee comments.

"I'm taking Monica for her birthday," Tony explains, as McGee walks over to hand him something.

"You know, I know a great place in Georgetown. Just as romantic, half the price," McGee comments.

"That's a good idea, Probie, but Monica's not exactly the Applebee's type," Tony explains.

"I've never seen you like this, Tony. You must really like this girl," McGee comments, feeling pretty amazed.

"Well, she's got the whole package; beauty, class, sophistication. All that's left is to decide on the perfect gift," Tony explains.

"I thought you gave all your girls Honey Dust?" Ziva asks.

"How do you…?" Tony asks, feeling like there is only two people who could have told her and he very much doubts it was Gibbs. "Probie, something you want to tell me?" Tony asks curious.

"It's not my fault," McGee defends.

"Do not be embarrassed, Tony," Ziva comments. "I find the taste of Honey Dust to be extremely erotic," Ziva explains.

"What a coincidence, so do I?" Tony asks

"I don't," Gibbs says, walking into the bullpen. "Gear up. We're heading to Dumfries. A corporal's wife is missing. Local police think she may have been abducted," Gibbs explains, as they all grab their gear and head to the elevator.

"What did I tell you about telling her about my personal life?" Tony asks annoyed.

"I'm sorry. She tricked me," McGee explains.

"Hey, next time, why don't you tell her how I lost my virginity?" Tony asks.

"I have been meaning to ask you about that, Tony. How does a fifteen year old boy go about meeting a coquette?" Ziva asks as they all walk into the elevator.

"She means Rockette, boss," McGee explains as the elevator doors close.

* * *

A little while later the team arrive at the neighbourhood where the corporal's wife who is missing lives.

"Where did all these people come from?" Ziva asks as they get out of the car.

"Didn't you see the signs? It's yard sale day," Tony explains.

"I never understood yard sales, no matter how many times Dad tried to explain," Ziva reveals.

"Of course, Gibbs would be a fan," Tony says amused.

"Not at all surprised," McGee admits.

"When I was in Israel, I learnt a saying, "Zevel Ze Zevel,"," Ziva explains.

"Meaning?" Tony asks curious.

"Crap is crap," Gibbs says as he walks up.

"You speak Hebrew Boss?" McGee asks surprised.

"Of course I do," Gibbs says, feeling like there should be no question there. "Her name is Jamie Carr. Police got a call from the next door neighbour. No one's seen her in two weeks," Gibbs explains.

"Why are they assuming abduction?" Ziva asks her father curious.

"Back door's kicked in. McGee, you take the perimeter," Gibbs instructs.

"On it," McGee answers before walking away.

"Ziver, check with the neighbour who called it in. Tony, you're with me," Gibbs says before walking away.

"Is there a reason I am always the one taking statements?" Ziva asks as honestly she is a little annoyed with it.

"Obviously you're good at getting people to talk," Tony comments.

"Do not blame McGee. I was merely being curious," Ziva explains.

"About my sex life?" Tony asks.

"About dating in America, about dating customs. I have not been here for five years and I did not do much dating in high school," Ziva comments.

"With Gibbs as a Dad I am not surprised," Tony comments, though he is interested to know more about Ziva.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs calls.

"On your six, Boss," Tony says as he hurries to catch up with Gibbs.

* * *

A little while later Ziva has talked to the neighbour and Tony and Gibbs, who have been looking through the house are walking into the bedroom.

later Tony and Gibbs have looked through the house, and Ziva has talked to the neighbour who made the phonecall, and all have headed to the bedroom of the house.

"Huh. So much for gone but not forgotten," Tony says, noticing that all the pictures of the family are covered.

"Husband's away at war, DiNozzo. People cope in different ways," Gibbs comments, not being able to help but think of Shannon.

"She's found at least one way to cope," Tony says as he finds a vibrator and Ziva walks into the room.

"Careful you couldn't poke an eye out with that. Twist the end, Tony," Ziva says, demonstrating how to use the vibrator and Gibbs pretends he doesn't hear his daughter. "Haviar Christian Number five," Ziva smells and Tony gives her a look. "It is a perfume. Big in France," Ziva explains.

"Maybe that's what I'll get Monica for her birthday," Tony comments.

"It is two thousand dollars an ounce, Tony," Ziva comments.

"Sounds steep," Gibbs comments.

"Yeah, she's not really a perfume kind of Gal," Tony comments.

"I meant for a Corporal's wife, DiNozzo," Gibbs explains.

"I knew that," Tony comments.

"I found some blood drops out back. Hidden underneath some bags of mulch," McGee says as he walks into the bedroom. "Looks consistent with a dragged body, Boss," McGee says as he looks around the room and find sit familiar.

"Where exactly, McGee?" Gibbs asks curious, as McGee continues to look around.

"On the concreate patio. I tapped off the area," McGee explains as Gibbs heads out of the room to go look at the area McGee tapped off.

"Something wrong, McGee?" Ziva asks as she notices that he has a strange look on his face.

"He's fine. He's just never been in a woman's bathroom," Tony comments, as McGee realises something.

"I've seen this room before," McGee reveals. "In a video clip," he explains.

"Like a porno?" Tony asks curious.

"No, a girlfriend is always e-mailing me these internet videos. She sent me one of this room last week," McGee explains.

"Why do I find that hard to believe?" Tony asks.

"What, you never get forwarded weird videos to your email?" McGee asks, feeling like he would have to have been sent something at some point.

"All the time. I meant the part about you having a girlfriend," Tony explains.

"The clip showed a woman supposedly being murdered live on the internet," McGee explains as he remembers what the video showed.

"Why did you not report it, McGee?" Ziva asks curious.

"I um, assumed it was a hoax, a badly made snuff film," McGee admits.

"You know what happens when you assume, McGee?" Tony asks.

"Yeah. Gibbs is going to kill me, Again," McGee comments.

* * *

For the rest of the day the team continue to work the case and McGee is in the dog house, he becomes even less popular with Gibbs when the find the second body. It is the morning after finding the second body and the team are in the Bullpen.

"We have two crime scenes, one website, zero bodies," Gibbs says. "I want some answers!" Gibbs says angrily.

"Jamie Carr, Leanne Roberts, started the 'Naughty Naughty Neighbours' website nine months ago. The site has over two thousand members and records about fifty-thousand hits a day," Tony explains.

"Is that a lot?" Gibbs asks curious.

"Well, let me give you some scope here," Tony suggests. "Playboy dot com five million hits a day. The official NCIS website, less than four hundred," Tony explains.

"Which proves what I have long suspected. Despite the conservative image, Americas really lover their porn," Ziva says and her father gives her a less than impressed look. I mean, I was just saying that people, including Americans…" Ziva starts to explain.

"Continue DiNozzo," Gibbs instructs.

"When Naughty Naughty Neighbours debuted, it was nothing more than a couple of girls in lingerie. Membership was nine bucks which was about avenger for this kind of content. As the clothes come off, the admission fee went up, and up, and up," Tony explains as he presses the clicker. "Today the fee stands at twenty-three ninety five, which is kind of high. But platinum membership? We're talking private chats and shows, they want forty-five bucks a month. I mean, can anyone say rip off?" Tony says, and as he does everyone looks at him. "What?" Tony asks.

"That is a lot of research, Tony," Ziva comments.

"I've been working from home," Tony explains.

"I want detailed profiles of anyone who's ever been a member or is a member of that site," Gibbs instructs.

"That's like thousands of people, Boss," Tony comments.

"Then you better get started, huh?" Gibbs asks.

"Dad do you really believe this is an obsessed voyeur? The woman's identities were protected by masks," Ziva comments.

"Half a mask," Gibbs tells his daughter.

"Still the odds of us finding him off a list that size are…" Ziva starts to say.

"Are better than the odds of you winning this argument, Kiddo," Gibbs tells his daughter.

"Good news, Boss. Naughty, Naughty Neighbours has a webmaster," McGee explains.

"Web what?" Gibbs asks confused.

"Webmaster. It's a person that is hired to design and update the page. His name is Carter Finch," McGee says, as he puts an image on the screen.

"Is this guy like a Super Fly cyber pimp?" Tony asks surprised.

"Not exactly. I just got off the phone with his mother. He lives in her basement," McGee explains.

"Oh, that's kind of depressing," Tony comments.

"Tony, take Ziva with you. McGee, pull financial records on both woman," Gibbs instructs, and as he does Tony and Ziva leave.

'Already done. They both have joint accounts with their husbands. Neither has any indication of any additional income," McGee explains.

"Profits?" Gibbs asks curious.

"Probably routed through a third party," McGee explains.

"Oh, the page master?" Gibbs asks.

"Who?" McGee asks.

"This guy!" Gibbs exclaims, pointing to the screen.

"Uh, yeah. Uh, no. Definitely not," McGee comments. "No, he has less than two hundred dollars in his account. Been that way for the past year so the money could be anywhere," McGee comments, and as he does Gibbs gives him a look. "I'm going to find it. I have no idea how," McGee comments.

* * *

After leaving NCIS Tony and Ziva head straight to the webmaster who they are talking to in his mother's basement.

"This is the first I've heard about any snuff video. I just knew that Jamie was missing," Carter explains.

"Not just Jamie, Leanne, too," Tony explains.

"Do you think it has to do with the website?" Carter asks curious.

"Well, that would make sense, wouldn't it?" Tony asks.

"How did you not see the video? Do you not run the site?" Ziva asks.

"Well, I maintain it, but I'm far too busy to watch all the content," Carter explains.

"Well, I bet you weren't too busy to see the new star wars six times," Tony comments, as he looks at, and touches, the collectables that are on the shelf.

"Careful with the Wookiee. It's a protype from nineteen seventy-eight," Carter explains.

"Aren't you a little old for toys?" Tony asks.

"These aren't toys, they're investments. There are only seventy eight Wookies equipped with an ammo belt, and I have one of them," Carter explains as he walks over and takes the collectable from Tony. "You don't even want to know how much it's worth," Carter explains.

"You're right. I don't," Tony comments.

"Six hundred bucks, but I'll see it for twice that online via Ultra Collectibles and auctions dot com," Carter epxalins.

"I see you are also saving money on rent," Ziva comments, and as she does Tony gives her a look.

"Uh, I can afford my own place. I just live here for my mom, you know. She feels safer having me close by," Carter explains.

"I'm sure you provide a high degree of protection," Tony comments.

"Tell us about Jamie and Leanne," Ziva requests.

"We're business associates. I manage their website and in exchange, get paid a hundred dollars a week," Carter explains.

"A hundred bucks? The sight has over two thousand members. At twenty four bucks a pop, that's like…" Tony starts to say.

"Forty eight thousand a month," Ziva explains.

"Yeah, that's good. Sounds like the girls are ripping you off," Tony comments.

"It's only one of several websites I've designed. I also do Dungeons and Demons, Buxom Bimbos and Friends of Furries dot org," Carter explains.

"You designed Buxom Bimbos?" Tony asks surprised.

"How did the three of you meet?" Ziva asks.

"Leanne always flirted with me when I delivered her paper and one day I was talking about my website and she asked about…" Carter starts to explain.

"Back up a step there. You were a paperboy?" Tony asks surprised.

"I used to be a news distributor, okay? Paperboy is such an archaic term," Carter explains.

"Nine-year old's don't mind it," Tony comments.

"How did Jamie get involved?" Ziva asks.

"I guess she wanted to make some extra money. That's one reason I'll never get married," Carter explains and as he does Ziva laughs.

"I can think of a couple others," Tony comments.

"When was the last time either of them contacted you?" Ziva asks curious.

"It's been like a month. I mean, with a design like mine, the site pretty much runs itself," Carter explains.

"Is your mother wondering why we are here?" Tony asks, as he laughs.

"I kind of told her this was for a job interview," Carter explains and Tony laughs even harder.

"Ah, I'll be in the car," Tony says heading upstairs.

"We will be in touch," Ziva says as she hurries up the stairs, and catches up with Ziva.

"You do realise Miss Gibbs that you are also currently saving on rent by living with your father," Tony points out.

"I just moved back to this country and only plan to live with Dad until I get used to being back home," Ziva explains to Tony.

* * *

The next day Leanne's body has been found and so the team, including Ducky and Palmer, are at the junkyard where she has been found.

"I'm sorry, Jethro. There's just too many parameters. Fully clothed, settled in the back of a car. It's been a pretty cool and dry week. I couldn't even give you an educated guess as to when she died," Ducky explains.

"The wound is deep," Gibbs notes.

"Yes. Consistent with a combat or hunting knife," Ducky reveals.

"Like the one on that internet vide," Gibbs realises.

"Yeah, it could be," Ducky confirms as one of the cadaver dogs barks.

"Sweep the yard! See if the dog reacts to any other human remains," Tony explains.

"Hey Buddy," McGee says to the dog who barks at him.

"She doesn't like people," McGee says as Ziva easily pats the dog.

"Hi, hi," Ziva says as she happily pats the dog.

"Maybe it's just me," McGee comments.

"How long is Dad planning on keeping us here?" Ziva asks as she stops patting the dog and stands up.

"As long as it takes to find the other missing wife," Tony comments.

"Assuming she's even here, Tony! It could take days to search this place," Ziva comments.

"Why don't you tell your Dad that? He loves our imput, though of course you could probably get away with it," Tony comments as the dogs once more react to McGee.

"Are you sure these are corpse-sniffing dogs?" Ziva asks.

"Of course. That's why they're alerting to McGee. He's been a dead man since yesterday," Tony explains.

"Very funny stuff there, Tony," McGee says sarcastically as the three of them manually search cars.

"Still working on it," Tony explains.

"How did you end up here, McGee?" Ziva asks curious.

"Well, I rode in the back of the van. You may have noticed my screaming as Tony ran that light," McGee comments.

"Not here, here. At NCIS. I know Tony, and I know what Dad told me, but I want to hear it from you," Ziva explains.

"Do you want the long version or the short version?" McGee asks curious.

"Oh, there's only one version. McGee showed up on our doorstep like a little lost poodle," Tony explains.

"That's not true, Ziva," McGee clarifies.

"No, you're right. It was more like a Saint Bernard," Tony corrects.

"Ziver! DiNozzo! We're out of here!" Gibbs exclaims.

"Thank you, God," Tony says relieved.

"What about me, Boss?" McGee asks curious.

"You're heading up the search. Find me the other body," Gibbs instructs.

"Why me? I'm not the newbie anymore. Don't you think this is maybe a job for Ziva?" McGee suggests and Ziva gives him a less than impressed look.

"I need a trained investigator running this site, McGee. Do you think Ziva fits that bill?" Gibbs asks.

"I guess not, Boss," McGee admits.

"Hey, quit feeling sorry for yourself. Do what you do best," Tony tells McGee.

"What, you mean screwing up?" McGee asks.

"No, finding answers when no one else can," Tony says and he and Ziva walk away.

"That was nice of you," Ziva notes.

"Never kick a Probie when he's down, Ziva," Tony tells her.

"I thought the expression was dog," Ziva admits.

"It's the same difference," Tony reveals.

* * *

A few hours later Tony and Ziva are in the bullpen and Ziva is pounding on her computer keyboard, shirking and shaking her screen.

"I'm finally seeing the family resemblance, having problems, Officer Gibbs?" Tony asks curious.

"At Mossad I had to use MAC. I am not yet accustomed to this operating system," Ziva comments as she bangs on her keyboard.

"It's like I've told your Dad, that approach never works, Ziva," McGee comments as he walks into the bullpen.

"My approach makes me feel better," Ziva explains.

"You found Jamie Carr's body?" Tony asks curious.

"Negative. The police and MP's are continuing the search tomorrow," McGee explains.

"We haven't had much luck either. Most of the subscribes for Naughty, Naughty neighbours are out of State," Tony explains.

"I didn't say I had no luck. About an hour ago I found my ticket back to the land of the living," McGee reveals as he shows a knife in an evidence container. "it was buried under scarp metal about fifty feet from where we found Leanne Roberts' body. Where's Gibbs?" McGee asks.

* * *

A little while later the team have found out that Leanne's wife has travelled home to attack the neighbour who he blames for the website, and so Tony, Ziva and Gibbs, are all hurrying out of the car at the house.

"We're here to stop Sergeant Roberts, not kill him," Gibbs instructs, looking at Ziva.

"But what if…" Ziva starts to ask.

"I said stop him, Ziva Rivka," Gibbs says, giving his daughter a look.

"Got it!" Ziva exclaims.

"You take the right," Gibbs tells his daughter and she heads right while he heads to the left.

"I didn't do anything!" The neighbour, Bart, yells.

"Where is she, Powell? Where's my wife?" Roberts asks.

"I don't know!" Bart exclaims.

"Where's my wife?" Roberts once more asks.

"I don't know, I swear!" Bart exclaims.

"She told me what you made her do! I'm going to gut you like the pig you are," Roberts says.

"Drop the knife, Sergeant!" Gibbs says as he points his gun at Roberts. "Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS. We'll take it from here," Gibbs says.

"Do you know what he did to my wife, Sir?" Roberts asks.

"I do. we're here to take him into custody," Gibbs confirms.

"He deserves to die, Sir!" Roberts exclaims.

"I can't let you do that, Sergeant," Gibbs says and Roberts moves his knife closer to Bart. "Sergeant!" Gibbs yells.

"My house… there was police tape, blood inside. Leanne's dead, isn't she?" Roberts asks.

"I'm sorry, Marine," Gibbs says, knowing exactly what he is feeling.

"You ought to be killed," Roberts says as he throws the knife between Bart's legs. "What now, Sir? What am I supposed to do now?" Roberts asks and Ziva can't help but glance at her father.

* * *

The next day, after a night where she and her father worked on the boat and ate dinner in silence, Ziva is sitting at her desk, while McGee is at his, when Tony hurries in.

"Running a little late this morning?" Ziva asks.

"Stopped at the mall to pick up Monica's gift. It was completely packed. Scott Baio's cutting the ribbon at a new pottery barn," Tony explains.

"Who's Scott Baio?" Ziva asks confused.

"Exactly," Tony says and he glances over to McGee who seems to have been ignoring them. "Morning Probie," he greats.

"What's with him?" Tony asks curious.

"He has been that way all morning. I do not believe he went home last night," Ziva explains.

"Ah where is your Dad?" Tony asks curious.

"He left for coffee," Ziva explains, as Tony holds up the lingerie he got for Monica.

"What do you think?" Tony asks curious.

"It's not your colour, DiNozzo," Gibbs comments, as he walks into the bullpen.

"Ah, I was just showing Ziva…" Tony starts to explain.

"You're late," Gibbs says.

"Yeah, I had to run an errand. It was important but it won't…" Tony starts to explain, getting a less than impressed look in return. "Won't happen again," Tony explains.

"Boss, I located the money. They had a Cayman account set up to dump the funds into a US account on the fifteenth of every month," McGee explains.

"Whose account?" Ziva asks curious.

"Her name is Hazel Davenport," McGee explains.

"We got an address?" Ziva asks curious.

"Yeah, Royal Manor Retirement home. She's eight-six-year-old. She happens to be the material grandmother of Carter Finch," McGee explains.

"See what happens when you show up to work on time, DiNozzo?" Gibbs comments.

"Yes,"

"He emptied the account last night and walked out with close to a half a mil in cash," McGee explains.

"What are you waiting for? Bring me Finch," Gibbs orders. "NOW!" Gibbs yells.

"Right," Tony says as he grabs his stuff. "You pulled an all-nighter?" Tony asks McGee as they head to the elevator.

"Sergeant Roberts deserves answers," McGee explains.

"Should've told me. I would've stayed," Tony explains.

"I know you would've," McGee assures him, as they head to the elevator. "So, why are you late?" McGee asks, proving that he didn't listen to a word Tony and Ziva said earlier.

"I stopped by the mall to pick up Monica's birthday present," Tony explains.

"Did you see Scott Baio?" McGee asks.

* * *

Hours later Finch has been killed and it has been revealed that Jamie Carr was the killer. As they have caught his wives killer Gibbs is in observation with Roberts while Jamie is in interrogation.

"She claims it was an accident. They fought when your wife wanted out, tell you about the internet site," Gibbs explains.

"It's my fault. I was away for too damn long, Sir," Roberts says and Gibbs knows exactly how he feels.

"Trust me, Marine. None of this is your fault," Gibbs explains.

"Leanne wanted to start a family and I told her we couldn't afford it. Maybe when I made Staff Sergeant, you know? I never thought that she'd…." Roberts starts to say.

"I know exactly how you feel," Gibbs comments, knowing that for a fact.

"How do you… how do you live with it, Sir?" Roberts asks.

"Sergeant, you ask yourself that question every day until you find the answer," Gibbs explains.

"And what did you find, Sir?" Roberts asks and Gibbs thinks about the two things that helped him, Ziva and this Job.

* * *

A little while later the team are in the bullpen sitting at their respective desks when Jenny walks up to Gibbs.

"How did Sergeant Roberts take it?" Jenny asks curious.

"He's on his way back to Iraq," Gibbs explains.

"You think that's wise, sending a Marine who just lost his wife back into Combat?" Jenny asks.

"Wise? No, that's what I'd do," Gibbs comments.

"Are you heading out?" Jenny asks curious.

"Yeah," Gibbs confirms.

"Good, I'll walk you to your car," Jenny says and she and Gibbs start to head out, though Gibbs stops at Ziva's desk.

"I will meet you downstairs," Ziva says to her father, as she glances over at Tony.

"Okay," Gibbs confirms and he and Jenny leave.

"Tony, it is almost nine o'clock. I thought tonight was your big birthday dinner," Ziva comments.

"We broke up," Tony explains.

"Why?" Ziva asks surprised.

"Apparently, her husband didn't think it was a good idea," Tony explains.

"She is Married?" Ziva asks shocked.

"Knew she was too good to be true," Tony comments, sounding upset and so Ziva walks over to him.

"Do you still have those dinner reservations? My treat," Ziva suggests.

"I guess I could drown my sorrows in surf and turf," Tony suggests.

"That is a good attitude," Ziva comments as she heads to the elevator.

"I'll catch up," Tony says as he goes to get the back with Monica's birthday present.

"You will not be needing that!" Ziva says as she continues to walk to the elevator.

* * *

A few minutes later Tony and Ziva are walking into the NCIS parking lot.

"Give me a minute," Ziva says, before hurrying over to where her Dad and Jenny are standing by Gibbs' truck clearly in the middle of a conversation. "Hey Dad, Jenny, sorry to interrupt," Ziva tells them. "Tony and I are going to get some dinner. I will see you at home later," Ziva says to her father, before hurrying off to catch up with Tony before her father has a chance to say anything.

"Jethro, don't," Jenny says, putting her hand on Gibbs' arm. "She's almost twenty-three, an adult, free to make her own decisions," Jenny tells him, as they both watch Tony and Ziva get into Tony's car and leave.

* * *

After a very enjoyable and comfortable dinner with Tony Ziva has arrived home and after leaving her bag on the kitchen table, is walking into the basement. As she glances over to the bench and sees a picture of her Mom, and a pretty empty bottle of bourbon, Ziva knows he is not okay.

"I thought of Mom too," Ziva admits. "About what happened to her…"

"When I wasn't there," Gibbs finishes.

"Dad, it wasn't your fault; the person to blame is the man who shot our car," Ziva says, though she does blame herself too for not getting to Shannon after the crash.

"I know," Gibbs says, but he does still blame himself. "I knew what Roberts was feeling, I know the struggle he is going to face," Gibbs reveals, only doing so because it is his daughter. "He needs to find his reason," Gibbs says.

"Like you did," Ziva says to her father.

"You're my reason Kiddo, you and the job, but mainly you," Gibbs tells his daughter, and Ziva smiles.

"I might head up to bed, night Dad," Ziva says, and she heads to the stairs.

"Ziver," Gibbs says and Ziva turns around. "You said you want to learn my rules, and you've still got a lot to learn," Gibbs tells his daughter.

"I know," Ziva says as she takes a step towards him, wondering where he is going with this.

"Rule 12 is Never Date a co-worker," Gibbs tells his daughter.

"I am guessing that is from your own personal experience of having a relationship with the person who is now our Director," Ziva says annoyed as she crosses her arms, saying what no one else could get away with. While she doesn't know for sure that her Dad and Jenny had a thing after spending time with both of them she definitely suspects they had something.

"Watch the attitude Ziva Rivka," Gibbs tells his daughter. "You wanted to learn my rules and be treated like everyone else," Gibbs tells Ziva, who can't help but laugh.

"Yeah, because you are actually going to have this conversation with Tony," Ziva says disbelieving.

"Ziver…" Gibbs says in a warning voice, and Ziva knows she is close to crossing a line, but she still rolls her eyes in response.

"Tony and I are not dating Dad!" Ziva exclaims. "and we are not going to," Ziva says how wrong she is. "We are friends. As you know I have never really had many friends, so dinner was nice, since you did not ask," Ziva says angrily.

"Ziva, I am glad you are making friends. I just don't want you to get hurt, I don't want you and DiNozzo crossing any lines," Gibbs tells his daughter.

"You have nothing to worry about," Ziva assures her father. "But even if you did I am an adult, you have to let me make my own decision," Ziva explains to her father.

"As a member of my team you have to follow my rules," Gibbs says, taking a step forward. "And as my daughter I don't want you to get hurt. I have a reason for all my rules Ziva. I don't want you to make the same mistakes I did," Gibbs tells his daughter, who gets a soft look on her face.

"Do you know what Mom told me and Kells when you were deployed the first time?" Ziva asks her father curious.

"No," Gibbs says, shaking his head, though he is extremely curious.

"She told us that making mistakes are how you learn, how you grow, how you become better," Ziva tells her father. "I want to be better Dad. One day I want to be as good of an NCIS agent you are, and I know I am technically a Mossad officer, but that does not change things for me. I want to make you proud, I want to be great at the job I have been watching you do since I was eight, and the only way I am going to do that is by making mistakes," Ziva explains to her father. "I know you want to protect me, but I need to learn," Ziva tells her father.

"I am always proud of you, Kiddo," Gibbs tells her. "Even with my rules you will make mistakes Kiddo, it's unavoidable, but they'll just be different ones," Gibbs explains.

"Then I look forward to making them," Ziva comments. "Dad, I need you to trust me," Ziva tells her father.

"Ziver there is no one in this world I trust more," Gibbs assures his daughter as he walks the last few steps that separate them and hugs her. "I love you Kiddo,"

"I love you too,"


	28. Honor Code

Chapter 28 (Honor Code)

**AN: **So, I am not sure if my writers block is gone, but I managed to get a chapter finished, and that's a plus. Hope you like this chapter.

* * *

About a week has passed since the case that hit a bit too close to home for Gibbs and ever since he and Ziva haven't talked about their fight about rule twelve.

It is about lunchtime and McGee is walking in the bullpen with food.

"A whole hour for a lunch run, Probie?" Tony asks surprised.

"Yeah, while Ziva and I were out she asked my opinion on the cars that were best suited economically for DC," McGee explains.

"Let me get this straight," Tony says as he stands up. "Ziva asked you, who knows basically nothing about cars, about what car would be suited to DC?" Tony asks shocked.

"That's right," McGee confirms.

"Well, what about me? I know all about car! I could give her ten recommendations like that!" Tony exclaims.

"I don't know what to tell you," McGee admits.

"It doesn't make any sense. Unless… maybe I intimidate her," Tony theorises.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's it," McGee says disbelievingly.

"I've seen it happen before. It's a chemical thing. Hard to explain," Tony comments.

"I do hope you try," Ziva says from right behind Tony, causing him to jump.

"I told you not to do that again," Tony tells Ziva as he turns to have a look at her.

"Sorry. I was so intimidated by your presence, I must have forgotten," Ziva says. "Seriously Tony. I do apologise for not asking your advice on cars," Ziva explains, as she wanted McGee's opinion because of his smarts, she was going to ask her Dad for his recommendation once she has gotten suggestions from McGee.

"Don't worry about it," Tony says.

"If I would have known you would have felt so… emasculated…is that the word?" Ziva asks, looking at McGee.

"Yes, it is," McGee confirms.

"Emasculated, I would have asked you first," Ziva explains.

"It takes a little more than an exotic accent and some stealth ninja moves to emasculate me," Tony comments.

"Only a little more? How disappointing," Ziva says as she heads to her desk and McGee laughs.

"Don't take sides, Probie!" Tony exclaims.

"Gear up. We have a missing person. Coleman Park Carousel in Arlington," Gibbs says as he walks into the bullpen, walking quiet fast.

"A child?" Ziva asks.

"Father. Lieutenant Commander Alex Tanner. Disappeared an hour ago," Gibbs explains.

"Do you always respond to missing person's cases so promptly?" Ziva asks curious.

"Special circumstances, Ziver. His six year old son called NCIS. He's in the park, alone, waiting for us," Gibbs explains. "DiNozzo you drive," Gibbs says, throwing him the cars.

"Ohh, I think McGee wants to drive, Boss," Tony comments as he offers the keys to McGee.

"Ah, you know what, Tony? I would really rather have you drive," McGee explains, as they walk.

"Afraid you're going to run over another fire hydrant? Because I'm sure that wasn't your fault. Wait, it was. According to the police report," Tony comments.

"I will drive," Ziva says as she takes the keys from Tony.

"One more word, you're all walking," Gibbs says.

"You got it, Boss," And Tony reacts to being elbowed," I deserved that," Tony says as the elevator doors close.

* * *

A little while later the team arrive at the Park and Tony walks up to the little boy whose father is missing.

"Zach, hey. I'm Special Agent DiNozzo, you can call me Tony, okay?" Tony says. "That's a smart thing to do, calling NICS. Good boy. All right, I know this is really scary but want you to be brave. Can you do that? Okay, I want you to think back to what happened today. Try to remember the details, there is no wrong answer here," Tony explains as Gibbs walks up.

"Wat do we know?" Gibbs asks.

"Nothing. I think the kids in shock," Tony explains.

"No, I'm not," Zach says. "I'm waiting for Agent DiNozzo to ask me a question," he explains.

"What kind of question was I supposed to ask?" Tony asks, feeling like he did nothing wrong.

"What I saw. Why I called NCIS," Zack explains.

"What did you see, Zach?" Gibbs asks curious, as he sits down next to him.

"Two men were watching us. I think they kidnapped my Dad," Zack explains.

"Describe them," Gibbs requests.

"Dark glasses. One had a military haircut. One had a shaved head," Zach explains.

"How old?" Tony asks.

"About your age, " Zach explains. "they had iPod, too," Zach explains, and Gibbs looks confused.

"It's like a Walkman boss, iPod," Tony explains.

"They were only listening in one ear, like this," Zach says as he demonstrates, and Tony and Gibbs realise what that means.

"Be back in a minute, Zach," Gibbs says and he and Tony walk a few steps away from Zach.

"Dark glasses, earwigs," Gibbs notes.

"Sounds like Feds," Tony comments.

"You really think the FBI would arrest a man and leave his kid in the park, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asks as Ziva walks up.

"Maybe our commander took a walk," Tony suggests. "My father left me in the Maui Hilton for two days once. He didn't even realise I was missing until he got the room service bill," Tony explains, and as he does Gibbs and Ziva exchange amused looks.

"Sad, but enlightening," Ziva comments as Tony walks up.

"Boss, I just spoke with the Commander's CO he's very concerned," McGee reveals. "Apparently Tanner was working on a highly classified DOD project," McGee explains.

"What project McGee?" Gibbs asks curious, as he knows they need to know.

"He wouldn't say over an unsecured line, but I'm going to find out," McGee explains.

"Footage from the security cameras?" Gibbs asks.

"Park security released them to me," Ziva explains to her father.

"Okay, get ahold of Zach's mom. She can pick him up at NCIS," Gibbs explains.

"Uh, uh, Boss. Um, his mother's dead. Killed for years ago in a car accident," Gibbs explains and he can't help but glance at Zack.

"Primary next of kin?" Gibbs asks.

"There is none. Just commander Tanner and his son," McGee reveals and Gibbs can't help but think of him and Ziva as that's what it's been like since Shannon and Kelly were killed, just the two of them.

* * *

A little while later McGee, Tony and Gibbs are in the bullpen watching the security footage, while Ziva is with Zach helping him do his sketch.

"These guys are definitely pros. They keep their faces from the camera. All we've got to go on is the Kid's description of them," Tony comments.

"It doesn't look like a kidnapping to me. They don't have any guys. They barely touched the commander," McGee comments.

"The could have threatened his son," Gibbs says, knowing that there is nothing he wouldn't do if Ziva was threatened.

"Explains why they left him alone in the park," Tony comments.

"What do we know about Commander Tanner?" Gibbs asks.

"Well, Boss. He is a brilliant man. A duel PhD from Caltech in Number and Chaos Theory. I was actually reading his thesis online; he manages to link non-relativistic quantum effects," McGee explains.

"Well, that's useful to the case, McGee!" Gibbs says annoyed.

"Uh.. the last three years he has been the Navy's liaison with a defence contractor, Q and R software. Been the project lead on something called 'Honor'," McGee explains.

"Which is?" Gibbs asks.

"Classified," McGee answers. "Uh… I put a call into the head of security over there. No one's gotten back to me. So, I thought I would pay them a visit," McGee explains.

"Yeah. That's a good answer. Tony go with him," Gibbs instructs, as Ziva walks up.

"The Sketch artist is done with Zach's description," Ziva explains, showing her Dad the pictures. "The boy has remarkable memory. There's also someone here from Social Security to pick him up," Ziva explains.

"Services, Ziver. Social Security is for older people," Gibbs explains to his daughter.

"Noted," Ziva says. "Do you want me to tell Zach?" Ziva asks her father curious.

"No, I'll handle it," Gibbs says, standing up. "Here. Sit down. Put a BOLO out on the composities," Gibbs says to his daughter, who sits down at his desk while Gibbs walks over to Ziva's desk where Zach is.

"Hey Zach, good job on the sketches, Man," Gibb tells him. "Thanks. That's Social Services, huh?" Zach asks, referring to the man.

"Mm-hmm. Yeah, they're going to take care of you until we get your Dad back," Gibbs explains.

"I can take care of myself," Zach says.

"I don't doubt that," Gibbs says, honestly being reminded of the way Ziva was when Rivka first brought her to America. "

"But I still have to go," Zach realises.

"Yeah, just for a little while. Come on," Gibbs says and Zach stands up.

"What if you… what if you don't find my Dad, Agent Gibbs?" Zach asks worried.

"I'll find him, Zach, I'll find him," Gibbs promises. "Hey, if you ever need me or even if you just want to talk, you call, okay?" Gibbs asks, giving him his card.

* * *

A while later it has been clear that Zach is no longer safe at Social Services and so he has been brought back to NCIS. While Gibbs is playing with Zach at his desk, blowing up gloves for him, Jenny is watching on and Ziva and Tony walk up to her.

"New hires just keep getting younger, eh, Madam Director?" Tony asks, clearly referencing how young Ziva is.

"Obviously you didn't get the memo, Agent DiNozzo," Jenny comments.

"What Memo?" Tony asks.

"The one where it explains the next person who calls her Madam gets Keel hauled, whatever that is," Ziva comments.

"It's…" Tony starts to explain.

"Unpleasant," Jenny finishes. "Tell your Dad I want him upstairs," Jenny tells Ziva, and she and Tony nod and head over to the bullpen.

"What did the Director want?" Gibbs asks.

"You," Ziva answers, purposely pausing. "Upstairs. I better check on those sketches," Ziva says, walking away.

"I got a BOLO out on a black Chevy Suburban, Boss. But without plates?" Tony asks, as he knows how big of a list that is.

"DiNozzo, you will spend the next twenty four personally checking each one in Virginia, Maryland and DC," Gibbs orders.

"That's like an impossibility," Tony says and Gibbs gives him a less than impressed look. "I'm on it," Tony says, realising that there is no point in arguing.

"You keep an eye on him for me. I'll be back," Gibbs says before walking away and heading up to the Catwalk where Jenny is.

"Always admired your way with children, ever think about having more kids?" Jenny asks curious.

"Is that an offer, Jen?" Gibbs asks with a smirk.

"No, it wasn't an offer, Jethro. It was merely an observation," Jenny explains.

"You know why I get along with kids so well? Because when they lie they don't have the guile to get away with it," Gibbs explains. "You wanted to see me?" Gibbs asks.

"I have spent the last hour on video-conference with the Directors of the FBI, NSA, and Homeland Security," Jenny explains.

"You kind of tea party," Gibbs comments.

"If Project Honor's compromised, it will cripple our intelligence networks. They all just want jurisdiction on this one," Jenny explains.

"And you said…" Gibbs starts to say. "I have my best agent working it," Jenny explains. "Now, tell me you have something," Jenny requests.

"The same man who kidnapped the Commander went after his son," Gibbs explains.

"Have you considered that Commander Tanner might not have been kidnapped?" Jenny asks.

"I have," Gibbs confirms.

"And?"

"I don't buy it," Jenny comments.

"Your famous gut again?" Jenny asks curious.

"No, his son," Gibbs reveals.

* * *

A little while later Tony has been talking to a woman who works with Tanner and is walking her back to the elevator.

"I feel like I've wasted your time, Agent DiNozzo," Laura admits.

"Bite your tongue. You've been great," Tony assures her.

"I just feel so bad for that poor little boy," Laura says.

"Well listen, if you think of anything, you give me a call day or night. Home phone numbers on the back," Tony explains, as the elevator doors close, and he sees Ziva.

"Where've you been? I could have used your help with interviews," Tony explains, as they walk back to the bullpen.

"Oh? You look like you had your hands full with her," Ziva comments.

"Watch your sexual innuendo arund the kid. He's had a hard day," Tony tells Ziva.

"He's taking it better than most adults. He's resilient," Ziva explains.

"Do you see the way he's been acting around me?" Tony asks.

"I think it's because he doesn't like you, Tony," Ziva comments.

"Kids dig me," Tony comments, completely believing that.

"No they don't!" Ziva assures him and Tony goes to get something out of his desk.

"Zach, Zacharoo, buddy! Come on over here, man," Tony says and Zach walks over to him. "Come over here, man. I was going to wait until tomorrow when everyone was here… but considering what a brave little boy you've been, and how much you've helped us. I'm going to make you an honorary NCIS agent," Tony says, handing the piece of paper over.

"Thanks. I've got to hit the head," Zach says, looking not at all interested, and so Ziva laughs as he walks away.

"Yes, Tony. I was mistaken. Your way with children is only rivalled by your way with woman," Ziva comments, compeltley amused.

"He's under a lot of stress," Tony says as Gibbs walks in.

"Where is Zach?" Gibbs asks.

"Potty break, Boss," Tony reveals.

"You gonna speak?" Gibbs asks Ziva who is giving him a very specific look.

"I got an ID one of our suspects. His name is Vincent Pazzo. Italian born. Freelance mercenary. Black ops, mostly. Some wet work," Ziva explains.

"How'd you find out about that?" Tony asks curious.

"I sent Zach's sketches to some people who owe me a favour," Ziva explains, and Gibbs is very interested in what that means, but figures that now is not the right time to question his daughter.

"Well, if he's got the Honour program and the guy who knows how to make it work, then why'd they go after the kid?" Tony asks.

"To force him to cooperate," Gibbs suggests.

"Then there is a possibility that Commander Tanner set this up to make it look like kidnapping," Ziva suggests.

"Keep your voice down," Gibbs tells his daughter, as he stands up.

"Shh," Tony tells Ziva.

"That is what I would do if it were my op," Ziva tells her father. "the authorities are looking for a kidnapper when they should be looking for a traitor," Ziva tells her father.

"It doesn't feel right, Ziver," Gibbs explains to his daughter.

"It does not have to feel right to be right, Dad," Ziva tells her father.

"I want Zach to stay with us," Gibbs tells his daughter, and Ziva isn't at all surprised.

"He can take my room. I will take the couch in the dining room, that is if I make it home," Ziva tells her father as she is pretty sure that is the best choice.

* * *

A while later Gibbs, Zach, and Ziva who has made it home, are all in the basement together working on the boat. Zach has borrowed one of Ziva's NIS sweatshirts from when she was a kid.

"Gibbs, can I ask you a question?" Zach asks curious.

"Yeah, shoot," Gibbs tells him.

"How are you going to get this out of here when it's finished?" Zach asks and Ziva gives her father an interested look as she is curious about that as well.

"Good question. I don't know. I haven't thought about it much," Gibbs admits, and Ziva takes a drink of her bourbon to stop herself from laughing.

"I think maybe you could use a crane or something," Zach suggests.

"Yeah? I could dig a ramp. Knock that wall out and hoist it out of here," Gibbs suggests, making Ziva think that her father has thought about this before.

"I went sailing once with my Dad and Commander Wilder. Didn't go too well," Zach explains.

"Did you get seasick?" Ziva asks, remembering when she went sailing with her Dad and Uncle Mike.

"My dad did. Commander Wilder thought it was funny, you know, my Dad being in the Navy and all," Zach explains. "You're going to find him right?" Zach asks, looking between Ziva and Gibbs.

"Oh, yeah. We'll find him," Gibbs promises and Ziva knows that her father will do whatever he has to do to make sure he doesn't break that promise.

"Promise?" Zach asks.

"Yeah. I promise," Gibbs says. "Do you want to give me a hand?" Gibbs asks Zach curious.

"Mmm. Don't know how," Zach comments.

"Come on, I'll give you a hand," Gibbs explains.

"I don't want to ruin it," Zach comments.

"You will not, I have been helping Dad since I was your age," Ziva reveals, as he father picks Zach up. And places him next to him.

"See? You always want to go with the wood. Put your hand there. Put your weight behind it, back and forth, real easy," Gibbs demonstrates and as he does Ziva can't help but remember all the times her Dad worked with her and Kelly that way, as Gibbs remembers the same thing.

* * *

After a pretty uneventful night Ziva, Gibbs and Zach are walking into the diner together so that they can have some breakfast.

"Wow, this place is cool," Zach comments.

"I have always thought so," Ziva says, as she puts her hand on Zach's shoulder.

"Can I have pancakes Gibbs?" Zack asks curious.

"Of course, you can have anything you'd like," Gibbs tells Zach, who grins, as the trio make their way to a booth.

* * *

A little while later Ziva, who has been at NCIS a while, is walking into the bullpen, where McGee is.

"Where's Dad?" Ziva asks.

"Uh, home with Zach," McGee suggests.

"No. he is not. We drove into work together," Ziva explains.

"Then I'm sure they're around somewhere. What's up?" McGee asks.

"Commander Tanner's bank statements," Ziva reveals. "I may be wrong, but I am pretty sure it is very unusual for a person to empty out their bank account before taking their child to the park," Ziva comments.

"You're kidding!" McGee exclaims.

"Savings, checking, money market. Twenty-three thousand dollars," Ziva explains.

"Your Dad is not going to like this," McGee comments.

"Are we solving this case to please him?" Ziva asks, as Tony walks in.

"I got a trace on the Chevy Suburban. Zach missed two numbers on the plate, but I found the vehicle. Rental car out of Maryland. ID's fake. Credit Card was stolen, but that's our other kidnapper," Tony explains.

"Does the car have a navigation system? Because we could use the GPS…." McGee starts to explain.

"Two words for you, McGee. Lo and Jack," Tony explains.

"That's one word," McGee explains.

"A what?" Ziva asks confused.

"It's a… whatever. I tracked it down to a parking lot a couple of miles from here," Tony explains.

"Good job, McGee," Gibbs says as he walks into the bullpen.

"What?" McGee asks.

"Come on, let's roll!" Gibbs exclaims.

"Where is Zach?" Ziva asks surprised, as they head out of the bullpen.

* * *

A little while later the team have found a body and Ziva and Gibbs are walking into Autopsy where the body they found is with Ducky.

"Ah, Ziva what a pleasure," Ducky says when see her.

"Hey Ducky," Ziva says, returning the smile.

"What you got Duck?" Gibbs asks.

"Our guest departed this world only a few hours ago, but he was in great dal of pain before he died. Seems he was wounded. Single round. The bullet lodged under his scapula. The shoulder blade," Ducky explains.

"Ducky I'm going to guess that slugs from my sig," Gibbs comments.

"As to the fatal injury, this circular burn around the entry wound suggests…" Ducky starts to explain.

"A silencer was used. It was done in haste by someone with little, if any, experience. If a professional did this, he would not have left his weapon," Ziva explains, and Gibbs just looks at his daughter. "It's untidy. Marks of an amateur. If it were me? I would not have been so obvious. There are literally dozens of effective ways to eliminate a target without raising suspicions," Ziva explains, and Gibbs doesn't know if he should be proud or concerned about how much Ziva knows about killing. "Heroin overdose is popular, but it requires a history of prior use. Of course something like insulin or potassium can be used to suggest death by natural causes," Ziva explains.

"You really need to come over for diner sometime. Mother would love to see you again," Ducky informs Ziva.

"They cleaned house. I wounded him when he tried to grab Zach. After that he was a liability," Gibbs explains.

"Once again, I suggest Commander Tanner may be involved. All the evidence says he stole the software. He cleared out his bank accounts. He likely killed this man," Ziva explains. "Dad, you have to admit that from an investigator's point of view, the pieces fit together quite well," Ziva comments and her father just smirks. "Or not,"

* * *

A while later McGee has discovered that a computer has been tampered with and a friend of Zach's father has tried to take Zach, but Gibbs did not let him. As she is thankful for what he has done for her Ziva is putting an apple on McGee's desk.

"Hey," Tony greats.

"Dad got Cornell talking yet?" Ziva asks curious.

"His lawyer won't let him talk, so Gibbs is giving him the old stare," Tony says as he demonstrates his version of the 'Gibbs Stare'.

"Dad does it much better," Ziva comments.

"Apple for the teacher?" Tony asks curious.

'It's for McGee. He has been very generous with me. Helping me to adjust to being back in DC," Ziva explains.

"So you're giving him an apple?" Tony asks surprised.

"it is a small gesture," Ziva explains.

"Well if you want to thank him, why didn't you just get him a date?" Tony asks. "Your Dad wants to know if you've got anything he can use on Connell," Tony explains.

"Frank Connell is a deacon at his church. Never had a moving violation, let alone a parking ticket, and he calls his mother every Sunday. The man is spic and spam," Ziva explains.

"The saying is spic and span. Spam is lunch meat," Tony explains.

"Oh. What exactly is span then?" Ziva asks.

"Span is… I'll beck back to you on that," Tony comments.

"In my opinion, Frank Connell is not involved in this," Ziva comments.

"Oh, good. I'll let Gibbs know right away because he loves to hear our opinion," Tony comments.

"He is distraction by his affections for Zach," Ziva comments.

"Gibbs doesn't get distracted," Tony comments.

"Actually, he does, and I would say that I know that better than you," Ziva tells Tony.

"Well then you'd know that the boss moves in mysterious ways. Get this to him," Tony says, handing Ziva folder.

"Why me?" Ziva asks.

"Because I'm going to go see your little buddy McGee," Tony explains, as he picks up the apple.

"Hey, put that back!" Ziva calls.

"I'm just bringing it to him," Tony explains as he walks out of the bullpen.

* * *

A little while later Ziva, Gibbs and Zach are once more at the house, in the basement together, working on the boat.

"Yeah. Yeah, at this rate we'll have her seaworthy in no time," Gibbs comments.

"Maybe my dad can help when he gets back," Zach suggests as Jenny walks into the basement.

"Hubba-hubba," Gibbs comments. "Dinner at the White house?" Gibbs asks curious.

"A date actually," Jenny answers and Ziva just looks between her Dad and Jenny, wondering what is going to happen.

"Must be an important guy for you to get all decked out," Gibbs comments, and if Ziva didn't know better she would swear that she can hear some jealously in her father's voice, and she isn't sure she does know better.

"I'd prefer if you just told me that you liked my dress," Jenny comments.

"I haven't decided yet," Gibbs admits.

"Ziva, Zach, do you mind giving us a moment?" Jenny asks, looking at the pair.

"Sure," Ziva answers. "Zach, how about we go upstairs and get soda?" Ziva suggests.

"Sure," Zach responds and the two of them head upstairs.

"How long are you planning on keeping Frank Connell locked up?" Jenny asks curious.

"You make a house call to reprimand me, Jen?" Gibbs asks.

"You've got Commander Tanner's fingerprints on the bullets of the murder weapon," Jenny comments.

"Well, I'm not sure he did it," Gibbs admits.

"Why? And don't tell me your famous gut again," Jenny comments. "Zach is a great kid, Jethro. Doesn't mean his father's not a bastard," Jenny comments.

"He might be, but Zach's our only link to him," Gibbs explains.

"You think he might make another attempt to get Zach back?" Jenny asks.

"I would," Gibbs reveals. "And if he does I'll be waiting for him," Gibbs explains.

"My Dad didn't do anything wrong!" Zach exclaims from the top of the stairs, where he is with Ziva, as the two of them snuck down to listen in.

"It's a complicated Situation," Jenny comments.

"It's not!" Zach exclaims.

"Zach…" Jenny starts to say.

"Zach, there is evidence he did something wrong," Gibbs tells him gently.

"It doesn't matter. I know in my, my stomach he didn't do anything wrong. You promised you'd bring him back to me, Gibbs, please!" Zach says, becoming upset, and as she cannot help but think about the complete faith she has in her father Ziva puts an arm around Zach, trying to comfort him.

* * *

The next morning Gibbs, Ziva and Zach arrived to NCIS together and while Gibbs took Zach down to Autopsy Ziva has been at her desk making phone calls, where she still is, when Gibbs walks in.

"Where's Zach?" McGee asks curious.

"Ducky's," Gibbs answers.

"Listen, Boss, I spent half the night taking Frank Connell's hard drive apart. There was nothing. I think we need to accept that Commander Tanner sold the software," McGee explains.

"I'm not accepting anything," Gibbs comments.

"Boss…" McGee starts to say.

"We need to look at this a different way," Gibbs suggests.

"I agree," Ziva says, walking over to her father and McGee. "I just talked to the CIA. They were very corporative," Ziva reveals as she called G Callan, who was someone she continued to talk to even after she joined Mossad.

"They were?" McGee asks surprised.

"He owed me a favour," Ziva explains as she and Callan have been exchanging favours for Five years.

"How many people owe you favours?" McGee asks curious.

"How many dates does Tony go on a month?" Ziva asks as she puts an image on the plasma. "This is from Kosovo in the late nineties. The man with the shaved head is Vincent Pazzo. The one on the left is Willis Hirst. They were mercenaries for the Kosovo Liberation Army," Ziva explains.

"Freedom fighters," McGee says.

"Not exactly," Ziva comments.

"They worked for a warlord as specialist," Ziva explains.

"What specialty?" McGee asks.

"Coercion," Ziva answers.

"Torture," Gibbs explains.

"But the evidence we have against Commander Tanner," McGee comments.

"This is a covert operation. Take nothing at face value. They framed commander Tanner as a diversion," Ziva explains.

"While they torture him for the access codes," Gibbs adds.

"Maybe he won't talk," McGee comments.

"Have you ever been tortured, McGee? There's only so much torment a human body can bear. Strong men break in a few days, but nobody can hold out forever. Not even Dad," Ziva reveals. "With a trained interrogator it can be done in less time, I can get the code in hours," Ziva explains and Gibbs is amused but also knows that he and Ziva will have to have a conversation about that.

"They've had him for two days," McGee notes.

"He is running out of time if he has not talked already," Ziva explains.

"A few hours, huh?" Gibbs asks his daughter.

"Give or take," Ziva explains.

"I'm putting you in a room with Frank Connell. You have forty minutes," Gibbs tells his daughter.

"I'd hold off on that, boss," Tony says as he walks into the room.

"DiNozzo, where have you been?" Gibbs asks.

"Tracking down the convenience store where our dead guy purchased his cell phone," Tony explains. "Not easy, by the way. The language barrier between me and Mister Singh was no piece of cake either, but once I convinced him I wasn't going to shut down his convenience store he gave me surveillance video tapes. Is this poppy seed?" Tony asks, referring to a muffin he is already taking a bite out of.

"Where is the video?" Gibbs asks.

"Abby's lab. Sorry, Boss. She's scanning the tape now," Tony explains.

* * *

A little while later Gibbs, Ziva and McGee have gone to Tanner's office as they believe his assistant is involved in the kidnapping.

"What's going on?" Laura asks.

"You brought phones connected to a robbery, a kidnapping and a murder," Gibbs explains, as Ziva gets her phone.

"Gibbs, her number matches several calls on the kidnapper's phone," Ziva says, saying Gibbs and not Dad so that she doesn't give away her identity.

"You're done," Gibbs says. "Only way to help yourself is to tell us everything you know," Gibbs reveals.

"I want a lawyer," Laura comments, and once she does Gibbs, Ziva and McGee walk several steps away and huddle up together.

"Commander Tanner's been gone for forty seven hours," Gibbs says concerned.

"If he is not dead yet, he soon will be," Ziva comments.

"Maybe we can convince her to change her mind about the lawyer," McGee comments.

"Oh, I can convince him far more than that," Ziva comments.

"How long?" Gibbs asks his daughter.

"Not long," Ziva answers.

"McGee, are you thirsty? Come on. I'll buy you a cup of coffee," Gibbs says and he and McGee leave, leaving Ziva with Laura.

* * *

A while later, thanks to what Ziva did to Laura, Commander Tanner has been found and it has been discovered that someone he thought was his friend betrayed him. While waiting for Commander Tanner to come upstairs Gibbs and Zach are in the bullpen, where Zach is drinking hot chocolate.

"Are you okay?" Gibbs asks.

"I guess. Commander Wilder was my dad's… he was my friend, Gibbs. I should have known. I shouldn't have let him fool me like that," Zach comments.

"Zach, sometimes really bad people are really good at fooling you," Gibbs explains.

"Anybody bad ever fool you?" Zach asks.

"Oh, yeah. More than once," Gibbs confirms.

"Someday I'm going to find them and put them all in jail," Zach reveals.

"I believe you will," Gibbs says, as Tanner arrives.

"Zach!" Tanner yells.

"Dad! Daddy! Daddy! You're all right," Zach says, running to his father and hugging him. "I knew you'd never leave me,".

"I'm all right, Buddy, everything's all right," Tanner assures him.

"I love you, Daddy," Zach says and as he does Gibbs remembers working on the boat with both Zach and Kelly and Ziva when they were young.

* * *

A little while later Gibbs and Ziva are in the basement working on the boat together.

"It was nice having Zach here," Ziva comments, as they work.

"Yeah, it was," Gibbs comments.

"Dad, are you mad about what I can do?" Ziva asks curious.

"No Kiddo," Gibbs tells his daughter. "But I don't like what you had to learn to do, what you had to become, to get your answers," Gibbs comments.

"Sometimes I hate what I have become too," Ziva admits. "When Eli first recruited me I just saw it as a chance to get my answers, but then my training started," Ziva reveals. "I was good Dad. I rose the ranks and I became great at doing bad things for the right reasons," Ziva reveals. "I became what Ima was trying to stop me from becoming," Ziva explains, guilt in her voice. "But I also think that it was my choice, Eli did not force me, I choose," Ziva says and then she looks down at the ground. "You must be ashamed of me," Ziva comments, as she looks down.

"You're forgetting Kid, I was a Sniper," Gibbs tells her. "Ziva I'm never going to be ashamed of you. Mossad trained you to be one thing, but now you're going to learn to be another, and just because you're not going to be doing what you used to do, doesn't mean that training won't help," Gibbs tells her. "Jenny told me about the lives you have saved, and I might not like everything you've done, but I am proud," Gibbs assures her. "Your Ima would understand,".

"I am a killer, Dad," Ziva tells her father, looking up at him.

"So am I," Gibbs says simply and the two of them exchange understanding looks.


	29. Under Covers (Part 1)

Chapter 29 (Under Covers Part 1)

**AN: **Omg, I realised I have 7 more chapters of this written, not to mention basically the rest of the story planned. I am going to update what I've written over the next few weeks, and hopefully get a chance to write more. That's probably not going to be for a little while as I am on placement that is keeping me extremely busy, and have other stories.

* * *

A little while has passed since Zach stayed with Gibbs and Ziva and Gibbs, Ziva and Tony are in Jenny's office getting briefed about the newest mission.

"No, no way," Gibbs says, when Jenny explains what is going to happen.

"Dad…" Ziva starts to say.

"Ziver, no, no way," Gibbs tells her.

"Boss…"

"Jethro…."

"Excuse us," Ziva says, grabbing her father's arm and pulling him out of the room. To the shock of both Jenny and Tony Gibbs lets himself be pulled away by his daughter.

"That should be interesting," Tony says amused, and Jenny has to agree.

Knowing full well her father could fight against her if he would like Ziva drags her father to the nearby conference room.

"Ziva, no, no way you're not doing this!" Gibbs tells his daughter.

"I want to do this!" Ziva exclaims.

"Ziva…." Gibbs starts to say.

"You said you would treat me like anyone else, treating me like anyone else means letting me do this kind of mission," Ziva points out to her father. "Dad, a lot of people could be in danger, including Jenny. I want to do this," Ziva assures her father. "I can handle DiNozzo," Ziva assures her father.

"I never doubted you could Kiddo," Gibbs assures her. "I don't like this," Gibbs tells her as he figures there is no way to get her to stop.

"I know, but I'm still going to do it," Ziva tells her father as they head back to Jenny's Office where the two of them, Jenny and Tony continue to talk about what is going on with the team. '

* * *

A few hours late Tony and Ziva, who are both now dressed fancy and clearly undercover are in a hotel room.

"So, what do you think?" Tony, who has just tipped the bellboy, asks as Ziva walks back in from the balcony.

"Not bad, I suppose," Ziva comments.

"Not bad she says as she walks in form the outdoor patio, past the fax machine and the mini-bar, complimentary basket of fruit. This is the perfect way to send a weekend," Tony comments, as Ziva walks towards him, eating a grape, and Tony opens a cabinet. "Come on! big screen TV! Ohh! Two hundred channels. Look at this. HBO, ESPN, The Mystery Channel. Turner classic movies," Tony says, as Ziva takes the channel list from him and leads him towards the bed. "I take it you're not interested in the premium channels?" Tony ask.

"There is only one thing I am interested in right now," Ziva says as she kisses Tony, and her dress drops as they head to the bed.

(line break)

A little while later Tony and Ziva are in the bed together, both under the covers.

"Do you think they brought it?" Ziva asks curious.

"That is fairly obvious," Ziva comments.

"For your information that's my knee," Tony comments.

"Whatever. You can get off me now," Ziva comments.

"It's only been ten minutes. I have a reputation to protect," Tony comments.

"We are not even sure if we are under surveillance yet, Tony," Ziva comments.

"You can't be too careful when you're undercover. Let's give it another forty minutes, just to be realistic," Tony comments, as she pushes Ziva's hair out of her face.

"Realistic, Huh?" Ziva asks.

"Uh-huh," Tony comments.

"In that case…" Ziva says, as she flips them over so that she is on top.

"I prefer it on top," Ziva comments.

"I can live with that," Tony says and Ziva kicks him, causing him to groan. "What was that for?" Tony asks confused.

"Because that was definitely not your knee," Ziva explains.

* * *

Back at NCIS, having no idea what his daughter is doing to maintain their cover, Gibbs is in autopsy with Ducky, looking at two bodies.

"Oh, she's very beautiful, Jethro," Ducky says as he looks at the female body.

"Her name's Sophie Ranier. She's murdered over twenty five people, Ducky," Gibbs explains.

"Yeah, and her friend?" Ducky asks.

"Her husband. Jean Paul Ranier. Both Canadian citizens, both contract assassins," Gibbs explains.

"She suffered extensive injuries. It may take quiet a while to determine the actual cause of death," Ducky comments.

"They were killed in a car accident two days ago outside of Kuwait international Airport. Here is the accident report," Gibbs says, handing it over.

"I'm assuming this is urgent. I've waited three months to see Giselle," Ducky explains.

"Yeah, apologise about the girlfriend, Duck. But I do need you to…." Gibbs starts to explains.

"Giselle's a ballet, Gibbs," Jenny says as she walks into Autopsy. "You really should get out of your basement more, Jethro," Jenny says and she does Gibbs remembers back to what he and Jenny used to do, 'off the job'. "We need to know everything we can about these two, Ducky," Jenny explains.

"Why is NCIS investigating this?" Ducky asks curious.

"Marine CID found two fake US passports and two first class tickets for Washington, DC, in their luggage," Jenny explains.

"They have reservations at the Barclay through November tenth," Gibbs explains.

"The Marine Corps' birthday," Ducky realises.

"They're holding the ball there. Hosted by the Commandant of the Marine Corps," Gibbs explains.

"Our top Military leaders, Congressmen and Agency Directors will be there, including me," Jenny explains.

"Tony and Ziva have taken their room reservations at the Barclay," Gibbs explains, sounding less than happy. "They're there now pretending to be these two. They're working blind, Duck," Gibbs says, sounding worried.

"We're counting on you to fill them in on some of the more personal details of our couple," Jenny explains.

"Oh, though it may be common knowledge that I talk to my patients. Unfortunately, to date, none of them have ever answered me back," Ducky explains.

"Listen harder," Gibbs suggests as he walks out of Autopsy.

* * *

Back in the hotel room Tony and Ziva are laying in bed together, Tony has his arm around Ziva who is snuggled into his side.

"Sweetheart, you know what I could really use now?" Tony asks.

"Some deodorant?" Ziva asks, as she smells under Tony's arm.

"I was thinking more along the lines of a back massage," Tony suggests.

"Good idea," Ziva says, seeing what he is doing. "Why don't you roll over like a good boy?" Ziva asks, and Tony does exactly as she suggested.

"Oh wow. Oh. And to think my mother thought I was too good for you," Tony comments, and as he does Ziva pinches his neck so that he winces in pain, and a few more moments there is a knock on the door.

Hearing the knock, and knowing who it is, Tony and Ziva both get out of bed and put on robes.

"Who is it?" Ziva asks.

"Room service," McGee's voice responds and so they open the door for him.

"Compliments of the hotel management," McGee says as he pushes a trolley into the room. "Gibbs wants me to sweep the room for bugs and plant some of our own, and he wants to talk to you," McGee says as he slips Tony the container with ear wigs in.

"You can put it over there, please," Ziva says, as she gestures where to put it.

"Very Good, Ma'am," McGee comments.

"Garcon," Ziva responds. "We'd like some extra bath towels," Ziva requests.

"Of course," McGee says as he walks around, checking for bugs. "just checking to make sure everything's in order. Would you like me to have the maid make up the bed for you, Sir?" McGee asks, as he looks at the ruffled bed.

"Oh, that won't be necessary," Tony responds.

"Oh and will you check the mini bar?" Ziva asks. "We would like it restocked with Red Bull," Ziva requests.

"Red Bull. That'll keep you up all night, Ma'am," McGee says as he finds a bug.

"Exactly," Ziva comments, as McGee walks over to the cart and collects something.

"Please accept this assortment of cheeses compliments of the hotel," McGee says as he puts the tray over where he found the bug.

"If you whisper it should be okay," McGee tells Tony and Ziva.

"Comfortable, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asks, his disapproval clear in his voice.

"Well, yeah. I'm working on it. Why do you ask?" Tony asks curious.

"We're looking at you, Agent DiNozzo. All of you," Jenny reveals as Tony's robe is currently open and so they can see everything.

"Ah, sorry about that," Tony comments, as he quickly tries to close his robe.

"DiNozzo, what the hell are you doing?" Gibbs asks angrily. "You're married assassins. You're not visiting the Playboy Mansion," Gibbs explains.

"It was kind of Ziva's idea boss," Tony says, feeling that blaming Ziva is the best option right now, as the phone in the room rings. "Incoming call," Tony says.

"Have her answer it," Jenny suggests.

"Sweet checks, do you think you could go over and answer the phone for me while I pour us some champagne?" Tony asks as he almost dances the bottle, and Ziva heads up and heads to the phone. "Thanks Honey," Tony responds.

"Yes," Ziva answers.

"There's a cell phone in the Bile next to your bed," The voice on the other end of the phone says and Ziva reaches into and searches, pulling out the phone.

"Got it," Ziva says.

"Keep it with you at all times," the voice says. "You have diner reservations at the hotel dining room, at nine o'clock. Don't be late," the voice says.

"The Concierge," Ziva lies as she stands up. "We were able to get into the dining room after all, my love. It looks like I'm getting dressed up for you tonight,"

"That wasn't the concierge, that was their contact," Gibbs realises.

* * *

A little while later Tony and Ziva are at their dinner table together. Due to the glasses that Tony's watching on, and the ear wigs, Gibbs, Ducky and Abby who are in the lab are watching on.

"Solid on the visuals, Tony," Gibbs comments.

"There's quite a crowed here tonight. See anyone you know Sweet Cheeks?" Tony asks Ziva curious.

"Not yet, but the night is just getting started my little hairy but," Ziva comments.

"Abs?" Gibbs asks.

"I'm loading the photos into the computer," Abby explains.

"Duck, got any scoop for our married couple?" Gibbs asks.

"I have the breakdown of the contents of their stomachs and intestines. If Mister Ranier had lived I would have suggested a more fibre rich diet," Ducky explains. "His colon was almost impacted with faecal material," Ducky explains.

"Do you think it's too late to order a salad?" Tony asks and Ziva laughs.

"I believe our food is here," Ziva comments, as plates are put on the table. "Bon appetite mon petit bout," Ziva says.

"McGee, report," Gibbs says as McGee is watching on what is going on from the side of restaurant.

"I've got the restaurant covered from the entrance, Boss," McGee comments as Tony struggles with Prawns.

"I'm a meat and potatoes kind of guy," Tony explains.

"Tony, the calluses on Mister Renier's hand suggests he was left handed," Ducky explains.

"Switch hands, DiNozzo," Gibbs orders, and Tony struggles to do just that.

"This is nice, is it not?" Ziva asks.

"Yeah, a quiet little dinner, just the six of us," Tony comments as the cellphone Ziva collected from the bible rings.

"Our friend is calling," Ziva explains, as she shows the number to the glasses so that it can be traced.

"Abs, I want the number," Gibbs orders.

"Got it," Abby responds. "Starting the reverse search directory now," Abby explains as she gets to work.

"I am glad you called. We were getting bored," Ziva comments, into the phone.

"I thought it would help to see your target in person," The voice on the other end says.

"He is here?" Ziva asks curious.

"You don't see him?" the voice asks.

"Relax, I have been flying for over twenty hours, and the restaurant is packed, we will," Ziva assures the person.

"Talk to me, Abs," Gibbs says, looking at Abby.

"He's calling from a payphone. The address is coming up," Abby explains.

"You did not mention anything about being surrounded by US Marines," Ziva comments. "It is too dangerous for the sum you are paying us," Ziva explains.

"Accomplish your mission, we'll discuss more," The voice says.

"But you will not pay us more," Ziva says, knowing that.

"Got it!" Abby exclaims. "two, two oh five, 'M' street. He's calling from a payphone, inside the restaurant!" Abby exclaims.

"DiNozzo! McGee!" Gibbs orders.

"Already moving," McGee says.

"I have to go to the little boys room," Tony says as he gets up and hurries to the payphones.

"I have to talk to my boss," The voice says.

"Do that. We will wait for you to… he hung up," Ziva reveals.

While Ziva is sitting alone in the restaurant Tony and McGee have gone to where the payphones is. As he gets there McGee sees who he doesn't realise is Tony.

"Don't Move! Federal Agent!" McGee says as he points his gun.

"It's me, Probie, he's gone," Tony says. "Must've slipped out through the kitchen. I didn't even get a look. You want us back in the squad room, Boss?" Tony asks curious, as he walks back over to Ziva.

"No. I need you and Ziva back in your room, maintaining your cover," Gibbs says, as while what he wants is the opposite he knows it is necessary.

"Oh, all night?" Tony asks.

"Do I stutter or something, DiNozzo," Gibbs asks, before hanging up.

"Afraid I will bight DiNozzo," Ziva comments.

"The name is Jean Paul, Sophie," Tony corrects.

"Jean Paul," Ziva corrects.

* * *

A little while later Gibbs is avoiding being in MTAC as while he wants to make sure his daughter is okay he doesn't want to think, more than he has to, about Ziva sharing a bed with DiNozzo. Back in said squad room, Ziva is fast asleep but Tony can't sleep due to Ziva's snoring.

"Oh my god!" Tony says as he tries to use a pillow to block out the sound. "Ziva! Shh! Come on, you're killing me here!" Tony says and as he does he releases the one thing that might work. "Sophie!" Tony says and it works, but not the way he was intending, as Ziva rolls over and points a gun at his face, causing Tony to realise he shouldn't be surprised that she sleeps with a gun.

"Oh, what?" Ziva asks, still clearly at least half asleep.

"Nothing. I thought I heard something," Tony says, and once he does Ziva mumbles and rolls over.

"Crazy chick," Tony comments.

"I heard that, my little hairy butt," Ziva responds, and in MTAC, Jenny who is still watching on grins.

* * *

The next day Gibbs, who hasn't gotten much sleep, is walking into the bullpen where McGee is.

"Good morning, Boss," McGee says as Gibbs gives him a coffee. "Thank you," McGee says, as Gibbs heads to his own desk. "Hey Boss, this was sitting on my front porch this morning," McGee says as he shows a package.

"What is it?" Gibbs asks, as he takes note of the label.

"It's a package addressed to Ziva," McGee explains.

"Well, yeah, I can see that, McGee. What is in it?" Gibbs asks, as he internally runs through all the reasons why Ziva would send a package to McGee's apartment rather than the house.

"I wasn't sure if I should open it," McGee admits.

"That's probably why she's using you as her mule," Gibbs guesses, though he also suspects she did it so no one would get her actual address, as he opens the box.

"Sunglasses? With different lenses?" McGee notes, as Gibbs looks what is in the package.

"Why?"

"To protect her eyes?" McGee asks, and Gibbs gives him a look. "You know what, I'm going to ask. I'm going to find out," McGee comments.

"Yeah, good idea, McGee, send them a wake up call," Gibbs requests, before heading out of the bullpen.

* * *

In the hotel room Ziva is wide awake, and has been for a while and is sitting at the table, fully dressed.

"Tony," McGee says, trying to get Tony, who is asleep, to wake up. "Hey, DiNozzo!" McGee exclaims. "Tony!" McGee once more says and Tony takes out his ear wig. "This is great. They're sleeping in a five-start hotel, I'm a waiter," McGee comments, sounding less than happy.

"Want to trade places, McGee?" Ziva asks.

"You're awake," McGee says.

"Since zero five," Ziva reveals. "He snores," Ziva says.

"I got a package here for you," McGee explains.

"My shades," Ziva says, feeing relieved as she knows how useful these are going to be. "Can you bring them up with breakfast?" Ziva asks.

"Sure." McGee answers. "Your Dad wants Tony up, too," McGee reveals.

"Huh, my pleasure," Ziva says, and she walks over to the bed. "Jean Paul, my little furry bear," Ziva says and she pours water on Tony's head, causing Tony to leap from the bed, shouting.

"Ohh," Ziva says, pretending to be scared.

* * *

A little while later McGee has brought breakfast and Ziva's package up to the hotel room, and so while Tony is drinking his coffee Ziva is fiddling with the glasses and looking out of the window.

"We really should take you to see the doctor, Sweet Cheeks," Tony comments.

"Why is that?" Ziva asks curious.

"Because you snore like a drunken sailor with emphysema," Tony explains.

"Look who is calling the pot black," Ziva comments."

"Kettle. The pot is calling the kettle back," Tony corrects, as Ziva looks out the window and realises something.

"Huh. I'd really like some music. Something with a little… beat, dear," Ziva says, trying to give Tony a hint.

"Sorry," Tony says and he puts music on loudly. "What have we got?" Tony asks.

"Ohh, sneaky people," Ziva comments, and a few moments later they get Gibbs and McGee on the coms. "Top floor, northwest corner, Gibbs," Ziva says, calling him Gibbs and not Dad because they are on a mission where they don't know who is listening in. "They have a laser trained on our room," Ziva explains.

"I can't believe your glasses can detect different light spectrums, Ziva. That's amazing," McGee comments.

"DiNozzo, we're going to need a diversion," Gibbs instructs, really not wanting to know what they are going to do.

"I think we can manage something, Boss," Tony comments.

"Let's roll, McGee," Gibbs says and the two of them hurry out of the bullpen.

"Ziva, this is amazing. Big woop. She has spy glasses. Anyone could do that. That's not amazing," Abby says jealously clear in her voice. "She's just…" Abby starts to say.

"Um, you realise we can still hear you, right Abby?" Ziva asks as Gibbs who is in the elevator frowns, and decides that it is time for him to step in.

* * *

A little while later Tony and Ziva have distracted the people who were watching them, who turned out to be FBI, by pretending to have sex; something Gibbs did his best to ignore. Both feeling worried about the involvement of the FBI Gibbs and Jenny are on the catwalk above the bullpen where Jenny is pacing back and forth.

"How do I explain to the Director of the FBI that we're running an undercover op in his jurisdiction without informing him?" Jenny asks worried.

"With a smile," Gibbs says and Jenny takes his coffee.

"It's not funny, Gibbs," Jenny says annoyed, as she continues to pace while she drinks Gibbs' coffee.

"They had intel that two assassins were going to hit a target at the Marine Corp Birthday ball. Did you get that memo?" Gibbs asks curious.

"No, why didn't I think of that?" Jenny asks.

"Because you're exhausted. I told you get some sleep, and do that before you take on the Director of the FBI," Gibbs advises.

"I can't, Jethro" Jenny says.

"I can fix this," Gibbs says, being sure of that.

"How?" Jenny asks sceptically.

"You're not the only one around here who knows how to play politics," Gibbs comments.

"You're not serious? Your idea of politics usually involves some form of physical violence," Jenny comments.

"Well, you know what they say, Jen. You can't make an omelette unless you break a few eggs," Gibbs says as he heads downstairs.

Heading downstairs Gibbs heads straight to the squad room and just as he enters Fornell walks in as well.

"Are we free to go now?" One of the FBI agents who was watching Tony and Ziva, Maya asks.

"Not yet," Fornell says. "What the hell is NCIS doing at the Barclay, Gibbs?" Fornell asks, pretending to be mad.

"Our job, Fornell," Gibbs comments.

"Yeah? That involve jeopardizing our operation?" Fornell asks.

"You're damn lucky we didn't blow these two away!" Gibbs says, referring to the two FBI agents.

"Which wouldn't have happened if you hadn't strayed into our jurisdiction!" Fornell exclaims.

"Conference room, now!" Gibbs says angrily and they head to the elevator.

"So anxious to play with the big boys," Fornell says as that is the only thing he can think to say.

"Really? Big boys my ass," Gibbs says angrily as they walk into the elevator and even after the doors close they pretend to be angry, but when Gibbs stops the elevator they both loose the angry looks of their faces.

"Gum?" Fornell asks, offering it to his friend and Gibbs takes a piece.

"The big boys?" Gibbs asks amused.

"We really screwed this one up," Fornell comments.

"Oh, you think, Tobias?" Gibbs asks.

"The question is, how do we fix this without our Directors getting into a world class pissing match?" Fornell ask as he knows they need to prevent that.

"Joint op,"

"Who's lead?" Fornell asks curious.

"My team's already in place," Gibbs explains. Part of him wishes that someone could take Ziva's place, but he knows that is not possible.

"Did you find out who hired them yet?" Fornell asks.

"Not yet. Working on it," Gibbs explains.

"I need more than that if I'm going to tap dance at the Hoover building Jethro," Fornell comments.

"Give us twenty four hours, then we flip," Gibbs suggests, as he knows that is the best plan.

"FBI gets operational control?" Fornell asks, feeling a little surprised by that.

"And credit for the collar," Gibbs explains.

"Agreed," Fornell says they turn the elevator back on. "The Directors get to save face and we…"

"Get the job done," Gibbs says.

"And people say we're bastards?" Fornell asks.

"Only because they know us," Gibbs says and the two of them exchange amused looks as they head out of the elevator.

* * *

Down in the lab Abby is walking on things when her assistant, which she didn't want, Chip walks up to her.

"I've got the IDs on the people in the restaurant who have invites to the Marine Corps ball, Ma'am… uh Abby, sorry" Chip explains.

"Make sure Tony and Ziva get them," Abby instructs.

"Should I also check the restaurant staff, too?" Chip asks.

"International assassins hired to take out a waiter," Abby says, her voice being hard to hear.

"I was just trying to be thorough," Chip comments.

"No, it's good. Good instincts, Chip. Run em," Abby instructs.

"Okay. Abby can I ask you a question?" Chip asks curious.

"Yep,"

'Why don't you like Office Gibbs?" Chip asks.

"What makes you think I don't like her?" Abby asks as the truth is she is she is mad at Ziva for failing to save Kate, and she is jealous as while she sees Gibbs like a father he is actually Ziva's father, and so she will always mean more to him.

"I found this," Chip says as he shows Abby the picture of Ziva where Abby draw on.

"Oh, that," Abby comments.

"Oh, I understand. I have the same problem with DiNozzo," Chip admits.

"Tony is a great guy. You just have to get to know him," Abby says, not realising that the same applies to her and Ziva.

"Yeah, well, you don't know him like I do," Chip says.

"He always gives new people grief. He learnt that from Gibbs," Abby explains. "What's your take on Sophie Ranier's blood test?" Abby asks, showing it too him.

"Well, she's got elevated levels of human chorionic gonadotropin," Chip reads.

"Which means?" Abby asks.

"She's pregnant?" Chip asks, sounding uncertain.

"Good chip, she's pregnant," Abby confirms.

"Who's pregnant?" Gibbs asks, walking into the room.

"Ziva,"

"WHAT?" Gibbs asks shocked.

"Relax Gibbs, not actually Ziva," Abby says, a little amused by the reaction. "Sophie Ranier, our dead hit girl. She's got a bun in the oven," Abby explains.


End file.
